Behind These Hazel Eyes
by dinky
Summary: On her 18th birthday Bonnie Bennett comes into her full power & becomes a immortal witch, with the task uniting the supernatural world as prophesied. What happens when one hybrid, and two brothers come into her world, changing everything she ever believed
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **Hey all, i got this idea that other day and i've been writing it since then. i hope you like it

xoxo

queena

**Pairing**: Bonnie/multi-ship Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Stefan

**Summary**: On her 18th birthday Bonnie Bennett comes into her full power & becomes a immortal witch, with the task uniting the supernatural world as prophesied. What happens when one hybrid, and two brothers come into her world, changing everything she ever believed in. What happens when her destiny and what she wants are two different things? Better yet, what happens when love enters the equation, changing everything around her?

disclaimer: i do not own thing but my thoughts, all characters belong to their owners.

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

"_You must be the change, you wish to see in the world. Mahatma Gandhi_

**Chapter 1: Forever Young**

For as long as I could remember my grandmother had always told me that I was destined for greatness. When I was little girl, she would tell me how I was saved by my future guardians and when I got older that I would be a powerful force to be reckoned with. She had told me at an early age that I would grow up to be a witch that had powers far beyond anyone had ever known. At the time I had always giggled and thought that my gram liked to tell stories. As I got older, I had come to know that my grandmother was telling the truth.

To the outside world, I was Bonnie Bennett, head cheerleader and great friend, but to those in the supernatural world, I was Bonnie Bennett, the future. I was one of the rare children that was born with two parents being witches. My father Michael had been a warlock and my mother Caroline had been a witch in her own right-thus making me a pure witch. That alone was somewhat of an alcalde however it was the fact that upon my birth I was nearly died however a drop of vampire blood was given to me by a protector of my family bloodline and that drop had healed me, however the ramification was that I would turn into an immortal witch at the stroke of midnight on my eighteenth birthday. And tonight was that night.

The sound of the ringing door bell had caused me to drift out of my thoughts. Still in my pajamas I race down the stairs of my family home, my bare feet hit the wooden floor with a thud as I quickly raced to the door. Today was my eighteenth birthday and although I was aware of what I was supposed to do, for a little while I wanted to be a normal teenage girl. Swinging open the heavy wooden door, im surprised to see that I am alone. Before I get a chance sulk about everything that tonight will bring, I spot a decorative box with my name on it. I bite back a grin wondering who had gone to all the trouble of leaving me such a gift. Almost tensilely I bend down to retrieve it, and look to my left and right expecting to see My best friend Melissa Glaser, or at least Kol however neither were around. With a shrug of the shoulders I simply closed the door behind me and raced up to my room.

Once upstairs in my room, I quickly picked up the card and recognized the writing of the words from my grandmother. I took a deep breath and opened the card. My grams was the best, even with the distance between us she had managed to shed some light on me.

_My darling girl, today is your eighteenth birthday and tonight you will become an immortal witch. You have exceeded my greatest expectations and I know in this supernatural war, you will restore the balance of harmony amongst the supernatural. Remember my girl that no matter how far away I am from you- you can always reach me. _

_All my love_

I wiped the stray tears that had fallen from my eyes. I had missed her so much, but knowing that she was still watching over me, it helped even though I was lonely. Opening the box I retrieved a book, and it appeared to be my grandmothers journal which was prophesying my life. Looking at the date I realized that my grandmother had started the book of my destiny the night I was born and I was positive that she had continued writing it till she could no longer do so. I hold the book up to my heart for a few moment before noticing the engraving with the initials DS-BB-SS. I knew that the initials DS and SS were those of my vampire guardians. Together the three of us were linked together and suppose to save the supernatural world, wether that would happen was still up in the air.

Before I could delve further I hear my bestfriend.

"Happy birthday B.B." Melissa calls as she walks into my bedroom with two red balloons with Kol Mikalson hot on her tail with a cupcake in hand and that devilish smile that had driven the girls wild.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised to see the two of them together at that. Kol and Melissa had a very turbulent relationship if that was what you wanted to call it. I was positive that my bestfriend had fallen under the spell of the youngest original, however Kol didn't believe in anything that was serious and really why should he, he was immortal which meant he would live forever and his love would one day die, I guess that was why he pushed Melissa away and flirted with me at the same time.

Smiling widely at me, Melissa speaks with her hand on her hip. "You didn't really think I'd let you spend your birthday alone- let alone the last day you will be a regular witch like me." she teased before continuing. "I'd never forget your bday BB, as far as I'm concerned I'll go down with our best friend flagship!" she beams before throwing her arms around me in a needful hug.

That was one of the reasons I had adored my bestfriend, she knew what I needed sometimes even before I did. "Thanks Mel!" I say pulling back to catch sight of the original who was smirking our way.

Tilting his head to the side he spoke. "Don't stop on my account." he says a smirk forming.

I roll my eyes his way playfully as he breezes into my favorite chair. Without even thinking I hop on top of him with a thud causing him to laugh in response. "What do I owe this pleasure of your company, Kol?" I asked while he flicked my nose with his finger.

"Well Bennett, you are about to form an alliance with my brother, who seems to have lost all ability to have fun." He says pausing. "With all his drawing, pining and painting of ponies and such." he further laments. "Consider this, my way of making sure your eighteenth birthday starts with bang even if it doesn't end with one." he says breezing out of her reach to retrieve a bottle of Jack Daniels he brought along.

I quirk a look in the direction of Melissa who giggles as Kol starts a toast.

Before I know it, one drink has turned into two, two drinks have turned in to four and then I lost count after six. It felt good to unwind if not only for a couple hours. I needed to have fun and Kol and Melissa were the perfect people to have fun with.

Someone had turned on music, or maybe I had used my powers to turn on the music because soon we were dancing about just the three of us, well maybe just me and Melissa as Kol watched. Girls just wanna have fun was playing by Play on my I pod and the song had me and Melissa dancing around like school girls. The song was totally infectious, so much that we had made a video of the two of us lip singing to it.

When the song ends Kol steals me and begins to twirl me around while Melissa is looking through my photo album. "Do you really believe in this prophecy rubbish?" he questioned.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I had believed in the prophecy I wouldn't have agreed to the union of me and Klaus had I thought that this prophecy was a load of bull. Kol had been trying to steer me away from his brother since Klaus had suggested our alliance. Klaus and I were to marry in order to send a message to the supernatural world, the immortal witch had teamed up with the hybrid vampire/werewolf and in exchange the people I cared about here in Harmony would be safe.

"Kol, if the prophecy was rubbish." I say causing him to grin. "I wouldn't become and immortal witch tonight. I am meant to restore the balance between the supernatural and I will do so."

His face set in a frown. "And you think Nicklaus is meant to help you...you think he is your savior." He questions further, disdain and disgust evident.

I pushed away from Kol and sat alongside Melissa who was watching the two of us from her position on my bed. I wasn't into Kol and the last thing I wanted was to have my bestie think I was trying to go after someone I knew she wanted. "Klaus isn't my savior." I say simply. "He's more like a means to an end." I say feeling terribly for saying such a thing but it was the truth. "Once word spreads of our union every supernatural beings will know that as the immortal witch I will do anything to restore the balance of dark and light."

He shakes his head merely amused. "You do realize that the supernatural have lived amongst each other and fought not only alongside but against each other for ages. "He points out, and we've been fine without your peace, harmony and whatnot."

I flipped him the bird. Had this been another time, perhaps when I was a bit more foolish and free I would have agreed with him, but not now. We had lost too many witches, as a result of being in the crossfire of the vampire/ werewolf war. Besides I had already lost my family, and the man I had loved thanks to this war. I had nothing left to loose, and everything to gain, so alining myself with Klaus was essential to ending the war. "I'm going to do this my way." I say looking between Kol and Melissa. I knew both had my best interest at heart, but this was bigger then me.

"What about your guardians?" Melissa chimed in. She had hated the thought of her friend getting into something that could be avoided. It made no sense that Bonnie had to bare the weight of the supernatural world. She deserved to be happy and although she had known that Klaus and Bonnie were attracted to each other, Klaus more then Bonnie, she knew that ultimately marriage without love was like a life sentence of death. "I'm sure the men you are bonded to, would have something to say about this, especially since it's supposed to be the three of you against the world." she finishes.

I bit the inside of my cheek at the mention of my vampire guardians. The Salvatore brothers were supposed to accompany me throughout my immortal life. The three of us were bonded together meaning that we were all tied together and it wasn't far fetched to think that one of the Salvatore brothers was my soulmate. However I hadn't come to my rescue after the latest witch killings of my close friends, nor the death of my love. It had been Klaus and that meant something to me.

"If the Salvatore brothers were really concerned about our future and my plans they would have been here already." I say with a finality to my voice that ends the conversation.

The three of us sit in silence before Kol welcomes me to the family.

**DS-SS-DS-SS**

_Mystic falls Virginia _

The sky was dark and stormy as two men stood upon the Wicker Bridge in silence. As water continued to pour from the sky in harsh slants coated the two men...two brothers in its harsh spray slicking the traditional black suits with tears of either joy or pain. Today was the day they were finally saying goodbye to the second great loves of their lives, and the harsh climate had given a glimpse into the mind body and what was left of the soul of both men. One with glacier blue eyes and the other with forest green eyes. After so long, she had finally made her choice and whom she chose was herself, and that was why she had been racing on the slick road. She had wanted to get away from both vampires and as a result had lost her life, and now they were mourning the girl with the doe brown eyes.

"You do know what today is?" the younger questioned as he finally tore himself from the sight of the crash sight. She had been gone for approximately one month and yet they had always found themselves morning her as if she had passed away yesterday.

For a moment the elder was silent as he watched droplets of rain fell into the lake, giving off the impression as if the sky was crying out just she was. He had loved the girl, maybe too much, maybe too selfishly but that was the kind of person he was and now that she was gone, he and his brother were left both feeling empty. And he knew he was to blame, she had belonged to his brother, belonged with his brother yet the three of them had always found themselves teetering of a cliff. She had loved them both and their love...or maybe his love had killed her.

Turning a stormy gaze in the direction of his brother, he spoke. "Of course I know what today is." He spat out. " It is my blood that will make her an immortal witch tonight." He ground out. Not at all upset with the girl, but upset with the situation, he had lost yet another woman he had loved and it had made him angry..angrier then usual. And when he was like this, he didn't give two shits about anything let alone the little witch who was supposed to save the supernatural world. For all he cared she could forgo her destiny and let the whole world blow up and he wouldn't give a flying fuck.

Stefan let out a sigh in desperation. He couldn't hold it together for both of them. They needed to find something else...someone else to take their mind of what they had lost, and the Bennett witch was the perfect person. Elena would want them to move on, maybe it was too soon but he didn't want her death to be in vain. "We should go see her, today is an important day." pause. "Her family has trusted us to take care of her, and make sure that she will make the right choices as the immortal witch."

He quirks a grin, Stefan was always the good son, the person who was on the right path while he had always been the one who had taken the path not taken. Pulling out a flask in his coat jacket he downed some of his favorite concoction, blood and whisky. "You act like she'll die today, which won't happen." He swore. "She's an eighteen-year-old girl Stefan I highly, doubt that she's ready to fulfill her destiny today. I mean think about it, you act like a girl 99% of the time and when your not being hormonal your writing in your diary and I'm sure the Bennett witch is the same. " He says with a quirk of the lips. " I doubt she had even thought about being claimed by a vampire or wolf especially today."

Stefan rubbed his jaw. "She's ours to protect." The green-eyed man says.

"So was Elena." Glacier eyes say before looking down. Years ago he had been intrusted to the Bennett line, and when the last Bennett witch was born he and his brother entrusted to take care of her and guide her through her immortal life. Although he and Stefan were to watch out for her, the girl would always belong to him mainly because it was his blood that had changed her fate. Now that he thought about it, it was cruel that those above would take Elena on the day that he had given the Bennett witch immortality- it was life giving him the big F U. And because of that he had no intention of seeing the witch today of all days.

That Bennett witch was better off without either one of them, especially now. All she had to do was continue to live her life while he had gotten his mind right. He needed, twenty-four hours and then he could figure out how to deal with an immortal witch he was supposed to guide and love.

As long as she had avoided her destiny in being a savior and continued being a teenager they'd be fine. He couldn't guide or love her and Stefan was no better- they couldn't love her, not now.

**BB-BB-BB**

Time had flown by and before I knew it, I was getting ready to marry Klaus. We were to get married at midnight, the moment I became an immortal witch. To say I was nervous was an understatement. This wasn't supposed to be my life, it wasn't what I wanted yet it was had to be done. I had always envisioned my wedding day. In my dreams my family would surround me, with my grams front and center with her church hat as vibrant as ever. My father would walk me down the isle to my one true love while my mother had dabbed at her eyes that were tearful. I had been close to real happiness, I was set to marry a man I loved, our union in the eyes of the witch elders and the werewolf elders being claimed could have resulted in a change in the supernatural dynamic. However before we could solidify our love...our union Mason had been found dead, along with my parents. He had been drained of his blood and ripped apart. Whomever had attacked my family and Mason, had been close enough to get to my grams as well. However, she was saved by the guardian of the Bennett family, but it had been too late she had suffered a stroke later.

"You know you don't have to do this." I hear my best friend Melissa call as she walks over to me, dressed for the wedding. "Who cares about the rest of the supernatural world, you don't know them and they don't know you." She had hated seeing her friend in so much pain and knowing that today of all days her birthday, was now a day that she had decided to make a peace offering in order to appease the supernatural elders. "I say screw it, we're all going to die one day, and if we get out of Harmony then maybe we'll live longer." Melissa stressed.

"How many more people have to die before someone takes a stand." I say whisper out

I look at her through the mirror and perch my lips together for fear that if I were to say anything at that moment, I might change my mind and run for the hills. As Gandhi had said you must be the change you want to see in the world, and that was what I was displaying by marrying Klaus.

"Fine I get that you want to protect everyone but at least wait till your immortal guardians arrive." She nearly begs. "They'll help you- they have to."

Their was no way in hell I would wait for my supposed guardians. With every day that I had postponed this alliance more witches were dying and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had the power to attempt to protect the witches of Harmony and I would do so, with or without the permission or help from my guardians.

I let out a scuff. My so-called vampire guardians had been doing a shitty job forever. I had never really needed them, never expected the two of them, to help at least not when I had my family, but I didn't have my family anymore and they hadn't saved my mother, father or grams and for that I hated them. Turning around sharply I looked my best friend I the eye. "My so called guardians can go to hell for all I care, they never really helped me anyway." I ranted. "Tell me how is that they were supposed to watch out for my family line yet I'm the only Bennett left, my mother and grams are both gone and yet I'm supposed to spend my immortal life with the two of them, hell no." I say marching back over to the mirror.

**BB**

Letting out a sigh the other girl speaks. "Your sure about this?" she questioned again only getting yet another look from her best friend. "Okay, well then you look beautiful." she beams.

"Thank you." I say adjusting the white flower that is now in my hair. My future husband had hand picked out a wedding dress for today but I didn't want him to think that this alliance was anything more then what it was, which was an alliance. I didn't love Klaus and I was positive he didn't love me, we were entering in a deal that would secure the witches of Harmony protection with the aide of his hybrids. And in return he could claim me as his, the hybrid vampire/werewolf would soon claim the immortal witch as his wife, and hopefully this union would appease the elders and if not, well that was another story.

Just as Melissa is about to say something which was probably to change my mind, the door swings open and in walks in the lengthy blond vampire known as Rebecca. "Hate to break up this heart to heart but my brother is waiting for you, witch." she says with disdain. "You might want to get ready for this sham of a wedding." she says her eyes taking in my appearance.

I glare her way looking down at my chosen attire. Although Klaus had selected a dress for me to wear I had decided against wearing the white form fitting wedding dress and instead I had opted for a black goddess dress that was emphasized with a gold accented belt. My eyes were outlined in black while a shimmery brown eye shadow had graced my eyes. "I'm ready, and if you have a problem then take it up with your brother." I say just as Melissa hands me a flower arrangement. I just wanted this to hurry up, the sooner we got this over with the better.

Rebecca arches her brow before speaking. "Fine, I'll tell him you're ready." she relents. "And we will give you a few moments to collect yourself." she says while tugging Melissa out of the room.

Its only when I'm alone do I start to panic, maybe Melissa was right, maybe I needed to wait for my immortal guardians so that we could form a plan together, but they were taking too long. I hated them so much for not saving my family, but if my grams trusted them, I needed to do the same. Closing my eyes I tried to connect to the brothers, my grandmother had told me that since they were intrusted with me, that all I had to do was call for them, and we could speak within the depth of our minds. She had also said the link between the three of us was strong. However the bond between the one whose blood had made it possible for me to become an immortal witch was much stronger. Closing my eyes I opened my mind "guys if you're their I need your help, I need to know if I'm making the right decision. Please help me?" I sent out telepathically.

I had waited approximately ten minutes and when I heard nothing from my supposed open link between my guardians I swung open the door revealing and devilishly charming Kol. "Klaus is ready for you." he says outstretching his hand my way before tugging me closer to him. Our faces are inches apart as he smiles that familiar smile my way. "You still have time to run, in fact I'll run with you as long as you let me sex you up and down." he says with an eyebrow wiggle.

I rolled my eyes and let out a small giggle. Out of all the Mikalson siblings Kol was probably my favorite. "Oh but what would Melissa think?" I asked causing the handsome original sibling to scowl my way. I had known Kol longer then I had known Klaus in fact up until recently I had only heard horrible stories of the great Klaus by his younger brother. And as for Kol, I had known that he had a tiny crush on my bestfriend Melissa for a long time and vice versa.

Clearing his throat Kol spoke. "Well then I reckon its high time I bring you to your future husband." he says before escorting me out of my room.

The walk from my designated room to the garden had been shorter then I had ever expected. I had been dragging my feet, hoping that maybe my guardians would come to my rescue but they hadn't an really I shouldn't have expected anything less. The Salvatore brothers were possibly the worst protected to walk the earth and that alone was the reason I was now marrying Niklaus.

When we reached Klaus he was standing with Rebecca at his side while Melissa was standing opposite of Rebecca. I had to admit that Klaus had decorated the garden court yard very nicely. Huge torches outline the walkway while various flowers glittered the ground.

"Their she is" Klaus calls with a hint of smile on his rosy red lips. "I was beginning to think you may have run off with Kol." he says reaching out to stroke her cheek. He had been watching Bonnie Bennett for a very long time, and as presumed the Salvatore brothers were too wrapped up in their love lives with the doppelganger to realize that he had set his own plan in motion. He would capture her heart and together they would rule the world, she would be his queen and he her king and Salvatore brothers would have no say in the matter. Stefan may have been his pal, but all was fair in love and war.

Once again his eyes had slid over the last reminding Bennett witch. Although she had forgone the dress he had picked out for her to wear tonight, she had looked stunning in a black dress that was made like the ones the goddess Venus wore herself. Her hair had hung in loose curls and hazel eyes were shining like green firework on the fourth of July. She was beautiful and she was his and his alone. He had intercepted fate, and now the Salvatore brothers were without her.

I tilted my head to one side while looking into his blue eyes. "I made a promise to you that I would be here and here I am." I said truthfully. My tongue slipped out of my mouth and licked my lips as I felt his eyes staring me down. "Now first things first." I say taking a meaningful step back.

Klaus finds himself chuckling. "Always the business woman" he says appreciable. "I see you decided to go against the wedding dress I chose for you- you did always have a flare for dramatics." he says. "Tell me love what would you like to discuss before our union."

"The details of our union." I say justifiably. If I were going to do this, I wanted everything to be secure. "At the stroke of midnight when I become your wife, I want your word that your hybrids will protect those I love here in Harmony." I say pausing. "I want your word the remaining witches here will be safe from those who are hunting them."

He looks into her brilliant green eyes and cant help but smile. She was the perfect specimen to be his queen and at the stroke of midnight she would be his for her immortal life. "Love" he said reaching out to kiss her hand. "You have my word." he says a charming as possible. "And in return you will be my wife until I see fit to end our union." he says as his eyes once again assist the young witch in front of him

I swallow hard and shake my head. A big part of me, wants to wait for my guardians, their must be a reason that I'm linked to the Salvatore brothers, however I believed that if the prophecy was true, everything would sort itself out regardless of my union with Klaus. "Agreed." I say putting a smile on my lips. In the back of my mind I wondered what about love, what about children but that was out of the question, at least while Klaus and I were together. One day when our union was no longer, I would find love and by then we would have saved the supernatural world, and I could live the life I had always wanted to life.

The sound of the town clock strokes makes a loud noise letting us know that now is the stroke of midnight.

"Shall we began my love." Klaus says as we stand in front of one another while holding hands.

I tossed a look to Kol then Melissa and turned back to Klaus. "Yes we shall." I say as the bells continue to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

a.n. Hey all! First i'd like to say thank to those who read,replied or added my story to your alert list. today has been a very frustrating day and it made me so happy to see that I've managed to spark an interest with this story. enjoy

special thanks to: SanjaTanja, Damon is Team Bonnie, StillStacie and randomlittleme

xoxo

queena

* * *

_"Spotlight shining brightly, on my face, I cant see a thing but I feel you walking my way"Marie Digby_

**Chapter 2: For a pessimistic I'm optimistic **

Two weeks later Klaus and I were returning from our "honeymoon" and headed to Mystic Falls Virginia. We had spent the vast amount of our traveling throughout Egypt which was so magnificently beautiful that I couldn't even fathom the correct words to describe it. I just knew that I wanted to go back to Egypt again some time during my immortal life but share it with someone had loved.

Klaus had treated me like a princess, he doted over me and anything I could ever want, he'd gladly give. For the last two weeks he had submerged me with gifts and had constantly told me, how lucky he was to steal me from the other guys. I guess to some girls that would be your dream come true but to me, it was too much, too soon. I was going to live an immortal life, so I could afford to waste time, but Klaus didn't see the point. He wanted to show me everything, now as if Paris was going somewhere. I also had to get used to the fact that now I was wealthy. Although my family was well off, we were nowhere near as rich as the original hybrid and with marriage came wealth and responsibility.

The first few days, we had spent in the luxurious honeymoon suite that Klaus had booked better acquainting us with each other on a platonic level. The suite was amazing, as it was the size of two suites put together. The room had been decorated with gold and black just about everywhere and the lavishness was not lost on me. Klaus had really pulled out all the stops and it had reminded me of what he said to me on our wedding night.

_Flashback_

_"You don't look too happy." He said causing me to spin around. I had been looking out the nearby window wondering if I had made the right decision. In the back of my mind I had hoped the Salvatore brothers would steer me in the right decision, however they hadn't and now I was left feeling like I had made a mistake. I felt like I had jumped into things and now I was left with this mess I had created._

_"I was just thinking." I say playing with a necklace that my grandmother had given me. She had claimed it was supposed to link me with my guardians as they had their day walking rings, I had a necklace that would serve as a reminder of our bond. Although the Salvatore brothers were vampires and I a witch, I had always been told that three of us were kindred and that I was made just for them._

_He nods his head while he places his hands deep into his pockets. Everyone had gone leaving the two of them alone before they board his private plane for their honeymoon. She was beautiful, so young, so inexperienced in the way of life but he planned on showing her everything. In two strides he was kneeling down in front of her. His hand brushed against her bare leg. " Love, I know that this isn't real for you. You don't love me-but I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He says, his rose colored lips forming a smile. "All I ask is that you give me a chance." He says kissing the side of her knee._

_I offered him the best smile I could under the circumstances. I wanted to give him reassurance but I couldn't get the words out. It appears I don't have to say a word because soon his big hands brush my dress higher revealing my thigh and it's then that he starts to trail kisses higher and higher till he reaches the apex of my thighs. I watch as he licks his red lips and in a flash his mouth is on me. My hand tugs in his blond hair as my breathing hitches in my throat. I want to tell him that I could grow to love him but the words are stuck in my throat as he swipes his tongue. I hold vaguely hear the sound of raindrops as I grip his head and I can't help but wonder if his previous witches crying._

_End of flashback_

Before I knew it, we had arrived to our destination which was Mystic Falls Virginia. Once the pilot had announced we were about to land I had snapped out of my thoughts. We had been traveling for what it felt like days and I was eager to get to my new home and be on familiar ground. My grandmother had lived in Mystic falls and I wanted nothing more then to go to her home and be surrounded by all of her things, it would make me feel closer to her and I needed that.

"How long have I been out?" I ask stretching my limbs once we land. My canary yellow shirt rides up my midriff and I can feel eyes on me, as Klaus all but drinks me in. The look in his eyes reminds me of the first time we had ever hooked up, which was after my family had passed. We were both in a bad place he was getting over some girl who he felt was his kindred spirit and it kind of just happen, in the bathroom at the boathouse. It had lasted long enough to leave a simmer underneath my skin but not enough to make me want to delve back into things without caution, especially since I now knew he had feelings for me.

"Not that long." He says his eyes lingering on the flat tan skin of her midriff before he looked back down at his sketchbook. Every picture he had drawn had been of her, she was his latest inspiration, which had usually led to obsessions. In that way, he and the elder Salvatore were one in the same. When they found something, they wanted, it consumed them and became an obsession.

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest after our eyes met. I wasn't a prude, nor was I naive Klaus and I were attracted to each other and I knew because of our shared history of sexing each other up that their would be times of temptation, between us- we just needed to figure out the supernatural business before we could even began to deal with our issues. "Is that why you've filled up your sketchbook.?" I questioned before twirling my necklace in my fingers.

"What can I say, suddenly I've gotten inspiration to draw." He says a smirk on his rose-colored lips.

I raise my eyebrows before chugging down some water. Something tells me that this alliance isn't going to be as black and white as I thought it would be.

**DS-SS-DS-SS**

**Damon**

He had been feeling restless for the last two weeks and for once it wasn't about Elena, but about the Bennett witch. She had turned immortal two weeks ago and yet they hadn't heard a peep from her. She was supposed to contact him or his brooding brother. However, they hadn't heard from her. It was like she had dropped off the face of the planet, until this morning. He had never been able to feel the witch before this morning. It was like she was calling out to him and the feeling was like someone was plucking the strings of his soul. His mind wanders to the night he had saved the last Bennett witch and had taken on the responsibility of this girl who would grow up to change the supernatural world. He could barely take care of himself, let alone Stefan and now he had this girl to look after, this girl who was supposed to mean everything to him. Silently he plays with the ring on his finger for a moment, suddenly mesmerized how it had changed. Where his ring once shown one white diamond now has a counterpart that is of the amethyst.

He knew the amethyst represented the Bennett witches birth month, thus reminding him the role he was supposed to play in her life. He wasn't sure if the vampire and witch elders expected him to love this girl, or protect her, he wasn't sure he was ready for either. Lucky for him, the elders had the same faith in him as he had in himself, hence the reason why Stefan was also the girls guardian and perhaps future mate.

Swallowing the remnants of his drink, he trotted to his brothers room to find Stefan scribbling furiously in his journal. "What's eating you?" he questioned causing big green eyes to look his way.

"I dreamed of her last night, the Bennett witch. I didn't see her face..." Stefan says trailing off. "I never saw her face but I knew it was her. In my dream darkness wanted to corrupt her...he wants to make her his." Stefan says while running his hand through his hair. "She was running from him and from us." He finishes.

For his part Damon is mildly interested only because he too felt something was wrong with the witch. But for Stefan to start dreaming of the possible future, or to dream at all tells him that the girl must be searching for the two of them. "Great so now your physic vampire, you just can't catch a break. You've already gotten that broody look down pact and now you can possibly predict the future, now you just need physic friends." He jabbed rolling his blue eyes.

"Damon they're something else, my ring." Stefan says holding up his finger to display the change in his ring as well. His ring now changing colors almost as if it were a mood ring.

He lets out a sigh of his own. This girl was getting closer and she hadn't been a immortal for more then two weeks before she had come around and changed their world. He could only guess what would happen when she actually showed her face. With their luck instantly they'd fall in love with her, the same way they had fallen for Elena, much like they had fallen for Katherine.

"We'll give her till tonight to locate us and if not, we're going to bring her here where she belongs." he says suddenly in need of yet another drink. He's gotten down to the library when suddenly Stefan is near a gloomy look on his face. "What is it?"

Stefan crosses his arms over his chest and leans on the doorframe. "That was Caroline, Klaus is back."

He can't help but let out a slew of expletives. "This is not what we need now!" She was too important and if Klaus got his hands on her if he intercepted them, he didn't know what would happen.

"You know when he realizes she belongs to us, he's going to want her." Stefan echos

Growling he yanks his black leather jacket. "Its time we remind your ex bestfriend that this is our town and that he isn't wanted." He says pissed off again. Just another day in the life of Damon Salvatore.

**BB-KM-BB**

The Mikalson home in Mystic Falls, was probably one of the best homes I had seen in my entire life. It was just as beautiful as I thought it would be and probably a bit more. The house was enough to fit probably the whole town, though I had been told that only Rebecca, Kol and perhaps Elijah would be joining the two of us. Of course that was fine with me, although Rebecca wasn't my favorite person, I loved Kol and I knew that he would bring Melissa with him, so at least I would have someone who reminded me of home. I wasn't sure if I could function properly without my best friends and lucky for me that happen to be Kol and Melissa.

After a tour of my new home I had taken a nice long bath, alone- although Klaus had brought up the idea of the two of us sharing it, I had declined knowing that playing with fire was not on my agenda for that day. The moment we had gotten in M.F. I had this strange feeling overcome me and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It almost felt like I was supposed to be here. Twirling my necklace in my fingers, I looked at my reflection. I had chosen to wear a vintage teal romper with a sweetheart neckline and flip flops. I needed to blend in, not draw attention to myself, as I knew Klaus would do all by himself.

"You look beautiful love." Klaus says kissing me on the cheek. "Now lets get you fed, I know the perfect place that'll serve you all the burgers and french fries your heart desires." He says holding out his arm, which I gladly take.

I grin his way. "Well then lead the way."

* * *

The place Klaus had been talking about was the Grill, and it had reminded me of the Boathouse and the place was packed. Klaus led the way all the while people looked our way, his hand was placed at the small of my back and when I locked eyes with a blond girl. I had a feeling that the people of this town, had seen nothing but destruction from Nicklaus.

Just as we are about to find a seat, my cell rings and I notice that it Melissa. Instantly I turn to face Klaus who doesn't seem to be looking at me but smirking at everyone in the restaurant. I shuddered at the mere thought of what kind of game he was playing with these people. I had known all about the destruction of Nicklaus and hoped he hadn't planed on continuing his malicious ways because I would not stand for it. "I'm going to take this outside ok." I say flashing him a smile to which he grins.

"Of course love." He says intertwining our fingers together. Our wedding rings glisten as he does so and I look up into his eyes, just in time for him to plant a kiss to my lips. His lips are soft and welcoming and feel his tongue invading my mouth instantly. After a few moments, I push away from him.

"Behave yourself Klaus." I say spinning around nearly and colliding with the blond woman that had been watching us earlier. I mutter an apology before sneaking away. I was positive she and Klaus shared a history and was sure they had a lot to talk about.

**BB-KM-DS-SS**

The ride to the grill had been quick, this was not the time pussyfoot around things. Caroline had sent over a dozen texts about Klaus and apparently he hadn't come alone. It seemed like vampire Barbie was suddenly jealous over the fact that Klaus was no longer licking her boots. He could admit, even someone like Klaus deserved more then to be toyed with. Pulling into the parking lot he had spotted a pretty young thing and licked his lips as she walked back and forth as if she were walking on a runway. His eyes had traveled the length of her and he couldn't keep them off of her legs, which were showcased nicely in the teal romper that. He continued to watch her as Stefan had tried to calm Caroline down, who was still in a jealous rage. He watched at the bronzed glow of a girl giggled at something her friend had said on the other side of the line, and then as if she had just noticed that she was being watched she raised her head and looked him in the eye.

The moment their eyes locked it was like a lifetime passed between the two of them. In the back of his mind he heard the soft purr of her laughter. He saw the green of her very green eyes and the warmth that radiated off her silky skin.

He gave her a smirk and waved over while his mind was trying to figure out if he had time to squeeze in a quicky with the beautiful girl in front of him. It had been a long time since he had looked at anyone that hadn't resembled Katherine, or Elena and the girl in front of him with the short shorts, and long flowing hair had done the trick. He felt his lower anatomy stir at the mere sight of her and only when Stefan had elbowed him did he realize that he and the girl were having eye sex.

"Damon, please" Stefan breathed out. "We don't have time for this. We have to work as a unit on this one." Stefan reminds him.

He turns to look at his brother and for the first time they agree on something. "That's what the matching leather jackets are for." He jokes to get an eye roll from Stefan. "All I need is a ten minute reprieve." he says licking his lips. "Besides Klaus likes you better then he likes me, I think it has to do with that man crush he has on you." he says causing his brother to glare his way. "Do you have something you want to tell me about the roaring twenties, I promise I wont judge." he says mockingly.

Stefan lets out a scuff. "You're an ass!" he says irritated. "But you do have a point, I'm going to gather some intel from Caroline."

He cracks a smile. "See another person who likes you better then she likes me."

Stefan squints again and says nothing as the two of them get out of the vintage muscle car at the same time. He sends a wink to his brother just as the girl who he'd been eyeing lets out a frustrated shriek.

"Ten minutes." Stefan reminds before disappearing to find Caroline.

He waited approximately ten seconds before saddling up to the girl who was now looking at hr cell phone like it was the enemy.

"Let me guess your new in town?" he asked causing the petite brown sugar coated girl to look up at him. Her eyes were so green, possibly the color of emerald and then their were those lips, heart shaped lips, with a pretty face. She was the perfect specimen to cap the night off with. She'd help rid him of the sense of anxiety he felt about the Bennett witch for the last two weeks.

I had been beyond frustrated by the amount of dropped calls I had recently gone through. I guess that was what happened when you were practically in the middle of nowhere Mystic Falls. Looking up I caught sight of glacier blue eyes and staring down at me, with a hint of mischief had me intrigued enough that I wasn't as pissed off at my dropped call. "What gave it away." I asked not being able to hide a small smile as the man before me dared to lean forward.

"Well I happen to know everything and everyone in Mystic Falls and I would certainly know if you had been living here." he says watching as she bites those heart shaped lips.

"I see!" I say nodding my head as he continues to invade my space. His eyes are so blue, like really blue and I get a slight shiver at the way he is currently looking at me. It was almost like I was the only girl in the world, or maybe this town.

"So how about we get a drink, you can tell me all about yourself, and we'll see where things lead." he says a cocky grin on his lips. He could hear her heart beating fast, and could see intrigue and desire floating in her green iris and decided to saddle a bit closer.

I had gotten the feeling that this guy was use to girls catering to his every whim. He was cute enough, really, really cute but I was a married woman and it would take a lot for me to go against my vows, even if my marriage was based on an alliance. Uh, the more I thought about my marriage the more I wanted...needed a drink. "I can't." I say simply with a tilt of my head. I watch as his mouth hangs agape for a split second before he catches himself and shuts it.

He nods his head. "Boyfriend?" he asked causing her to shake her head. "Girlfriend?" he asked hoping that it would be true. It had been a while he had a threesome and he was down for whatever as long as this chick would be apart of it, he might even let her tie him up.

I had let out a giggle. "You wish!" I say before letting him out of his misery. "Husband!" I say holding up my left hand so he could look at the rock that was on my finger.

He almost let out a scuff as he examined the ring. "Let me guess, old, fat and rich." he asks giving her an intense look, that usually had lesser girls falling on their knees to worship him in less then three minutes.

I clicked my tongue and retrieved my hand back from him, ignoring the tingle I felt at the mere contact. "Actually, he's hot, blond, and rich!" I say grinning over at him.

He chuckled at her words and soon advanced on her, which in turn caused her to take a step back into the nearby brick wall. "But not as hot as me?' he questioned before grinning again. This was the chick that was going home with him tonight, he had just knew it. As for her being married it wouldn't be the first time is dabbled with a married woman. "Would you be surprised if I said it wouldn't be the first time I was with a married woman?"

I let out a shaky breath. This wasn't a good idea, flirting with a stranger outside of a bar, with my husband who was a vampire close by. But I couldn't help but continue. It had been a long time since I had enjoyed friendly flirting. "Not at all."

He chuckled at her words and soon advanced on her, which in turn caused her to take a step back into the nearby brick wall. "So that husband of yours, I bet he's not as hot as me?' he questioned before grinning again.

I found myself chuckling. I'd give him his credit. Blue eyes was all kinds of hot, and possibly even hotter then my husband. "Does this usually work, on the girls from this town?"

"What?" he asked blinking rapidly as if pretending to be dumb.

"The smolder?" I asked a smirk of my own playing on my lips.

"Usually." he says looking her up and then down before biting his lip. "Its my specialty." he says grinning madly my way. "And if you'd like I could properly show you all of my special moves." he says with an eyebrow wiggle.

I didn't have a chance to say anything because soon his friend had come out of the building saying something about ten minutes. He reluctantly moves out of my space.

**DS-SS-KM**

Instantly they spot Klaus who seems to be waiting for the two of them. He wants to make this quick because, that girl was hot and while they had locked eyes he had practically seen her underneath him. It was like a lifetime had flashed between the two of them and he hadn't even known her name. It was strange but he liked to walk on the dangerous side of things.

"Ahh the Salvatore brothers," Klaus says beer in hand. "I've been waiting for the two of you- what was taking you lot so long?" Klaus asked with a grin. "I'm guessing it has to do with your matching jackets!"

Grinning he leans on the bar. "We were killing the last of your hybrids." He says causing the original hybrid to bare his teeth.

"Damon, you're lucky I'm in a good mood." Klaus says jovially. "Or else you'd be dead on the floor."

It's then that the brothers share a look, as Damon tilts his head signaling for Stefan to take the lead. "What are you doing here Klaus? Caroline doesn't want anything to do with you." Stefan bites out annoyed.

Klaus chuckles as he downs his beer and signals for another round, this time of whisky. "The way she's looking over here says differ." He says a grin on his lips. "Actually I am here because this is my new home, and the two of you are here just in time to celebrate with me." He says handing the two of them a drink.

"Celebrate your death." Damon calls out causing the original to glare his way before a smile once again appears on his lips. He frowns at the original as he once again sets his sights on Stefan. Its times like this when he wonders if his brother and the original vampire were more then friends in the 20's.

"My marriage." Klaus says looking over to Stefan. "You missed it. Stefan you could have been my best man."

Stefan furrows his brows. "When are you gonna to get it, our friendship is over!" Stefan calls out although his voice is starting to sound hysterical.

Ignoring the way his brother is suddenly sounding like someone who has just broken off a bromance or romance whatever he interrupts. "What kind of idiot would ever marry you-clearly this girl or guy," he says with a smirk. "Is dumb, blind and stupid? Who in their right mind would ever marry you." He says again his eyes going wide.

I had been listening to the conversation between the two men and my husband for a little bit and only decided to make my presence known when it appeared I was needed.

"That would be me." I say just as Klaus and I lock eyes. In a split second the men turn my way, and I catch sight of the guy from earlier, the same guy who was giving me the eye earlier. I rake my eyes over him realizing just how handsome he is. With dark hair and light eyes, he was probably a girls dream come true, in fact he had been on my wish list years ago for an ideal guy. I had always said that dark hair and light eyes were my panty dropper. And then there was the look that had crossed us when our eyes met the first time, I felt heat deep within my soul at the way he had been looking at me. Too bad I was married and he was most likely an enemy of my new found husband.

He had turned around fully prepared to insult the twit who had married Klaus but stopped upon seeing her. Once again their eyes locked and this time she was all but daring him to say something else. Before he got a chance to say anything, Stefan had soon zipped out of his seat and had garnered her attention.

Sheepishly Stefan had stood in front of the girl ready to defend his brother however the sight of her necklace had thrown him, he had seen that necklace before he just couldn't figure out where. Shrugging his shoulders, he spoke. "I'm sorry about my brother he doesn't think before he speaks. I'm Stefan." He says reaching out to shake the girls hand and to his surprise she does so. "And this is my brother Damon." He says as Damon sends a wink in the direction of the girl.

"Bonnie" I say, removing my hand from his. I noticed that the man in front of me was equally handsome, he had this calming way about him and I couldn't help but to think that he had saved his brother many times. I looked between the two brothers seeing that the two didn't look alike at all where the one whose name was Damon had glacier blue eyes, Stefan had meadow green eyes. If only I had met either one of them before I had entered this agreement with Klaus. Green eyes had a hot back and blue eyes, well he was dripping sex.

As if Klaus could hear my thoughts he speaks causing me to look his way. "Love," he grits out in his musical voice. " How is everyone back home?" he asks and for the first time I thought I heard a hint of an underlining threat.

I found all eyes on me as the brothers watch my interaction with my husband and Klaus watches as I dart my eyes between the brothers and him. I can feel my heartbeat speed up and I know the three vampires can hear it to. There is a strange energy that is flowing through the air as I stand almost in the center of the three vampires and it's something that has left me feeling unsettled.

I lick my dry lips as my voice finally resurfaces. "Everyone is safe." I say simply as Klaus pulls me close to him. I watch as the brothers look my way and there is something about the way they are looking at me, and the way that Klaus is holding me that makes me want to flee. Turning in his arms. I speak. "I'm gonna go, I'm gonna let you chat with your friends." I say as he holds me to him for a second too long, which tells me this is for show.

"Do you want me to go with you love?" Klaus questions his lips dancing on her flesh.

"No." I say pulling back. "I'll see you at home." I say before placing a kiss to his cheek. I turn around and note that glacier eyes are staring me down as if I'm the bad person. I don't know him and he doesn't know me, so I push past him. Whatever moment we had earlier is now a memory.

I get halfway out of the grill when suddenly someone has grabbed my arm. Turning around I see glacier eyes and turn my head in the direction of Klaus and Stefan and see that they are still talking.

"Let go of me." I say startled. Of course he doesn't do so and forces me into the wall as he blue eyes bead down on me. All of the playfulness from earlier is now gone as we look at each other.

"Listen witch," he almost sneers. "Your husband isn't a good guy- you picked the wrong team to join." He says as his eyes go wide. He pushes her tiny body against the brick and towers over her. His eyes dart over everything that is her. He notices that her lips are heart shaped, pinked and ripe for the taking but resists the urge to do so. She was in bed with the enemy. Therefore, she was the enemy. That of course didn't mean- they couldn't have their fun before drawing the line in the sand.

I smile his way my most dazzling smile. "And you picked the wrong witch to corner." I say sweetly before placing my palm on his chest for a moment as I stop his heart. I wait for a few seconds before restarting it and then when he's wheezing I walk away.

**BB-BB-BB**

After my encounter with Klaus and his "friends" I was left feeling slightly shaken and bit charged with this unbelievable energy. I wasn't sure if it were nerves or adrenaline that had been running through me. The only thing I was sure of, was when I had placed my hand on the one named Damon I had gotten a glimpse of the two of us in the throes of passion, fighting each other and loving each other, almost like a premonition. The last thing I needed was trouble and I feared that Damon was nothing but trouble.

Pulling up to my grandmothers, houses, I smiled at the mere sight of it. Everything was just the way I had remembered it. Pushing open the door, I was assaulted with memories of when I was younger. I had visited my grandmother every summer and the two of us had worked on my witch craft. At first she had taught me, little things, floating feathers and how to become one with the elements of nature around me. But as I got older she had taught me the fundamentals that had led me to become the witch I am today.

As I continued my way through the house, a wave of nostalgia hits me and the only think I want is to be close to her again. I had never missed anyone as much as I had missed my grams, she had meant everything to me, and sometimes more of a parent then my own parents. My fingers trace along our faces in a photograph and it's then that I decide to connect with her the best way I know how to. With a white blanket in hand and a photograph of the two of us, I head for the backyard, which had always been the best place for me to practice my magic. My bare feet hit the ground as the grass that looks to be taken care of tickles my feet. Once I've found the perfect spot, underneath the maple tree.

A cool breeze brushes past my skin as I sit down and close my eyes. I can hear the sound of running water by the nearby stream, birds chirping and crickets singing. Once I've finally relaxed my mind I search within the depth of my soul for my grams, hoping to make connection with her.

"Grams. I came back home. I need you." I say whisper out. And behind my eyelids I see her face and her smile. "I need to know that I've made the right choice and that you are proud of me." I say again

The wind picks up and through the rustles of the maple leaves I can hear her call out my name. She is saying something about guardians, saying I need to trust them and before I can make full contact with her something hard knocks into me, breaking our connection. Startled I open my eyes to see that I am flat on my back with the devil looking down at me his glacier eyes are hard as his solid body hovers over my own.

"What the hell?" I screech as he dares to lick his lips as he looks down at me. I make a move to push him off of me when he grabs a hold of both my hands and holds them over my head.

"I can say the same." he says an edge to his voice. She had stopped his heart, that bitch! He didn't know what was worst, the fact that she had scared the shit out of and that didn't happen ever or that he was still insanely attracted to her. He would bet his day walking ring and his car that she was on fire in bed, she was probably the type of girl that liked to tie her man up, she had a kinky side to her, he just knew it. If her pouty lips didn't say so the way she took him down and had the nerve to smirk about it afterwards hadn't told him that this girl was a firecracker then he didn't know what would.

"Get off of me." I say squirming beneath him, before letting out an annoyed sigh. "What did you do, follow me here?' I asked causing him to chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself firecracker." he said darting his eyes from her lips to her eyes. As much as he enjoyed having her pressed against him, under him, he needed to extract information from her and he doubted flirting would work with this firecracker. "Ok, im going to let you up but I need your word that you wont attack me, or I'll be forced to defend myself, and I wont attack you the way you think." he says as his glacier eyes force contact mossy green eyes.

"Fine" I relent. I'd let him state his piece and then I'd get him where it hurt most, his ego.

In a flash he was leaning against the nearby maple tree with a smirk on his features, and I knew just by looking at him that he was used to getting whatever he wanted. I bet women had tripped over themselves trying to please him. "I get it." he says causing me to raise my brows. "You're a new witch in town, and of course your husband wants you to try and tap into the strongest witch line." he says before zooming over to me. "I wont let that happen though." he says reaching out to stroke my face. "Your husband is a bad man Bonnie." he says lingering on my name. "And if your not carful his enemies will become yours."

"Are you threatening me again?" I asked surprised by his nerve. He had slithered my way like a snake and practically wrapped himself around me. I guess he thought he was using his sex appeal as a weapon against me, he thought wrong.

"Not at all." he says with a glint in his eyes. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you Bonnie...I want to help you." he says quickly changing their position so that she was against the tree with him pressing against her.

I pushed back against him, not missing the surprise in his eyes. "What you want, is to get me into bed." I say trailing my finger along his jaw line. I let out a smile as he all but melted into my touch.

He grinned liking her style. "Is that what you think, that I want you in bed?"

I clicked my tongue and brought my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes and he brought his head closer to mine. "I know so" I said pulling back as he dared to try and kiss me. "Now tell me who are you and what are you doing on my grandmother property?"

The smirk on his lips dies as she mentions her grandmother. "Grandmother?" he echos taking a drastic step back. "This...this can't be?" he says as eyes going wide as he looks at her from afar before zooming up to get a good look at her eyes. Her eyes had drew him in, they had been on his mind, along with the rest of her, but those eyes...they had been haunting him for the last two weeks.

"Yes grandmother. I'm Bonnie Bennett." I say as he holds onto my hands as if something is supposed to happen. "Who are you?"

He swallows thickly needing a drink. The girl they had been looking for had been right under their nose and what made things worst was that she had been in the clutches of his worst enemy.

Bringing his eyes back to her he finally speaks. "Damon...Damon Salvatore."

"Oh my god!" I said feeling as if the world was beginning to spin. My head begins to hurt as the sound of the witches whispering savior in my ears. I feel like I'm about to pass out and I guess Damon can tell because soon he's zoomed over to me. Our eyes lock briefly before he slings an arm around my waist.

Suddenly a breeze flows through the backyard and soon Stefan Salvatore is standing before the two of us. We all share a look when a strong wind blows causing the wind chimes to sing, the wind picks up and I'm watching as it glides Stefan so that he is now in front of me and his brother. A tornado of some sort soon engulfs the three of us and that's that last thing I see before I'm blinded by the sheer force of a white light. In the background I can her the vague cries of the brothers but temptation is calling my name and I must succumb.

_I have you, for a moment, I can tell I got you_

_cause your lips don't move and something is happening_

_cause your eyes tell me the truth_

_I put a spell over you_

song credit: Marie Digby spell

A.N 2: long chapter right? drop me a line, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey all! Thank you so much for love you are all showing, as always thanks to those who have read,replied and alerted. Your feedback keeps me going. i'm glad you liked how Damon and Bonnie met, i thought it might have been fun to add a dynamic btwn the two before everything was found out.

special thanks to: jewelsstars, StillStacie, SanjaTanja, Damon is Team Bonnie, randomlittleme, ellanah and Brizilianfan

_xoxo_

_queena_

* * *

_"I'm the fight and the dance, I'm heartbreak and romance"_ Gavin Degraw

**Chapter 3: Stepping Stones**

_When I came to I found myself lying on the plush pillows in a white room. The brothers were close by, Damon still had his arm around me and his body was spooning me from the back while Stefan was facing me, his hand touching my face. We were a mess tangled limps that interlocked. One of my legs was hooked on Stefans hip while my hand was resting on his brothers thigh. I was lying in a Salvatore sandwich, pressed against both brother, as Stefan was pressed against my front and Damon pressed against my back. How in the hell did I end up here with the Salvatore brothers. Fear crept up inside of me and I did the only thing I could think of, I screamed. My scream was soon echoed by Stefan who seemed just as puzzled and lastly Damon sat up and yawned._

"_Where are we?" Stefan asks rubbing his head. while I flee from their grasps. This is just too weird, the last thing I remembered was that we were all in my grandmothers back yard and now we are here._

"_I..I don't know." I say while I flee from their grasps. This is just too weird, the last thing I remembered was the white light that had called me. I notice that the boys have changed. Stefan wore a wife beater, the displayed his arms, and dark grey trousers. Damon was wearing a white button down shirt with it open, revealing his naked chest, with a pair of low slung grey jeans. And me, well I'm wearing a white flowing dress with a beaded bodice. The dress is strapless, with an empire waist and quite beautiful._

_In all honesty he didn't know why Bonnie was so freaked out-for heavens sake they were fully clothed! This little wake up in bed together thing was nothing new for him, he had done worst with college girls who were mesmerized by his hotness. As for waking up in bed with Stefan, well..been there done that. If Katherine had ever kept a diary, he was sure she would have written about the sexcapades the three of them had gotten in. Of course it wasn't as raunchy as one with think, they shared Katherine and she took turns with them-it wasn't that big of a deal. _

_Popping open an eye he caught sight of her worrying her bottom lip. "Do you make it a habit of teleporting here and there because if so, next time try teleporting to Vegas." he said a ghost of a smile on his lips. _

_Stefan rubbed his face trying to shake the feeling of being seriously drunk. Wherever they were had reminded him of the time he had drunk to much with Emily Bennett. He had first discovered that Katherine and Damon were together and had asked Emily to sit with him and had drank way too much of his fathers stash and later blamed it on Damon. His body felt charged and hummed with something that was foreign to him, almost like he was alive again. "Damon, not a good time." he said shaking his head. "Not a good time." he said again, he felt as high as a fucking kite, and Damon was yelling._

_I narrowed my eyes in the blue eyed devils direction, how dare he question my freaking abilities! Out of all my friends from back home, my friends who were fierce witches in their own right, I had been the best. In fact when I first came into my powers at the age of 13 I was the youngest witch to have ever received her gift so early so Damon could shove it. "I didn't do this." I say placing my hands on my hips as I look over at him._

_He rolls his eyes. "You're the one with the magic." he sing songed. "Hey if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask, next time leave Stefan out of it though." he said closing his eyes._

_I threw my hands up in the air, he was seriously annoying and I had to spend my immortal life linked to him. Soon a floating door opens and a woman steps out, she is wearing white just as we are. Her hair is braided into two and held back with pins, she wears a long flowing white skirt and sky blue top. Almost instantly, I find myself moving closer to the brothers who for once are silent._

'_Emily" Stefan says his coming out as shocked and mystified. I looked to him to see that his eyes were fully on the woman. Turning my attention to Damon he had rolled his eyes._

"_Should of known you had something to do with this Bennett. "Damon sneers with his arms crossed around his chest. He stole a glance in the direction of her and found that she looked spooked and rightfully so, she had just been transported to god knows with her bitch of a great, dot, dot, dot grandwitch. _

_The woman in white, glares her chocolate orbs in the direction of Damon and I get the feeling that he has that kind of response from many women, let alone Bennett women. "Mind your tongue Damon, or I will take it from you." she glares and not to my surprise Damon sticks his tongue out and before we know it his tongue has disappeared._

_I let out a gasp in shock and Stefan holds my hand, stopping me from saying anything about the issue. I look to him and something passes between our eyes. The moment is short lived because soon Emily is standing before me a graceful smile on her face. _

"_Hello, Bonnie." she says reaching out for my hands so that we are standing in front of each other. "It's go great to finally meet you- we've been waiting for this day since you were born." she beams at me._

"_We?" I question causing Emily to nod her head._

"_The rest witches up here." The woman says smiling at me. "You are here today because after all this time the bond has finally been activated." she says her eyes darting sideways and I realize that Stefan is all but glued to my side and Damon without his tongue is doing the same to the other side. "You became an immortal witch and today your reactivated the bond sealing your fate with the Salvatores."_

_I watch as Emily walks over to the boys. She places her hands on their chest and suddenly a glow is surrounding where their hearts lye. Their bodies began to glow with a iridescent light and they scream in agony before disappearing before my eyes._

_Startled turn to her. "what did you do them?"_

_She smiles. "I gave them the link." she said as she presses her hands to my own chest. "Open your heart to them, only you can save them, love will lead the way." she says presses a kiss to my temple._

_Suddenly I'm blinded by the white light, I see my grandmother and she whispers in my ear before placing a kiss to my cheek, she hands me a flower with instructions and then the wind blows me away._

BB

When we return, I find myself in need of a drink. This had been the weirdest day of my life and here I was with my vampire guardians after we had returned from some witch in between place. Wordlessly I head for the bar that was still equipped. Maybe some liquid courage, could help as an ice breaker-lord knows I needed it. I know my grandmother had told me that I had to let go of my resentment for the Salvatore brothers but it was difficult. I found it hard to believe that the two men who were supposed to protect me and take care of me were nowhere to be found when I needed them and now I'm supposed break bread with them because it was written.

I turn around and hand each boy a glass of whisky. Stefan reaches out to touch my hand in what I guess is something to calm my nerves because I know they are shot to hell. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as Damon curls his lip at the two of us and I feel my face heating up. The prophecy had said that the Salvatore brothers were my saviors and that we will forever be intertwined, which means this moment was inevitable. My grandmother hadn't delved too far into the prophecy but I had gotten the feeling by the way she spoke, that it was also inevitable that I was to fall for one of the brothers, or both.

He had seen the moment that had happen between the two. Stefan was smiling and that never happens and certainly not after Elena. Bonnie had already begun to put her spell on his brother, much like how her beauty sass had unarmored him. He clapped his hands loudly causing Stefan and Bonnie to stop looking at each other. "Alright, enough pussyfooting, as your guardians it is part of our duty to protect you, which means we need to get you out of that sham of a marriage to Klaus."

At the mention of my husband I suddenly went stiff. For a moment I had forgotten about him. Turning my eyes in the direction of Damon, I spoke. "No!" I say suddenly alarmed. If I had reneged on my union with Klaus I would leave the witches of my hometown left unprotected and I didn't want to do that.

Narrowing his eyes into slants. He speaks an edge to his voice. "What do you mean no?" he questioned he glanced at Stefan for reassurance that he was hearing things correctly.

I licked my lips and jutted out my chin. If Damon Salvatore thought, he could tell me what to do and when to do it then he was dead wrong. "Klaus and I have a deal."

"Pfft" he says dismissive. "Deals are made to be broken."

I roll my eyes. It didn't surprise me that he had broken deals, in fact if you took one look at Damon Salvatore, and looked past the fact that he was hot, he looked like the type of guy who didn't give two shits about much."I don't doubt that you've broken all of your deals."

Deciding to intervene before a fight broke out or even worst, they managed to rip each others clothes off Stefan spoke. "Bonnie, what kind of deal do you have with Klaus." Stefan says his voice calm, urging me to speak openly and freely without judgement.

I tore my eyes away from Damon to look at Stefan. "Our alliance...our union last for a maximum of four years and if I don't fall in love with him by the end of four years he'll let me go." I say pausing to see the two vampires with mouths agape. "The second part of the deal is that Klaus can end our alliance, or set me free whenever."

Enraged he stood up and fixed himself more whisky. "And why the hell would you agree to that."

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to grab the bottle from him, I needed more whisky if I were going to engage in any more conversation with him, near me. There was something about Damon that made me either want to rip him apart, split him in half and just jump his bones and get it over with. Our eyes locked and he all but dared me to break contact, so I accepted the challenge as we locked eyes. I leaned closer to him and soon took his glass of whisky.

"Bonnie, what does he have on you?" Stefan asks once again breaking my staring contest with Damon.

"Klaus doesn't have anything on me, I agreed to marry him as long as he protected the rest of the witches with his hybrid army." I say and for the first time Stefan looks frustrated. He runs his hands through his hair tiredly.

"Bonnie," Stefan says walking over to her and reaching out to take her hands. "Klaus can't be trusted, he's a liar and he does really bad things." He says as calmly as possible. He knew how Klaus operated, he was ruthless and when he had set his sights on someone who was innocent he'd make sure to bend them to his will.

I look at him and although I believe him, I can't help but wonder if there is more to this story. Before I get a chance to ask Damon had moved and suddenly he pressed against my back. He easily spins me around so that I'm no longer looking at Stefan but at him.

"He knew that you belonged to us, and played you for a fool. He only wanted you to get under our skin." He says pausing. "He used your weakness against you."

I pushed at his chest hoping to get him out of my way. As my hand my contact with him, my necklace began to glow as did his ring and astonishment caused me to let go of him, I turned around to see that Stefans ring was glowing as well. What that meant, I wasn't sure.

Teleporting away from the two of them, I stood off to the side. "Let me say this one time and one time only." I say my voice taking on an edge. "I don't belong to anyone. I don't belong to Klaus because our marriage is in name only. And I surely as hell don't belong to either one of you."

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "My blood running through your veins says differently." He grits out smirking when her green eyes began to blaze with anger. God she was sexy he had known that the moment they had locked eyes, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tape her mouth shut or fuck her senselessly, both sounded good in his opinion.

I have the sudden urge to give him two middle fingers but I fear he might like it. I storm over to him a threat on the tip of my tongue and I guess Stefan can tell because he's soon between the two of us. Why did I get the feeling that for the rest of my immortal life I would be sparing with the blue-eyed devil. And poor Stefan I feared he'd end up playing referee.

"Let her come over here, keep it up and I'll throw you over my knee till you're a good girl for daddy." He says licking the palm of his hands as if he's ready for it.

I glare his way as once again Stefan stops me by holding onto my waist. He's just stopped me and Damon from starting a war. "Bonnie we just want to help you." Stefan says.

Now it's my turn to chuckle bitterly. "I find it funny that now you want to help me, but when I tried to reach out for the two of you, you were nowhere to be found." I nearly shouted. "You think I wanted this...that I wanted to marry someone I didn't love because that is far from the truth." I voiced causing the two brothers to look my way in concern. "I wanted my guardians to save me, from marrying him because I was unsure but you were nowhere to be found and like always I had to take matters in my own hands." I say while running my hands through my hair.

I hated feeling so unglued but I knew it had to happen. I couldn't be strong all the time, and I felt like this was the moment that I was about to break. The night I had found everyone I loved slaughtered I hadn't cried, I hadn't shed one tear, I knew then that it was the beginning of the end and even at the end, I still hadn't cried because the kind of pain I felt was imbedded deep within me. I had gone through a dark, dark period and Klaus had come to me, just as fractured as I was, but for a different reason and that was how we had started our "friendship". Klaus had been they're when I needed him, he didn't push like Melissa, or expect me to deal with it and move on like Kol, he just gave me what I needed and that was an outlet.

_Flashback_

_I knew I shouldn't be here, the last place I needed to be right now was at some dinky bar on the outskirts of Harmony. Yet I couldn't bare to go home. I loved my friends and really I was glad that they had wanted to take care of me, but what I needed was to not think about how my world had been ripped apart. _

_I walk through the bar hoping that know one says a word to me because I just want to be alone. My powers have been off the charts and everyone seems to think it's the only way I'm dealing with my grief, and the magic is my only outlet. I find a seat smack dab in the middle of the bar and meet eyes with a bored bartender. He asks for i.d. and I roll my green eyes but retrieve a fake i.d. I've used too many times. If he thinks I'm younger the twenty-one he doesn't dare ask and I'm relieved. I order and beer and he quickly sends it my way. It's stale and warm and I hate it but I figure I'll start off with something light and get to the good stuff by the end of the night._

_I'm halfway through my warm and watered down beer when I hear a voice from behind._

"_Fancy meeting you here on a night like this." He says pulling up a chair beside me. I give him the once over before turning back to my half drank, warm, watered down beer. His name was Klaus and I knew he was Kols older brother. Apparently Klaus had only come to town whenever things he needed a break from Mystic Falls which is where he lived. From what I gathered he and Kol didn't really get along, especially since Kol had spent the better half of a century locked in a cedar box with some dagger in him. I shook my head, vampires you can't live with them, you can't live without them._

"_I don't know where Kol is." I say already bored with our conversation. Klaus and Kol had a weird relationship they were like friendenimies but they were brothers. I knew that sometimes Kol would go on super secret missions for Klaus but that was only because Klaus didn't trust many people and Kol liked to get into trouble. As I look his way I notice that he's rosier then I've ever seen before and I wonder if he's just sucked the life out of someone, and that brings back the scene at my parents home and I'm shutting my eyes._

"_Bonnie." He says resting his warm hand on my back. "Are you ok love, do you want me to call anyone, Kol maybe?" he questions and I notice how red his lips are._

"_No" I say vehemently. "I'm fine.." I muster out. "I will be fine." I say this time with new found strength._

_Klaus says no more and soon joins me. He tells me all about the girl who he thought was his kindred, how the last couple of nights he's reverted back to the old Klaus before said girl and how he isn't a good guy but a bad guy who wants to sink his teeth into something juicy. In return I told him to stop whining over some bitch who obviously didn't want him in the first place. I told him about finding my parents slaughtered drained and ripped apart by a vampire, or werewolf and vow that when I find him or her that I would watch them die. He tells me he can make me forget and how sexy he always thought I was._

"_I reckon you need and outlet love, and I'll gladly offer up my service." He says his English accent making the words sound much more appealing._

_I turn my head and look his way debating his proposition. "What's in it for you?"_

_He smiles his deep dimples showing and I can't stop looking at his rose-colored lips. "I get to sink my.."_

_I stop him before it starts. "I won't let you bite me." I say not bothering to let him finish the sentence. I already had a love hate relationship with vampires, mainly because my heart had always been broken by vampires (can't live with them, can't live without them)._

"_Well then" he says rubbing his hands together. "I can sink other parts of my anatomy into you." He says with a leer. And before I get a chance to reply he's picked me up and led me to the bathroom._

_Our lips connect and its harsh and bruising. His hands are colder then I expected from the one and only hybrid but I say nothing. His jean clad knee pushes between my legs and I let out a cry as he soon removes his knee and glides his finger up my thigh. He's wearing a smirk and I can't help but feel like the big bad wolf was going to eat me up. _

"_Love" he murmurs as he laves my thigh before ripping my underwear from beneath my jean mini. "This is your last chance." He says as his finger skates beneath my skirt. His finger gets closer to where I want it and soon he's dipping his fingers into to me. _

_I watch to half lidded eyes as his fingers move at a rapid speed and before I've settled myself into a rhythm he replaces his fingers, as his mouth crashes on mine._

_End of flashback_

The one thing he hated most was dealing with feelings because in the end when you felt it always brought on more pain, but watching this girl who looked so broken in front of him, he couldn't help but feel something. He hated it, this was the first time he felt anything outside of anger and hurt after Elena had died and now he felt like he needed to protect the girl with the green eyes. But the question was, was it because it was what he was really feeling or was it the effects of finding her and that damned prophecy? "Tell me, you don't honestly trust him because if so that is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard." He says in a bored tone. "You'd be an idiot to trust him off all people and not us." he points out while Stefan continues to look pensive as usual.

I glared in the direction of blue steel eyes. I could not believe that he was supposed to be one of my guardians and what made it worst was that it was his blood, the blood of the great Damon Salvatore had made me an immortal witch. I guess that upside was that I wasn't a vampire because yeah that wouldn't work. "If I did trust Klaus, I guess it had everything to do with that drop of your blood running throughout my system." I say challenging as he kind of smirks as if to say touche, and for some reason im kind of smirking too.

"Bonnie, if we could've stopped you we would have, but" Stefan interrupts causing me to remember why I was pissed at them in the first place. I hated being told what to do, and the Salvatore brothers were the last people who should be able to dictate what I can and cannot do. Especially after what I had heard about them.

"But what Stefan?" I asked my anger boiling over. "My whole life I was told that you were supposed to protect me, supposed to watch over me yet you've never really done a damn thing." I say pausing. "And now you guys are telling me that my husband is pure evil and I'm supposed to trust you and go along with whatever you say without any questions or opinions."

"It's true, if you only knew the things he's done to this town to the people in it." He says deciding to help Stefan out.

I wasn't naive to either Salvatore brother. I was sure that sometime in their lifespan they too had decided to go down the wrong path. It was after all human nature. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot and waited for someone to say something.

For his part Stefan had made the decision in that split second to tell her why they hadn't been able to lend her support or comfort her. " We were saying goodbye to someone- she had drowned and we were saying goodbye." He chokes out. The one thing he and his brother had never spoke about much was her death.

At the sound of hurt and anguish I feel remorseful, because I was being a brat. I had made the decision to marry Klaus on my own accord and I couldn't blame Stefan or Damon for getting myself into this mess. And as for their horrible guardianship I had never needed them till I turned eighteen anyway.

"You loved her." I say making a move in the direction of the younger Salvatore. Stefan looks up at me with sad eyes. "It's the reason why your eyes are so sad." I say not being able to help myself as I move a bit closer. For some reason I just want to give him a hug, because Stefan wears his pain all over his body, in his pauses in the way he talks. He's hurting and I can sympathize because I'm still hurting.

"Very much." Stefan says looking from the girl in front of him to his brother.

I feel like something is tugging at me and turn around shocked to see that Damon too, is wearing a pained expression. It's then that I realize that the brothers may have been in love with the same girl. "You loved her too?" I say more to myself. I let go of Stefans hand and find myself tip toeing in the direction of his brother. By looking at his face, I could tell that there was something inside of Damon that was broken, like the broken inside of me. And I knew that if I had held his hand like I had done to Stefan, then I too would have to confront everything I had tried too deep down inside of me. The words I'm sorry is about to trip out of my mouth when Damon holds his hand up as if to stop me.

"Yeah well." He says pausing to take a sip of whisky. "This is a small town and you should get used to the way we do things down here. We always have love triangles and at least two at a two with some of the same people, love rectangle and my personal favorite a rectangle plus one! He says making his eyes go wide and then squinting in her direction.

I look between the brothers with a furrowed brow not understanding what the dynamic is in this town and if im honest I don't care to understand much about Mystic Falls. The only thing I can understand in this moment, is the amount of hurt that the Salvatore brothers are going through right now. I feel all the hurt and pain it's almost like it's slammed into me. "I'm sorry." I declare, its not fun getting your life ripped apart, I knew, I was living it. I want to say more but my cell rings. Its Melissa again and she let it slip that Klaus has now invited her to stay at the mansion. Im bursting with happiness after our phone call till I look at the brothers who are shaking their heads.

Damon chuckles causing me to look up. "He'll do anything to keep you and inviting your bestfriend to stay in his big mansion is one way to do so." He says, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's a way to keep you in line." He bites.

"He's right" Stefan agrees. "He knows you're with us, he told me who you were because he wanted to make a point. And now he's worried you'll back out of your deal with him because you know what role we will play in your immortal life."

For a moment I feel white-hot panic creep its way up and down my spine. It feels like all of this, is just too much too soon. I wasn't even sure if I were to take on the duty of trying to save on the supernatural world. Up until two weeks ago I was a 17year old girl who was still dealing of the loss of her family and now I'm a 18year old immortal witch who is destined to save the supernatural world.

Somehow I had found myself in the middle of a very dangerous game between my hybrid husband Klaus and my vampire guardians (saviors) the Salvatore brothers and I didn't know what to do. What if I were supposed to be with Klaus and the brothers were to aide us in the supernatural war. Or what if it were fated that I be with the brothers and we were supposed to take down Klaus.

"I have to go." I say suddenly, urgently. I can't bare to look at the brothers because I don't know what to think about the whole situation. The only thing I know is that I need to leave and now.

"Good!"Stefan says, "we can all go together and get to know each other. It won't happen overnight Bonnie but you will trust us, its just going to take time." He says with a sheepish look on his face.

"No!" I say suddenly hearing a sound of surprised echoed "no's from the brothers. If Klaus was indeed the really big bad guy everyone made him out to be, then I needed to protect Melissa. However I found it difficult to see Klaus as the monster that the brothers saw. On our wedding night he had seemed so honest, so open and I wasn't sure if that was an act or not, but I knew I needed to find out and I could only do that with him, not against him.

For his part Damon could do nothing but let out a sound that was between a scream, laugh and growl. It was so typical of Bennett women, not only were they martyrs but they were just as stubborn as blood stains on clean carpets. That made him shudder. He had known a thing or two about the Bennett witches and two things were for sure, they were defiant as all fuck and stubborn as hell. But this, this was ridiculous. Bonnie had belonged to him...to them and he wasn't going to let her go back to the big bad wolf.

Without much thought he zoomed in front of her, catching the caramel beauty off guard which caused her pretty mouth to hang ajar just as he threw her over his shoulder. The cave men had it right, sometimes you needed to just throw em, over your shoulder. "Your coming home with us, if you like it or not." He said fighting the urge to chuckle as a slew of curse words flew out of her mouth.

I let out a shriek as Damon continued to hold me against, my will because that was what he was doing. In fact he seemed so freaking pleased with himself. He had even dared to turn me to Stefan who looked slightly perturbed yet amused by his brothers caveman action. I close my eyes concentrating on setting his mind aflame, but nothing happened. "Ahhh" I scream only to gain yet another chuckle from him. I pound my tiny fist into his back, hoping to get power from my punch but find nothing.

Stefan crosses his arms in front of his chest and chuckles. "It's the bond." He clarifies as if he can read my mind, and I wonder if he can. Silently I send a big F U to him hoping he gets it but he just continues watching me. "The elders don't want you to use your power against us." He states, causing me to glare his way.

Swallowing hard I decide a different tactic. "Damon, will you please put me down so we can talk about this civilized." I say hearing Stefan chuckle at my obvious displeasure.

Seconds later Damon is carefully sliding me down his body. His strong hands grip me, just the right way as my feet touch the ground.

"You see what happens when you use that pretty mouth of yours for good." He says suggestively as he eyes her mouth. Damn he really needed to get laid because the things that ran through his mind just by looking at her should be illegal. He knew the moment his eyes had landed on her he wanted to have her, the only problem now, was that she might be the girl that he was supposed to have and if so, its too soon after Elena. That of course didn't mean, he couldn't fantasize.

"You use it as an excuse to cop a feel." I shot.

He winks. "If I really wanted to, I'd do more then cop a feel." He says enjoying the look that crosses her features.

"Are you two finished?" Stefan bites out annoyed. His voice brings me back to the reality of the fact that im still practically on top of someone I had just met, guardian or not. I feel a blush creep to my cheeks, as I take a much needed step back. However, Damon just seems to squint at his brother.

"She's my best friend, the only family I have left, aside from Kol." I nearly plead with the brothers. I understood that they were my guardians and everything, but some rules were meant to be broken.

For a beat we are all silenced and I hope my words mean something to the brothers. I couldn't lose anyone else in my life, and I knew they understood because they had just lost someone they had both loved dearly.

"We are your family now Bonnie." Stefan says lifting up my chin with his finger. I look into his green/gray eyes and know that he means it when he says we are family but that doesn't change my stance on things. "But, if she means that much to you-she can stay at the manor with us." He says meeting my eyes. He reaches and touches my face and I can't help but lean into his touch. His touch had made me feel comforted. It was insane how this bond thing worked. When Stefan touched me, I felt comforted. When Damon touched me, I felt unhinged and so many other things I couldn't even put into words.

"Yeah."Damon agrees from his corner. "We can keep you safe, let us." He says causing me shiver. His blue eyes are so blue and have to look away. I was sure he put many girls under his spell, which was why I needed to stay as far away from him as possible, but one look at Damon and I was sure I would forget about what I supposed to do and do what I wanted to do. The way he's looking at me almost makes me cave, as im sure many girls have caved before but I couldn't not when lives were on the line. The people of my small town, the witches that were left, would die without Klaus and his hybrids, I couldn't turn my back on the witches of Harmony.

My body felt charged and I swear I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. The brothers were too close...just too close. I felt each brother on either side of me and soon held my hands out, to keep them arms length away from me. "Listen, I know you guys have bad blood with Klaus, but I've made my decision." I say gaining a grunt from Stefan and I glare from Damon. "You don't have to like it-but you will accept it." I say my voice strong, as I look between the brothers and landing on Damon.

Soon Stefan has zoomed in front of me and his eyes are full of pain. "Bonnie, you need to stay away from Klaus, if you don't want to move in with us, just stay away from him." Stefan says his grey/green eyes lighting up and I can't help but to wonder what happen to the guy who just said I had to make my own decisions

"What did he do?" I asked waiting for either brother to say a word but neither said anything. If they couldn't give me a legitimate reason to leave to leave the people of my hometown unprotected from the war that was raging in Harmony, then I couldn't honestly leave Klaus.

"He tried to drive me crazy!" Stefan burst surprising me, so much that I take a step back. I watch as Stefan begins to pace and chance a look over to Damon who is drinking out of the bottle at this point. Maybe he had the right idea.

I lick my lips unsure of what to say or do, but find myself once again locking eyes with the youngest Salvatore. "What happen?" I asked resting my hand on his arm hoping to still his pacing.

"Damon had been attacked by a werewolf, and the only way to save him was to get a vile of blood from Klaus. " He says once again looking past me at his brother who nodded his head for Stefan to continue. "The only way he would save my brother was if I had gone back on human blood."

"But" I said furrowing my brows.

"I don't drink human blood. " He says pausing. "The effects on my system after so long from obtaining from it, it nearly shattered me...it did shatter me. I lost myself for a while but not before going insane." He paused. "So exchange for me being his best mate and back on human blood he saved my brother." Stefan says ashamed of his past actions.

"Now do you understand. " Damon says causing me to look his way. "Once Klaus finds your weakness, once he knows your weakness he uses it against you. You're know different from anyone else. He'll use your love for your friends and your town to keep you."

At the velocity of his words I felt silent tear break down. I had originally gone into this thing thinking that whatever Klaus had done before me, had happened before me; therefore, I could not judge him. But trying to drive someone insane, refusing to help someone else that was just, it was so wrong on so many levels.

I place my hands on either side of Stefans face, hoping he can understand why I am doing this. If Klaus was so cruel to people, he knew, his friend, he had spoken about Stefan before to me, he even called him his best mate, but to harm his friend and go as far as to only help if negotiation was reached was horrible. That told me that I needed to protect my friend, and the only way to do that was to stay with Klaus. "I won't go into this blindly."

I smile and fly into Stefans arms. "Thank you Stefan." I say before turning to Damon.

"This is a stupid idea." he blows. He had listened to her reasoning but it still had boiled down to nothing. He was going to protect her, the way he hadn't protected Elena from anything...everything. He was going to protect her the way he hadn't protected Stefan from his ripper ways. He was going to protect her. He was going to be on her like white on rice. He'd use every dirty trick in the book to get her where she belonged...with him...with them.

He swaggers her way with a glint in his eye and determination on his face. He watches as she eyes his suspiciously, and he makes a show of licking his lips. Bringing his arm around her, he smiled fully and listened as her heart sped up. "Come home with us, and I'll give you the best night of your immortal life.

I bit my lip and tugged him by the collar of his shirt. His face is close to mine as our breaths mingle. I can feel the heat of the stare of Stefan but continue to play this game. Damon bends down and I stand on my tip toes, so that our mouths are so close. "Goodbye Damon." I say teleporting away.

Using my power I place a kiss to the cheek of Stefan as my goodbye and wack Damon across the ass. If he thought he could seduce me to his whim, he had another thing coming.

* * *

**Bonnie and Klaus**

When I return home, I find that the sitting area is now a mess! I look around at the sudden destruction and find that chairs are strewn across the floor, the painting that once hung above the fireplace is now smashed, and broken glass is now shattered across the hardwood floors littering it, like snowflakes.

"Bonnie, so glad you've finally pried yourself away from screwing Damon Salvatore to remember where your home is and whom your husband is." He drones a drink in hand.

"Excuse me?" I say started by his sudden change in demeanor. I narrow my eyes his way, ready to give him a tongue lashing. I had heard Klaus speak nastily to a lot of people but he had never done so me. And this would be the first and last night time he would ever speak to me so harshly.

"You heard me!" he nearly spits out at her. She had been gone far too long, that was why he had sent Stefan on her trail. He didn't like knowing that Damon was sniffing around her and the only person who could ruin the chances of Damon Salvatore was Stefan Salvatore. But she still hadn't returned home and his mind had wandered just what his wife had been doing with the Salvatore brothers...her saviors.

Tossing the glass aside he zoomed so that he was now standing in front of her, his hands gripping her forearm. "I saw the way you were looking at each other." He said not bothering to further elaborate. "And don't bother telling me it was all in my head. You guys were basically fucking with your eyes."

I let out shaky breath. Klaus was mad, I had never seen him so angry and for the first time I wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into. "Klaus..." I called trying to pull away from him, which caused him to hold on tighter. "Klaus let go of me...your hurting me!" I cry alarmed.

He smiles fully at her. She didn't know who she was messing with. He wouldn't lose another woman not again. "Sorry love. I can't do that." He chirps out. "Not until you answer my question." pause. "Did you fuck him?" he questioned. And when she turned her head, his blood nearly boiled. He liked her, really liked her and knowing that she was with Damon of all people made his inside bubble with anger. "Answer me love" he demands in a sweet tone that was hidden with threats.

_Im and dagger and a shield_

I lifted my chin up and looked him square in the eyes. "Nothing happened. I didn't have sex with him." I say causing Klaus to finally release me. I shake my hands hoping to regain feeling as Klaus is suddenly at my side offering a drink. He looks ashamed by his actions and if I could I would rip him apart. Silently I take the offer of a drink and down the dark liquid. My nerves are shot and the alcohol has little effect on me.

"Bonnie" Klaus calls and I send him a glare.

"Why did you bring me here, and introduce me to the Salvatore brothers if you knew I belonged to them?" I asked causing him to look up at me.

He can't help but smile. "I was under the impression that you weren't the type of girl to belong to anyone." He says his eyes never leaving her. He had gone too far, he knew and he'd have to work really hard to regain her trust.

"I'm not." I say pushing away from him. "I don't belong to them, and I don't belong to you either."

I say turning on my heel and heading for my bedroom.

"Love. I'm sorry I thought you had left me." He says his head hung low. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

I didn't say a word and headed up to my enormous bedroom. Once inside I sink to the floor with my back against the door. My hands are shaking and it's the first time I realize that I am truly scared.

_i feel crowded and alone_

_i want to be free_

_song credit: Gavin degraw- free_

_**a.n.2**: another long chapter i know, i promise this is as long as it will ever be. drop me a line and tell me what you think_


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey all! Its been ages since my last update i totally blame it on everyone who wanted to hang out. As always thanks for those who have read, replied and alerted this story because it means a lot to me. i'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter. i know some of you are worried that Bonnie will become Elena in regards to the brothers. that wont happen. Bonnie will figure out what she wants, and who she wants. That means all three guys are in the running for her heart.

special thanks to: Brazilianfan, jewelsstars, bonnie and damon3, babyshan211, randomlittleme,

_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree, travel the world and seven seas, everybody's looking for something_

The eurythmics

**Chapter 4: Wicked Games**

It was late at night and instead of finding sleep like I was sure everyone else in the house was doing, I felt wired and not myself at all. I had wanted to have a mini sleepover in my room with Kol and Melissa however they were no longer speaking to each other over some stupid fight and that had left me sitting alone in my room idly. Of course I could roam the house if I wanted to, but I was still avoiding Klaus. His past actions had made me want to shun him and go to my guardians, however I hadn't done so. Briefly I wondered what my guardians were doing and thought about contacting them via our bond but thought against it. Since the bond had been solidified, I had felt secure and safe. The hole that was once in my heart almost felt like it was finally repairing and I wondered if it were because I felt so connected to the brothers. I could feel them all around me even when we were apart, it was like they were buzzing underneath my skin.

Deciding that sleep wouldn't come anytime soon, I decided that maybe a dip in the pool would possibly tire me out. Quickly I changed into my green and white bikini and swung open the door. I tried to be as quiet as possible even though I knew that it was probably pointless. I lived in a house with vampires and they could hear everything when they were awake. I'm halfway to the poor when I suddenly run into something hard. Looking up I catch sight of Klaus and my breath I nearly stop breathing. I had been avoiding him, just like I had been avoiding the Salvatore brothers.

He smirked down at her, his arm instantly wounding around her waist as if to steady her. He brought her closer and ignored the way the sound of her heartbeat made him feel happy. "Having trouble sleeping, are you love?" He asked as she took a step back. He heard her upstairs and every fiber in his body told him to go to her, but he knew it was too soon.

I tried to calm my raging heartbeat. I should have known that this would happen. Klaus had been lurking for a full week and finally we were alone. "I figured a swim would do me good and tire me out." I say to which he grins. "What's your excuse?" I ask and instantly regret the way it sounds. "I mean why are you still up?" I ask changing my tone.

He's silent for a moment as he simply looks her way. He wanted to tell her that having her so close in his home, and not being able to touch her had kept him up, so much that in order to sleep only came when she too was asleep."I was in the workshop." He says pausing. "I had a sudden inspiration." He says and it's true. He had painted her face, her body so many times and then he had come up with the perfect way to show her how sorry he was for ever treating her so bad. His eyes briefly flickered to the box that was hidden by the darkness in the house. The only light was the moon light that had crept through the huge windows.

I nodded my head in understanding. Whenever Klaus looked at me, I felt like he was really looking at me, as if he were trying to memorize everything about me and it had unnerved me. "Well then, I guess I should let you get back to it." I say walking around him.

"Bonnie" Klaus calls stopping me. "You do know there are other ways to tire one out." He says pausing. "Perhaps one day we can explore that once again."

"Good night Klaus." Is my final words.

An hour later, I've taken my shower and prepared for bed when suddenly a knock echoes throughout the room. My door suddenly opens and in walks my husband, in baby blue pajama bottoms and shirtless. I give him a look to which he happily smiles back at me.

"I came to bid you goodnight." He says as his cornflower blue eyes meet mine.

"Ok." I say biting on my lip. "Goodnight." I say ignoring the way his eyes linger on me a second too long. I knew Klaus wanted more out of our marriage then an alliance and I also knew that I was not ready for that kind of commitment, or if I could ever be ready for that..with him.

He continues to look at her for a few seconds before speaking. "I have something for you love." He says pausing to step out of the room before bringing in his newest creation. It's wrapped in a big box and he can only hope that when she opens his newest present, that she realizes that it had come for the heart.

"I don't need gifts Klaus." I say as he looks at me expected. I guess in his own way, Klaus was trying to apologize yet again, but really gifts wouldn't make me forget. He scared me that day and I don't think I could ever forget that night. Klaus had already gone way and beyond for me, he had brought Melissa here and I was thankful for that.

He bites his lip a habit he may have picked up from her. "I may not be the best may, but I just want you to know when I'm with you, I want to be a better man." He says suddenly feeling too exposed. Without much thought he quickly shoved the box in the corner. "I want you to have this, you can open it, keep it in the closet...do what you please." He says before disappearing.

**DS-SS-DS**

Damon Salvatore was a man of many talents, he was a great dresser, you can't go wrong with black, whoever was the rap artist who said all black everything, had the right idea. Although his talents were endless just like his stamina, the one thing he had been really good at besides breaking hearts, was dream hopping. After Bonnie had refused to his services in and out the bedroom, not to mention she had dismissed the idea of moving into the manor-he realized the only way to save her from her own stubbornness and from Klaus, was to break down her walls and the best way to do that, was to invade her dreams.

He had thought about her often, too often for his own good and sometimes when his mind would wander he wondered if she had been thinking about him and that was the effect. He knew that Stefan had been suffering as much as him. It was almost like since the bond was finally activated being without her...without Bonnie near felt foreign and he wondered what it felt like before it had been activated. The only thing he did know was that this feeling of wanting to be near her, to see her was starting to drive him insane and he already had a few screws loose. As for Stefan he had been quieter then usual, and if it weren't for the moment he had caught his brother in a moment, a moment when his brother was calling their witch, with stuttered moans, and as disgusted as he was, at least he knew that he was not alone in the sudden need of the beautiful Bonnie Bennett.

Lying in his bed he closed his eyes briefly. It had been a long time since he had dreamed hopped but he was up for the challenge. His body felt tingly as he thought of being imbedded in the beautiful witches dreams, he was sure she already had dreams of him because well, he was a hot vampire and who wouldn't! Just as he was about to drift into dreamland, he caught the sound of pacing and knew it was brooding brother. He didn't have to open to his eyes to know that Stefan was standing in the door way, brow furrowed and arms crossed. "What to do you want?" he asked eyes still closed.

"We have to get her." Stefan says his voice is desperate and it reminds him of how Stefan was after a binge on human blood. Popping open an eye he sees his brother who looks like he's about to get the shakes.

"That's what I'm doing." He says a slow smile forming on his lips.

"Dream hopping." Stefan says, though it more then a statement.

"Yep." He says crossing his ankles together. "I'll have her withering so much that she'll find a way to get here, and then.."

"We'll have her" Stefan interrupts. He clears his throat at the outburst. "She'll be with us."

He frowned. He hadn't thought about that. "Brother I don't share well."

Stefan finishes his drink. "It's a good thing you don't have a choice." He says before walking out.

Damn witches, he curses inwardly. He may have to share her when she was in the presence of the two of them, but in his dreams..in their dreams she had belonged to him. Closing his eyes, he drifted.

_It had been easier to get into her dreams then he had thought. He had found her at the beach. She wore a two piece magenta bathing suite and a white lily in her hair. From his perspective she was glowing as if flicks of gold had been in her smooth skin. He had to touch her. He needed to touch her. From afar he watched as she walked across the white sand blissfully. He noted how at peace she had looked, and it had dawned on him that during their first meeting, when they had been flirting he had yet to see the girl sincerely happy and he knew in that moment that he had wanted to see it...he needed to see it. He watched as she stood along the shore as if debating her next move and then within a blink of an eye she had descended into the water. With her back still to him and her head still to the sky that was painted in shades of orange, pink and purple he decided to make his move, but stopped upon the sight in front of him._

_Bonnie had dared to dip her head underwater and once she had remerged he almost busted on the spot. He had a feeling she tasted like sugar and spice. Clad in his black trunks, he dived into the water silently, and swam like a shark. When he was close enough to touch, captured her by the waist. She let out an audible gasp stirring in the water. "Shh it's just me, firecracker." He said laving kisses along the shell of her ear._

"_Da-Damon!" I said alarmed. This had been my dream. It was the one place I could go and be free. Here in dreamland I didn't have to think of the prophecy, I didn't have to deal with Klaus and the fact that he may or may not actually be in love with me, or at least serious like and most of all I didn't have to deal with the fact that I was magically chained to the sides of two equally hot but different brothers, the same brothers who may or may not be my soul-mate, or soul-mates. " This is my dream." I say turning around in his arms. The water is warm and his body is pressed so deliciously against my own._

"_This is our dream."' He says huskily as he holds onto her tight. Their water slicked chests are pressed together and he hopes she can feel him, really feel him. His eyes examine her face and he realizes that she paints a pretty picture. The sky is now dark but her eyes, they are so green, apple green, and the glow that the moon is now casting on her, has left him mesmerized. He nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and when she let out a gasp he smiles against her skin._

"_How did you get here?" I ask ignoring the way his lips are laving my skin. This is wrong, so wrong, real or not we shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't let him touch me like this...kiss me like this but it feels natural. I can feel him beneath the warm water...all of him and im biting my lip as his hands roam my bathing suite clad bottom. He's moving us and before I know it I've wrapped my legs around his lower torso, his hands are dancing along my skin causing me to shiver._

_He lifts his head from her skin. "I told you I had skills." He said pulling back to look at her. "It's been a week." He says gripping her waist and enjoying the skin to skin contact. He watches as she blinks his way, her mouth parted slightly. "You've been avoiding me and it ends tonight." He says his once playful voice turning serious. Since the bond had been activated, the only thing he could think of was her, he couldn't concentrate and it was this all too consuming feeling. All he thought about was feeling her, touching her, seeing her._

_He could admit that he was in serious lust, in fact that first time he had laid eyes on her before the bond had been truly activated, before he knew who she was, the girl with the green eyes had reverted him back to the Damon of long ago. The Damon who just wanted to have fun. The Damon before he had gotten himself mixed up in the relationship between Elena and Stefan. When he had first met Bonnie, before he knew who she was, he had acted on pure instinct, he wanted her. He had wanted to consume Bonnie the way she had somehow began to consume him, and of course he wanted her in bed that was obvious. When they had first made eye contact he saw within a split second the two of them...her beneath him, on top of him..crying out for him and most of all driving him insane. He wanted more though, he wanted to know what made her tick and everything in between._

_I clicked my tongue and bit back a smile, he seemed so intense about the matter, I guess I could chalk it up to the bond, it was already affecting me and I wasn't a vampire, and I could only assume that for a vampire whose senses were magnified, the effect of the bond was hitting him and his brother harder then it had hit me. "Poor baby" I say lightly, "not use to rejection." I say poking my bottom lip out in a faux pout._

_He grinned and her and soon bent down and sucked on her bottom lip. Just as swiftly as he scooped down and he soon came right back up and watched as a light peach blush tinted her golden cheeks. "You were saying." He says issuing his own challenge._

_I squinted his way, before pushing away and suddenly swimming in the opposite direction. I needed to wake up and wake up now. I couldn't do this, Damon was inside of my dreams and I knew he'd be a bad influence on me. He made me want to do bad things. Things I shouldn't want to do with someone I just met. I had been plagued with dreams that didn't make sense about the brothers and now with Damon being here now, tempting me it made me want to get away. I couldn't possibly fight him in my dreams and in reality._

_I swam faster hoping that something would awaken me and when that didn't happen I dared to look back to see that Damon was nowhere in sight. Frowning I turned around and caught sight of the him, his ink coated black hair was slicked back and his glacier blue eyes were lively. In fact he was daring to grin at me._

"_You can run but you can't hide." He sing songs before hugging me to him. Our chest are touching and damn if it feels good. His pressed against me just right and I wrap my legs around his lower torso, knowing that everything he's said is true. I could run but couldn't hide, if he had gotten into my dreams, he could do just about anything._

"_Not that I'm impressed," I say pausing as I wrap my arms around his neck. "But how'd you do it." I ask deciding that seduction might be the best way to extract information from him. I place a chaste kiss to his adams apple and soon move my face much closer to his._

"_It's the bond." He says pausing to nip down at my lips. I close my eyes briefly as his lips decide to cover my neck in tiny kisses. I had lit a flame that probably should never burn but I was damn if I do and damn if I don't. "Since it's been activated, it's had many effects." He says wiggling his eye brows suggestively._

"_Such as dream stalking?" I accuse causing him to smile my way. I'm tempted to splash him with water, or maybe have him splash me because it might manage to wake me up, but as time goes by, I don't want to wake, not yet._

_He placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. "All you need to know is that I can creep into your dreams and do whatever I want, whenever I want." He finishes, and just for kicks he changes the scenery with dark purple clouds and lots of rain._

_As the rain pours down on us, and coats our faces, I can't help but feel like this is so magical. As annoyed as I was with Damon for creeping into my dreams, I had to admit that this experience had been both frightening and exciting at the same time. I pulled myself closer to him, as if that were possible. "But that's not what you want?" I whisper hotly in his ear. "Sure we could do it here, but it won't be the same...it won't feel the same." I remind._

"_When can I see you again? Damon breathes out as his fingers skate further along me. Our foreheads are touching, as he peers into green eyes with clear blue eyes that could thaw out an iceberg._

_Our eyes lock and I see lust radiating off of his clear blue glacier eyes and deep within his eyes I see myself._

"_You're already looking at me." I say with a sly grin. He looks at me with those intense eyes. I feel my previous inhibitions slowly but surly floating away from me as we look at each other_

_All too soon he starts to lay kisses from below her earlobe to her neck and later sucking on her collar bone. _

"_Can you hear that?" I ask as Damon growls in response. His lips as usual are roaming once again as his hands which have now settled on me. I let out an audible gasp, at the sensation when I once again hear my name being called._

"_Stefan" I call out causing Damon to stop abruptly. His blue eyes are like icebergs as he looks my way. "Can't you hear him?" I say and for the first time, Damon looks nervous. He starts to look around and then turns his attention back to me._

"_Ignore it." He says forcing eye contact. "Bonnie, stay with me...here." He says and before he can say another word she's disappeared._

**BB-BB**

The next morning I had awakened with a startled gasp and a killer headache, like a hangover headache. It had appeared that Klaus and Kol had gone on a mission to find their brother Elijah so Klaus had left me yet another parting gift, this time in the form of fresh white lilies and a handwritten note. Despite myself I couldn't help but smirk at the flowers and the card. Klaus was relentless.

With the house essentially devoid of any male inhabitation, I used this time as a time to soak up the sun with my bestfriend. Melissa had been at the mansion for nearly a week and in that time we hadn't had much time to talk about things. Without Klaus lurking in the shadows, I had time to breathe. The plan was to chill by the pool and later go to the Grill, as that was the only place I knew in Mystic Falls aside from the mansion and my grams.

Dressed in our favorite swim suites, me in my favorite green and white striped bikini and Melissa in her zebra print one piece, Melissa and I lounge by the pool with our favorite drink in hand (vodka and lemonade).

"Does it get better then this?" Melissa asked as she too lounged on her lounge chair. She had her eighties styled sung glasses on her face while she enjoyed the rays.

"Nope." I said sipping out of my lemonade glass. This was the life, no Klaus and Rebecca had yet to be seen which was just the cherry on top. I adjusted my white oversized sunglasses and sunk further into the chair.

"So are we ever gonna talk about it or are we gonna pretend that you didn't get sucked into a vortex where your ancestors solidified your bond with your guardians?" Melissa asks before flopping onto her belly.

I let out a sigh. With the bond I knew that no matter what, I would always have two people who cared about me unconditionally. My heart was still broken from losing the people I loved that most, but at the same time I felt like the brothers were buzzing underneath my skin. They made me feel, whole which was odd because I didn't know them, not the way I should.

"I honestly don't know what to think about the whole guardian thing. I mean it's weird because I feel connected to them," I say turning to look at her. "But I don't know a thing about them. And what makes everything worst was that grams was so vague about my role in their lives. All I know is that one if them or both may or may not be my soulmate, oh and I may or may not be the one to save them." I said sighing dramatically.

She frowns before taking a sip of her drink. "Nice" she says winking in my direction. "So are they at least good looking? I mean the elders wouldn't be so cruel to saddle you with guys who weren't eye candy worthy?" she muses causing me to roll my eyes.

I felt myself squirming. I guess you could say that the Salvatores were hot! Did that make me a whore because I had entertained the idea of being with them, of course it was daydreaming? I mean I was freaking immortal now, and once my marriage ended to Klaus which I was beginning to think would be sooner rather than later I would want to fall in love with someone. Turning around I look at Melissa. "Yeah!" I gush. Stefan has like the greenest eyes you've ever seen. You can take one look at him and you just know that he like really loves." I say to which Melissa starts to fan herself.

"Please continue and remember I want your first thought after meeting them that first day."

I bite my lip. Damon was something different, he was intense, so freaking intense but I guess in a good way. Where Stefan was more reserved, Damon was more in your face. If you thought about the brothers were really yin and yang.

I take a much needed sip of my drink. "Damon is walking sin. He had eyes that are glacier blue and dark hair."

Melissa smirks. "If I remember correctly that is your panty dropper!"

* * *

The grill had a nice set up, and by the looks of it, it's quite popular. There is a game area where people are playing pool, darts and classic video games. A stage where guy was doing an extremely well rendition of "Endlessly by the Cab." And a bar that I reckon has seen many people pass through. As I peer closely, I notice that the Salvatore brothers are sitting at the bar, a blond girl sitting between the two. From the looks of it, it looks really intense and I wonder exactly what the story is among the three. As soon as the thought crosses my mind, I admonish it. For all I knew the brothers could be trying to pick up on the girl and failing, but when I really thought about it, I couldn't see that happening. I could see the brothers using their hotness as a superpower against poor unsuspecting women.

Shrugging my shoulders I turned my attention back on my friend, only to see that she had struck up a conversation with one of the guys who was playing on stage. He had guitar in hand, and I had to admit he was very easy on the eyes. He was totally what Melissa would go for, he had boyish good looks, he could play guitar and sing, not to mention pretty brown eyes. Oh hell, he was probably every girls dream. He nods my way giving me a small smile before going on the opposite direction. He's literally gotten about ten steps away before Melissa is turning to me a smile on her lips.

"This place is buzzing with good vibes and it has hot guys." she says biting her lip.

I let out a giggle, she had been right, this place felt right. It had reminded me of the Boathouse back home. It had the same feel and everything and it proved that everyone wanted a place to escape and it looked like the Grill was the place to be. As we walk further, I notice that people are beginning to look our way. It was a small town and figured that we stood out like crunchberries in Captain Crunch. Without breaking a sweat we continued on our way feeling eyes on us till we found a seat near the back.

"Doesn't it feel good to get out of that mansion." Mel asked as she peers around us, no doubt scooping out for cute guys. Mel thought she'd find me a hot guy to make it easier to leave Klaus. In her mind if I were enticed by getting some action then maybe just maybe I would end my alliance with him.

"Yeah it does." I say with a smile. At the mansion I felt like I was always on guard because Klaus was nothing but relentless. If he wasn't trying to get me to forgive him, he was trying to get me into bed so that we could consummate our marriage and that wasn't gonna happen. And then their was my own personal dream stalkers, Damon can literally get into my dreams and apparently Stefan could call out to me.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I nearly jump when a waiter comes by with a smile on his face. He brought two drinks with him and says its complements from the bar. Looking over I spotted my guardians who brought their own drinks up in a mock toast.

I let out a snort and Melissa tears her eyes from the backside of our waiter to look at me then at the guys who had sent us a drink and then back at me. "You see those guys over there." I say pointing to my guardians. Melissa nods her head before turning her eyes back to me.

"Do you think their spies for Klaus." Melissa asked whispering as if that would matter.

I shake my head signaling no. "their my guardians." I say causing her to nearly choke on her drink.

"It freaking burns." she says in between coughs and I cant help but chuckle because that was what she had gotten for making me choke earlier this morning, payback was a bitch. "The Salvatore brothers?" she asked a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah. "I say taking a sip of my own drink. I tilt my head to see that the brothers are still looking our way and in fact they look ready to pounce when it appears someone they know stop any moment.

"Seriously Bons, I don't think I've ever seen two more beautiful men in my entire life." Melissa gushes in wonder.

I say nothing and shrug my shoulders

"You're doing a horrible job at pretending that the hot factor hasn't effected you."

I open my mouth to deny but find no words. I was well aware that they were good looking brothers. I was sure that girls in this town had probably tripped over themselves trying to get a bit of Salvatore action, and I would not add to that list...at least if I could help it. Although the brothers may or may not have been meant for me and vice versa the last thing I was planning on doing was jumping their bones anytime soon. It didn't matter what the bond was making me feel, I still had control of my actions and right now, I just wanted to be a regular girl and when the time came when I was supposed to step up then I'd do so.

Just as I'm about to throw my napkin her way I realize the guy she was talking to earlier had come over to our table probably to talk to Melissa. His name was Jeremy and he was a total hottie. I rolled my eyes as Mel batted her eyelashes his way and Jeremy seemed to be into it as well. As the two of them talked I had decided to get up and take a look at the jukebox. I'm standing at the jukebox for all of two minutes when suddenly I feel the air shift.

I swiftly turn around before catching eyes with the Salvatore brothers. My eyes scan for the perfect song when suddenly Melissa had popped up by my side, a huge grin on her face.

"So what do you have for me?" I asked with a raise brow.

"His name is Jeremy"Melissa says with a smile tugging on her lips. "He's single and of course easy on the eyes, he's a Libra and he doesn't have a brother." she says turning around to face the throngs of people.

"So, is the Jermey guy supposed to be for me or you?" I asked trying not to bust out laughing by the look on her face.

"Normally I would have totally given him to you but seeing as you already have your hands full hot guys i.e. your guardians and husband, I say he's all mine" she says before disappearing off.

I shake my head and turn back to the jukebox selecting the sounds of the guitar fills the area as Santana begins to play the first cords of smooth. Melissa winks at me as Jeremy who is now on break, sits with her at the booth.

I let the sound of the music flow through me. My hips moved on their own accord and soon I felt someone press up against me. I turned around expecting to see blue eyes blazing but was shocked to see green eyes dancing with amusement. I swallowed hard, as Stefan looked at me. I had never been this close to him, like this, sure I had hugged him, once but this was completely different. "Stefan." I say my voice sounding foreign to my own ears.

He grins down at her as he arm wraps around her tiny waist. They had so much to discuss. No matter how far away she was, in the end Bonnie had been bonded to he and his brother, and he had taken the role as her protector and guardian very seriously. "Expecting someone else?" he asked while his fingers dance on her hips as she continues to move fluidly.

Suddenly I felt something flare up inside of me, it made my fingers tingle and my heart speed up and I feel something pass between the two of us.. "Do you and your brother tag team all the girl are am just lucky?" I ask causing Stefan to chuckle, his grey eyes lighting up.

"We were...testing a theory." he says his voice turning a bit husky.

"Really?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yep and you passed with flying colors." a voice from behind calls and I tense up. Their was no way I would be in some kind of freaky Salvatore sandwich in freaking public. Immediately I stop dancing with Stefan as Damon now stands next to us. I feel the air shift and look around to see that the patrons seemed unfazed by the brothers and their antics. I guess they did this a lot, especially since they had been in love with the same girl. And that thought makes me feel icky.

Without much of a word, I head over to my seat. I notice that Melissa is still trying to recover from watching the three of us in action. I had been dancing with Stefan enjoying the music and suddenly Damon had invaded all of my personal space. Once I sit down the guys soon follow as they sit next to each other. It was odd being connected to these two men and feelings that came along with it.

We sit in silent tension before Melissa breaks it with her voice. Before I know it the four of us are actually laughing and talking about everything under the sun. The brothers were funny they had their own rhyme and rhyme and it was quite funny to watch as they interacted with each other. Stefan was very carful and it appeared that everything he did was after a great amount of time considering things. He had been very patient with me and Melissa whereas with his brother he had little to no patience. Damon on other hand, seemed very spontaneous, whatever he thought he said and whatever he said he meant, and I could relate I was very much like that. Damon had very little patience in fact I was beginning to think he had the attention span of an goldfish because one minute he'd be talking about one thing and the next minute he'd turn the conversation into something of a sexual innuendo.

An hour into conversation someone pulls up a chair and joins us. By the look on the brothers face I know they know this person and I realize it's the same girl who had been watching me and Klaus the first time we had come to the Grill.

She had a drink in hand and looks like she's had way too much of it. Which is odd because I thought vampires couldn't get drunk but I guess everyone had a limit- even the supernatural. With a plop she sits down and looks between the four of us. She lets out a scuff at the sight of me and Melissa and then turn her eyes back to the brothers.

"Caroline I thought you were going home." Stefan says and he looks almost pained to say so. "I thought Matt was taking you home."

"You thought wrong." the girl says with a sneer. "It's a free country and I want to stay here."

Damon lets out a sigh. "Beat it Barbie" he says harshly and the girl doesn't even flinch.

With a tilt of the had she speaks. "You know, Elena hasn't been gone for that long and you've already moved on." she says looking at Stefan. "She loved you and now since you no longer see her its like you don't even care." she said her eyes sad.

Stefan looks down and his pain hits my like a ton of bricks. He looks so hurt and I feel bad for him. Before we can even blink the girl is once again speaking and this time she's looking at Damon.

"And you, all that talk about how you were so much better for her, when really all you ever care about is yourself." she says shooting daggers in the direction of blue eyes. "You think the world revolve around you and your precious peter." she seethes. " you were never good enough and you never will be." she spits out. I look in the direction of Damon to see his blue eyes blazing.

He cracks his neck in response. "If I remember correctly I was good enough for you to hop on." he says causing the girl in question to sizzle with anger.

I cant help but crack a grin, and its then that the blond turns her eyes in our direction.

"And you think you've hit the motherload." she says pausing to look between me and Melissa. "But you haven't. They killed my best friend, she was running from the two of them, trying to get away from them and she's dead now. " the girl nearly screams. "She's dead, she drowned and we didn't even get to put the body in a casket- because of the two of them. "She whispers

I bite my lip. Caution bells are going up in my head, and I speak to her as I would speak to an animal that was scared. "I'm sorry about your friend." I say and she laughs bitterly.

"Really." She says leaning forward. "That wont stop you from screwing them. I saw the way the three of you were looking at each other. I wonder what Klaus would do to you if he found out you were here." she threatens.

I raise my brows to my hairline, and look at Melissa. I didn't know this girl, and she didn't freaking know me. I didn't like to threatened. The only thing that was saving her, was the grief that was radiating off of her, and the fact that by the way she mentioned Klaus I knew she was the girl who had turned him down. "You must be the ex infatuation." I say and her eyes darken. "I've got good news, he's over you." I say with a shrug.

"And you're the new bitch."

She's seconds away from ripping me a new one when I freeze our surroundings so that if needed me know one innocent can be hurt. "Freeze" I say causing everyone around us except from the supernatural to freeze.

"Caroline stop it." a voice says from behind and I realize that once again it's the guy from earlier, Jeremy.

I share a look with Melissa. Before we turn our attention back to the girl in front of me.

"That's enough Caroline. Attacking these girls wont do anything. They aren't the reason my sister is gone."

I watch as the girl breakdowns and cries. It appears she is having a hard time dealing with the loss of her friend. Jeremy sends a glare in the direction of the Salvatore brothers not bothering to share a word and soon disappears with Caroline.

I look back at the brothers. "You get the all the time or is the our lucky day."

Damon shrugs and Stefan rubs his forehead as if he's getting a headache. Wordlessly the brothers walk off apparently needing some space which I don't blame them. I close my eyes and soon unfreeze the atmosphere. Once again people are laughing and talking while we sit in silence. Until the ever so annoying sound of the original sister had penetrated through my ears.

"Wow, your husband has literally been gone for a couple of hours and like the harlot you are, you've nestled yourself between the Salvatore brothers." Rebecca cracks drink in hand.

I glare her way and want nothing more then to scratch her eyes out. First of all, I wasn't a harlot, they brothers had found me, I hadn't contacted them what so ever. In fact I had kept my distance for a full week, as I wanted to contact my grams so that she could tell me more about the bond.

"Did Klaus send you to check on me?" I asked glaring in her direction.

Rebecca laughs. "Sadly no, for some reason he trust you-although I don't know why." she says taking the seat Caroline had just vacated.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest I had, had enough of this crap. "Rebecca not now." I say rubbing my temples. I was picking up on the mood the brothers were feeling and it was leaving me unsettled. I cast a look in their direction and see that they are dealing with what was said differently

"Look at you, feeling the affects of the bond? You're not anything special. They only want you because your with my brother." she says a grin on her lips. "And for future references I screwed them both." she says before giggling mad.

"Oh please tell me your not fighting over the Salvatore brothers." Kol says surprisingly us all when he sits down across from us.

Shaking her head the blond speaks. "What are you doing here? Where's Elijah, Klaus?"

He slinks in to the booth. "Klaus wanted me to stay here and protect the women." he says with a shrug.

"And you just let him." Rebecca says rushing out of the Grill leaving the three of us.

"So, who's up for a game of pool!" Kol asked clapping his hands together

**Klaus**

He hadn't felt this way in a very long time, in fact he could admit that his infatuation with Caroline had been just that, an infatuation, he wanted to show the young vampire what life could be if you simply enjoyed it. He was a man, that had loved life, he loved being a vampire and the moment the curse had been activated he had loved being a hybrid. Of course like any other being he had longed for companionship, that was why he had spared Caroline Forbes a glance. However the moment he saw her true pathetic colors he realized she wasn't the girl for him. And then came and Bonnie Bennett. The first time he touched her, intimately of course he knew that she was the perfect person to be his queen. Bonnie had this air about her, maybe it was the immortal witch that was waiting to surface or maybe it was her strong will, but he had known then that once he had her, he'd never let her go.

His blue eyes traveled down to the simple gold band on his ring finger. That night he had promised to love Bonnie, hadn't been just about an alliance, although he had led her to believe so, he had been enamored with her, and the words he had said to her were real, what he was feeling...what he was still feeling was real. She may have been upset by his reaction to her with the Salvatore brothers, but he was sure all would be forgiven once the brothers had shown their true colors. Nothing could bring down the Salvatore brothers more then a woman and not just any woman but the woman who had made them who they were today.

"Klaus" Rebecca called as she walked through the fortress. The moment she had seen Kol she had known that something was up and being the perceptive little sister that she was, she had gone in search of her big brother, only to find him staring at his wedding ring, while his witches were doing various locator spells. "What's going on here."

"Sister dear, glad to see you." he says a smile on his face.

Crossing her arms Rebecca speaks. "What are you doing Klaus and why on earth did you send back Kol, I thought you were in search of Elijah." she says, a slight tremor when thinking about her elder brother in harms way perhaps. Their parents were horrible and had they ever reunited things could go bad very quickly.

He hands her a glass of blood and takes a sip of his own. "Oh that, was my cover story." he says a sly smile forming on his lips.

For a moment she is stunned but then curiosity strikes and she wants to know what her brother is up to. "What are you up to Nic?" she questions while tapping her foot. "Because while you've been playing mind games with me and Kol, your wife has been spending time with her guardians." she says with a tilt of the head. She watches as her brother holds the glass tighter and is surprised that the glass hadn't shattered. He's showing restraint with his anger.

With one big gulp his finishes his blood. The first thing he had decided to do after he had nearly scared Bonnie away was work on his temper, he had never been a patient man and his temper was off the charts, but if he wanted to keep Bonnie he needed to at least attempt to keep the monster at bay. "As she should. Everything is going according to plan." he says before turning away from her and ordering out the witches who were on his payroll.

"Nic what are you doing? As much as I cannot stand that witch, I know that you care for her, why leave her to the Salvatores?" she asked confused.

He rubbed his hands together. He had been thinking of this plan since that night he had heard Bonnie crying, the night he had scared her. He was sure the Salvatore boys had told her many things about him, and he had fallen into their trap. However he had thought of his own. "I want Bonnie to get to know them, that is why I will stay away for one week. I want the Salvatore brothers to give her that false sense of security." he says pausing. "She is bonded to the two of them, as much as it pains me to admit and they will always have a connection."

"Does that mean your letting her go?"

"Quite the opposite sister dear. I want Bonnie to make the decision to stay with me on her own, and she will because as we speak I'm looking for the one person that will ruin all the progress that brothers have with my dear wife." he says a grin plastered on his lips. He planned on catching Bonnie after she had fallen for one of the brothers and in the end she would learn to love him, the way he had always loved her.

She gasped. "Katherine."

He nods his head agreeing with her. "The moment they see Katherine the brothers will forget about my wife simply because the resemblance between Katherine and Elena." he says gloriously.

She had to give it to him, Nic had a brilliant plan. She had just wished that he wouldn't put too much hope into the Bennett witch. "Tell me brother why do you want her so much?"

He looks down at his wedding ring for a moment before looking back up to his sister. "Because Bonnie will be the one to save us from ourselves." he says pausing. "She will be the one who will give us a family."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike most immortals, Bonnie never died, therefore she can still procreate."

"You want to start a new family?"

"I want us all to be a family. Bonnie is the one who will bring life to this family, she will give me a son and you my sister will finally have a life long friend."

Rebecca bit her lip. She didn't want to dare hope that what Klaus was saying could be true. Maybe Bonnie was meant to save them, maybe she was meant to bring the family together. On the other hand, she wondered if her brother had simply forgotten the kind of pull the Salvatore brothers had on women.

**a.n. 2** drop me a line! tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.** Hey all! Once again big thank you to everyone who has read, replied and alerted this story! Your support means everything to me! I appreciate all of your reviews and thanks for sticking it out. Im also glad you seemed to enjoy twist in the last chapter. Klaus is a man on a mission. The pot is getting stirred a bit in this story, so enjoy the ride.

**Special thanks**: jewelsstars, Brazilianfan, babyshan211, lily, Damon is Team Bonnie, ellenah, randomlittleme

This chapter is dedicated to StillStacie: I spazzed on writing my thank yous for the last chapter and totally forget to put your name in my special thanks, so this chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

_"Life is a mystery everyone must walk alone, I hear you call my name and it feels like home_" Madonna: like a prayer

**Chapter 5:** **Tied together with a smile**

After the events that had transpired between me and the Salvatore brothers and everyone in between I had wanted nothing more then to reach out to the one person that could and would help me and that was my grams. She had said that whenever I needed her she would appear and I needed her right now. She had claimed that if I had really needed her, all I had to do was hold onto a pendant that had belonged to her and recite a few words. "_You're in my heart, you're in my dreams no matter how many miles between, I will still love you_."

With the last of the words uttered I sat back on my bed waiting for something...anything. I had never felt such an intense reaction to grief the way I had felt when the brothers were upset about the death of Elena. It was almost like I was hurting because they were hurting and it through me by surprise. I had previously decided to go with the flow when it came to anything involving my future and the connection I would gain with the brothers but now I was wanted to know, what this prophecy meant.

Curling up on my bed I closed my eyes once and soon drifted.

_When I opened my eyes, I was back where I had last seen my grandmother. Once again she was wearing a white peasant top with white pants. Looking down I noticed that once again I wore white, but it was my pajama shorts and tank. I smiled her way as she reached out to hug me._

"_I told you anytime you need me. I would be here." She says as we sit down in her very colorful living room. "What plagues your mind Bonnie?" she asks while serving me tea._

"_It's the prophecy. I don't understand it and before it was okay to be in the dark but after today...I need to know more...we need to know more." I say._

_She nods her head in understanding. "Bonnie, you know that a supernatural war has been brewing for a very long time. The supernatural get along much like the rest of the world. Some people have hate in their heart where others are able to open their hearts to others despite the differences between the two." She says pausing. It's said that the supernatural war between those of the vampires and werewolves are going to come to a head, and as the one immoral witch you are supposed to make sure the balance is sustained."_

_I licked my lips. I could understand as a witch my part in trying to restore the balance but that didn't say much about my Salvatore problem. "And where do the brothers fit in, and the newly activated bond?" I ask._

_Sheila bites back a smile. "I take it. The bond is having certain effects, hence the reason you seem so fidgety." She says with another smile. "The Salvatore brothers are your guardians because they will be able to take care of you in your immortal life. Despite the fact that you are now an adult, your still a teenager Bonnie, and they were trusted to help you adjust, they are your family now._

_I swallow hard. "Grams I'm beginning to pick up on their mood." I confide. "And Damon he can creep into my dreams." I whisper out. "Im connecting with them, but it feels like it's based on two things and that's either hurt or attraction." I say looking down._

"_Bonnie, the bond is new and of course it'll seem like the three of you are just full of lust but you all must look beyond that."_

_I bite my lip. "I can't be the girl that goes between brothers." I say hotly._

"_Who says you will be. Bonnie, I said that the brothers may or may not be your soulmate that doesn't mean that your soulmates cannot be based on friendship? "_

_I look at her skeptically. "Grams." I call and she is suddenly at my side as I rest my head on her shoulder. It would be so much easier if she just told me what I was supposed to do and with whom. _

"_When the time comes, you will choose the right person to help you in your quest to restore the balance. He's already in your life Bonnie, now you just have to open your heart up to finding him and letting him see you." She says kissing my cheek. "You'll never know him if you continue to hide away though." She says winking my way_

_I let out a sigh, well I guess I was going to get to know the Salvatore brothers and my husband and heck a lot better. _

**BB-BB**

After my chat with grams I knew that I needed to attempt to get to know my guardians. If these were the men that were supposed to be apart of my immortal life, I needed to get to know them and most of all I needed to develop some sort of friendship because when the world came crumbling down they were supposed to be the men at my side.

That was why I was currently standing in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on my appearance. Stefan had called me late last night insisting that we go out and get to know each other and I had agreed. If I were going to spend the rest of my immortal life with the Salvatore brothers at my side, I might as well buckle down and get to know them.

Flashback

"_Well, we've been thinking about this bond that was formed." Stefan starts out, as he taps his foot almost nervously. "It's obvious we're drawn to you, and we've figured that since for the forcible feature we're going to be in your life, it might be a good idea to get to know you." Stefan says finally meeting her green eyes._

_Damon bites his lip for a second before speaking. "And the best way to get to know someone is to spend lots of time together, one on one" he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively._

_A red flag went up in my head. I did think the idea to better acquaint myself with my guardians was a good idea because we were strangers but then again, Stefan had said it right, we were_ _drawn to each other and I didn't want this to become some sorted issue. I felt panic start to rise up inside of me because I didn't want the three of us to be clouded with lust or need, or companionship, I just wanted the three of us to do what we were supposed to do and that was to fight in the supernatural war to restore the balance between the supernatural. However I had a feeling things wouldn't be so simple_

"_Ok" I say simply before leaving the brothers to stand alone. I could feel their eyes on me and purposely kept walking till I reached my friends._

End of flashback

"So where are you and the Ripper going on your date?" Kol asked as he stood in the door way of my bedroom and playful look on his features. "If Nic knew about this, he would flip from what I heard they were inseparable back in the 20's"

I gave him a look he had been referring to Stefan as the ripper quite a few times and it was on the tip of my tongue to ask why but I had a feeling I wouldn't like his answer, so I shrugged my shoulders and kept it moving. "For the last time it is not a date- we are just,"

"Getting to know each other, blah, blah, blah." Kol says rather bored. He kicks off his post in the door and walks over to me. "You do know that we have a bet going on between us." Kol says a grin on his lips.

I turn to look at Melissa who shrugs her shoulders. "Seriously your betting on me now, is this some excuse to like one up each other because you can seriously just admit you may like each other." I say causing his smile to drop. Melissa suddenly finds interesting about the magazine she's read one too many times.

I look between the two of them and decided to finish getting ready. Kol and Melissa were probably a lost cause but since I had already married someone I didn't love, and I had a Salvatore situation that was practically written in the stars. Now I just wanted to see someone find love, because at this point in my life I didn't think it would happen to me.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" I asked Melissa while looking at her through the reflection of the mirror. Today was the day that I was going on my non date with Stefan and to be honest. I felt weird about it. For starters I was married and despite my feelings about Klaus or perhaps lack of feelings for Klaus, a vow was a vow.

"Nope." Melissa says sprawled out on my bed. "What's weird is that your still wearing your wedding ring," she says eyeing the ring on my left hand.

I look down at the wedding band. Klaus had surprised me the day of our wedding by giving it to me. Klaus had said that he had designed the ring himself, which probably meant that whomever he had create the ring was working hard because we got married within a blink of an eye. To be honest I wasn't expecting much in the ring department simply because I had expected a clutter free alliance, which wasn't what I had gotten. "How about we talk about something else?" I say my eyes land on the box that was located in the corner, the same box that Klaus had practically shoved into my room the other night.

It seems Melissa has spotted the elegantly wrapped present as well. "On second thought, maybe we should continue to talk about your husband, and the fact that he likes you...like really likes you."

Silently I retrieved the box from the closet to which Mel raises her eyebrows at me.

"Klaus wanted to give me something before he went in search of his brother." I say deciding I might as well open it up, since I never knew when he would return. I pulled out the note first and despite myself I had looked over the wonderful penmanship. Thinking of you had been the simple words scribbled down, opening the box I let out a gasp. Well that certainly changes things.

We lock eyes and it's like Melissa knows that I have to get my mind off of what Klaus has done because if I think about it, then I might have to really consider the fact that my husband might be in love with me.

Wordlessly Melissa closes the box up and leans against the vanity. "So lets talk about your date with Stefan." She had loved her friend dearly and had thought that getting to know her guardians was a good idea, but she couldn't help but think that Bonnie might get herself in over her head, and in that occurrence she would be more then happy to take one of the many suitors that were vying for the attention of the great Bonnie Bennett off of her friends plate. Preferably the grey-eyed vampire.

I send her a look and immediately interrupt her. "It's not a date." I say my voice coming out in a shriek. I wasn't going on a date with my guardian. I was only getting to know him. And if it were a date I would feel awkward because in dreamland I had canoodled with his brother, and I wasn't the kind of girl that went between men, brothers at that.

"Really?" she questions. "Is that why you're dressed like that? She says causing me to look down at my outfit. Stefan had requested that I dress for the outdoors so I'm wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts that are a bit on the shorter side, but not too short that my ass was hanging out. I topped the jean cutoffs with a white tank top.

I flip her the bird. My eyes soon drift over to the gift Klaus had boldly left for me. "Melissa." I say and we she soon puts her arm around me.

"I know Bons, I know." she say tilted her head as well.

**SS-SS**

Stefan Salvatore whistled as he put the last of his things into the trunk of the Range Rover. He had many plans for the day where Bonnie was concerned. He wanted to make sure she felt comfortable and get to know her. After all she was the girl that had to spend the better half of immortal life as a witch with him and his brother and he wanted nothing more then to put her mind at ease. Of course he knew that Bonnie would probably float in and out his life, the same way Damon had done so, but for right now, everything was still fresh and new with the young witch and he wanted to know everything about her. He knew that when things came to he and his brother sometime they could get intense to say the least but really they had just wanted to take care of the girl who was now supposed to be their world.

He could never fathom what weight Bonnie Bennett felt as she was supposed to change the supernatural world and she was only eighteen years old. Not only was she supposed to have ties to he and his brother but she had also found herself in a dangerous relationship with Klaus and for that alone he wanted to do something, take her mind of what the future could bring.

And that was why he was going to take her hiking. He planned on showing her the spot he went too when the world felt like it was crashing down around him. Maybe it would give her solace the way it had given him, and in the meantime as the hiked they could learn to depend on each other.

He threw in the last bit of things, some water two backpacks and snacks in case she got hungry when he felt the looming presence of his brother. "What do you want Damon?" he asked not bothering to send a look in his direction.

The blue-eyed vampire put his finger to his chin. "Are you granting wishes now?" pause. "Lets see, I want a yo yo. I want world peace and most of all I really want to know what love is." he cracks a grin. "Do you think you can help me with any of that St. Stefan?" he asked an edge to his voice.

Standing to his full height he turns to see his brother wide blue eyes and an annoyed look on his features and he cant help but grin. For once he was in a good mood and he wouldn't let Damon ruin this moment for him. "I'll make sure to bring you back a yo, yo, tonight." he says as they stand looking at one another eyes blazing.

Damon squints in the direction of his brother, Stefan was so freaking happy and he had great reason to. Stefan had a date with Bonnie, after winning that epic coin toss, and now he would be left all alone to wonder just what the fuck was happening between his witch, their witch and his brother. "Your loving this, loving that you get to take her out first, show your sensitive side." He grits out. "You'll play the sensitive card, tell her all about your woos, its so hard being a vampire with a heart." He says pausing as Stefan dares to chuckle at his expense. "It may work on all the other girls but Bonnie, she needs spice, and fire and everything that you're not." He says before taking a sip out of his glass.

Stefan bites his lip for a moment. "You do realize that this isn't a competition."

"Everything is a competition dear brother." He says cooly.

Stefan once again shakes his head. It would always be like this when it came to him and his brother. They had a rivalry that wouldn't end and even when they weren't competing they were competing. It was insane but it was who they were. "Need I remind you that you've already spent time with Bonnie alone, or did that dream invasion slip your mind?" he questioned and that was when Damon had smiled.

"Ah the dream, it was epic Stefan, and if you hadn't interrupted, the things I would have done to her..." he says pausing for effect. "The things she would have let me do to her." He says licking his lips for an added effect and smirked when he saw frustration run across the brooding forehead of his brother.

Having had enough Stefan did the only thing that had ever shut his brother up. He walked away. As he made his way over to the car he heard the whisper of his brother claiming that it was game on.

**BB-SS-BB-SS**

I had never been the type of girl that had adored presents or needed presents at all. In fact like most girls I loved gifts but I thought it had to come with a meaning behind it. I didn't want someone to buy me stuff just to buy me something because money was money and although it made the world go round it didn't make too much of a difference to me. However I loved things that people had made with heart and soul. If you could paint, paint something beautiful, if you could write a poem, write me a poem because I would cherish it. But the one thing I loved the most was a man that could use his hands to build because there was something so, manly about that aspect of building something, and Klaus had done just that for me.

Peering into the large box, my eyes had widened like saucers at the sight in front of me. It had appeared that Klaus had hand crafted something similar to a doll house. However, the house was my house back in Harmony. I felt silent tears fall down my face at the mere sight of the house. It had meant the world to me. That was the place that I had grown up in and although it was also the place where I had died, it held memories that I would forever cherish.

I felt two arms envelop me in a hug a hug as we silently looked at the house. "I guess I should give Klaus more credit, it appears there may be more to him then it seems." Melissa whispers in my ear and I nod silently with her. Magically I clear room on my night stand for the house Klaus built me and smile when I look at it. Maybe I needed to give Klaus credit to, after all he was there for me when my guardians were missing in action.

All too soon the sound of the doorbell disturbs the silence that we've fallen under and alarmed we look at each other.

"It can't be!" I say alarmed.

"It better not be!" Melissa echos.

Within a blink of an eye were bounding the stairs and I nearly stumble at the sight of Stefan standing at the door with Kol who is wearing a look of surprise on his features. I caught eyes with him and he quickly recovered. I guess he too was surprised by his brothers actions which spoke more volumes more then anything else. As I descend that last step, I find my way over to Stefan who is standing with his hands buried deep into the pockets of his army shorts.

"Hey Stefan." I say offering him a hug and pull back just as quickly.

"Hey." He says almost shyly. "You ready to go?" he asked hands still buried into his pockets.

"Yeah." I smile back. I turn to face Kol and Melissa and send the two of them a weary smile before Stefan suddenly grabs a hold of my hand. Just as we're about to walk out the door Kol uses his vampire speed and zooms in front of us.

Crossing his arm diagonally in the door way. The youngest original speaks. "Now ripper," he sneers. "I hope that you will be on your best behavior with our Bons" he says patting the girls head affectionately. "Because if not I will show you the true meaning of being ripped." He says before grinning.

I grimace and swat Kol playfully. "Thanks Dad." I say with an eye roll before looking to Melissa who smirks. I raise my brows waiting for her to say something and she flashes me a smile.

"Don't do anything I would do." She says sending a wink my way and truly I don't know if she's winking at me or at Stefan. Once agin I roll my eyes and tug Stefan out the door.

Once we're out the door Stefan smiles. His grey/green eyes are roaming me and I feel this intense heat rush through me. I felt phantom hands touch me wherever his eyes had roamed and I had a feeling that this whole bonding thing might just be the end of me.

"You ready." He asks after his eyes had roamed over her. She was pretty, very pretty and what made her look more appealing was the fact that Bonnie seemed to be clueless at just how pretty she really was. Silently he had been looking her over since she had appeared in front of him. Her hair had been tied back in a long pony tail offering a delicious view of her neck. In fact when she had walked past him, his senses went on overdrive.. And then there was her clothing selection. He could barely keep his eyes off of her. She had worn a white tank top that was classic and then there were the shorts that were shorter then he would have ever imagined. He had gotten a good glimpse of her legs and he wondered if he were lucky enough, maybe just maybe he would get the sight of a little bit of cheek. One could hope.

"Of course." I say with a grin on my lips. I had just caught Stefan checking me out and again and sent a smirk his way. "Eyes up here buddy!" I say causing Stefan to break out in a full blown grin. It was nice to see him smile.

"I'll remember that next time...buns" he says with yet another grin.

Bring on the good times.

* * *

An hour later we were still on the road. However, Stefan had informed me that we were almost to our destination. I didn't mind the car ride though because it gave us a chance to talk about things and so far we had gone over some of our favorite things, such as T.V. shows as well as our favorite music. In fact we had gone over music first and after a big debate over who was better, the _Red Hot Chili Peppers _or _Green Day_, we had agreed that it was a tie and as a way to show he was a good sport, he let me choose the music for our car ride and I choose _Green day_.

"Favorite song on the _American idiot _album?" Stefan asked glancing my way as we pulled off the road. In the back of my mind I knew I should have been a bit nervous about pulling off the main road with a complete stranger but I felt at ease with Stefan and I figured that the witch elders had linked me to him for a reason therefore he wasn't a threat.

I let out a gasp. How could anyone choose just one song off of that album? "The whole album is great, how could you possibly ask me to choose just one." I say scandalized and Stefan lets out a chuckle.

Once the car stops, he looks over at me. "You're kind of nerdy." He says his eyes boring into mine before I know it I've moved closer to him as well a smile on my lips.

"That's what my friends say." I say as I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt. "I guess if I had to choose 21 guns." I say looking over to Stefan. Their was something about that song that was so raw and honest that it spoke to me. "It's honest and I can respect someone who writes from the heart." I say and Stefan gives me this look, where squints for a moment before speaking.

He nodded his head, she was deep, deeper then he would've imagined especially for someone who just turned 18. But then again she wasn't just any girl. "Deep. My favorite is blouvard of broken dreams."

I open my mouth to say something but Stefan soon disappears. Before I make it to the trunk, Stefan is already their a smirk on his face. He hands me a backpack and I gladly take it from him and strap it on. "I hope you don't mind hiking, I thought it might be fun and we could use the time in the wilderness to gain trust."

I sent him a smile. "I actually love hiking." I said causing him to gape at me. I rolled my eyes

"I know what your thinking, but nothing gets my blood moving more then good old fashion exercise." I say and bite my lip at the sudden way he's looking at me. I guess blood may not have been the best thing to mention. "Your gonna be ok and all...right?" I asked suddenly feeling self conscious at the way he was looking at me.

"You have nothing to worry about." He says calmly. A cool breeze blows past the two of them and he can smell her, and she smells delicious. "It just means you'll smell even better then you do now."

I feel heat rush to my face and ears. Stefan wasn't the first vampire to tell me I smelled good, I guess if the compliment had been from another human I would blame it on the perfume I wore but with vampires that smelled everything, it was kind of odd. "Thanks I guess." I say trailing off. "Can you tell me what exactly I smell like?" I asked my hands on my hips as I pivot my foot out to the side.

He smirks. "You smell, delectable and you look..."

I quickly cover his mouth with my hand and he dares to stick his tongue out. "You know before I didn't see any resemblance between you and your brother but now I can totally see it, it's in the leer." I say and he chuckles in response.

Soon we're on the move and I'm thankful that I had decided to wear shorts because its hotter then hell out here. I'm also glad that I hadn't worn flip flops or anything because that wouldn't do. Stefan had proved to be an open book, their wasn't a thing I couldn't ask him. He was also very patient and when I needed a break he hadn't hesitated.

I thought his idea was cute a very Twilight of him, but still very cute. "My turn." I say as we continue to hike through the wooden area. Carefully I dodged a branch that would have smacked me in the face had I been _Bella Swan_. "_Guns N Roses _or _Poison_?" I asked turning to look at Stefan who had stopped dead in his tracks. For the past hour we had talked about everything under the sun, but our conversation had always gone back to music.

He opened his mouth, how dare anyone compare the two musical groups. _Guns N Roses _was epitome of cool they had guitar rifts that were out of this world and lets not forget vocals that were unique and edgy. _Poison_ was a pretty band with catchy songs. "_Guns N Roses _for the win." he says grabbing a hold of her hand to help her up the last rock.

I let out a chuckle and followed Stefan as he led the way. Stefan was like a mountain man when it came to hiking. He knew everything but I guess that had to do with being ancient. When we finally reach the top it's like the wind is nearly knocked out of me. I had never seen something so beautiful in person. And this was a sight to see. We were high enough to see above the trees and peer down at the nearby stream and the great expanse of the horizon.

"Wow" I say with a gasp. The sight before me was beautiful. Mystic Falls was a very beautiful place and on top of this mountain I could see why so many people had flocked here. Being up here, it made me feel free, it was almost like I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders and I was thankful for that. "It's beautiful up here." I say as I gaze out at the distance.

Stefan stands next to me he too gazing out at the scenery. I dare to look his way and see that he looks so peaceful so at ease. Gone was his furrowed brow and brooding forehead. He looked free. "I know." He says keeping his eyes foreword. This was the one place he had gone too, when things got tough. He found that being on top of this bluff had helped him think. It also made him feel closer to Elena. "You come up here and it's like everything fades away." He says chancing a look in her direction. She was beautiful, so young and so vibrant and he was sure like most girls her age, who were dealing with the loss of loved ones, was finding it difficult to cope.

I felt eyes on me and looked his way. "Thank you Stefan, for sharing with me this place." I say meaningfully. Taking a step back a find a rock to sit on and Stefan soon joins me though he opts to sit on the ground. I almost laughed at the sight we created, Stefan was somewhat of a mountain man, he was truly into looking around the forest and showing me everything he could on our hike. I could totally see him in the seventies being a camp consular with long hair brown corduroy pants, a tank top baby blue and flip flops. The thought alone had a smile tugging on my lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked as his grey eyes search her face.

"You." I say biting my lip. I let out a chuckle. "You seem to love hiking and I was just picturing you as a camp consoler." I say with a giggle and im surprised that Stefan smiles at my notion.

He smirked. "So now your fantasizing about me?" he quirked wiggling his eyebrows in a move that was pure Damon.

I open my mouth stunned to finally see the similarities between the two brothers. When I had first met the brothers I had thought they were different as night and day but figured that they had gone together like peanut butter and jelly. "Stop it." I say pushing him slightly. "You sound just like your brother." I say causing Stefan to shift his eyes like I had seen his brother do. It was so creepy.

We both broke out in a fit of giggles and chuckles while we stood side by side. The sight before us was beautiful. It was nice to see the sky painted in different colors from the darkest purple due to the lightest blue.

Silently Stefan rolls out a blanket that is in his backpack. It appeared that lots of people had come up here for hiking trips because some benches were located along the winding trails we had passed to get to where we were.

"How did you find this place?" I ask while sitting back on the blanket Stefan had brought for the two of us. He even brought trail mix and a couple of bottles of water for the two of us, although I guess the water was more for me then for him.

The smile that was on his lips dropped at the thought of how he had found this place. He had been in a dark place and looking for something...anything to save him from himself, and then he had wandered into the woods finding this place. It made him feel good to be so high above, he figured that whenever he got to the top of this mountain he would hold onto the feeling. "I was in a bad place." He says pausing. "I needed something to give me peace and I kind of stumbled upon the place." He admitted while looking down.

I bite my fingernail. When Stefan had first told me about his past with Klaus, I wondered how he had ever came back from something so traumatic. Before I get a chance to speak Stefan speaks as if he could hear my thoughts.

"I was in between being the ripper that had been so long ago and being the man you see now and this place it just, spoke to me." He says meeting her eyes.

"Do you come here all the time?" I asked as a flicker of hurt shoots across his face. I can sense his pain and almost feel it, its sad and consuming.

"Not anymore." he says regretfully. He had always loved coming here as it cleared his mind but the last time he was here was with Elena and today he thought he might try to share a part of himself with Bonnie Bennett. " I used to bring Elena here, when my world got too much for her to bare, or when her world got to be to difficult to bare...we'd come here."

I was surprised at his words and reached out my hand to touch his. "Thank your Stefan, for sharing a part of your world with me" I say with a sad smile.

He smiles a sad smile and soon places his hands on top of hers. The contrast between alabaster and caramel is beautiful. "You're welcome."

I feel an air of electricity around the two of us and bring my hands back to my lap. I wanted to get to know Stefan and in order to do that, I had to get to know the way he loved. By hearing about Elena I would get a better understanding of Stefan. "Tell me about her, what was she like?" I asked as Stefan let out a sigh. His grey eyes gleamed at my mere question.

He rubbed his neck hard and briefly closed his eyes to think about all the words he could say about Elena Gilbert. She was the girl that had put together the broken pieces of him, without even knowing it. She would forever have his heart, and even in her death he could still say that he had loved her almost as if she were still alive. "She was beautiful." He says almost painfully. "But beyond her beauty was this heart of gold. Elena may have made mistakes she may have had her own hangups," he says pausing as he thought about the situation he had found himself in with the woman he loved and his brother. Elena had loved them both, he knew that now. She was also selfless and selfish at the same time, her inability to make a clear decision had plagued them near the end, but at the heart of everything- he still loved her. "But she loved openly and freely...she loved even if it hurt her." He said looking up to meet forest green eyes. Their was something about Bonnie that was so warm and so inviting. He couldn't quite but his finger on it, maybe it was because she had known his pain, she too had recently lost people she had loved and it was difficult to breathe,

"She sounds wonderful Stefan," I say as he reaches out to stroke my hand his thumb is dancing along my knuckles. "I wish I had gotten the chance to meet her." I say as his eyes gleam once again.

"She would like you." He says pausing. "I bet the two of you would have been the best of friends." He says looking out at the horizon yet again.

I tilt my head to the side to get my bangs out of my eyes and lick my lips. Stefan seemed so tortured, so hurt it was a sad thing to see. I knew he was thinking about Elena, you could feel it- just like you could feel his hurt. "You know, I bet she knows you're thinking about her, in fact I would go as far to say as if she might be looking down at you when you look up to the sky for her."

He let out a tiny breath. "You're sweet." He says reaching out to touch her cheek then removing it quickly. They had talked about him for what had seemed like hours, it was time he started to ask the questions. "How about we talk about you, why don't you tell me about yourself."

I stood up and found myself walking to the edge of the bluff and looking out at the horizon. Their wasn't much to talk about with me. I was an eighteen-year old immortal witch, who had lost her family and gained another family at the same time. "Nothing to tell." I say with my back to him.

I can feel something shift inside of me and I know that Stefan knows that there is more to my story. He soon stands behind me and places his hand on my shoulder. I hadn't cried about what had happen, in fact I had refused to cry. It was easier for me to pretend that everything was okay.

"I can tell you what I see when I look at you. I see a girl that has had to grow up faster then she expected. I see a girl who is selfless to her own wants and needs so much that she was willing to marry someone she doesn't love, to protect those of her small town." he says his hand still resting on her shoulder. "That is what I see...what I think, why don't you tell me something you haven't told anyone else."

I feel tears brim in my eyes but they fail to escape. Stefan has a way of talking to you that is so calmly that it breaks down at the walls you've built up. "Sometimes I wish I could turn off the hurt." I say tripping on my words. "Because the feeling I have is like being broken, and shattered into a million tiny pieces and I wonder if I'll ever be the same." I say turning to Stefan. "What if I forget them, what if after living for one hundred years my family is a distant memory?" I question as Stefan bends down to be eye level with me.

"You'll never forget them Bonnie, just as they will never forget you." he says before crushing the tiny girl in a hug. It was then that he heard tiny cries, and it was the saddest thing he had ever heard.

**BB-SS-DS**

After my mini meltdown we had headed back to the Salvatore manor a soaking mess. The weather had changed dramatically from being blazing hot, to being blazing hot with rain. Stefan thought that maybe my emotions were having an effect on the weather, I thought he was crazy. Lucky for me, I had packed my backpack with extra clothes in case of an emergency and Stefan had been nice enough to let me use the quest shower.

Coming down the stairs I was hit with the smell of something delicious cooking. Following the delicious aroma I found none other then Damon Salvatore cooking up a storm.

"Their she is, I thought you might have to join you in order to get you out of the bathroom." he says before going over to his task. When Bonnie and Stefan had arrived home wet from the rain he had instantly felt like a jealous boyfriend which was not the case. He didn't want to be her boyfriend, he just wanted to screw her. However he couldn't help but notice the ease that had settled between Bonnie and Stefan. They were definitely closer.

I gave him a look, I would have fried his brain before he had the chance to step foot in the shower with me, I didn't care if it were his house or not. "Where's Stefan?" I ask sliding onto the barstool that was located in the kitchen.

For his part he tried not to grit his teeth at the mention of his brother. His wild blue eyes looked her way as he took in her appearance. She wore simple blue bermuda shorts and a striped blue and white shirt, while her hair was piled high above her head in a messy bun.

"Why? Don't tell me you already missing him." he say forgetting the pot of pasta sauce that was on the stove. He walked over to her with a purpose and stopped only when he was inches away from her. He placed his hands on either side of the island boxing her in the bar stool she sat upon, as a seed if jealousy was planted.

I gave him a peculiar look and blinked my eyes at his actions. I was beginning to think that I would never understand the elder Salvatore brother and his logic. I had asked about Stefan because Stefan was the person who was going to take me home, not because I was jonesing for another moment with Stefan. " You sound like jealous boyfriend." I rapt out causing blue eyes to suddenly roll. I watch as Damon suddenly gets the notion that trying to box me into my seat isn't such a good idea.

He lets out a scuff. "Huh you wish." he says as offhandedly as possibly.

I narrow my eyes his way and hop off the stool. "I guess I'll leave you to continue to cook for your _date_." I say turning on my heel and walking out of the kitchen. I could always call Kol to come and pick me up, since Stefan was currently indisposed. Im halfway through the living room when suddenly a voice is nipping in my ear, as Damon sneaks his hand around my waist in an attempt to keep me in place.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Damon quirked a slight smirk teasing his lips. "I thought I proved in our dream that you're the only girl I want." he says a sly shit eating grin adorning his features.

I had felt my cheeks redden and mentally cursed. It was freaking bad enough that we had shared a dream together. I turn around in his arms and face him. "I'm a married woman, why would I ever be jealous of anything that you do in your spare time?" I say and he actually chuckles.

He cracks a grin. She was quick on her feet and with her mouth, it was something that was admirable about her. "Dance with me." he says suddenly a thought coming to his mind.

I look his way, trying to figure out what kind of game he was playing. "No." I say only to be gripped tighter in his arms, I rose an eyebrow as he quirked one of his own.

Before I know it, Damon has clapped his hands and the stero has come on, the sounds of Green Day is flowing through the speakers as the acoustic version of "Novocain" plays. Our eyes meet and soon we're dancing to the music in the most seductive dance I've ever taken part of. All too soon the song has ended leaving me and Damon to look at each other and its then that I realize I need to go.

"Bonnie" Damon calls and despite myself I stop myself from flying out the door.

"Good night, Damon." I say before flinging open the door to reveal Stefan.

We look at each other and soon he nods his head before taking me home.

* * *

**KM**

He had been busy all day with his witches searching for Katherine, she was good, very good but he was far better- he would find her and when he found her he'd give her two options either destroy the budding relationship the Salvatore brothers had with Bonnie, or she could die. He knew Katherine could never say no, to being with her Salvatore brothers and in the end, she'd make the right choice.

With a glass in hand he walks over to the window and lets the voice message play yet again.

_"Hey Klaus its me...I just wanted to thank you for everything...the dollhouse it meant a lot to me." pause. "I hope everything is okay with you...be carful okay, I know your super hybrid and all but I think if something was to happen to you- your family would miss you._"

Bonnie, had called him and in her own way, she was beginning to thaw out to him. The recreation of her childhood home, had seemed to do the trick. He looked down at his wedding ring, soon his marriage would be real and once it became real for her nobody would dare to try and tear the two of them apart...he wouldn't let them.

Song lyrics: Britney spears- I will still love you

A.N. 2: Drop me a line tell me what you think!

If you're reading my other stories I'm in the process of writing new chapters for those works in progress.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **Hey all I am back with another chapter! This chapter has gone through many rewrites and finally I feel satisfied with it. Thank you so much for all the love and support for this story, you guys are the best! Welcome to the new readers and hugs to the ones who've been here from the beginning. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I love reading what you think and who your rooting for, enjoy!

Special thanks to: StillStacie, Brazilianfan, jewlesstars, Mon Amis, Pepprie, babyshan211, itanaru4ever, randomlittleme, Infrena, Sakura Soryu, and michelle3737

xoxo

Queena

* * *

"_You put your hand baby on my heart and now it beats_" Monica

**Chapter 6: Beautiful Soul**

Days later Damon and I were bound for our faux date. We had literally been driving for about an hour or so when Damon finally pulled the car to a stop nearly in the middle of nowhere. I look his was expecting him to say something, but he just smiles my way. I watch as Damon gets out of the car and soon plants himself on the hood of his precious car. He lyes back on the windshield with his hands behind his head. He looks my way expected as if I'm supposed to join him.

After a moment of hesitation I soon climbed on top of the car sans shoes. I watched as a look of surprise lit up glacier eyes and soon I was mimicking Damon with my hands now behind my head as the two of us lye on the hood of his precious car. Together in silence we gazed up at the moon lit sky that had stars or at least distant planes scattered in various places. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of Damon and had almost had my breath catch in my throat, he looked happy and it was nice to see him that way especially since I had never really seen any other side of Damon except for demanding or smoldering.

The energy around the two of us had been peaceful and instead of feeling like I could drown any moment I felt at ease. Every encounter I had shared with Damon had been full of sexually charged energy due to our chemistry. Today Damon was much more approachable and I didn't have to keep my guard up for fear he might seduce me out of my clothes. Or more importantly run from him out of fear of what I would do.

"You're quiet." He says while still keeping his eyes up to the darkened sky. He had brought her here because Caroline had suggested he showed a different side of himself, a side that not many people had seen so that in return Bonnie would trust him and let her guard down. The nighttime-had spoke to him. It had comforted him. People who had known him on the surface level would think he was fond of the night because of the nightlife, or his natural predator nature. But he had liked the nighttime because it was beautifully flawed...just like him. Most people were afraid of the dark. He embraced it.

I let out a shaky breath as my eyes continued to scan the darkened blue black sky. "I'm just trying to take it all in." I say daring to look his way and find him already looking at me. "You know when you said you wanted to go out tonight," I say pausing. "To get to know each other, I didn't think you meant this." I say turning my eyes back at the darkened sky. I felt at ease, which was a feat because lately I felt like I was drowning in a deep dark abyss one minute and flying high the next. Right now, I felt like I was finally finding my footing, in M.F. and in my own emotions.

I let out another shaky breath and look his way. "I'm glad we're here though" I say smiling. "It's much more personal and honest." I admit feeling my face grow hot when he turns on his side to look at me. I almost lost my breath at the raw look that had crossed his face.

He studied her every movement, as his eyes scanned her from the way her green eyes lit up the way her pink tongue darted out to lick her heart-shaped lips. Her skin was flush and her heart was singing. "Let me guess, you thought I'd use this as an excuse to seduce, make you really want to date you?" He says knowingly. To be honest, the thought had crossed his mind, especially when she had come out of the funhouse looking, radiant. The moment he saw her, the only thing he wanted to do was touch her soft skin, and coax her out of her clothing, and nestle between her thighs. He had thought of many ways they could do it, because after all he loved sex and he the thought of them together got his engine running, but he figured that when the time came, Bonnie would come to him and the meantime, he wanted to know her- with her clothes on.

"Yeah, you've made it no secret that you want me in your bed." I admit as he chuckles.

"Your right, I want you, it's obvious. In fact I thought about all the ways I could seduce you, what you'd say and what I'd say. I thought about all the ways we could do it." he says his glacier eyes drifting to her parted lips. "I thought of us on top of the car, in the grass you name it."

I felt my something flare up inside of me as I tried to calm down. I had a silly crush on Damon that was it, and after we became friends I knew I wouldn't react this way to his words. Despite everything, I felt like something was drawing me closer to him. "What stopped you?" I asked surprised when he traced the side of my face with his fingertips.

He darted his pink tongue out licking his own lips. He wanted to tell her because there was more to him then most people had seen, that he could do much more then sex you up and down, but the words fell short. "You deserve more then someone who is just chasing after your skirt...and I want to know you...the real you." He says pausing to smirk her way. "Besides when you come to me, and you will-it'll be willing." He says chuckling as she scooted away from him.

I rolled my eyes up to the sky. "I thought we were supposed to be getting to know each other not rehashing something that's not happening." I say and to my surprise he still chuckles and I too join in with a giggle.

"You know why I brought you out here?"

"To try and fail at seducing me, duh!" I say jokingly.

He inhaled the air. "I love it out here and I wanted to share that with you." He says his eyes on the darkened sky. "You know most people are afraid of the dark. Afraid of what it'll do to them and most importantly afraid to be flawed. The dark represents everything that is flawed but the flaws are what makes for true beauty." He says pausing to see that she is truly interested. "Are you afraid of the dark?" he leaning into her not to crowd her but to really get a look at her. She's beautiful, so beautiful and suddenly he's glad he's had this chance to talk to her.

I licked my lips. "No." I say simply. "The dark is just the flip side of the light. I'm not afraid of the dark."

He smiled and leaned forward "Good answer." He says tapping her nose.

* * *

"You still think your up for the challenge" Damon asked while we stopped in front of the most gritty looking bar I had ever seen. The place was literally in the middle of nowhere. I could see a line of motorcycles in the front and I could only imagine who those motorcycles belonged to. Mentally I said a little prayer and hoped that Damon and his enormous ego hadn't had any enemies inside of the bar...or deranged ex girlfriends.

He lets her go and gives her a smirk. "You'll love it here, they have good food and the clientele is top notch." He says slinging his arm around her shoulder.

I looked at the bar and then gave him a sideways look. Why did I get the feeling this bar was full of half naked women who were wearing short shorts and tied up shirts, with cow boy boots. I found myself looking down at my own attire, once upon a time I to had done the same thing at a bar in Harmony and lets just say, not enough alcohol could scorch the memory from my mind. "So I guess this means it's full of women that will throw themselves at you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "They can try but I only have one girl on my mind" He says escorting her into the bar.

The moment we step into the bar, I felt vibes that usually meant that the place was full of supernatural beings. I looked around thinking that perhaps I might spot Klaus, who may have drifted through here on his way home, or maybe even some of my friends from back home who perhaps were on a road trip. However I hadn't spotted anyone I had known, but I did feel like something was different. I felt like someone was watching me and it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

Soon the music that is playing changes and it seems like everyone in the bar has gotten an itch to dance. In the midst of the sudden rush, Damon and I are separated by a group of friends who were dancing together. Suddenly a loud scream sounds and a woman slides down the bar. Her scream is more like a battle cry from an old movie I've seen before and I'm looking for Damon.

I turn my eyes away from the battle cry notice that Damon not only was not at all surprised by the battle cry, but that he has his hands full with a girl he had obviously known well enough because he was shoving his tongue down her throat, while grasping her ass. I grimaced at the sight, they were just about having sex in public and I had just seen tongue...gross.

It was official. I was disgusted. As the two of them continued to maul each other people seemed to act as if they hadn't seen it, which was odd because I swear they were about three minutes away from ripping off clothes, and judging by this crowd they might just cheer. I wasn't sure if I were more embarrassed for them because nobody in real life did this with so much vigor, if I were peeved because minutes ago, we were having one of the best conversations of my life. I thought we were here to get to know each other, to perhaps start a real friendship. Damon had finally shown me that there was more to him then his good looks, and his need to get me in bed, and now it seemed like our talk had been easily forgotten.

The longer the two stayed locked in an embrace, the more I felt irritated. Something had begin to flare up inside of me and before I could question if I were actually jealous that Damon had changed his mind about getting to know me at all, in favor of some ass the two had pulled apart. He had removed his hands and lips for the woman and she had unwrapped her legs from around his torso. And to top things off Damon had dared to look my way sheepishly.

It seemed like the sheepish behavior had soon disappeared because once again Damon and I had locked eyes, and his had sparkled like diamonds full of mischief. For a second I wondered if I had been set up, if he had set up this whole thing hoping to get a rise out of me, but then again, I was the one that had been hungry not him.

He bit back a smirk looking at the green-eyed girl before him. He had felt her inner turmoil, and it had flickered inside of him. She had been jealous and the look in her eyes told him she was probably minutes away from claiming him as her own. He looked over to Bree and she too had noticed the shift. In fact he was sure that anyone who dared come near him could feel it. Bonnie was still new with her craft and she probably was unaware that she was definitely sending a message without even saying a word.

"Bree this is...this is.." He snapped his fingers his tongue getting tied at the heated look sent his way .Bonnie had gotten quite upset by the sight of him and Bree and it made him wonder if her cool facade him been just that a facade. As much as he enjoyed watching her squirm, he had noticed that the bar had gotten increasingly hot and he had feeling Bonnie was the reason. Who knew a 5ft 100 pounds, green-eyed beauty could do so much.

"Bonnie" I say but not before shooting daggers in the direction of glacier eyes. Vaguely I hear the woman laugh and it's then that I turn my eyes back to her. She had dark skin and with wild curly hair and it was obvious that she and Damon had been a couple once upon a time. It was in the way they looked at each other. Briefly I smiled her way suddenly feeling childish, as I felt so ordinary compare to this super model like woman before me.

"Hi, I'm Bree and welcome to my bar." She says with a lop sided grin. She catches eyes with Damon and then looks back to me almost as if she accessing me. "I'm sorry I didn't know that you and Damon were on a date." she says resting her elbows on the bar table.

He licked his lips. "Actually we're not on a date" he says looking over at green eyes. "Right?" he asked causing her eyes to sparkle.

I swallow hard. "Definitely not a date." I reply with a firm nod before suddenly excusing myself to the nearest restroom. I needed to get the hell out of dodge and collect myself before I made more a fool of myself then I had already done.

**DS-DS**

**Damon**

His eyes followed the petite beauty as she made a quick right and entered the rest room before he turned his eyes back to his sometimes friend, sometimes lover, sometimes enemy Bree. They had history, he had killed her best friend who happened to be his brothers best friend as well but that was another story. She in return had tried to kill him and as payback he had wanted to rip out her heart and kill her for her betrayal however he hadn't been able to do it. Bree had been the only person that had told him the honest truth who he wasn't related to. And it was an added bonus that she happen to be a witch, he liked to keep witches around just in case.

"You were laying it on pretty thick don't you think?" she asked while walking behind the bar and pouring the two of them a shot.

He tossed back the liquid and grinned. "You're one to talk you practically bit my tongue off."

She batted her eyelashes his way. "I was making it a point, I don't like being used for you to get your kicks at girls you have no business seeing." she says simply. She would have yanked on his hair but he was a masochist and probably would have gotten a kick out of it.

He let out a chuckle. "Bonnie already belongs to me." he says resting against the bar. "She just isn't ready to admit that to herself." he says flippantly. "She has my blood running through her, it'll create a bond that'll be stronger then any other." he reminded the curly haired woman.

" Why play games then, if she already belongs to you? She's eighteen year old girl Damon. A girl who is an immortal witch and has the power of one hundred witches inside of her, the last thing she needs is for you to start jerking her around." she says pausing. "You're playing with fire Damon, she's a hormonal teenager who is probably ready to bust at the seams and if you push too hard."

"I was testing a theory." he defended

Bree took a breath and leaned closer to him. Sometimes talking to Damon was like talking to a child, however she was positive a child had a better attention span. "Damon, I love you and hate you." she says meeting his eyes. "I'm going to give you some advice you probably will ignore but at least I've said my peace." she says while he blinks her way. "Stop playing games and back off." she says casuing him to nod in her direction.

"She needs me." he says suddenly. Bonnie had gotten herself into a mess with Klaus and he'd be damned if he'd let Klaus of all people savor what was rightfully his. "She married Klaus." he says with a grimace. "He wants to corrupt her...use her." he tails off looking toward the bathroom.

She licked her lips. "And what do you want to do with her, besides have sex with her? Ask yourself that question." she asked before helping a customer and leaving Damon speechless.

**BB-BB**

The moment I get into the one stall restroom I let out a harsh breath, while looking at myself in the mirror. What the hell was wrong with me, I wasn't the type of person to get overtly jealous, I mean sure I had a green eyed monster just like everyone else, but this had been so much different. I could feel the power humming within me as if it had been charged by my emotions. I had been jealous over the fact that Damon was focusing his glacier eyes in the direction of someone else, the same Damon whom I had barely known, yet I felt like I knew him well enough.

Bracing my hands on the sink I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. I had literally risen the temperature in the bar without even trying...I needed to get hold of my emotions and quick. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes only to see another face staring right back at me. The face belonged to another girl with olive skin, long dark hair and chocolate eyes. I let out a tiny shriek that wouldn't be heard over the loud music playing, as my heartbeat sped up.

"Its disgusting isn't it." The girl from the mirror says slowly. "You know he killed her best friend, Stefans best friend too- and yet they still find time to burn up the sheets. I guess its their way of punishing each other for their combined sins."

I blinked rapidly thinking my vision was out of wack but found that I was seeing thing perfectly clear. "Oh god! Its official I'm going crazy!" I say panicked. I hadn't been an immortal witch for that long and already I was beginning to lose my mind.

The girl in the mirror blinks forward. "You're not crazy, your just the new me." she says with a pause. "And I was the new..." she trails off biting her lip. "Well I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough." she says her chocolate eyes getting darker.

I let out a gasp and ran my hands through my hair. This was the girl that the brothers had loved together, this was Elena. "Your Elena." I say in a whisper. I had heard so much about her, and to now come face to face with her ghost was daunting. The brothers had loved her, and from the stories I had been told she loved them, and now I was supposed to mean something to them.

She smiles a sad smile. "And your Bonnie, I've heard all about you. You're the talk of the Salvatore manor, even subconsciously." pause. "The things they'll do for you-" she says trailing off. It had been a bit of a shock to see the men who had driven her to the brink putting all of their hopes and dreams into a girl they barley knew. Both Stefan and Damon thought Bonnie was the answer to their prayers...that she could save them, but they were wrong.

"They miss you so much." I confess. "Its so heartbreaking to see...to feel." I say my voice catching. Sometimes when I was around the brothers, I got the feeling that their insides were hollow from losing the person they loved the most. Their hurt plucked at my heartstrings because I was hurt too. At times their hurt was too much to bare. They needed something to believe in...something to keep them hanging on just like me.

"You think you'll be the one to save them don't you?" Elena asks, although already knowing the answer. She had been around since her "death" and the connection that was starting to form between the Salvatore brothers and the girl in front of her, was so powerful that at times it was difficult to witness. "You think your love will fix them...that it'll save them but it'll ruin you-like it ruined me."

I blanched at her words. Everyone I had come into contact from this town had said how much Elena had loved the boys and how much they had loved her yet now she was all but spitting on their love. "How can you say that, they loved you...they still love you?"

She lets out a puff of air, and places her long hair behind her ear. "They are the reason that everything bad has happen to me. They tarnished everything I held dear, Damon killed my brother twice in a fit and Stefan, he almost bit me on your husbands demand while compelled." she says shuddering at the thought. "I chose death to get away from them." she says matter of factly.

I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry you've had a bad life but leaving your family and friends all because you couldn't or wouldn't stand up to the brothers, only hurt the people you loved most in the process." I say pausing as I look at the girl. I was searching for the girl that Stefan had told me about but she seemed void of all emotions.

"You don't even realize that you've fallen under their spell. Stefan is everything you need and want, he'll make your heart burst. He loves freely and opening and when but he'll put you up on a pedestal so high that you cant help but fall down, and the fall from grace in his eyes will haunt you." she says pausing as her mind drifts to the first time she had let down Stefan by running to his brother. " And Damon, he's everything you don't need but want. His love is demanding and it hurts because you want to be everything for him, but you know that giving yourself to him will break you." she says expertly.

I don't know why her words sting but they do everybody deserved the chance to be loved, and the Salvatore brothers were no exception, and neither was Klaus. "You don't know what I feel, so stop acting like you do." I burst. I felt like I was torn between what I wanted and what the bond wanted and really I wasnt even sure what I wanted so the bond was taking over.

"They break everything they touch Bonnie, and if I were you I'd run as far as I could for the rest of my life because if not they'll ruin you." she said sincerely. She had come here on a mission but if she could possible save someone from going the route she had gone, why not offer advice.

I shut my eyes willing her to go away. "Please go away."

For a moment she watches the girl. She didn't know the pressure this Bonnie Bennett had been under but she know a thing or two about the Salvatore brothers, and she wouldn't wish the task of staying with them for all of eternally on anyone, let alone someone who obviously had wanted to do good. "You don't have to believe when I say this, but your bleeding heart will only lead you to misery...trust me I know."

And with that she disappeared leaving me to think about everything she had just said.

* * *

Shakily I had returned to the bar as all of the patrons were still laughing and singing. I looked around for Damon and spotted him with a cowboy hat as he mimics Bree who is dancing to a along to a song, I cant name. I take a step in their direction and then backtrack deciding to head to the bar. I had a killer headache and I felt like I had just been mind fucked by a ghost who was probably watching me at this very moment. Straightening my back I made my way over the vacant seat and plopped down hoping against all hope I didn't have to use magic to get a drink.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." the bartender says as our eyes meet. His name tag says Sam, he has green eyes, long hair and he's wearing a flattering plaid shirt. Where was he before I had been dropped in Mystic Falls.

I tuck my hand underneath my chin. "Is it that obvious?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Only to a trained eye. " pause. "This is Mystic Falls after all." he says while sliding a drink my way. I don't care to ask him how he knows, and he doesn't bother telling me any further. "So your Damons new girl?" he questions not so nonchalantly.

That had been the second time someone had asked me today if I were Damons new girl and if you counted what Elena had insinuated I guess you would say third time, someone had brought up me and Damon and the word together all in one sentence. "No." I say not offering any more.

"Is that why he's staring over here?" Sam asked leaning on the bar.

Before I get a chance to response Damon is at my side, he face is void of emotion as he looks at Sam.

" Don't worry about wether or not we are together, you need to worry about me ending you. I haven't forgotten what you and your brother did." Damon says growling.

"And I haven't forgotten you almost killing my brother." Sam replies his voice dripping with disgust.

I roll my eyes as the two men stare each other down, they were two seconds away from being a western movie, all they needed was to go outside and show their weapons. Bree and I shared a look in which she picked up a bottle almost sensing my struggles and motioned for the two of us to sit somewhere. Wordlessly I followed her, hoping to forget about everything Elena had said.

**BD-BD-BD**

It was official drunk Bonnie was going to be the end of him. Gone was the carful composed girl he had known, gone was the girl who had bid him goodnight after a steamy dance, and most importantly gone was the girl who had shared a steamy dream with him and then flat out turned down his proposal to burn up the sheets together. That girl had seemed to have slipped away the moment she had gone off to share drinks with Bree of all people and now he was left with a girl, who had the zeal of a newborn vampire, who was drunk off blood. While normally he would be excited about the fact that Bonnie was finally starting to show some interest in him, and for once let her hair down and have some fun, but right now, all he wanted to do was get her happy ass in bed so she could sleep everything off.

Bonnie had nearly caused a bar fight after drinking way too much and dancing with a bunch of guys who happened to wolves. It appeared the motorcycle guys that had been in the bar had liked her and after his argument with Sam, he had found Bonnie sitting with the guys playing a game of poker and she had been winning. He had never been more pissed in his life, not only was she with wolves but she was flirting it up with random dudes and if she was going to flirt with anyone it was going to be him...or at least Stefan.

"Your so hot Damon, and your eyes are so blue- you know you have all the characteristics of my panty dropper!" I say grinning as my hands roam his face.

He swallows hard. "Your drunk." he says stilling her hands that had roamed his chest. "You need to rest." he says again as his arms wrap around her lower torso. He plants her smack dab in the middle of his bed watches as she bounces up and down before silently retrieving a shirt for her to change into.

I pouted the last thing I wanted to do was rest, I felt like I had wings. Whatever Bree had poured me was real good stuck, we should have asked if we could take some home, I mean after all I was willing to trade Damon for whatever concoction she had made for the two of us. "Damon why didn't we get more of what Bree made, I'm sure she would have happily obliged if you broke her off some." I say before giggling like a mad woman. I watch as his blue eyes narrow my way and he has the nerve to look upset.

Outraged he spoke. "You'd trade me for some rum?" he questioned before shaking his head. How could he have forgotten that having conversations with drunks never ever made any sense. For a moment he felt bad for Stefan because he had certainly had enough drunken conversations with his brothers to last all of eternity- yet he knew it was inevitable. "Go change." he says pointing to the direction of the bathroom. He watched as she goes and lets out a sigh, who knew he'd spend his night like this.

**BB-DS**

After taking the clothes that Damon had all but shoved into my hands I had made my way over to the bathroom to change and make a phone call to Melissa and Kol. As always I had hoped that things between the two of them had gotten a tad bit better. Before I had left the firework display they had been getting along quite well which was better then I expected especially since Kol had brought another girl home the other night.

"Hey Melissa, I hope since I got your voice mail that means you and Kol are working things out- bow chaka wow, wow. I'm staying at the manor tonight and before you get any ideas I will not be boning anyone. Love you bye, bye."

I returned to the bedroom in a shirt that was way too big on me. I found Damon lying in the center of the bed looking up at the ceiling, and soon climbed into bed with him. "Thanks for taking care of me, and turning me down."

He looks over at her for the first time since she had returned from her phone call and nearly swallows his tongue. Her tiny frame had looked so delicate and so beautiful wearing his clothes. He looked down at her bare feet and felt something in his chest, it felt like something was clawing at him, making him feel warm and he wanted it to stop. "You're welcome." He says turning his eyes back to the ceiling. "Next time I won't be able to turn you down." He says stiffly. He hadn't turned away many women but turning away Bonnie had been rather difficult, one because he really did want her and two because he really wanted to know her.

"Why can't you always be like this?" I ask resting my head down on one of the ten pillows that rested on his bed.

"Like what?" he asked watching as she arranged herself comfortably. Her green eyes were glossy and he knew she was tired yet, she kept fighting it- she had even been stubborn in her drunken state.

"Sweet and caring." I said a slow smile forming on my lips.

He opened his mouth to refute her words but she had spoke up again, this time her eyes open.

"What were you like as a human? Were you all intimidation and sexiness then or is that just a vampire thing?" I asked sitting up in bed.

He let out a snort. "I'll take that as your way of giving me an ass backwards compliment." He said with a smirk.

"Come on, we never did get to talk about any real stuff, you were too busy with your tongue down someone's throat" I say a tad bit bitter.

This time he smiled. "What were you like as a human?"

He let out a snort. He was a mess as a human, a boy who had stars in his eyes. "When I was a human, I was afraid of my own shadow." He says almost wistfully. He leaned closer as if he was sharing a secret. "I also had awful hair."

I let out a giggle.

"Back then I was a people pleaser, I'd do anything for you especially if you were a woman." He says pausing as he thinks back to the first time he had met Katherine, she had been everything he had ever wanted and all he wanted to do was cherish her. "I'd gladly hand over the world to woman I loved...the woman I worshiped."

I licked my lips. "What changed? How did you become that man you are today?"

He let out a bitter chuckle. "I met my maker. She was beautiful and I worshiped the ground she walked on." He says pausing yet again. "I would have done anything for her, I had done anything for her and she called sweet, and innocent. She found someone else who wasn't so sweet. I was hearts and flowers and he was just...flowers." He says bitterly before turning his attention back to wide green eyes.

"She broke your heart?" I guess causing Damon to shrug his shoulders.

"She taught me everything I know, she taught me that girls don't want a guy who hopelessly devoted to them...they want the guy who'll break them." He says sending her a smirk. "Girls like the danger of a bad guy, the like the suspense and the feeling the builds of not knowing what will happen...what could happen." He says reaching out to touch her face. He watches as she swallows hard.

I feel my breath hitch in my throat at the way he is looking at me. I lick my lips and touch his face. "For what its worth not all girls believe the facade, some us just want someone to love us, the way we would love them." I say causing his blue eyes to shine.

"What about you, what were you like before this prophecy?" he asked genuinely interested. He hadn't known much about Bonnie Bennett Mikaelson, except for the fact that she had appeared to be fiercely loyal and dedicated to fighting the good fight. He could tell by the way she was with her friends that she loved with all her heart. There was something about her that was undeniable it sucked you in, even if you didn't want it to. It could have been the innocence that lurked deep in the pools of her eyes or maybe it was the openness of her heart with the people she loved.

I smiled over at him, before rolling over on my belly. "Before everything went to shit," I said causing him to chuckle. "I had been a normal teenager." I said fondly. "When I was in school I was captain of a the cheerleading squad" I say causing him to let out a whistle.

He smirked with his eyes closed. "I can picture it right now, you hopping around in a short skirt, swinging pom poms in the air...doing the splits."

I frowned and pushed him slightly. "Don't perv out on me now." I say causing him to laugh. "You know I wasn't always the moral compass you see before you. My father was the sheriff our town which meant he was a bit on the strict side. I don't really like to follow the rules all the time so we clashed some times." I said pausing. My father hadn't wanted me to grow up and like girls most nearing the age of eighteen, I couldn't wait to grow up and spread my wings.

"I see." He said popping open his eyes to look her way. "You were the caged bird that couldn't wait to fly." He says knowingly. "I can't picture you doing anything too bad."

I let out a chuckle. "I used to sneak out all the time. I had a group of friends who were witches and the fact that we were all on the same page made us feel invincible. Melissa and I we used to get into so much trouble, the things we had did, the games we played...we were young and free." I said suddenly feeling sad. I hadn't yet mourned the lost of my teenaged years yet, but then again I would never really leave my teenaged years-just my freedom.

"Any regrets." He said picking up her mood. It was written all over her face. Bonnie may have been the immortal witch that was supposed to save everyone but at the end of the day she was still just a kid herself, thrust out into the world and expected to save it.

I licked my dry lips and felt tears prickle my eyes. I had never shared this information with anyone for fear that it might break me, but if I could share a part of me with Stefan I could do the same with Damon. "I try not to regret anything. I loved my life, with my friends, I may have snuck out and got caught at times...but I was living my life." I say pausing. "The one thing I do regret is sneaking out the night my parents were murdered." I say and within a blink of an eye Damon is sitting in front of me, his hands holding mine, as if to comfort me.

"Bonnie, you can't possibly think that you could have done anything to change the fate of your family."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. " I just wish I hadn't been running the streets. I could have spent one more moment with them." I say my eyes filling with tears. I can remember the night like it was yesterday. Kol had called me wanting to go to a party and instead of continuing with our normal family night, I had bid my parents goodnight claiming I was tired. By the time they had fallen asleep I had snuck out my bedroom window and when I came home in the wee hours of the morning, I had found my family torn to pieces.

When he saw the first, tear, drop from her pretty eyes, he did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he had hugged someone. The sounds that emitted from her throat nearly caused a chill to run down his spine. This beautifully broken girl carried herself better then anyone else he had ever known but at the end of the day she was still broken, just like everyone else. Pulling back from her, he used his thumbs to wipe her eyes. "What happened wasn't your fault." He says sensing her train of thought.

"What if it was?" I asked snuffling. "What if the people who killed my family were after me, what if they wanted to get to me before I become the immortal witch?" I question as Damon crushes me to his body.

He holds her in his arms until her breathing calms down. He knows what she's doing, when the alcohol has hit you...really hit you it play with your emotions and for Bonnie thinking about her old life had brought up issues she hadn't yet dealt with. He knew this because up until recently he had dealt with his own issues about Elena and her death.

"Damon." I call my breath barely a whisper. We were so close in that moment, and I could feel something shift between the two of us, similar to the way it had shifted with me and Stefan. I could feel his eyes on my lips and I needed to get away, yet I was still in his arms.

"Bonnie" he breathes his mouth coming close to hers. She had dared to share a part of her with him, and he had never been so grateful, even if it had left the green-eyed girl feeling vulnerable.

Our eyes lock and I know he knows that whatever moment that had happen between us, can go no further. We both realize what position we are in and where we are, suddenly im scrabbling away and Damon seems to have decided to pose against the wall. "I can't stay in here."

"I know." He says resting his forehead against hers. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." He says holding his hand out for her to take. Soon their hands are entwined and he leads her to the room he and his brother had fixed up just for her. Ironically her room was nestled between their room, a place he was sure Bonnie was going to have to get used to.

**DS-SS**

He had been standing by the window with a glass of blood when Stefan had come in later that night, or early that morning...he wasn't sure. After Bonnie had open herself up to him he had thought long and hard about everything he had learned about the girl, since meeting her.

"You're home late." He says holding the glass up to his lips to take a healthy sip.

Stefan rubs his neck. "I didn't know I had a curfew. Melissa had asked me to stay with her and Kol till the fireworks were over In case they got in another fight and he left her." Stefan says eyeing a single glass that was obviously left for him.

He smirks. Who knew Stefan had been paying attention to his games? "It seems like you're taking a page out of my book, going after the bestfriend it works everytime." He says bitterly. "You need to catch up." He says nodding at the drink now in his brothers hand.

Stefan eyes him suspiciously. "What are we drinking to?" he questions. He can smell Bonnie all over Damon and it makes him cringe. His mind wanders for a moment of what could have happened and what could have possibly gotten into Damon to cause this rare bonding moment.

"Bonnie" he says seeing the tick in his younger brothers eye.

"Where is she Damon?" Stefan demands leaving his drink untouched.

"Upstairs." He says simply. He understands the way he brother is currently feeling. He had felt it, after Bonnie and Stefan had spent all that time up in the mountains. He had feared that he would never get the connection that Bonnie and Stefan had developed and now that he felt something besides lust for the girl, he felt their connection strengthening as if it was threading inside where his phantom heart beat, had spoke volumes to him.

Stefan is nearly enraged. He paces back and forth. "Did you...you didn't?" he says not being able to finish a complete sentence.

He sucks his teeth deciding to end the misery that is Stefan. "We didn't do anything." he says watching as his brother sighs in relief.

Silently they both gulp down their drinks. "How-how do we stop it." He asks after a moment of silence as he looks over to Stefan.

Stefan looks over to the roaring fire as if mesmerized by it. "I don't think we could if we tried." He says biting his lip.

He lets out a sigh, never in his life did he think he'd be the voice of reason. He had been thinking for a very long time, Elena didn't have a chance with the two of them, but Bonnie she needed a chance or at least some time- they had forever to tangle themselves with each other. "I want to do for her what we couldn't do for Elena." He says causing Stefan to look up at him.

Stefan nods his head in understanding. "I do too. If we walk away now, if we could walk away we would probably be doing her favor, but you and I both know, we can't do that."

He runs his hand through his hair harshly. "I like her. She's funny and complicated and..."

"Amazing and caring." Stefan adds as the two of them look at each other. "I like her too." He says finally. "What are we going to do?" he asks searching his older brother for answers.

Damon lets out a sigh. "We're going to offer our friendship to her, and if she wants to change things, then it's on her." He says snagging a bottle of whisky and finding a spot on the sofa.

Stefan does the same, this time with a bottle of vodka as they both sit in silence but not before looking up to the room that is above them, the same room Bonnie is sleeping in.

**EG-EG**

Elena Gilbert sat in a chair across from the brothers. She had been sent here to collect information and she had done so. She had not only contacted Bonnie like she was supposed to but she had gotten an earful of everything as well. She had watched the brother the men who had nearly driven her crazy agonize over what had happen to her. If she could go back and change things she would but she had already made her deal, and now she had to deal with the consequences. She had seen and heard more of her share of things and now she wanted to be free but that wasn't part of the deal. She was sure that Bonnie was a nice girl, and in fact maybe if she hadn't been running from the Salvatore brothers they could have been friends, but at the end of the day she had to do what she had to protect her own, and if that meant spilling everything she had learned about the girl then so be it.

**A.N. 2: **Thanks again for reading and replying! Drop me a line and tell me what you think. For those who are still waiting for an Jagged Edges update its coming really soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **Hey all! Thanks for reading replying! my battery died so this took longer to get out then expected, but the good news is that i got a new charger so i wont be gone for too long again. This is a long chapter, but i had a lot of fun writing it, so i hope you have fun reading it.

special thanks to: infrena, jewelsstars, Alwaysyou, guest, guest, randomlittleme and sarahk

xoxo

queena

* * *

"_You got me feeling emotions, deeper then I ever dreamed of._" Mariah Carey

**Chapter 7: Trip to your heart**

St. Barts France

Klaus Mikaelson paced back and forth with his hands behind his back as he waited for the answer to the answer of all answers. He had been away from Mystic Falls for roughly two weeks and with each day that passed he felt like he was losing the very little ground he had developed with his wife. Sure he had his minions following her around, they were everywhere lurking in the corner, watching her every move. He had known about the hike she had taken with Stefan, one of his hybrids had trailed the two as they walked about in the woods and finally rested above the bluff overlooking Mystic Falls. He had also gotten wind that Bonnie had spent the vast majority of her time following the hike with Stefan. People had seen his former friend come and go inside of his house almost nightly and although it burned him up to know that Bonnie had let Stefan into his home, it was better that she had invited Stefan who at least had some sort of control over himself, then his brother who proved to have no control of himself or the one vampire he had sired.

He had only hated a few people in his whole lifetime, one being his "father" Mikael who was a horrible man. Mikael had dedicated his life to torturing him when he was a kid, and if he weren't locked away he was sure that his father figure would try to ruin everything he had with Bonnie as well. He had hated that man, with so much passion. The only thing he had ever wanted from his father had been love and Mikael had been so blind to the fact that he did not have the same blood running through his veins that he had treated him like an outcast. The second person he had hated was his mother. Growing up he had adored his mother, but she too had proved to be almost as bad if not worst then her husband. Ester had been weak. She couldn't protect her children and then when she tried to protect them, she ended up hating what she had created. Lastly he had hated Damon Salvatore. The mere thought of the elder Salvatore had caused him to grit his teeth. The only thing that- that man had ever done well was save Bonnie when she was an infant. Otherwise, he was a waste of space. However he knew that Damon would be his biggest adversary. He had gotten wind of what had occurred last night, the romantic moonlit outing the partying afterwards. It had nearly made him lose his mind with anger. But in the end he knew that Damon would be his own worst enemy he'd self destruct and ruin the bond that was created eighteen years ago.

"I am not a patient man as you know" he says pausing to look at the woman who has been compelled to sit in her seat. One of the cool things about being an O.G. vampire was the fact that he could compel younger vampires within a blink of an eye. "So I'll give you the run down of my proposition and you will have twenty seconds to either accept or decline my offer Katherine dear." He says with a smile.

For her part Katherine Pierce had been silent not daring to say a word for the longest time. She had spent most of her life as a vampire running from the man in front of her and now that he caught her, she was afraid of what he would do to her. She could think of nothing but the miss opportunities that she had with her boys. She had wanted to tell Stefan that indeed her love for him was very real that she would love him with for the rest of her immortal life. He thought everything with her had been a game but that hadn't been the case. And for Damon, her sweet, innocent Damon- she would tell him that their hadn't been a day that she hadn't regretted hurting him. He had loved her...really loved her and his love had no boundaries and she had lied to him the night she had confessed to never really loving him...it had all been a lie.

"Wh-what do you want with me Klaus...I'll do anything just" pause. "Don't kill me."

He smiled a slow satisfying smile, he didn't even get to proposition her yet here she was tripping over her words and begging for her life. He let out a deep belly laugh at the pathetic woman in front of him, and she was the woman that so many had wanted for so long. She was weak and disgusting and mostly useless if not for her hold over the Salvatore brothers.

"We want the same thing here Katherine, you want your boys untouched by another female and I want my wife untouched by your boys."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked swallowing hard. She still couldn't get over the fact that Klaus had married although the news had traveled very fast and she had heard all about the immortal Bennett witch, who was now bonded to her boys.

"We have lots to discuss." He says dragging a chair in front of her and then sitting on it.

BB-BB

I rolled over in the bed to find a hard body pressed against me. Quickly I open my eyes to find blue eyes staring back at me. "Oh god not another dream." I groaned, rolling over.

I had been suffering from dreams all night long, and each dream had included the men in my life. This would be my third dream with Damon in it and I was starting to freak out. My first dream had me choosing to be with Stefan, I had told him how much I loved him and he loved me and just as we were about to get our happily ever after Damon had popped up and then my dream had shifted. The second dream had Klaus as the man I had chosen, despite all of reservations Klaus had proven to be everything I ever I really wanted and really needed. We had gone on the run from the brothers because they were trying to kill him to avenge...Elena. And lastly was my dream with Damon. We were sitting on top of his car looking up at the moonlight and he had told me he had fallen for me, the first day we had met and I had told him that I had always loved him, I was just scared to admit it. We had both smiled and leaned forward to kiss me and then it switched again.

He smirked over at her. Stefan had gone out in hopes of helping Caroline who was an emotional mess. His younger brother had lost the game of rock, paper, scissors and as a result he got the house and probably the better half of the morning with Bonnie. He had slipped into her bed probably about thirty minutes ago and had watched her as she slept. She looked so young, and angelic. She had been mumbling all sorts of things and when he heard her call his name it had made him scoot even closer to her. He wanted to dip into her dreams but he was trying to have boundaries.

"Sorry boozy, but this is all too real." He says not being able to help himself as he reached out to touch her face. Even in the morning with hair that was beyond wild, and crust in her eyes she was still very pretty.

"Prove it!" I say

"Prove it?' he repeats his methane blue eyes widening as he searches her face for any trace that this is yet another ploy to get him to show his ass, which would be easy. When he was around her he tended to not think as much and just feel which may have been a problem. Whenever he looked into her deep eyes he saw a reflection of himself. And the reflection startles him. He wondered if placing her hands below his waist would give her the indication she needed but he figured that if the booze was still in her system, she might be game and he could only turn her down once the next time he wouldn't be able to stop either one of them. "And how am I supposed to do that?" he questions.

"Touch me" I say with ease. I've had dreams like this before, probably too many times, it always ends the same way. "I've had this dream before, we wake up next to each other, and everytime you touch me it propels me to search further for my one true love." I say lazily.

Wordlessly he slithers her way all the while keeping his eyes trained on her. She painted a pretty picture, lying on her back with wild hair in his oversize shirt, and the kicker was that she wanted him to touch her. "Do you want this dream to end?" he asks his voice husky.

I smile. "All dreams end Damon, but the good thing is that tomorrow you get to dream again." I say looking into clear blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, pressing his teeth into his bottom lip. He inched closer not once touching her as he savored in the intoxicating aroma that came from her. Together their scent reminded him of coconut, vanilla and cinnamon. Seconds later he was on his hunches hovering over her. When their eyes met, he felt something stir inside of him making his temperature rise up. He eyed various locations where he could touch her and all kinds of filthy things floated through his mind, before he zeroed in on that one spot. Within a blink of an eye he reached for her hand and placed a kiss to her pulse point.

I let out a gasp realizing that this was indeed real. Damon was really touching me. I was trapped underneath him- beneath his web and for the life of me in that split second where I realized that everything was real, I still didn't want to be any other place but here. Damon is pressed against me with a look on his face that is unreadable. Our eyes locked, and held like magnets that were drawn to each other. "This is real."I whisper as methane blue eyes stare down at me. His eyes are like fire scorching my skin as they trail over my face and alter come rest on my lips for a second too long before he finally speaks.

"Yeah." He said words coming out breathier then he had wanted. "This is real." He says looking at her lips again. She was beautiful, so damn beautiful and the way she made him feel just by a simple smile, by being close to him scared the hell out of him.

This wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to want anyone other then Elena. Girls that came after Elena weren't supposed to make him feel like he was somebody, like he could be somebody. He was supposed to be the hot danger guy that only bedded girls and ditched them but when he looked at Bonnie deep into her eyes it was like he could himself being more then Damon Salvatore sex god/ heartbreaker. He was also supposed to keep Bonnie at arms lengths and offer her friendship only, he had baggage and she had deserved so much more then someone like him but that was easier said then done.

Reluctantly he removed himself from his position and flashed over to the night stand where he had placed his famous hangover potion. If anyone could cure a hangover, it was him. With his back turned from her he mentally counted to 200 hoping to calm his body down. Being around Bonnie for only a few moments had stirred up the beast inside of him he didn't know what he wanted to do more claim her as his own in the best way a man could do, or taste the liquid the flowed through her veins. Blood lust was at the surface and being nestled between her thighs for only a brief moment-had him feeling like a teenaged boy.

"I'm sorry." I call out while his back is still turned to me. It was obvious I had drunk more then I thought thus the reason I made a fool out of myself and probably ruining the start of a friendship I had formed last night with Damon. Mentally I wondered just how much I had drank, I could keep up with the best of them but it seemed like last night was so much different. I felt different last night, like all of my previous inhibitions had flown out the window.

He turns around seeing her now sitting up in bed. His large shirt is slowly slipping down her delicious butterscotch shoulder. He knows he's staring because Bonnie who was previous looking down at the pristine white comforter brings her eyes up to meet his almost sheepishly which was a first. From the moment they had met, she had never shied away from a thing he threw her way. He watched as she pulled the shirt up and mourned the fact that he no longer got a glimpse of her creamy shoulder. "No problem, Boozy!" he says grinning as he hands her a glass.

"What's this?" I ask taking the glass from out of his hand, carful not to make contact with his fingers. I looked down at the liquid which was the color of strawberry syrup and raised it to my nose and frowned. It smelt like hell and probably tasted worst.

"It's my special potion to cure a hangover." he says nodding her direction as if to tell her to get the show on the road. "Drink up."

I had half the nerve to tell him no, but since he had taken good care of me last night I figured he wouldn't lead me astray. I hold up my glass in mock salute before downing it.

He watched intently with his arms crossed over his chest. "How'd you like it?"

I frowned. "It was bitter as a motherf- at least the lemon gave it a zest though I liked that part."

He grinned. "See I like to add the bit of lemon it brings out the flavor Stefan thinks it masks everything but I think it makes everything much richer." He says truly impressed by her palate. If her tongue was that good, he wondered what it would feel like around him. "By the way- you're drinking blood, my blood and a drop of Stefans blood.

I put the glass down disgusted. I had never drank vampire blood, well except for that one time and I was a baby. I had heard lots of stories about witches who got hooked on vampire blood and I had seen first hand what it could do to a witch. It made witches feel invincible and it also served as an aphrodisiac. A witch could react in two ways either think they were invincible or become a slave to their urges and really I had no intention of becoming either.

"Seriously?" I said while throwing the blankets off of my legs. I ignore the way his blue eyes linger on my exposed legs while I make my way to bathroom. I'm halfway to my destination when laughter garners my attention.

"You know I was joking right?" he says blue eyes dancing.

I open my mouth appalled and soon waltz over to him, I punch his arm once then twice calling him a jerk all the while he laughs which only serves to infuriate me. I make a move to hit him again when he catches my fist and spins me around so my back is pressed against his front. "Damon. Let...me...go"

He smiles and despite the boundaries he knows he should set he runs his nose along the side of her neck. "So much fire." He whispers in her ear. "Lucky for me I like playing with fire."

My startled eyes look up and it's then that I realize we are in front of a mirror. I get a sense of de ja vu as Klaus had done the same thing on our wedding night. He had instructed me to look at the two of us in the mirror saying that our reflection would always be our true self. For a moment I saw Klaus in the mirror with me. I shut my eyes tight before opening once again, this time revealing me and Damon. I swallowed hard as I eye our reflection. "Damon, please..let me go." I say as his eyes shimmer for a second and then he disappears the only indicated that the moment we shared was the fact that my heart is beating out of my chest. I hear the echo of his voice as he says something about cooking breakfast and when he's finished speaking it's then that I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

**BB-DS-BD**

When I came down stairs I found Damon sipping out of a mug what I had assumed had been blood. He had a towel on his shoulder and turned my way grinning. "What kind of pancakes do you want? We have pumpkin, blueberry, banana nut, and chocolate chip." He says, ready to cook just about anything. He needed a distraction and cooking would do just that because when he had seen her come down the stairs, hair dripping wet and those bare legs he had been seconds away from pushing everything off of the counter and taking her right then and their. His loins were calling out to her.

"Chocolate chip please!" I say just as my stomach growled rather loudly. I was always hungry like always, Kol had always said that I ate like a grown man back in the days of Vikings, to which I had just rolled my eyes.

He tossed her a look over his shoulder before turning back to the task at hand. He began to mix the batter and inserted chocolate chips white and milk chocolate before placing the food in the skillet. "Be prepared to have a foodgasm." He said turning to look her way. "I'm the best at what I do." He says suggestively. Last night he had been too open and if he was going to do what was best for Bonnie that meant he had to go back to flirting with her constantly. He knew she'd shoot him down because that was much easier then trying to admit that they had shared a very real moment earlier.

I raised my eyebrows. "I bet you think you are." I say causing him to snort my way.

"I can prove it." He says his voice dripping with seduction, she looked none too pleased though and he turned back to her breakfast.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask looking around the massive kitchen. I hadn't seen Stefan since the firework show and I wondered if he had made it home okay. Of course he had made it okay he was vampire which meant he was damn near invincible.

He quickly plated her food that had consisted of three large pancakes and two scrambled eggs along with bacon and sausage. "He's taking care of the birthday girl." He says walking over the freezer to for ice cream for her pancakes. He placed a big scoop onto of pancakes and placed chocolate syrup to top it off. Since he had been up all night, he decided to go grocery shopping for the human that would be living with them sooner rather than later. "Today is Carolines birthday and Stefan lost the game of thumb war meaning he got to play the role of big brother to her whiney ass."

I furrowed my brows. Klaus had told me that Damon was responsible for Caroline being a vampire. The girl had died with his blood in her system thus making her his child in vampire world. "Aren't you like her father?" I ask causing Damon to let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately." He says placing the food in front of her. He sits directly in front of her his eyes taking in every ounce of her. When she eyed him suspiciously, he shrugged his shoulders. "I like to watch."

I shake my head biting back a grin. "You're a pervert."I say causing him to chuckle yet again. I pop a piece of pancake off into my mouth and nearly melt into the chair. He was a good cook, real good, too bad I'd never really tell him.

He watches as she continues to eat her food pleased that she likes it more then she wanted to admit. He holds his blood up to his lips and sips it out of a mug while still watching her on the sly. "So tell me," he says resting his arms on the table. "Why the freak out over vampire blood? Don't tell me you're a willing born again vampire blood virgin?" he says leaning forward as if he was gossiping and could be scandalized by her words.

I send him a look. "I am and I'm proud." I say as he rolls his blue eyes. I liked the Salvatore manor, it was quiet and unlike my own home at the mansion it hadn't caused anxiety to creep inside of me. Here I felt carefree and dare I say at ease.

He tilts his head to one side. "I know your not a prude, I had the pleasure of seeing you in a bra and panty set last night that proved that you were anything but a prude." He says winking as the memory assaults his mind. It appeared that Bonnie had liked the modern day pin up type of lingerie which had nearly left his mouth-watering last night and yet he had still turned her down.

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your deal?"

I let out a sigh. "I've heard stories about witches being strung out on vampire blood. Sometimes they go B.S.C. and other times it's like it makes them a slave to their urges." I say pausing to think about Faye from home. She was a girl my age and honestly one of my friends who had gotten in way over her head with power. She had wanted it so much that when she had started using vampire blood it had only magnified all of her emotions and soon she was strung out on blood and sex and what was left of her was this tattered and torn girl. "If im going to go crazy I wanna do it without the use of vampire blood." I say causing Damon to scuff. "And if I'm going to let sex consume me, I want it to be because I am so passionate about the man that I'm with that the only thing I want to do day or night is him, without the aide of vampire blood messing with my emotions." I say removing myself from the table all together.

From across the room he watched her. She was passionate about so many things, you could hear it in her voice and he liked the fact that she stuck to her beliefs and nothing could deter it- even though some of her beliefs i.e. staying married to Klaus for the greater good of her small town, was borderline bat shit crazy. Her strong will was something he admired. And for a split second he wondered if he could possibly be the one for her. Of course it was too soon but the idea had popped in his head.

He waited for her to turn off the faucet and walked over, almost cat like over to her. He needed to test a theory. Last night had been the first night he had walked away from a girl who was practically begging for it, and if he could walk away from her after this...then it meant something. When he is directly behind her, he places both hands on her shoulders. He watched as her head sagged forward and spoke close to her ear. "Last night.."

"Was nice." I supply tilting my head, aside from the sudden mind fuck from a ghost not to mention Damon and his wondering tongue that had found its way down his ex's throat. It had been a good night, especially my one on one time with Damon. He was more then walking sex.

"It was really nice." He said as his hands come to turn her around. Once she's in his grasp he easily picks her up placing her on top of the counter top. "But their was something missing." He says leaning forward his voice coming out soft. His blue eyes are beaming at her, with wonderment.

My heart hammered in my chest with each incline he made closer to me, and I can't help but ask the defining question. "Wh-what was missing?" I ask my eyes growing heavy lidded.

He moves closer his eyes examining her face before boring into deep green pools. "_This_" he says bridging the gap between them and finally seeing his lips over hers. The kiss is sweet almost innocent like till he swipes his tongue over the seal of her lips begging for access to which she grants. And then its on. His hands or in the back of her head bringing her closer as if that is possible as she does the same. He plunges his tongue in deeper and she seems to be enjoying it because she's right their with him giving it all she got-dueling with him. Passion threatens to consume him. And when she pulls him closer and starts to take the lead, he moans out.

He pulls back suddenly the sound of a car engine telling him Stefan is near. "Wow" he says surprised by how intense everything had gotten so fast. He takes in her appearance kiss swollen lips, wild hair and a feeling that makes him want to do nothing but run. And so he does so. Without another word he leaves her alone again her words echoing in his ear as she too lets out a shattering breath and says _wow_.

**BB-SS-CF**

I'm alone for all of two seconds when Stefan walks into the kitchen with Caroline in tow. I plaster a smile on my lips as Stefan gives me a warm hug.

"I'm glad your still here, I thought Damon may have run you off!" he said not being able to hide his excitement. It was nice having her hear. He had his brother had spent the better half of the night and early morning silently drinking while listening to her heartbeat. And when they had finally crashed it was her heartbeat that had soothed them to sleep.

I chuckled. "He wasn't too bad, besides my clothes had gone missing and I was wondering if you knew where they were?" I asked causing Stefan to trail his eyes down from my face to what exactly I was wearing, which was still Damons oversized shirt.

"Nope, I haven't seen them." He says not hiding the fact that he's checking her out. "But just so you know I don't have a problem with what your wearing now." He faux whispers.

"You okay? You seem kind of jumpy." He says grey eyes boring into me as if he is looking for something.

I offer a smile. "Yeah I'm fine, it's probably all the sugar I've had this morning." I say trying to gain a grip.

"Or it could be the way you're looking at her Stefan like damn." Caroline says from her seat at the table. "You act like you've never seen the girl before I don't know what you've been staring at more her caramel legs, or her boobs." She says sipping out of her own mug of blood.

He ignored the blond and focused his attention on the girl in front of him. "Where's Damon?" he asked noticing that his elder brother wasn't near.

"I dunno" I say with a shrug. "He just kind of left." I say for better lack of words. To say that I was surprised by what had occurred between me and Damon would be a slight understatement. Whatever we felt, it had been brewing since the first day we lay eyes on each other. The kiss had been so passionate that it had nearly rocked my world. But what had made everything far worst was the fact that after the kiss, the kiss that Damon had initiated he had run off.

"He could be out chasing after some girls skirt." Caroline adds. "I mean its morning which means he's horny and probably hungry." She finishes only to be ignored.

"Did you guys get in a fight or something?" He asked knowing that Damon was stubborn and Bonnie was too. He wondered if he brother had tried to persuade Bonnie into moving into the manor again and his absence would prove that she had set him straight.

"No, nothing happen." I say a little too quickly. "And I assure you that if something did happen, I can handle myself."I say a smirk tugging on my lips.

I had never been a damsel in distress waiting for prince charming to save me because I could save myself. Being the daughter of sheriff I had learned how to use a gun when I was fifteen in case I needed to use it. I had also learned self defense and if all else failed telekinesis always proved to be an interesting method to use to defend ones self.

He smiled, he hadn't doubted that Bonnie couldn't take care of herself, that was one of the things that had attracted him to her. On the surface she was the small fragile looking girl but on the inside she was a beast and he liked that. "Trust me." He says taking a step closer as he eyed her. "I don't doubt any of the skills you possess." He says his grey/green eyes darkening as he takes in her appearance once again. He was positive that the girl in front of him had brought many men down to their knees and wasn't ashamed to admit that he would soon follow in the list of men who were enamored with her.

Caroline Forbes stood with her mouth agape as she watched and listened to Stefan pour on the charm. For the most part she had gone almost invincible the moment Stefan had laid eyes on Bonnie. She had stood almost silently watching as Bonnie and Stefan had interacted like it was some sort of soap opera. With Bonnie, Stefan had seemed at ease, suave and sly he even smiled and that never freaking happened! They had chemistry she could admit, whatever was brewing between the two of them was at a slow simmer and she was sure when everything boiled over she was sure shit was going to hit the fan.

She clapped her hands loudly causing two sets of eyes to look her way. For the most part Bonnie seemed almost embarrassed while Stefan had shown a flicker of annoyance. "I hate to break up this surprisingly scorching moment the two of you just shared." she says placing her hands on her hip. "But we are supposed to be turning the manor into the perfect birthday pad. "She rattles on. "And since Damon is awol the one time I need him, that means its up to you and me Stefan." Caroline says batting her eyelashes. "Please, come on its my birthday I'm a vampire and I'll never really turn 19." she says with a pout.

I send a smile in her direction. "Happy Birthday." I say simply before turning my eyes to Stefan. "I guess that's my cue to leave," I say biting my lip. "I'll talk to you later Stefan." I say turning on my heel to head up the stairs only for a voice to stop me.

"Actually, I was hoping you would stay." Caroline says the words coming out in a rush. Like Stefan had said earlier, Bonnie was now apart of the family and wether she liked it or not she needed to get over it. She didn't want to spend the vast of her immortal life holding a grudge, she'd end up like Damon..shudders at the thought.

I turn around and look to Stefan who shrugs his shoulders then look back to Caroline. "I'd like that."

**BB-CF**

Bonding with the girl who had basically attacked me days after I arrived to Mystic Falls was the last thing I expected to do, but I figured that if I were going to be a part of the brothers lives I had to accept their friends just like they would have to accept mine. Caroline had been true to her word and the clothes that she was suddenly over she had tossed my way for me to change into since my clothes had suddenly gone missing. I didn't even really want to think about how ones clothes could go missing so I gladly changed into a pair of boyfriend jeans that were cuffed at the bottom and a white tank top. My hair was left naturally curly and thanks to beauty box Caroline had carried I had enough product to soothe my curly hair so that it wasn't too unruly.

I came out of the bathroom to find Caroline sifting through my cell phone. I charged her way grabbing the device from her hands. She shrugged her shoulders my way not at all fazed.

"You got a text message from Klaus" she said looking at her nails. "He said he'll see you soon."

I glare her way while slipping my feet in flip flops. "I'm not discussing him with you." I say my tone even. If we were going to call a truce and really be friends we had to set boundaries. First thing was that we could not discuss Klaus.

Grinning she spoke. "Fine! Lets talk about all the time you spend with Stefan." she says eager to hear all about this. "And I know for certain that the last two weeks he's been over at the mansion, and lets not forget all of the text messages you two have been sending each other."

I swallow hard. "Stefan is my friend hence the reason we talk so much." when I talked to Stefan I felt like I could really be myself with him I didn't have to put my guard up which I really enjoyed. "Are you calling me out because your into him because if so-"

she cuts the girl off. "Stefan is like a brother to me which is really weird because his brother is my vampire father- well his blood is what turned me." she says shaking her head. "Whatever what I'm trying to say its obvious by the way Stefan looks at you that he likes you and its obvious how evasive you were being in the kitchen that something happen with Damon?"

I click my tongue. It was obvious this whole setup was to grill me. I didn't scare easily and I didn't crack under pressure. "Nothing happen between me and Damon." I say with a shrug.

"Okay listen. I can tell when something happens its like I have esp on sexual endevors. I was oncce in a church and took one look at my best friend and knew that she let Stefan hit it." she says smiling at the fond memory. "So I know something happen with you and Damon."

"We didn't have sex if that was your assumption." I say causing her to snort.

She rolls her blue eyes. "Listen I'm not trying to come off as a bitch but when the world turns to shit they are all I've got and if you and I are going to be friends we need to be honest with each other...meaning you need to be honest with me." she says earnestly.

I debated what to say as a bounced on the balls of my feet. Caroline was right we needed to trust each other and it wasn't like I had done anything scandalous- or that Damon had done anything scandalous. He kissed me and that was the end of it. He probably regretted it since he hightailed out of the kitchen so fast. "Damon kissed me."

Caroline furrowed her brows that's it, Damon had simply kissed the girl which was so not what she had expected. Usually Damon had gone for the smolder which worked on every girl- he was smooth, suave and he talked a good game. He could talk the gown off a nun and to know that he had taken her advice meant he might actually like Bonnie after all.

"Usually he has girls naked and on their knees on their first date. He certainly had me doing much more." she says pausing to look my way as I was horrified. I had almost forgotten that just about every girl in town ridden the Salvatore brothers saddles at one point.

Before I could say anything Caroline shook her head. "Stefan's home"

**BB-SS**

"So what did you and Caroline talk about?" Stefan asked as he followed Bonnie around the Salvatore library. She had looked like a kid in the candy store as she bounced from wall to wall to look at the expansive book cases lining the walls from floor to the ceiling. He watched as she fingered through books and then all but skipped over to the musical area of the library which had housed old records to c.d.'s. He tried and failed at not checking her out. He had always thought she was pretty but to see the joy she got by wondering about the library had made her look prettier. And then their was what she was wearing. Creamy arms were exposed the color of those butterscotch candies that melt in your mouth-for split second maybe longer he wondered what she would taste like in his mouth. He had envisioned molten butterscotch sticky and sweet. His eyes then traveled to her ass, and he had a slightest urge to smack it.

"You!" I said as my eyes darted from one direction to the next. I had a feeling that the Salvatore library was going to be one of my favorites in the house. It housed books and music which was the best of both world in my opinion.

Vaguely he heard her talking about how much she had loved the library although he wasn't too sure because his eyes were transfixed on her behind. Almost on its own accord his hand came down to smack the glorious globes and was rewarded with a shriek from the girl with the green eyes.

I jumped at the sensation of my ass being slapped and turned around sharply to eye Stefan. Good lord he had heavy hands! I had expected this from Damon because well he was kind of touchy and he was someone that really invaded your space but Stefan, wow it seemed he really was coming out of his shell. I rolled my eyes as he sent me a grin, I looked playful Stefan, in fact I just liked Stefan in general.

"What?" he said biting back another grin. "My hand slipped." he says lying terribly but he didn't really care. This had been the first time in a long time he had gotten to be alone with her. She had always been surrounded by Melissa who he liked, she was a cool chick who was really hung up on Kol who was too busy playing the field. And then she had her faux date with Damon, and Damon being Damon had kept her out all night long. He wondered if his brother had realized Bonnie didn't belong to solely him.

I clicked my tongue. "I just bet it slipped." I say causing him to chuckle. "How would you like it if I grabbed-"

He cut her words off. "You can grab anything you want, I'm here for the taking." he says playfully as he stands in front of her with his arms stretched out.

I cant help but giggle at him, as I watch his antics. "Your in a good mood! Did you just go hunting?" I questioned like it was normal, when in fact my whole life wasn't normal but I guess I couldn't complain too much, especially right now because everything was good. The people of Harmony were protected by hybrids and I hadn't had to deal with my husband for a couple of days which gave me time to get to know my guardians! I guess I couldn't ask for more, oh well maybe I could hope the next time I see Damon that things aren't weird between us. He kissed me, I kissed him back and then he took off. Yeah things were going to awkward.

He buried his hands deep into his pockets tugging down his jeans. He saw as her eyes went to the open button of his shirt and resisted the urge to smirk. "Maybe it's because I'm in the presence of a pretty girl."

I winked his way and he rewarded me with a chuckle. "I went to see Elena today." he said his once playful tone turning somber.

I had nearly choked on my own spit. Stefan had gone to see Elena. Elena the ghost I had met last night in a tiny bathroom in the bar. Stefan of course had loved the girl who was now a bitter ghost. He had believed that Elena was the light of his life and maybe she had been while alive but the girl I met last night was nothing like I had heard of Elena Gilbert. "Stefan you know you cant blame yourself for what happen." I say choosing my words delicately.

He smiles a sad smile. "I'll always carry some sort of guilt. But I realize that while we had lost Elena in the end we had gained you." he says sincerely. "I told her about you, how you being around has helped me and Damon." he says looking in her direction. He had been avoiding going to the cemetery because it had always made him sadder when he returned home, but today he had told Elena all about Bonnie and how wonderful she was. She had brought back his smile and had managed to make Damon just as happy and he was thankful for that. He knew Elena would have wanted both he and his brother to move on, and be happy even if it was without her.

I didn't know what to say after his sweet words. So I did the only thing I could think of, I hugged him. Stefan soon wrapped his arms around me, and I don't think I had ever felt more content. Stefan had arms that you could stay wrapped up in for hours- or maybe it was just Stefan in general he made you feel safe and secure. After a moment I pull away from him and resume looking around.

"So you and Caroline were talking about me? What exactly were you saying?" he whispers into her ear after a moment or two of silence.

I spun around to face him. "A girl never tells what goes on during girl talk! Its in the girl code handbook." I say as the playfulness has found its way back into our conversation.

"Oh really." he says grabbing her hand and spinning her back to him just as she was about to walk away, it was like they were dancing the tango. "You know, I have ways of extracting information from you." he says playfully while gazing into emerald orbs.

"Stefan." I call with a warning, while gazing up into grey eyes that are dancing.

"Bonnie." he says in the same tone with more playfulness. He can hear her heart beating fast and smile against her skin as he leans forward and dares to place a kiss to her exposed shoulder.

When Stefan had pulled back and look me in the eye I felt my heart cartwheel. I knew that look, it was the look I had seen in my husbands eyes the first time he had kissed me, the same look Damon had given me earlier this morning and now the look Stefan was giving me. Since I had already swapped spit with one Salvatore brother today, I had no intention of ping ponging to the next. So I did what any self respecting girl would do, I teleported across the room.

Stefan chuckled a full belly laugh at her reaction. "What's the matter bunny?" he asked now deciding that her new nickname was bunny because she couldn't have moved faster if she tried.

"Nothing."I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Well except for your obvious attempt at seduction 101." I say from across the room.

Two seconds later the wind blew my way just as I teleported away again. If Stefan wanted to play then we could play. "Don't be obvious Stefan." I say playfully with a tilt of the head.

And then we were off. I had teleported just about everywhere in the library before finally stopping at the entry way. I watched as a blur had dashed off in many directions. When he finally stopped Stefan was standing in front of me, a half smirk on his lips. "Gotcha" he says while resting on hand on my waist.

I grinned his way. "Your good." I say biting my lip. "But I'm much better." I say teleporting away. This time Stefan was behind me knowingly.

"So what is my prize for winning?" he asked taking a step closer to which she took a step backward. He would have loved to ask to accompany her to the party tonight, however he thought she might deny him. This would be a excellent chance to continue to introduce Bonnie to more people in Mystic Falls. And if she were hanging out with him, then she wouldn't get too much hate from the women like if she hung around Damon.

Somehow I end up with my back against the bookcase which is as uncomfortable as you would think it would be. "S-Stefan." I say taking a step back. As fate would have it the moment I stepped back my flip flop slipped causing me to fall backwards. Stefan breaks my fall and soon looms over me. I feel my cheeks flush.

Grey eyes stare down into green orbs that are the color of the forest trees. "Maybe a kiss from the pretty girl?" he says looking down at her. She's nervous and the scent flowing off of her is divine. Especially since he can longer smell a trace of his brother on her, this is all Bonnie.

With Stefan looming over me similar the way Damon had done so earlier, what was with these two hovering over me? "You- you know I could teleport away from you if I wanted to." I remind him, my breath coming out choppy.

"You could but something tells me you don't want to." he says scooping down and nuzzling her nose playfully. He hadn't planned on kissing her, not today but maybe one day. To clear the tension and anxiety that filled the room he began to tickle her and was soon rewarded with her musical giggle.

**-Meanwhile-**

"You should be excited for my birthday party." Caroline says excitedly. "Every girl invited will be trying to hop on your dick." she says dryly. "You'll have easy access to any girl you want." she says as her pony tail swings back and forth.

"I can get any girl I want, I don't need the pretense of your little party." he says as she nudges him. They continue to walk and stop at the sight before them. Bonnie and Stefan playing and giggling. The mere sight sent his blood pressure over the roof. What happen to offering friendship and then letting Bonnie take the lead? Oh yeah it went out the window, especially for him, the moment he kissed her he knew she was going to be his new addiction.

My giggles seized at the sight of our audience. Damon was looking at the two of us as if we had done something horrible and Caroline was looking between the three of us. Silently Stefan helped me up as the four of us stood in silence.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot to do in order to get ready for my party, so why don't I take you home." Caroline says as she looks at the girl who is being subjected to Salvatore stares.

"That sounds great!" I say all but leaping in the direction of the blond.

"You might want to tuck and roll, I hate your sister in law."

I cant help but chuckle. It appeared that me and Caroline had yet another thing in common, our mutual disdain for Rebecca. "Not a problem." I say making my way to the door. I stop to look back at the brothers who are now standing next to each other arms folded underneath their chest.

"I'll see you guys tonight."

Ten minutes later, Caroline and I are driving down the 're driving down the highway at 100mph, Caroline is a speed demon and I was sure that my life had flashed before my eyes about 50 times. "Oh my god I had never in my life seen anything hotter then what occurred at the manor."Caroline all but giggles. "It was so hot!"

I send her a look, was this the same girl I from earlier. Maybe it was a vampire thing, you feed them and they are much easier to deal with. "You're joking right?"

"Nope." she says shaking her head back and forth. "You do realize that the torch has been passed onto you. You are now the object of the great Salvatore affection." she says knowingly. "You might want to get ready because it's going to be a bumpy ride."

**A.N.2**: i hope this chapter wasn't too too long, i tried to cut it down as best I could. For those wondering about Klaus he'll make his return soon. As for Elena she is a ghost that has her own agenda. i hope you enjoyed the bamon and stefonnie. drop me a line and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Hey all! I'm finally back with a new chapter of this story yay it took forever but i finally got the chapter out. Thanks as always to everyone who has read and replied, i love you guys! Im glad you all seemed to like the bamon and stefonnie moments as well as the budding friendship with Caroline and Bonnie. This chapter is the long awaited party so i hope you like it.

**special thanks to: michelle3737, randomlittleme, Damon is Team Bonnie, babyshan211, StillStacie, jewelsstars, and sarahk**

**xoxo**

**queena**

* * *

"_If you take a chance on me I'll be your everything_"

**Chapter 8: Infatuation**

Klaus Mikaelson had never been one to be greedy unlike a lot of other vampires cough Damon Salvatore cough he didn't believe in excess. He didn't need it all because the only thing he had ever really wanted was a stable family and a woman to love him and he was close to having it. He knew the moment he met Bonnie, the moment her green eyes shined up at him, that she would be everything he had ever wanted.

Flashback

"_So you must be the infamous Niklaus Mikaelson?" she asked causing him to pivot in her direction. He watched silently a smirk playing on his lips as she dangled her dainty feet back and forth while sitting comfortably on the kitchen island as if she were talking to some mere mortal she heard about at her school instead of the biggest, baddest vampire, and the original hybrid that he was._

_He lent against the counter, while smirking at the girl in front of him. Obviously she was aware him, of who he was, she had probably heard lots of stories from Kol who after all wanted to be just like his older brother in every way. Or she could have heard from his plethora of ex witches who knew that he had known how to take care of a woman in the bedroom. He had often left a trail of brokenhearted witches who wanted him to put a ring on it. Greta had been his last witch, she had been easy to coax to break down and he had been with her for a very long time before deciding he wanted anything but her. He had left the girl broken and moved onto his newest conquest Bree and then settled on Caroline Forbes who broke the mold because she was a vampire._

"_I take it my brother has filled your pretty little head with only the truth about me." He says his eyes soaking her up. She really was a pretty little thing. She had deep green eyes, heart-shaped mouth and skin that made you want to literally lick it because it looked like molten brown sugar._

_A smirk floats to her lips before she breaks eye contact only to turn his way yet again. "I hate to break it to you but Kol doesn't talk about you that much." She says grinning madly at the sight of his upturn lips. "It's your appetite for witches, and the reputation surrounding it, that have made you infamous in this town."_

_His once sour face had soon sobered. It seemed that the girl in front of him . . . the young witch in front of him may be offering her services up to him. "So you're saying that in the witch world I'm a celebrity." He says bursting with pride as he kicks of the counter and saunters her way. He hops on the counter so that he's closer to her. "Tell me have they told you about my sexual prowess."_

_She rolls her green eyes and pops a piece of fruit in her mouth._

_He watches as the girl licks her lips and can't help but smile her way. He wonders how long it'll take to coax her out of her clothes and figures not that long, after all she wants to be his new witch. It had been so long since he had been with a witch, the thought makes him feel all tingly. "How about we stop this idle chit chat?" he says leaning closer to her. "You were hoping to be my newest witch, hence the reason you've been waiting for me down here, am I right?' he questioned all to knowing._

_I let out a gasp and bat my eyelashes his way. "Am I that transparent?" trembles from my lips._

_He bent down looming over her ear while his hand boldly touches her knee as a buzz runs through him at the mere touch. "Only to a well-trained eye like myself." He says drawing closer. "Tryouts occur in my bedroom, clothing not permitted." He says with dancing eyes._

_I smile again before removing his hand from my leg. "It's too bad. I'm not in the least bit interested in you or being your witch." I say honestly._

_He puts a hand to his heart as if she had broken it. "Bonnie, I thought we had a connection." He says enjoying the way her green eyes lit up making them look like fireworks._

"_The only connection we have is Kol." I say causing him to chuckle. "Listen I don't know why you're here and really I don't care you can take a new witch, you can leave without one and it wouldn't matter to me. But your brother does matter to me, and if you've come here to harm him, you'll have me to deal with."_

_He smiled loving the fire in her eyes, loving the sultry sound of her idle threat. "And what exactly would you do?"_

_I popped a cherry in my mouth and removed the stem that was tied in a knot and swiftly placed it in his hand. "I'll chew you up and spit you out."_

End of flashback

He knew from that first night, the night she had threatened him that she would be his and now that she belonged to him, he'd do anything to keep her.

**KP-KM**

**Katherine and Klaus**

Katherine Pierce paced back and forth in the stylish condo, her long chocolate curls bouncing with every move. Since she was not allowed to leave, the safe-house, she was stuck here waiting for Klaus to show up with her breakfast. Almost on cue she heard the key to the door and soon she was eye to eye with the one man who had terrorized her for so long. The amount of hatred she felt for him was so profound that at times it was hard to speak, but if she wanted to stay alive and save her boys she had to do what Klaus wanted.

"Ah Katherine, good to see your up and going." He says walking into the dwelling with heavy boots. In his hand is a blood bag, it's no way near the good stuff but it's as good as she'll get till he is ready to release her out to the unsuspecting Salvatore brothers. He never thought he would need the help of the second woman who nearly drove he and his brother apart, but desperate times call for desperate measurers. Bonnie was his and his alone and he wouldn't let her fall into the Salvatore trap, like everyone else in this hell hole.

"What's so special about this girl that you enlisted my help?" Katherine asked truly amazed by her sudden change of luck. Of course when Klaus had offered her of her sentence to death by his hands she had immediately thought he was playing with her, but the moment Klaus had brought her here and set her up in a fancy loft. She realized that this was the real deal and who was she not to use this to her best advantage. If the plan had succeeded she would win her freedom and save her boys in the process this would square her debt with Klaus and reunite her with the Salvatores...it was perfect maybe too perfect!

Klaus turned and looked at the woman in front of him, she had once been the one person to nearly break his family bonds with Elijah but now she was the only person that could possibly help him. He wouldn't lose Bonnie and that meant working with someone he loathed but at least she wasn't his father, he hated him more then he hated anyone else.

The mere thought of his "father" caused a shiver to run up his spine, though Katherine was too busy being Katherine to notice. He had never been one to show weakness, not to his enemies because that would make you vulnerable. He had learned at an early age how to hide any sort of weakness. His childhood had been hell, his father had hated him and often treated him like the bastard son he was. His mother was no different, being the woman who had an affair with a wolf, you'd think she protect the one child that came out of that relationship but no. Amelia had hated him because looking at him had reminded her that the love she felt for William was unrequited and thus the reason she had stayed with her husband Mikael.

Mikael had made him feel like he would never be worthy of anyone and Amelia was the same. The one thing he had, were his siblings and that was why he wanted to have children of his own. He wanted a family, like most and Bonnie, she was the perfect specimen to bare his children. They would have her light and his edge, the child would be the most magnificent thing to ever exist in the supernatural realm and all supernatural would bow down.

"She's my wife." He says playing with the ring on his finger. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game by allowing Katherine a glimpse of the depths of love he felt for the Bennett heir. "And your boys are trying to turn her against me!" he says hotly. Without another word he pulled out a packet of photographs that had been sent to him by one of his men. He watched as Katherine had looked at the photos that were of Bonnie and Stefan, or Bonnie and Damon.

She swallows hard. "They haven't been my boys for a long time."

He cracks a grin. "You're right but since our dearly departed Elena is- dearly departed."

She finds herself grinning. "No way! What happen? Did she fall into a well, or better yet did another vampire fall in love with my face and her little Ms. Perfect act?" she asked suddenly feeling giddy. This could work, the boys were mourning Elena, and to be honest she had missed them, it was the perfect way to reunite with the men whom she loved.

Slightly amused he spoke. "Car wreck."

"How unoriginal yet predicable. When do we start?" she says, ready to move on with this plan. She had been coped up in this loft for way too long. She was itching to get outside and sink her teeth into someone, and even better to have one of her boys sink themselves into her. It had been far too long and she was ready to play.

Maneuvering to the open window, he looks out into the buzzing city. It amazes him how humans live their life like it's a rats race, they bounce from one place to another never taking the time to stop and savor anything. He was different, he liked the hunt, the chase and he savored every morsel of everything. And what he was going to savor was slowly crushing those Salvatore brothers. "Soon." He says casting a look in her direction. "Damon, is predictably a problem and you're going to have to take him down the best way, you know how to..seduction." he says causing Katherine to curl her lips at him in either dismay at the fact that he had just called her a whore or pleased because well, she can seduce yet another worthless soul.

"What about Stefan?" she asked furrowing her brows.

Klaus lets out a sigh. Though he had been told that Stefan was just as hands on with his wife, as Damon had been he knew that Stefan would not dare to push Bonnie into doing something she wasn't ready for, nor something that may cause harm to others. "He's noble and despite the fact that Bonnie is already drawn to Stefan, she'll favor Damon because his blood saved her. She'll search for a connection between the two, a connection that cannot occur between the two." He says with an edge in his voice.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him not to underestimate Stefan but she chose to keep quiet.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

He grinned. "Remind them of every moment they spent loving you."

**SS-DS-SS-DS**

**Salvatore Manor**

Stefan Salvatore walked about the house with almost dazed as he took in all the changes Caroline had made for her birthday party. He chuckled to himself. Elena would have loved to be here, to see what Caroline had accomplished in only a few hours. As he took in all of the decorations, he tried to have a positive outlook of what tonight would bring. Caroline needed this, she had been a wreck this morning and celebrating her birthday would make her happy. He on the other hand had never really been a fan of partying or dancing for that matter, he would save that for Damon who loved everything about a party, or Caroline he liked loud music.

As he stands in the room a familiar song comes on the radio and he can't help but think of Elena the last time they had a party here she had been alive, it had been that long. She had worn an eggplant color dress that made her olive skin look radiant. Despite the fact that she was still undecided about he and his brother he could easily remember a moment when their two of them were just happy. He could still remember the way she laughed at him while he attempted slow dance with her alone.

So lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard when his brother had walked into the room, he did however hear him when he started throwing accusations his way.

"So what was that I walked in on with you and Bonnie this morning?" Damon asked as he leaned against the banister drink in hand.

He let out a tired sigh. The moment Caroline had escaped with Bonnie they had argued however the moment Caroline had returned they had both agreed to finish their earlier conversation once they were alone, and they were finally alone now. "I told you we were playing around, it's not a big deal unless you make it a big deal." He says ignoring his brother and heading for the bar, it seemed like all they ever did was drink it helped ease their minds, and curb any frustration.

Blue eyes blazed, Stefan had a smile on his face well the closes thing he could get to a smile when he looked at Bonnie. It appeared his dear brother was just as affected by Bonnie as he was. "What happened to not pushing her into anything she wasn't ready for?" he asked his eyes darting wildly his brothers way. He knew he was being a hypocrite but seeing Bonnie and Stefan so close freaked him out, everyone had always chosen Stefan. And what they didn't need was a war between the two of them not to mention Klaus for the affection of the immortal witch.

Stefan snorted. "Really you're gonna try that with me. I know something happen between you and Bonnie." He says causing his brother to furrow his brows and make one of his famous _I'm not following you faces_. "I smelled you all over her." He says grey eyes looking in the direction of his brother. "So why don't you tell me what happen? What did you do?"

He raised his brows a smirk playing on his lips as he thought back to what had occurred.

He could remember sliding his hands up her sides as he lifted her to the counter top. The rushing sound of her heartbeat which was music to his ears and the look in her deep green eyes. One look into those green orbs and you could see everything you could ever want. And her lips, the one time he tasted her mouth, he felt something...something that he couldn't quite name.

"I kissed her." Damon said all traces of arrogance gone from his voice. The moment he kissed her it was like the world stopped and that was why he had run off. It felt good having her in his arms, and it wasn't supposed to feel good. He had an inkling that could rebuild him, but break him as well and that wasn't what he wanted. "It was a mistake and that was why I left."

Stefan looked at his brother and let out a sigh, they were in deep shit because whenever around Bonnie, she made them feel things, emotions they thought would forever be gone after Elena and then this girl pops into their world changing everything. "So we'll stick to the plan from now on, and offer friendship and guidance till she's ready?" he asked skeptical as if they could really pull this off. They needed something, they needed someone to keep them from falling apart and Bonnie was it. He just hoped in the process they wouldn't break her.

Blue eyes looked down only momentarily before looking up yet again. "Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a party to get for and a date to seduce." He says grinning when his brother begins to brood. "Relax. I'm bringing Bree tonight." He says walking away. "And Stefan, you might want to find a girl that'll help get your mind off of Bonnie." He quirks a grin. "May I suggest Rebecca."

**BB-KM-MG-**

After everything that had happen this morning not to mention what had occurred in the last couple of days, I thought it was high time that I touch base with my husband. Especially since I was heading back to the Salvatore manor to celebrate a birthday party with the woman who had seemingly brought my husband to me, and broke his heart at the same time.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the now familiar number. Klaus had picked up almost on the third ring. "Love is that you, I was beginning to think you forgot all about me." Klaus breathed into the phone.

I let out a snort. " As if that can happen, I'm living in your mansion, driving one of your plethora of cars and I've got a huge rock of my finger." I say pausing. "Not to mention you're the reason the witches back home are safe...I could never really forget about you." I say my voice coming out softer then I intended.

He chuckles into the phone enjoying the soft purr of her voice. He wishes right now that he could come back to her, but now is not the right time. He had imagined her lying next to him every night that he had been away from her. In his mind they had been together, his hand was the only companion he had, as he would never want to touch another woman after touching Bonnie.

"You sound stressed love." He asked while wondering if she too is feeling the ache he has felt for so long. He missed her dearly and he dare not to hope that she may be missing him as well. He wonders if Rebecca is being on her best behavior as instructed or if her guardians were to blame for the edge in her voice.

I chuckle into the phone, Klaus was the last person I expected to pick up on my mood. I had expected Kol and Melissa to notice because they were my peeps but since they were the reason, along with two brothers who managed to send my mind on overdrive, they had known. But for Klaus to pick up on something that like that told me that he knew me better then I thought.

"How can you tell that I'm stressed while a million miles away?" I asked twisting my ring.

"You're my wife-I know everything about you." He says pausing as to think of wether or not to delve deeper. "I know that you miss your family even though you never speak about them." He says he says hearing an intake of breath on her part. "I know you cry sometimes about the life you've been dealt-though I've never seen nor heard you cry."

I let out a gasp at his all so true words. When Klaus talked about me...talked to me with so much concern it made me wonder if he had been telling the truth about wanting the two of us to have a real marriage. His voice had been real and raw and it had a hint of something I wasn't sure if I could handle...at least not yet. I had called Klaus because he had a way of about him that had kept me grounded and on task, and after spending so much time with the Salvatore brothers in a Salvatore brother I needed to be reminded of the real world. "Klaus" I say a bit unsteady. I didn't want to give him false hope. I couldn't fathom falling in love with anyone not my husband nor my guardians at this time in my life.

He chuckles despite himself. "No need to be alarmed love. I just wanted you to know that you are always on my mind." He smiles into the phone. "Even a million miles away, I'm closer then you think." He says before bidding her goodbye.

Once I was finished with Klaus I turned around to catch sight of Kol standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I arched a brow silently asking him what was the reason for his sudden appearance.

"I heard that." Kol says while he watches her brush out her hair. Bonnie had no idea what power she possessed not as a witch, and certainly not as woman. He had listened in on her conversation with Klaus and nearly cringed at how desperate Klaus was for Bonnie to see him as more then a friend. Bonnie wasn't ready and he wished that her potential suitors would realize that, because if not he'd have to step in.

I shrugged my shoulders before motioning for Kol to turn around while I put on some clothes.

"Bonnie, you know I'm quite fond of you for some reason...I love you." he says trying to get the words out correctly. "You need to be careful kitten" he says turning around as she has finished dressing at least in her robe. He's always felt protective of Bonnie and that hadn't changed not since she married his brother or met her guardians, Bonnie was special to him and he'd go to great lengths to make sure that she was happy...she was after all his best friend.

"Carefull about what?" I ask while combing out my hair.

He studies her for a moment before speaking. "Bonnie, there is something about you that brings out the humanity in us." He says trailing off. As a vampire you mostly lived for the thrill of things, basic instinct was really all you had but with Bonnie, she made you feel human almost normal and sometimes that was all you wanted.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and bit back a smile. By looking at Kol you'd never know that he was so passionate about things that didn't involve fast cars and even faster women. "You make it sound like I'm _Sookie Stackhouse_?" I say shaking my head at that idea. "I'm not even close to _Sookie_, nor do I have a golden honey pot." I say with a chuckle.

He gave her a rueful look. "No your nothing like the fictional _Sookie_, but you're the immortal witch, and you posses something even I cannot deny." he admits. He may not have been remotely interested in Bonnie the way his brother had been or Salvatore brothers, but he wasn't blind. "As for your honey pot, well Klaus seemed to enjoy it." he says with an excessive eye waggle. "And I'm sure if your boyfriends got a taste they'd be just as addicted as Klaus

"Gross, stop it." I say smacking his face all the while causing Kol to start laughing my way which only serves to infuriate me more. Just as I'm about to use magic on him he ghost out the room like the chicken shit he really is.

Just as I'm about to start the process of getting ready for the party I hear Kol claiming that I needed to hurry up because my boyfriends were waiting. I rolled my eyes this was going to be a long night.

**BB-BB-BB**

**Salvatore Manor**

When we had pulled up to the Salvatore Manor, it had been transformed from the peaceful place I had seen hours ago, to something reminiscent to the legendary _Playboy_ mansion. People were literally everywhere and nearly naked, it was a good thing that the manor was secluded because the loud music would have given the neighbors hell.

"Okay, first things first, I need you to promise me that you won't start anything." I say tapping my foot as Kol pretends to play coy. I had known better.

"As if I could ever cause trouble." He says a full-blown smile on his face when twins wearing barley anything wink his way.

I watch as Kol flirts back with the girls and when they've finally walked away I hit him in the arm causing him to once again laugh. "Kol, I'm serous!" I say my voice coming out whiny which causes Kol to throw an arm around my shoulder. "We came here to have fun and make friends not add to our enemies list." I remind him, with big innocent eyes.

He rolls his light brown eyes. Bonnie would be the death of him and his fun one day. "Anything for you kitten." He says kissing her forehead

Together we walked into the Salvatore manor and it was then that I realized that we were probably entering the party of the year or at least the night. The manor was filled with people who were dressed in their sleeping attire, and having a good time. The music thumped through the house making me instantly want to dance. It had been so long since we had all really let loose and the mere sound of the music was calling out to me. I gazed around and spotted a game of twister in the corner, while in the far left was a group of guys playing beer bong.

We walk further into the house before stopping at the sight before us. Melissa and Jeremy getting down and dirty. I can't help but squeal because it had been eons since my girl had gotten a chance to let go and the best way to do was so was by dancing. I find myself smiling at my bestie as she makes sure to leave a lasting impression on Jeremy, when out of the corner I spot Kol who is no longer fascinated by the pair of breast that had intrigued him so much earlier.

"The hell." I hear Kol mutter as he nearly spills his drink at the scene in front of him and then he's stalking off with the most murderous look I've seen on his features in a long time.

"Kol" I call hoping to talk to sense into him but my voice falls on deaf ears and Kol strolls over to where Melissa and Jeremy are dancing quite close taps poor cute Jeremy on the shoulder causing the very attractive boy to turn around and then when he had his back turned Kol simply through Melissa over his shoulder. The people around them looked amused while I knew Melissa was cursing Kol over about a hundred times. I guess he was finally making a statement.

"Well that is certainly interesting." Caroline says as if she had appeared out of thin air. I turn to look her way and shrugs her shoulders. "Every single time I've seen Kol he's either way too drunk or too busy flirting around with every girl that comes through the door, but it appears tonight he only has eyes for one girl." She says while her eyes watch as Kol swiftly throws the witch over his shoulder gaining a cheer from the drunken people at the party and then uses vampire speed to ghost off to a place that gives him the alone time he obviously wants with the other witch.

I cast one last look in the direction I thought I saw Kol and Melissa go before turning my attention back to Caroline. I could only hope that tonight would be the night the two of them would finally just admit to liking each other. Kol had always said that he couldn't give Melissa what she wanted or needed. But I saw first hand how upset he had been by the mere fact that she had come to the Salvatore manor before the two of us and with a date no less. And the look on his face while he was playing, the guitar had been the most obvious thing I had ever seen, well except from the sudden kidnaping of course. It all made sense. They belonged together and I could only hope that they could figure this thing out sooner rather than later.

"You saw that too?" I asked causing Caroline to nod her head in agreement. "Thank god. I was starting to think it was all in my mind. I mean they would go really good together right. They are both good looking and smart and perfect for each other." I say as I find myself following Caroline to the kitchen where she pours me a drink.

"A blind person could see what was between them, if I knew them well enough I'd bet my day walking ring that they are _doing it and doing it well _as we speak." Caroline says with a flip of her blond hair.

"God I hope so." I muse out loud while putting my hand on my hip. "Someone has to get some kind of action sense I'm not." I say before instantly shutting my mouth. I had almost forgotten who I was talking to. It appeared my mouth was a lot looser then I thought. I guess Caroline can tell that I'm a bit embarrassed because she soon raises her cup to mine as we give each other a salute to that.

"Amen to that." She says clinking her cup with the girl in front of her. She had thought that her invitation had gone on deaf ears but when she had seen Bonnie and Kol walk through it kind of made her just a tad bit happy. At least she knew Bonnie wouldn't be fake like half the people who were at her party. She wasn't naive and knew that most of the people who had showed up to the Salvatore manor, had only come because it was the home of the Salvatore brothers, who were two hot brothers. But it was nice to see someone who she had treated horribly.

I gulped down my drink and looked Carolines way. "Happy Birthday!" I say causing her to giggle.

"Come, lets give people something to talk about."

**KM-MG-KM-MG**

**Kol and Melissa**

"What the hell is your problem?" Melissa Glasser asked in a huff as she was finally placed on the ground. She glared at the vampire that dared to ruin her fun.

He snorted. "What the hell is my problem, you for starters you're practically naked." He said as his eyes danced all over the vast amount of skin that was shown. He hadn't liked the idea that everyone had been able to see her legs like that, nor her arms or shoulders. In fact he would feel much better if she were wearing a robe. When he had first seen her earlier, he hadn't really seen her, no he was too busy looking at the girl who was putting it on some dude, and then when he realized the siren in red was Melissa he nearly blew a casket. "You look like a whore!"

She rolls her eyes."Says the billion-year old vampire whore." She says dryly. "And side note everyone looks like a whore at this party."

He ignores her point, it didn't matter if he was a whore, or if everyone at the party was one, minus Bonnie of course- the one thing that mattered was her at that moment. "What are you really doing?"

She runs her hands through long dark tresses. Kol had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her but when she tried to move on from him, he always found an excuse for her to stay single.

"I'm having fun Kol! You do remember that?" she says while looking over at him. "You know since that night. We haven't really been living our lives. And it's a shame because we've lost so many of our friends and know they would want more for us...then this."

He studies her closely watching as every emotion played across her face. He knew that he was being hard on her, but he had his reasons. "Ok, fair enough you're having fun but what are you doing with boy Gilbert?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady. When he had first seen the sparks fly between Melissa and Jeremy he thought it would be a fleeting moment, he thought Jeremy would prove to be just as fickle as his sister had been. But seeing them so intertwined tonight had told him that maybe they could be on to something if they wanted it. And that had left him feeling unsettled.

She nibbled on her bottom lip and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, while trying decide wether or not to go into detail. Throwing caution in the wind, she speaks. "It gets lonely ok." She says feeling her face heat up. "Jeremy is hot. I'm hot so why not? It's better then being alone." She says watching his reaction.

He can't help but be amused. "You slag."

She chuckles despite the topic at hand. "Your one to talk you have a permanent revolving door of women who sex you up regularly, so why can't I have that with Jeremy?"

He could barely contain himself and finally starting laughing. He let out a full belly laugh bending at the knees to do so. She was so freaking serious. If all she wanted was some tail why not at least go for someone who could properly ring her bell? His chuckles seize when his pajama bottoms start smoking.

Containing himself, he speaks. "Fair enough, but boy Gilbert wouldn't know what to do with a girl like you." He says as his eyes rake over her. "If all you want is tail why not go for someone with more experience?" he mused while approaching her figure. "He wouldn't know how to touch you." He says reaching out to lift her chin so she's looking at him. "He wouldn't know how to please you-have you screaming his name." He whispers.

She let out a whimper before catching herself. Kol was playing with her like always and today she didn't want to play. "I guess I'll have to show him, now get out of my way before I move you."

Never had he seen Melissa Glasser look so beautiful then she had looked at this moment, angry and full of life. They had a rather perplexing dynamic the two of them, he had always stopped himself from pushing the envelope too far- for making a move because if things had gone sour like it always had in every relationship he'd lose her. He quickly pulled her to him, his voice in her ear. "I have a better idea instead of using boy Gilbert to scratch your itch, why not use me?" he asked nuzzling his nose in her neck.

"Why?" she asked turning around to face him.

He shrugs "Why not?" what he wanted to say was because he wanted to take care of her.

"We can't tell Bonnie. She'll want this to be more then what it is."

"Of course." was his reply.

"Should we shake hands or something?"

"Or something" he says sealing their deal with a kiss

**BB-BB-BB**

20 minutes I'm soaring through the party without a care in the world. God when did I become so freaking boring. I needed to let loose more often. Caroline had proven to be a great dance partner and she reminded me of one of my friends back home. She was loud and opinionated but in all she wanted to have a good time like everyone else. Though I was still a tad bit worried about what was going on between my friends, I could only hope that maybe all of our dreams could come true tonight. I've lost Caroline and find myself wandering around the massive house in search of someone I know, Caroline, Stefan, Damon.. anyone. As I continue on my way I bump into a giant of some sort.

I look up to see the giant isn't really a giant but Bree in six inch heels.

"Bree!" I say giving her a high five. "Glad to see a friendly face. I've lost Caroline, Kol and Melissa are m.i.a. and I haven't seen either of the Salvatore brothers since early this morning." I say with a pout. "Why aren't you talking?" I ask in one breath.

Bree chuckled lightly at the petite girl who obviously had been drinking probably too much. The moment she met Bonnie she had liked her! The girl may have been a tiny package but she made up for it with her personality. She had singled handedly charmed most of the wolves during their poker game all the while robbing them blind with her game playing skills. "Wow someone has been drinking, tell me how many guys have you dazzled tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not yet! Are you here with Sam? Where is he?" I asked looking around to spot the other giant known as Sam.

For a moment, Bree had faltered on her words. She had liked Bonnie a lot, but she had promised Damon to save him, from himself and that meant saving Bonnie from Damon as well. Her eyes were drawn to him as he was dressed in his black pajama bottoms with bright blue eyes as he continued to listen in on the conversation. She had known he had been watching Bonnie all night

Her words faltered for only a moment before she caught sight of Damon. He was pretending not just as Stefan had been doing the same except the brothers had decided to keep some distance.

From across the room he see's that Bree looks to be having difficulties playing along with the charade which is a bit disturbing. Bonnie was magnetic to just about anyone because even Bree had looked to be having trouble lying to her, and he couldn't have that. He was trying to give Bonnie a chance that he had failed to give Elena. However, it was difficult especially with her looking at him like that. When Bonnie looked at him it was like she could see through everything and he couldn't have that. This was better for everyone, besides he was positive that she had already thought he was an ass after he had dashed off mere seconds after kissing her.

"Actually Bree is here with me." He says putting his arms around Bree. He fitted his head right on her shoulder and looked down at Bonnie who was looked well stunned. He had been thinking about backing out of his arrangement with Bree. She was here to stop him from doing something stupid with Bonnie, but the moment he saw _her_- he thought about the moment they shared last night and he wanted more of that and he knew that he couldn't...shouldn't not with Bonnie.

I couldn't help but laugh, maybe I had drank too much but that was absurd. Last night I had been convinced that Bree and Damon were more then friends but I saw the way Bree looked at Sam when he was looking and I could totally tell by looking at Sam that he was hung up on Bree. No way could Bree suddenly be team Damon, unless what Elena had said was true, unless they couldn't resist what was between them.

Green met blue and for a moment I felt like time had suspended. If Damon was with Bree why was he looking at me like _that_? A part of me wanted to know more but the other part of me, knew better. This was way too deep way too soon in the night. I needed another drink.

For her part Bree had watched the silent exchange and had decided to intervene. Damon had looked like he was about to fold and the last time he had done that was with Elena and they all knew what had happen to Elena. Unlike her, Bonnie couldn't die but she could be torn apart, and hurt. "Yeah, Damon came by this morning and well, what girl could resist him." She said placing her hand on his face and yanking his chin in her direction as their eyes meet.

I watch as Bree and Damon share a moment and suddenly feel as if I'm intruding. Lucky for me I spot Kol and Melissa and head in their direction giving the two lovebirds time alone.

The moment he saw Bonnie start to walk away he jerked away from Bree and glared at the guys who were obviously starring at her. She had looked so pretty like a little doll and he had wanted to tell her what he thought, what he wanted to do to her but he had refrained from doing so. And then the kiss, he wanted to talk to her about it, mainly he just wanted to be close to her and now he had lost his chance. "Boozy!" he calls not nearly as loud as he thought he did.

"It's better this way Damon-she'll have the chance she deserves."

He bit his lip Bree may have made sense but there was no harm in talking. He knew he couldn't cross the line with Bonnie and he wouldn't. Placing a kiss to her forehead, he quickly dashed off looking for Bonnie

He had found Bonnie just before she made her way over to her friends and quickly snatched her up before pulling her into one of the rooms that were deemed off limits to Caroline and her stupid party.

"Damon what the hell!" I say pushing him away from me, why was he so freaking close.

"I know-I'm sorry you looked like you were really starting to enjoy this music." He says pausing as he suddenly feels nervous which never really happens when he's with anyone. "I wanted to make sure you were ok, after the kiss and all." He says hitching the side of his mouth up into a smirk. "I know I rocked your world." He says trapping her with his body. It was like second nature for him to be this close to her, even when he was trying to stay away-he first instinct was to keep her close. "So-I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He says licking his dry lips.

I look up at him a smirk of my own on my lips. "I'm fine, what's a kiss between friends anyway?" I say slowly as I feel his eyes dancing all over me. I didn't get Damon he was just with Bree not five minutes ago and now he had me pressed against some corner. I just wanted to have fun that's all, nothing else.

"Friends?" he repeats though the words sound so foreign to him.

"Yeah." I say pushing away from him. "You should get back to Bree." I say heading for the door before pausing to look back at him. "And for the record you've yet to rock my world the way you think you have." I say before leaving him all alone to ponder my words.

**BB-BB-BB**

No sooner then I had returned to the party had I found my friends and that was when the real party began. It appeared that everything was indeed good between Kol and Melissa so I had relaxed and let the music take over me. I had loved dancing it had made me feel so free and most of the inhibitions had always disappeared when I was dancing. Loud music thumped throughout the Salvatore ballroom, and traveled up and down my body as if I were the source. The sound of Christina Aguilera belting out "Body" had me twisting and turning while I danced alongside Caroline and two other guys whose names I can't quite remember.

Briefly I looked up and caught sight of Kol and Melissa who were dancing together but not together. I felt heated eyes on me and caught sight of Damon cup in hand eyes glued to me while Bree was talking to a group of people. I don't really have time to blink when I feel two strong arms wrap around me. I feel my heart beat up and soon it's calmed when I hear the familiar soothing voice of Stefan Salvatore.

"Don't you look sinfully sweet?" Stefan says while holding her close to him. He had been trying to keep his distance from the petite beauty all night but the moment he saw Damon break the one rule they had for the night, which was to let Bonnie come to them, he had decided it was time to come to her. It wasn't like he was trying to get her to fall in love with him, he just liked being around her she made him feel good and he liked that feeling.

"Stefan, I'm so glad to see you!" I say turning in his arms. I had seen just about everyone I had known except for Stefan and now I had gotten to see those dancing gray eyes.

He couldn't help but grin as she granted him with the easiest of smiles. If he hadn't noticed before he had noticed now just how pretty she was, whenever she smiled her face lit up and it in turn made him want to smile just as much. "Well then I guess it's a good thing we found each other." He says pausing to grip her hand and place a kiss to it. "You know all night I've been telling myself to keep my distance and watch you from afar. But I'm really glad I'm up and close with you now."

I pushed at his chest. "You were watching me?"

He felt his body warm and if he could he would be blushing. "Well yeah. You're quite the social butterfly and then theirs the dancing...the way you move its reveling." He admits almost shyly.

I couldn't help but smile, Stefan was cute. I placed my hands on his cheeks. "Aww Stefan are you blushing?"

He looked down and shook his head before looking into her green eyes.

I smiled again. "Since you like seeing me dance so much you're in luck I happen to love this song." I say dragging him in the direction of the middle of the dance floor.

"I don't dance." he says standing his ground.

I smiled his way as Aaliyah's "are you that somebody" plays.

"You do now." I say starting to move to the music and soon I feel Stefan following suite.

**DS-DS-DS**

**Damon**

Across the room he had watched as his brother and Bonnie had enjoyed dancing to the music. If he weren't so bitter he's say the two of them had looked really nice together. Stefan was attempting to dance and Bonnie was attempting to show him how to do so. He shook his head in distaste, an insect had more rhythm then his little brother Stefan had yet to learn that it was all in the hips with _everything_.

"Are you enjoying my party Damon?"Caroline asked as she stood next to the brooding vampire. The party had been a success everyone had loved her and people were generally having a good time except well Damon but really he didn't count because he was always pissed about something.

He spares her a glance. "I will once these worthless people are out of my house." he says tipping his cup back and finishing the contents. Once he finished he goes back to watching Bonnie and Stefan.

She rolls her eyes. "Does that include Bonnie?" she asked with an arch brow. "I saw you with her tonight and you've been glaring at your brother for the past three songs." she points out.

He glares her way. "Whatever you think you know, you don't."

Caroline sucks her teeth and mentally counts to ten before speaking. "When was the last time you saw your brother smile? Its been a long time yet now he's smiling because of Bonnie. Why do you have to rain on his parade- you had your own fun so why can't he?" she said knowing that it would only be a couple more seconds before Damon being Damon ruined his brothers good time.

He nearly chokes on his tongue at her words and tears his eyes away from where Bonnie had been with his brother to look her way. Just as he was about to say something they hear a familiar voice that causes both of them to stop glaring at each other to look in the direction.

"I hope I'm not too late for the party, my apologies I had some personal business to take care" Klaus says a smile on his rosy lips.

Caroline is the first to speak. "You weren't invited to this party."

Klaus smirks. "Well Caroline, I'm never invited to these types of parties, yet I always find my way into them don't I." he says his eyes bored before looking over at Damon who had his chest stuck out. As always Damon had proved to be dramatic as usual.

He gritted his teeth at the mere sight of Klaus and here he had hoped that the original somehow died or at least got lost at sea. "Damn, I thought you died." he says snapping his finger. "As Caroline had said you weren't invited which means you need to take your old ass home."

Klaus does nothing but chuckle. "Of course I'll go home, but first I want my wife." he says his voice no longer light and playful. "I'm here for my wife not to spar with either of you."

Damon looks to Caroline and shrugs. "Have you seen Bonnie, Caroline?"

Caroline shrugs. "Nope!" she says looking to the blond vampire. "Like every other girl in your life she decided to ditch you and kept the ring...smart girl."

Klaus chuckles deep and fully. "you lot are really amusing. I know for a fact that my wife is here, because you see Bonnie is not home, and where Bonnie goes, Melissa follows and where Melissa goes Kol is not to far behind." he says looking at the two vampires. "But I'll play along, because by the end of the night, she'll come home to me." he says looking to Damon, before turning to around.

He watches as Klaus walks out the door before following him against Caroline advice. When he gets outside he see's Klaus leaning against a tree as if he were waiting for him.

"You made a big mistake leaving your wife for all those weeks." he says watching as the Englishman smirks his way.

"You would think so, wouldn't you Damon." Klaus says his voice dipping into a whisper. "Let me tell you something, my wife is mine and mine alone, and soon you'll realize it."

Damon chuckles. "She'll never be truly yours and soon you'll realize it." he says mimicking the original. "We will fight for her." he says knowing that together he and Stefan can save Bonnie.

Klaus smiles. "You don't want to go to war with me, but if you do remember one thing," he says reaching for the vampire and crushing his hand. "I always win." he says darkly.

**A.N.2: I hope this chapter wasn't all over the place i wanted to show everybody at the party and where they are in the story. The next chapter we will finally start getting to the meat of the story, with the introduction of things from the past as well as key people. Also for those who've been waiting for Klonnie, the next chapter will feature lots of klonnie as well as others. as always drop me a line, tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N. **_**Hey all! this chapter has been in the making for a long time and finally its finished. Im so excited about this chapter because it was super fun to write Thanks for everyone who has read and replied! For those of you who have been waiting for Klonnie heres your chapter with a little bit of everyone else sprinkled in as well. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to: StillStacie, klonniefan, jewelsstars, Mon Amis, michelle3737, randomlittleme, Guet, Keyanna**

xoxo

queena

"_You are my first and last thought of the day, you are my heartbeat without you I can't breathe"_

**Chapter 9: Pieces of Me**

Since the night Klaus had returned their had been an underling amount of tension in the mansion that had changed the dynamic. While he had been away I felt like a teenager again, and for a moment I remembered what it felt like to just be around my friends and do whatever I wanted to do. Not that Klaus had ever stopped me from doing what I wanted, I just didn't feel a looming presence over me. Although I had spent a vast majority of my time with my guardians in an attempt to get to know them better I had also spent a good amount of time with Kol and Melissa and for a little while it felt like it was old times again. I didn't have to think about anything but what I was going to wear to the next party Kol dragged us to and that was refreshing. And for a little while I could forget the Klaus voice sounded when he called me to check in. Or push out the nagging feeling that I felt inside when he didn't return my text messages right away because I was simply worried about him.

Something had changed between me and Klaus while he had been away I had known that, maybe I was actually realizing just what I had gotten myself into when it came to him or maybe it was something else all together. Klaus had made it clear that his feelings for me weren't as buried as I had once thought, but back at the surface and as a result, I didn't know how to act in front of him. Or if the tension had been coming from Klaus because I was positive he knew that I was trying to avoid being in a situation where he and I were alone. Klaus was slowly but surly breaking down the walls I had put up around me...especially where he was concerned and with each sentimental move he made it was chipping away at those walls I had worked so hard to build. I didn't know what was going on, not with myself, Klaus or my guardians for that matter. The only thing I knew was that my situation with Klaus was beginning to trickle down and effect my other relationships like the one with my guardians. My carefully crafted walls weren't just falling for him but for them as well, and I was beginning to let them in as well because I felt that like Klaus they had cared about my well being, so I could allow them to see me flaws and all. Which only added to the tension in the mansion.

When I asked my friends what they thought of the situation both Melissa and Kol had plenty to say. Melissa had said the stemming from me being aware of Klaus and his feelings for me, mixed with history of dealing with things. I tended to bottle things up till I exploded, while Klaus wanted what he wanted and for a while we had gone to one another to avoid dealing with issues that were plaguing us. Kol on the other hand had said that the problem was the lack of sex. Kol had also went onto saying that the fact that the Salvatore brothers now had a role in my life, was something that he thought was unsettling his brother.

Whatever the reason, it seemed like everyone in the mansion was sick of the tensions and chose to flee leaving me and Klaus alone. Rebecca had been the first to leave, but not before making a snide comment about wifely duties and then flouncing off. When she finally hightailed out of the mansion I had given her a stiff finger. Next was Melissa who was certainly dressed out for a night on the town in jean shorts fishnets, an oversized shirt that had belonged to me and lots of eyeliner. My partner in crime had said she had a hot date tonight and that I shouldn't wait up. Of course I had tried to grill her on who she was had a date with because the girl was a chatter box yet she had been mum about this. I smelled a lie and when I called her on her b.s. she swiftly told me her date was shy and then had the nerve to grin at me before giving me a hug and wishing me good luck. Kol was the last person to leave and he had left ten minutes after Melissa he hadn't even bothered to lie to me, or at least cover his tracks. They weren't fooling anyone, he knew and I knew it.

"Are you seriously about to leave?" I ask as my looking his way and standing with my arms folded in front of my chest. Everything had seemed fine until everyone had decided to ditch me and leave me alone with Klaus. I mean it wasn't like I needed someone to amuse me but I needed a buffer. And I would totally go hang out with Stefan or Damon, but I had spent the vast majority of my day with Stefan and things were super weird between me and Damon since he kissed me. I caught him a couple of times looking at me when I was with Stefan or if we just so happen to run into each other in town and he always looked longer then he needed to, yet he didn't say anything.

Grinning the youngest original speaks. "Don't be so sad kitten, I'll be back after I've had my fun." he says pinching her cheeks only to cause her to swat at his hands.

I bit my lip and looked at him wide eyed, hoping to catch him off guard so that he might slip up. "Are you sure I cant tag along?" I say trying to pour on the charm. "I can be your wingwoman" I suggest causing him to chuckle.

Raising his brows he speaks. "You could come, but I think Nik might have a problem with that, which would only further delight me." he says with a leer. "I'm certainly up for the challenge kitten." he grins. "You, me and _my_ doll."

I let out a sound and pushed him away from. Kol never took anything seriously. And me being alone with Klaus was serious, not because I was afraid of him but due to the fact that I didnt know what was going to happen and that was frightening. I figured we'd either fight for no reason at all or we might fall into bed, which was a big no, no. "Don't be a pig Kol!"

He mimics her stance. "Don't be afraid of the big bad wolf Bonnie, he just wants to eat you!" he says grinning before heading to the door.

I watch him leave and soon call after him. "You guys...be carful okay." I say letting him know in my own way- that I know what's going on. Just because I had a lot going on didn't mean I hadn't been paying attention. Melissa and Kol were nicer to each other but still had that comradery that was all them.

Kol walks back over to me and kisses my forehead. "You to _love_, now don't stay up too late trying to figure out how to juggle the many men that want your affections now. Play the field young grasshopper." he says smirking. "That's what I'd do."

And with that he was gone.

Once Kol leaves and I realize that Klaus is nowhere to be found I decide to use my time wisely and call out to the one person that could always help me...my grams.

"_Your in my heart your in my dreams._"

_Within a few minutes I find myself in the now familar place beyond the clouds_

_I still couldn't get over how in the place beyond the clouds my grandmother had a house that was very much like her house in Mystic Falls in fact I was sure if I had went to her candy dish their would be butterscotch candies that she loved to keep inside of her candy dishes. The little things about this place made me feel comfortable, and being with grams made me feel safe to let out the fears that were starting to creep inside of me. The biggest fear was letting my guard down and falling for the charms of my would be suitors but none more then my husband. The more Klaus was gone the more I found that I missed him, which was startling because when Klaus had left I had indifferent towards him, we were friends in a way- though I hadn't forgotten how quickly he turned on me the moment he thought I had gone outside of our marriage. However with him being so far away, I felt like the distance had brought us closer together._

_What's on your mind child." grams asked while bringing me a cup of tea._

"_More like what's not on my mind." I say before taking a sip of tea. Lately I had been thinking about well everything and when I wasn't thinking about it was trying to run away from it. Though I had never spoke of the Elena sighting I had been freaked out that she had appeared to me and wondered if that would be the only sighting of my guardians ex girlfriend? And then their was the amount of time I had spent with the Salvatore brothers while Klaus was away. I truly enjoyed spending time with both Stefan and Damon for very different reasons. I had gone with Stefan to a music festival two towns over and we had really clicked. What I liked about Stefan was the fact that he didn't push, he was a breath of fresh air because instead of being overly demanding like Klaus and Damon, he was just their and I enjoyed his company. As for Damon when the two of us were together he made sure that I never had a moment to think about anything that I wasn't ready to think about because he kept me busy, wether that be by dancing the night away or sharing a deep conversation. I was beginning to get comfortable with the brothers which was a good thing, but it was also something I was trying prolog for fear of what it might mean to my marriage._

"_Bonnie" grams calls out while touching my hand._

"_My head just...messed up you know," I say pausing._

"_Its all the time you've been spending with the Salvatore brothers." Grams says knowingly._

_I smile. "That too. I met up with their ghost of an ex girlfriend and she tried to steer me clear of them but her words only made me want to run to them even more." I admit. I could never understand why Elena felt the need to hurt everyone because she couldn't make up her mind and vowed that when the time came I was going to be open and honest with everyone in my life. Just because it was written that one of the men in my life were going to stand at my side as my partner in uniting the supernatural world, while the other two guys were going to help us in victory, didn't mean that peoples lives and hearts weren't at risk of falling apart. _

_Grams licks her lips. "And how do you feel about what she said about everything."_

"_I think what she did was a cop out." I say easily. "But really I came here to talk to you about Klaus." I say meeting her eyes. "He's breaking down my walls grams, every single wall. I'm afraid to get too close to him." I say averting my eyes to the floor. "What if the brothers were right about him, what if he's the bad guy?"_

_Grams smiles at me. "From what I see, Niklaus has been nothing but honest with you my dear, and although he was not part of your initial story, he's certainly begin to write his own chapter."_

_I swallow hard. " I worry about him and that scares me." I say as my grams hugs me to her. "He scares me because with every day that passes I think he cares for me more then I care about him."_

_Soon my grams puts her arms around me and holds me close whispering words. "Bonnie your journey has just begun." she says pulling back to look at me. "You have good instincts but in this case your going to have to let your heart to lead you because your heart will never lead you astray." she says cupping my face. "There is something inside of you that makes people want to be good enough for you, and if you give it time, you'll find the right man to be at your side, you just have to let it come to you naturally and not be afraid of it." she says placing a kiss on my forehead. "And do me a favor and don't run from it."_

_I smile up at my grandmother before muttering the words that would lead me back to my new home in mystics. _

"_Your in my heart, your in my dreams..."_

_End of dream_

I was brought out of my revere by the sound of my cell phone. Picking up the device noted that Stefan was requesting to skype with me and smiled before answering the phone. Stefan and I were becoming quite well versed in the art of skyping each other, we did it all the time especially while watching movies to the charging of Kol who thought the whole idea was ridiculous. And Melissa who had dubbed me and Stefan to be the corniest people she had ever laid eyes on. As to what anyone else thought about the thick as theives I seemed to developed with Stefan mum had been the word, especially with Klaus. Damon on the other hand had made nothing but snide remarks but that was Damon for you.

"Broody!" I say cheerfully while holding up my phone so that I can see Stefan who looks a little hung over which is odd considering he's a vampire.

"Bunny" he says a full blown grin appearing on his lips.

"what's up?" I asked noting the cheerful look on his features. Stefan was starting to smile quite a lot and I liked it.

"Nothing." he says with a shrug. "I just wanted to hear your voice...to see you."

Another smile tugs on my lips. Maybe Melissa was right, maybe me and Stefan were just to corny peas in a pod when it came to each other. I swear I had never been this sappy or geeky but with Stefan it came so natural. "Are you drunk or high?" I ask while Stefan is pretending to think for a moment.

"Neither. My brother is the drunk in the family." he says easily.

I nod my head. "True he is always drinking something. How does a vampire stay drunk if you've got super healing abilities."

Stefan shrugs. "I dunno, ask Kol." he says winking at the phone.

I winked back at him. "Its on the long list of things to ask Kol." I say pausing. "So you've basically called to hear my voice and see me, which means your corny!"

Stefan puts his finger up to his lips as if he's telling me to quiet down. "Only for you bunny!"

"So what kind of trouble are you and Melissa getting into tonight?" he asked with a chuckle. He had seen the two girls in live action boy was it something else. He now knew why Kol had stayed at the two of their sides because together they were a hot mess, but at the same time it was fun to watch. Alone Bonnie was infectious with her spirit and everything about her. But when she had the comfort of her best friend Melissa, she was almost magnetic, and everything that you liked about her was amplified. "The two of you were nothing but trouble at the music festival last weekend who knew loud music and an outdoor setting mixed with alchol would turn you into such a vixen.

I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down for a moment. Stefan had indeed seen Melissa and I in action when he took the two of us to a music festival. It had felt like Stefan was one of the guys we had grown up with and because of the fact that we were so at ease with him and I felt like I could let loose without any kind of repercussions. And when Kol had joined our threesome at the festival, it had made things even better because the dynamic between Kol and Stefan was amusing to say the least.

"None." I say regretfully. Together me and Melissa were like freaking magic, in fact we should get our own reality show because I bet people would tune in to watch our adventures. "She's out on a date." I say with a pout for a mere seconds before it disappeared. Melissa may have claimed be out on a date with some shy guy but I wasn't as dumb as she thought I was, and she had Kol were as transparent as glass.

"Well...that's good." Stefan says carefully.

I open my mouth in mock shock. "Broody are you crushing on my bestie because seriously your gonna have to get in line for her affections. My girl is on fire." I say winking at him.

He can't help but smile, Bonnie is such a nerd sometimes. "No, but I can't lie Melissa is attractive girl, and if I weren't totally crushing on someone else I would probably be interested in her." pause. "But you know, I'm interested in another girl."

I winked at his way. "Yeah I kind of got that."

"What are you going to do without Melissa and I presume Kol."

I shrug my shoulders. "I dunno, enjoy the silence, read a kinky book." I say with an arched brow causing Stefan to chuckle.

"You know bunny, if I knew you'd be all alone tonight, I would've stayed in Mystic Falls."

"No" I say with a shake of the head. I liked hanging out with Stefan he made everything seem so simple, so normal. Whenever I talked to him or when I was with him, I still felt like a teenager. I knew he wouldn't push me into anything and he didnt expect anything as well and it was refreshing. "It's good that your spending time with Jeremy, you said he's lost so much, now he's gained a brother in you."

I watch as Stefan looks the other way. "Speaking of Jeremy he's coming back, so I'll talk to you later."

I smiled. "Enjoy your male bonding sessions broody and remember to try and smile."

Stefan pulls the phone further away from his face. "I only smile for you."

Once our call ends I go back to reading through my book, those who can't do read. Its one of the steamier books I had found in my collection. I can remember getting the book from one of friends back home Faye, had made a comment about every girl needing to read this and I had left the thing on my bookshelf forever till right this moment.

Across the room he had been peering at his wife listening as she spoke with Stefan. It appeared in his absence the two of them had gotten rather close especially if they had nicknames for one another. He had to admit it burned him up just a little bit inside to know that Bonnie had grown to be so comfortable with another man, but at the same time he was glad it was Stefan because if it came down to it and he needed someone aside from Kol to help protect Bonnie, Stefan would be his number 2. That aside it still hurt just a little.

"I see in my absence you and Stefan have grown close." he says stepping out of the shadows. He had been in the workshop but had decided to come up and perhaps seduce his wife with promises of a night out on the town but he found her talking to Stefan.

"Klaus." I said jumping at the fact that he was now in my ear. He swiftly took the book I was reading an arched a brow before placing it on the table. "I thought you weren't home." I say feeling my face heat up not only by the close proximity but at the fact that he had caught me reading something rather explicit.

He smiles at the blush that creeps to her cheeks and lets his knuckles touch her neck. "I'll try not to get too jealous of Stefan love." he says pausing. "I have a proposition for you love," he says smiling as she eyes the book once again before looking at him. He leans forward so that he in directly in her face.

Immediately I fled and began pacing. "Niklaus are you trying to seduce me." I say removing myself from being so close to him.

Amused he smiles her way. "Maybe." he says as another smile as his grips her waist and holding her in place. "Their been all this tension between us lately love." he says hugging her to him and resting his head on her shoulder. "We need to find a way to release it." he whispers against the shell of her ear.

I sucked in a breath. I had known about the tension, hell it was the reason everyone had abandon the mansion tonight leaving Klaus and I alone. Then tension between the two of us was thick, so thick and so harsh that it was nearly blinding. "Klaus we can't, I mean we could and it'd be good but don't you want more then sex?" I ask him causing him to peer down at me. I had made a promise to myself the next time I had sex I would be in love and I was holding onto that and if didn't have it for a long time, sure it would suck but the next time I would be with someone I loved and hopefully someone that loved me.

He regarded her with a look. Of course he wanted more then sex with her he wanted her body and soul. He wanted her so much that when they came together she would be branded on his soul, or whatever was left of his soul. Touching her face he smoothed hair down. "Of course, that's why I want us to go out on a date tonight, just you and me. What do you say about that love? Do you feel like going out on the town with your husband?" he asked almost sheepishly. He hadn't been talking about the two of them sleeping together, although the thought was always on his mind. He had wanted to remind Bonnie what it was like when they were together, when they were wild and free and tonight he would get that chance.

Something about the way he looked at me reminded me of that first night. And I recognized the want that was in his eyes for something...anything because I had been that same way. He had been through a lot not being able to find his brother and he wanted a night out on the town, and if I could offer some kind of support for him the way he had done for me, then I'd do it.

"It's a date. Let me go change." I say turning to walk away only to be pulled back into an embrace. Klaus kisses the inside of the wrist before letting me go, but not before promising me a night to remember.

**BB-BB-BB**

No less then an hour later Klaus and I were bound for our date. I had worn a dress which reflected more of my style from back home. It was something that I was certainly comfortable in. The top was sheer revealing my black bra with a black skirt that was short enough. I had paired it with my favorite grey boots that had gone just above the knee and topped it off with a grey leather jacket. My makeup was done rather dramatic because I felt like it. My eyes were dark with black eyeshadow while my lips were a bold red. And my hair was styled with bouncy curls.

Arriving to our destination I had been a bit surprised when Klaus had pulled into the parking lot of a movie theater. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting from our date, but I certainly didn't expect Klaus to take me to town square of Mystic Falls for a movie. I wasn't even aware if Klaus had watched television, in fact I don't think I had ever seen him watch t.v. let alone a movie. He tended to read a lot, or paint but I guess thats what you do when you're an original vampire.

When we got our tickets I had to stop a smile coming to my face when I saw that he had bought two tickets to see _Breaking Dawn part 2_. I had to admit I was a closet _Twilight_ fan, and I almost fangirled and swooned at the mere thought that Klaus of all people was taking me to see a movie I thought I was gonna have to wait forever to see. Still I kept my features light all the while trying to contain my inner fangirl. Klaus had did it again, he reminded me that he knew me better then I wanted to admit.

I looked his way nearly speechless when he smirked my way.

"Its okay love, I know you at heart are quite the Twihard." he whispers into her ear. "Every time the commercial comes on your heart beat jumps." he says with an ease before holding onto her hand. "Shall we."

I met his eyes that were dancing and smiled just a little bit.

**BB-KM-BB-KM**

After the movie Klaus had claimed that our night was far from over and I was still in shock over the whole story that had unfolded in front of me.

"I can't believe that it's over." I say still in a sense of shock as Klaus continues to drive to where I don't know. I had read all of the books so I knew what was going to happen but, damn now it was really over and wow, I had no words.

"I cannot believe you cried love." he says reaching out to touch her cheek fondly.

I opened my mouth I did shed a few tears but Klaus was supposed to watching the movie screen so he couldn't see me. "I wasn't crying." I say looking his way. "My mascara was beginning to bother my eyes." I say in which he just smirks. "You were the one that was crying, every single time you saw Edward sparkle." I say with a chuckle.

Pulling onto the familiar road he kills th engine and looks over at his wife, who looks so childlike with green eyes dancing and a smile that could light up the world if needed. "I wasn't crying I was disgusted." he says causing her to roll her eyes. "I couldn't get over how mind numbing the experience was and all those girls whining and cheering..." he shudders. "Declaring what team they were on." he says pausing. "Then theirs you." he says looking over at her pointedly.

I grin his way. "Shut up!" I say removing his hand that was now sitting on my leg. "I wasn't that bad. In fact I was quite tame." I say my mind drifting to the last time I had seen a _Twilight_ movie, it had been with my mother, we had dubbed that one movie our little secret.

Sensing her change in mood he touched her face. "So what team were you on? And don't act like you haven't seen them all because you were gripping my hand in excitement when the movie started."

I smirk his way. "What makes you think I've chosen a side?" I questioned with a straight face before breaking out into a grin. "I've always been team Edward and Bella because I am."

He moves closer to her. "Because your into vampires?"

I raise a brow. "Wouldn't you like to know." I say causing him to smirk yet again.

"Lucky for you love, I'm hybrid so you could be team Jacob or team Edward and it'll work for me."

I roll my eyes and for the first time in a long time notice my surroundings. I had been so caught up and having a good time with Klaus I had almost forgotten that we had been going somewhere else that wasn't home.

**DS-DS-DS**

**Damon**

"Really Damon?" Bree said dark brown eyes blazing with a hint of fire as she looked at her pathetic best friend with yet another one of her barmaids on his arm, well more like hooked to his belt loop as the two stumbled out of the employee break room. Damon had a smirk on his face while Piper had this look which could only be described as the starry eyed. Damon had no shame and Piper, her newest girl whom she had thought was shy was showing her true colors.

He shrugs his shoulders in return causing dark brown eyes to glare his way again before instructing Piper to kick rocks which had caused the girl in question to stand mouth agape. Bree had swooped in and had given Piper the night off while he had winked in the girls direction and easily took the heavy box out of his long time friends hand.

He easily found his seat at the bar as Bree had swiftly ignored him while she and Sam had worked together side by side. He tipped his glass up signaling he wanted another drink filled to brim when Bree finally faced him. He knew she was pissed he had been going through girls quicker then usual and she was getting tired of cleaning up his messes weather it be with humans or his latest addiction which were witches with a cinnamon complexion. "What can I say, vamps adore me, witches are addicted me and shewolves wish they could have me!" he says poking his lip out knowing she couldn't resist that face.

Brown eyes rolled. "Seriously Damon! That's like five of my girls and that not even counting the ones who've been here for a long time." Bree rants. Damon had already run through most of her workers and she couldn't take it any longer. "Why don't you do us both a favor and stick to boning girls who don't work for me okay?" she said in a fake cheerful voice.

He smirked and placed his hand on hers. "Don't get jealous Bree. You will always be one of my favorite girls." He says before scanning the crowded bar yet again. There was something about this place. It was like a magnet for everything fun and sinister at the same time. Every supernatural within a five-mile radius had flocked to this bar. He heard Bree let out a huff and turned back to see her looking at him intently. Smirking he leaned forward. He could always go a round with Bree she was feisty in and out of the bed and they had always had fun. "See something you like again?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Bree says leaning into him while resting her elbows on top of the bar. "I'm actually trying to see or find what I liked about you." She says pulling back. "You're a smug, egotistical, selfish womanizer. You're also selfish beyond reason and . . . "

Glare. "I get it." Pause. "But I've got the bluest eyes any girl has ever seen." He says batting his baby blues her way. "And I'm hung like a horse, not to mention I can all night long." He says nodding his head in satisfaction as a smile graces his lips.

She blows a bubble of gum in his face. "So can Sam." She says smiling at his upturned face. "Listen I gave you two weeks to get it together but you're only getting worst." She says causing him to stare forward, a dumb look on his face. "Ever since your vampire daughter had a birthday, you've been going through girls like you go through blood bags." She says looking at him pointedly.

He disregards her. "Pfft, What are you talking about?"

She brings her voice down as she eyes him with only a look she can give him. "I'm saying, you kissed Bonnie and you felt something and it was more then stirring in your dick." She says causing him to crack a grin. "And when she wrote off the kiss as something between friends it bruised your massive ego. And since you can't deal with rejection, your seducing your way through my employees and every witch who looks your way."

He looks her way a retort quick to his lips. He didn't want to talk about Bonnie because he had been thinking about her way too much for someone who had claimed to only wanted to protect her from Klaus. He wanted her, he knew it, and so did everyone else. "Weren't you the woman that told me that I needed to keep everything with Bonnie, on a friendly basis? That's what I'm doing I'm staying away till I can get a hold of things and enjoying being single." He says as Bree gives him yet another look that only she can give him which usually made him spill his guts like a thirteen-year old girl, or at least Stefan.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his mused hair. "Klaus is home." He says ignoring the intake of breath his friend takes at the mention of the hybrid. "Its killing me not to storm that mansion and drag her out of that funhouse, but if I go about this the wrong way...it'll backfire on me." He says pausing. "I think about her...about that kiss all the time." He says breaking off. "I want her out of that house, but if I push, she'll push back and he'll win." he says his voice naked. He may have wanted Bonnies body but what he wanted most was to protect her not just from Klaus, but from himself as well. The only problem was he had a bad track record at protecting people.

Bree looked his way, pleased. This was what she had loved about Damon. When he cared about you he really cared and he was beginning to care a great deal about Bonnie, she could only hope that this was genuine from his heart and not a result of the bond because then everyone would lose especially him. " Fine," she relents. "Screw all the girls in town if it helps keep your emotions in check but lay off my girls because if you cause a witch fight in this bar, friend or not I'm setting you fire."

He grins as she buzzes off to greet another customer. That was as close as her blessing as he would get and he'd take it.

**KM-BB-KB-KB**

My date night with Klaus had turned out to be more fun then I had initially thought it would be. Initially I had envisioned Klaus trying to get me naked all night and of course he had tried numerous times with hot words that left my skin feeling as if it might be lit a flame. However I had been able to resist the charms of my husband although at times it had been rather difficult. Whenever I was around Klaus he was either surprising me with the genuine emotion that reflected in his eyes. Or trying to tempt me.

"Is there a problem love?" He asked while turning to look at her. He had been told by one of his hybrids that Damon Salvatore had been lurking about this place and figured tonight was the perfect night to step out especially since most of the Mystic Falls supernatural were in this very bar. It was time that the whole town to realize the king and queen were back together again.

I jerked my eyes in his direction as the calm and ease I had felt earlier had soon melted away. Tension was now back in the air and once again I wasn't sure whom it was coming from. Their had always been something dark and alluring about Klaus. Something that made you want to stop and pause even when you knew you should run. But at the same time when I was around him although those feelings were at the surface I knew that Klaus had known me...the real me and he had proved it by knowing that I cried even though I hadn't to admit it, he had known by building me a doll house that was a replica of my family home. And it was those moments when Klaus had let down his guard as the big bad hybrid that I had realized that he might actually love me.

"No, no..I just wasn't expecting to go to a bar after the night we've spent together so far." I say. A slow smile comes to his lips and I find my own lips curving into a smile.

"What can I say, I like to surprise you." he says enjoying the way her skin lights up. When she notices he notices her blush, he smirks as she rolls brilliant green eyes. His hand itches to touch her face because whenever she's near him he just wants to touch her, to hold her and it's more then sexual although he's certainly missed that aspect of their relationship.

I looked over at Klaus and saw nothing but sincerity. God Melissa was right Klaus was probably in love with me and I had found teetering close to the edge of what, I didn't know. My life had been literally turned upside down. From the moment I married Klaus I had accepted what my life would be and whom it would be with, but then my guardians had invaded the bubble I thought I created for myself leaving me feeling as if lines were blurred. But aside from that when I was with Klaus, and when he spoke to me it made me feel like he knew me.

Being with him like this, reminded me of our time together back home. Although we had never been anything more then bedbuddies, Klaus had been their for me when I needed an outlet, he hadn't been like my friends who were waiting with open arms for me to break he had just been their without any expectations.

I tilt my head to the side. "Maybe you're trying to get me into bed, or maybe..."

"Maybe I just want a glimpse of the girl you use to be instead of the girl your trying to be." He says affectionately.

He had brought her here tonight not just to stick it to Damon, but because he knew that Bonnie was only truly comfortable in places where she could blend in and let go at the same time. He can remember so many times catching his wife dancing. Bonnie let the music take control of her and back then she had been so wild and free and he misses that about her, even if he had only gotten a glimpse of it a handful of times.

I look up into his bold blue eyes and in a car that seems way too small because I feel like Klaus is literally on top of me, yet he's sitting next to me at the same time. I swallow hard. Opening my mouth to try and utter that Klaus hadn't known me as well as he had thought but finding no words. He touches my face with a feather light caress before ghosting off and opening the door like a gentleman.

I knew Klaus was trying to tempt me because if anyone could ever tempt me to do something I shouldn't do it had been him, I had known the moment we had first touched that I was in over my head but I couldn't resist and he had known that.

"You sure you want that girl back Klaus." I asked my hand rubbing along his arm. "That girl was smart enough not to fall for any of your charms?" I question causing him to let out an amused chuckle. Before I had married Klaus, we had a relationship that consisted of him trying to catch me while I had kept running from him, until the only thing I could do was run to him. Our relationship had been purely physical but it worked for us. Now that we were married though, I made sure to keep my distance because I knew what we could be together and I wasn't sure I wanted it...at least not now.

He yanked her forward breathing in her air as he nipped at her bottom lip."Oh but the wicked things that girl allowed me to do to her." He says with a blissful look on his features. He had fallen in love with Bonnie, the moment he had seen her so openly broken. To others she had handled her grief well but for him he had seen it, and felt it and when she let him touch her, it was like he was helping her get through something, and in those times when they were both alone and she would let down her guard just a bit he realized that she was just like him broken and fractured by the world but she would never admit it.

I pushed away from him gaining a dimpled grin before he took hold of my hand kissed it and led me inside of the bar.

**BK-BK-BK**

Walking into the familiar bar I felt the energy and loved the feeling of it. I had loved these types of places it made me feel free and like I could be myself without the glare of the supernatural bullshit that always shone on me. Tonight I just wanted to have fun so I prayed that Damon was far away from this place because the mere sight had Klaus up in arms.

Klaus watches as every male and female looks in the direction of him and his wife and smile at the notion. With his arm wrapped around Bonnie he bends down whispering in her ear. "All eyes are on you love, it's your show." He says pulling back as she spins around to face him.

I turn around on my heel causing my body to bump smack dab into his Klaus grins in response while I raise my eyebrows at him. "I need you to promise me they'll be no trouble tonight that you won't start anything with anyone." I say looking over at the door.

He licks his lips. "Fine." He says before a smirk appears. "Only if we seal this deal with a kiss."

I open my mouth to decline when soon Klaus pushes up against me and slants his mouth over mine. His lips are hot on mine and it feels like fire and ice and before I can even move to push him off of me and curse him at the same time he's pulled away a beaming look on his face as he leads the way to our seats.

"Relax love!" Klaus whispers before sitting super close to me in the booth. He had been rather affectionate all day kissing my hand and placing chaste kisses to me forehead, and then their was the fact that he had kissed me in front of everyone, I wasn't sure if he were playing a game or if he was just in a good mood.

As soon as we sit down a pitcher of beer is planted in front of us and Klaus takes it upon himself to pour two mug full of beer. Silently we drink our fresh beer and I feel like it's gotten me to loosen up which is what I really needed because I felt like I was teetering over a ledge minutes before.

"You know." He says while red lips curve into a sly smile while his fingers traced my wedding ring. "This place reminds me of our first date." He says looking over rather imploringly.

I felt my cheeks heat up at his stare. "We never had a first date. You must have me confused with one of your other witches." I say with a smirk. "You know since you've been known to get around." I say with a wink. It had been well known that Klaus had a type. He liked witches and favored them with similar complexions similar of my own. It was one of the reasons I had made it so hard for him to get me.

He licks his lips. Here was the playful girl he had known not the girl she thought she needed to be in front of all of Mystic Falls. It didn't matter that she was supposed to lead the supernatural war she was still a girl, and he would make sure that she'd get to enjoy her life at his side of course as well as rule the supernatural kingdom. "Well in that case, you do remember that dinky little bar, don't you." He questioned his voice turning husky. "I still have the sears in my skin of just how hot you got that night-you do remember don't you?" he pressed further. His hand had crept onto her inner thigh where he drew lazy circles on it.

I remembered that night. It would forever be branded in my mind.

_Flashback_

_My nails dig into his back as he continues to drive into me with reckless vigor as I nearly beg for him to continue to surge forward. Harsh breathing is heard throughout the tiny bathroom as I can barely catch my breath but I don't dare to ask him to stop. With every move forward I'm arching back causing the lights in the restroom to blink on and off. He's whispering in my ear words I can't hear over the raging sound of my heartbeat which is finally beating again._

_I grab for his chin pulling his lips down to mine in a harsh bruising kiss that will probably leave my lips sore but I don't care. His tongue slithers around as he nips at my lip, causing me to taste a bit of blood and when he slants his mouth at a different angle I'm positive he's tasted it to because his oceanic eyes are almost a blue black now. And the mere sight has my walls crumbling down and before I know it, I've shut my eyes to see nothing but stars and unicorns._

_He surges forward continuing at a rapid pace before catching me and tumbling just as I had tumbled._

_After the deed is done, I feel filthy but at the same time it's the first time in a long time that I felt anything at all. I had been numb for so long to just about everything. But the moment he had touched me, the moment we had kissed, I felt this spark like a light switch was being flicked on inside of me. And Klaus had let me take out all of my everything on him...with him. His body could take anything and I found out that mine could do just the same. _

_Shamefully I slide down just as the lights have stopped flickering letting me get a glimpse of the original vampire who looks like he had been rather pleased by my latest performance. After all we had gone about three rounds. Lucky for me, Klaus had hybrids who had compelled all of the patrons to steer clear of the rest room which meant we were free to continue our play time._

"_Don't be shy, love." Klaus says breaking through my thoughts. He reaches out and strokes my face before kissing me so aggressively that it startles me for a moment before I give it right back to him. The kiss is sloppy as our mouths mash together. My hand finds its way into his blond hair where I tug none too gently just as he slows down the kiss at a much slower speed. Realizing that we are now leisurely kissing I push him away with the help of magic. _

"_I rather like rough play." He says wiping at his lip that is bleeding just a tad bit. He looks at the girl in front of him recognizing something in her that, is in him and nearly smiles at her. Before he had been infatuated by her but now, now he was even more intrigued by her and her beauty._

_I lick my lips and notice my shaking hands. The moment we had touched the first time I felt this sense of power that I had been seriously lacking. Sure I had power, in fact my power had been off the charts lately and acting up because as Kol had said I wasn't dealing with my issues. "I don't do this often." I say pausing that was an understatement. Although I had my fun, I had never really done anything like this. "I don't do it ever." I admit._

_This was definitely going down in my diary as one of the many shameless things I had done._

_For his part he watches the wonder in front of him. He had never seen Bonnie Bennett so...well unsure. From the moment he had met her, she had been a ball of fire and then some, but now she looked like a girl who was clearly nervous and he wanted to play the good guy. With hooded eyes he watches her for another second as he logs this moment into his memory. " Say no more. I'm going back to sit at the bar and if you'd like to sit beside me, your welcome-if not," he says flashing over to her. His hand, rest on her naked knee. "The pleasure was all mine." He says a with a mouth watering grin before leaving._

_I watched Klaus left and let out a sigh while looking at myself in the mirror. I needed to get a hold of myself. Running my still shaking hands through my hair I realized I looked good or at least acceptable especially since I was had just finished screwing the big bad wolf. I rolled my eyes before cleaning myself up only realizing now that I had lost my panties somewhere along the line. I shrugged my shoulders whatever, it wasn't like I was going to waltz over to Klaus and ask for my panties back, no I was going to keep it pushing._

_I knew Melissa was probably freaking out by my latest disappearing act. While Kol who was busy being the adult in this particular situation would just be happy that I had returned home. So I needed to return to the two of them because they were my family now and I knew they just wanted to help me even though I just wanted to be alone._

_Walking out of the restroom I avoid making eye contact with anyone for fear that they are one of the hybrids who know what I've been doing with their master for the last hour or so. I pass Klaus who is sitting at the bar just like he had said a girl is trying desperately trying to get his attention while he's looking at me as I walk faster to the exit. I make my way out of the bar before quickly turning on my heel and finding myself sitting right beside Klaus. I promise Kol that I'll be home soon before swiftly ending the call and turning to look at Klaus who is already looking at me._

_He twirls the glass full of amber liquid between his fingers before speaking. "I thought you were leaving?"_

"_I was." I say looking his way as green meets blue. "I am." I say again before pausing. _

_He cocks his head to one side and looks at her. "Couldn't get enough could you love?" he asked looking down at her. "Are you planning on offering to join me in bed?"_

_I frown at his words. Yeah what happen with Klaus was a one time thing. "No." I say taking finishing the remnants of his beer. "I share a bed with my two best friends." I say causing him to clutch his heart as if he's shocked by my words. "But I figured that since I'm staying at your mansion there is no reason we can't be friendly." _

_He lets his eyes roam all over his face. He can still taste her on his tongue, she tastes like butterscotch and what he could only imagine was a bit of heaven. "Is that all you want love, or do you want something else?" he asked leaning into her as emerald orbs looked up at him with mischief._

_I knew what I had wanted, I wanted to feel again just like I had in the restroom with Klaus. However I'd never tell him that though. Instead I smile his way, I knew when to leave things alone and if I ever did something with Klaus again I feared it would ruin the both of us. I removed his hand from its position resting on my inner thigh and stood up._

"_Okay fine." He relents. "We can sit together and be friendly." He says before ordering another pitcher of beer._

_End of flashback_

Klaus sits backin the booth eyeing her closely. The mention of that time, had him wanting to take her right now, right here. It made him want to love his wife the way he had been wanting to for so long. They could be good together he knew it, Bonnie just needed to remember what it felt like when they touched. "You do know that was when I started to court you." He says fondly.

I snorted trying to lighten the mood. Klaus was looking at me with nothing but lust in his oceanic eyes and if I looked harder I was afraid I'd see a reflection of myself. I wasn't blind nor stupid I had always been attracted to Klaus, even when I didn't want to be, and the mere reminder of what we had shared before has my skin tingling as if he has touched me. "You never tried to court me. You wanted me to be one of your trillion of witches or your girl on the side." I admitted. What Klaus and I had was sexual energy it was good really good but really we were just using each other to get over the heartbreak we had felt by other things.

He grinned leaning forward. "We came to an understanding though." He says a small smile gracing his lips. "If you remember our understanding worked well for us up until recently." He admits. They had come a long way, he and Bonnie. Together along with his sister, brother and Melissa the four of them had come a very long way and created a tight-knit family of their own. He knew they could all be so much more.

He can tell that she is starting to shut down from his advances and soon takes her hand leading to where most people are beginning to dance. Bonnie loves to dance, she loves music and he watches as it slowly seduces her.

I cant take the way he's looking at me so when I hear the jukebox began to play a song I stand and Klaus is following close behind me. People are starting to starting to dance and I'm grateful that this bar is so freaking big, big enough for a dance area that I can get lost in. The music seduces me and soon I feel Klaus molding his body close to mine

**Meanwhile**

Sitting at the bar Damon Salvatore winked at the pretty girl who had repeatedly told him she had been drunk. He was positive she was hoping he would take her up on her not so subtle offer. The girl was pretty enough she had mocha skin and big brown eyes and he could hit that if he wanted to, but at the moment it was the furthest thing from his mind. However he allowed her to press herself against him giving him a view of her cleavage. Not surprisingly his eyes went south before looking back up at the girl who was grinning only he was no longer looking at her but the spectacle far behind her. In some way he knew she was here, he could tell by the change of the energy. He had been hoping she might pass by with Melissa because the two of them were hot witches he'd love to join him in bed! But what he wasn't expecting was seeing her with Klaus of all people. Seeing her with him, seeing the way the hybrid touched her waist had him seeing red. No fucking way was he going to let this happen. "Bonnie." He says blinking again just in case his eyes are playing tricks on him and finds that she is still with Klaus too close for comfort.

"No, my name isn't Bonnie, it Brittany." The girls says in front of him.

With a simple word the girl was now gone and he was staring down at the twosome that had ruined his night. Glacier blue eyes turned icier as he continues to look on. The couple looked like they were enjoying each other company too much for his liking and he was ready to ruin the moment when Bree had appeared out of nowhere as if she could sense his distress.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bree asked in shock of seeing her former mentor of sorts. Once upon a time she had been involved with the hybrid she had been his number one witch and he had been her everything. Back then she had been young and dumb and now she was older a wiser. She had known what kind of man Klaus had been and hoped that Bonnie was a hell of a lot smarter then she had been at that age.

His eye twitched. "He's made his move." He said through gritted teeth. "He's staking his claim...proving a point." He says through gritted teeth.

"Damon what are you going to do?" she asked alarmed. The words don't fuck up my shit were on the tip of her tongue.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He says grabbing a bottle of jack and heading over to join the happy couple.

Song credit: Jon B. Pride and joy

**A.N. 2: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Drop me a line and tell me what you think. The next two chapters are already written so look for another update sometime next week. Those who are waiting for Jagged Edges, its coming, soon. Thanks again**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Hello everybody! Im back with another chapter for behind these hazel eyes! Thank you so much for reading and replying! Your support and kind words mean so much to me :) It's so interesting to see who you all want Bonnie to end up with in this story. I had so much fun writing the chapter so I'm glad you all liked it. I thought it was time to have a bit of klonnie especially some of their history together. This chapter was just as fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it.**

Special thanks to: Brazilianfan1, Guest, Dancingqueen101, Keyanna, Klaus4Bonnie, randomlittleme, sarahk, Guest, Guest, Jewelsstars, Guest and Damon is Team Bonnie

_xoxo_

_queena_

"_Without competition the game gets boring."_

**Chapter 10: Sugar we're going down**

Damon slithered his way between people as if he were stalking prey instead of ruining a moment shared between his witch, yep he said it, or thought it and that damned hybrid. Bonnie was his and she may have not been fully aware of it but she had belonged to him, long before Klaus had ever laid eyes on her and certainly before Stefan had been placed as her second guardian. It was his blood that had saved her and that meant that Bonnie was his and his alone.

His eyes zero in on the cinnamon spiced girl as she throws her head back offering a delicious view of her neck. He felt his fangs itch in excitement of the treat she made, not just her blood but everything about her. Quickly he got of hold of himself noticing that other people were indeed looking at Bonnie the same way he was probably looking at her. The only difference was that he had the balls to walk right up to her and tell her exactly what he thought of her.

He ignored the glances by women who were ready and willing to throw themselves his way as he looked at the one girl who had been on his mind since the very moment he had met her. Bonnie had gotten under his skin, so bad that he was beginning to question himself and his capability and that never happen. He was Damon Salvatore and women loved him and Bonnie...she would love him to, if he hadn't already gotten to her.

"Funny seeing the two of you here." he says taking a seat next to Bonnie and grinning at a clearly pissed off Klaus. He brings his crystal eyes her way noting how good she looks so good right now and he wonders if she has been thinking about that night like he had been thinking about it. He can still taste her on his tongue even after all the blood and alcohol he had been drinking. Nothing could compare to the taste of her lips. He knew one day he'd get a real taste of her soon rather than later.

At the mere sight of crystal eyes I feel my heart beat speed up and I fight to control it knowing all to well both vampires that are now sitting with me are listening. I watch as both smile probably for different reasons and pull myself together. This was not what I needed tonight.

"Damon," I say meeting methane blue eyes. "We don't want any trouble tonight." I say luckily stopping him from staring my way. My skin had heated up as his lasers on every inch of skin that methane blue eyes had roamed over.

He looked her over yet again. "Maybe you should've thought before you stepped out with him." he says lowering his voice as if he was speaking only privately to her. "Boozy you hurt me, I thought this was our special place!" he says with a quick pout before turning his eyes on Klaus and winking.

Klaus looks on unfazed. "What is it that you want Damon beside to throw a temper tantrum because your obviously jealous of the fact that your eternally alone again." he says picking up his shot glass and tossing it back. "In case you haven't noticed I'm here on a date with my wife so say whatever it is that you want and then run along like a good little vampire who would like to continue being undead."

Minutes tick by without another word being uttered.

I looked to Klaus who was wearing an expression of extreme calmness but you could see that he was full of anger and Damon well his fury was radiating off of him so much that it nearly knocked me over. "Damon, you should go, I'm sure Bree is waiting for you." I say wanting to end this awful staring contest that Klaus and Damon seem to have going. This is probably the most awkward situation I had found myself in and with Kol as one of my best friends I had been in plenty of awkward situations.

His lips curl up into a smile because she sounds just the tiniest bit jealous and well he loves it. Now she can get a piece of what he was feeling at seeing her with Klaus. "Jealous." he asked looking over at her.

"No." I say simply as both Klaus and Damon look my way with smirks on their lips for different reasons. I'm positive Klaus loves the fact that I've just told Damon off. And Damon, well he probably thinks the fact that I rattled off my response so quick says otherwise.

Ice blue eyes light up before focusing on the hybrid.

"Your awful quiet Mr. Big bad hybrid, cat got your tongue or do you enjoy listening as me and your wife go back in forth in what some may call verbal foreplay which is the prelude to heavy eye sex." Damon says with big wide blue eyes as he tosses a look in my direction and winks. "Every single patron sees it in this bar this thing between me and Bonnie, and yet you sit here and let me gawk at your wife."

"Damon." I hissed as people began to look our way. This was not what I wanted tonight to be. I had been having a good night with Klaus which was something that was rather unexpected not because it was me and Klaus but because it was M.F. and as time went on I was beginning to think that this place was not only a magnet for supernatural but a magnet for drama.

Dark brows rose. "What I'm just saying me thinks your hybrid hubby is going soft that's all I'm trying to say, that if you need something hard I'm your man."

I glared his way and turned to look at him. "What you are, is a jackass now leave us alone and go back and do whatever it is you were doing before you came here and interrupted our date!" I say trying to ignore him as he continues to look my way. He has the nerve to raise a brow and smile my way and I want nothing more then to swipe that smug look off his features.

I'm looking at Klaus who has the perfect look of serenity on his face but you can tell that its fake and I'm waiting for him to crack, in fact I'm sure Damon is waiting as well because instead of leaving like I've asked he's still with the two of us.

Klaus watched silently as Damon had continued to dug his own grave not only did Damon prove he was his own worst enemy by continuing to talk but he had proved to Bonnie that he didn't respect her enough to do as she had asked. Being a simple minded fool, Damon had thought Bonnie was much like Elena, the girl who got bulldozed over because she could never make a decision. However he had been wrong. Bonnie wasn't looking for someone to take over her life, or for someone to save her because she wasn't a damsel in distress, she was looking for someone who could share her life with and Damon was not that person.

"You heard_ my wife _Damon, now run along and go back to your playthings." Klaus says holding back a grin as the icy eyed vampire glares his way. For good measure he puts his arm around Bonnie and all but begs the elder Salvatore to bring it! "Maybe then you'll be able to erase the doppelganger." Klaus says in the calmest voice.

I look between Klaus who is all but smirking and Damon who is now growling and immediately know shit is about to hit the fan. So much for having a peaceful night, peaceful date at that.

The fact that the hybrid in front of him was at ease was driving him crazy and once again he wondered what had shifted between Bonnie and Klaus and if that had been the reason the hybrid was so freaking calm. He'd show Bonnie just what kind of man her husband was. Klaus was a monster and he would never let him have Bonnie. "You really are a son of a bitch!" Damon says while pouring himself some of the left over beer. "Its no wonder mommy doesn't love you." He says eyes dancing.

"Damon!" I admonish. I didn't know what had crawled up his ass but I did know that he needed to make tracks because starting shit with Klaus was not the smart thing to do. I had gotten an earful of what it was like growing up in the Mikaelson family and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. And the fact that Damon had thrown that in Klaus's face was horrible.

Ignoring her, he spoke. "You knew what it would do to Bree to see you again and yet you still came to this bar and not only that you brought your wife." He says spitting the word _wife_ out with venom. Klaus thought Bonnie was his because of the label but she'd never belong to the hybrid. No she would always belong to him.

Klaus grinned while leaning closer to the table. "The same reason you would bring her here." He says folding his hands. "This is the one place our kind can be who they are without judgement and I wanted that for my wife." He says smoothly. "Surly you understand especially since you brought her here."

I had been listening very carefully, ready to break out a spell that sent the two men in a tailspin when I heard what Klaus had just said. How had he known that I had come here before with Damon? "How did you know that Damon brought me here?" I asked causing the men to look my way. Suddenly a noticeable chill runs up my spine as I remembered the last time Klaus had gotten the wrong idea about me and Damon, lets just say I never wanted to see the part of him again which was why I was keeping him at arms length or further.

Damon smirked. "Inquiring minds would like to know Klaus, tic toc!"

"Do you have people following me Klaus?" I asked looking directly at him. I had to admit that while I had been out with the Salvatore brothers I had felt like someone had been watching me, at first I thought it was Elena and her ghost but since Klaus had known about my date with Damon it meant he probably had been keeping tabs on me. And that was some shit I didn't like. Klaus may have been my "husband" but that didn't mean he could control me or keep tabs on me.

For a moment his smile dropped from his lips as he looked at his wife. Of course he had people following her. He would never leave her unattended not only for her safety but for the welfare of his marriage. The Salvatores wanted to covet what had belonged to him and he would be a fool to leave her alone either one of them, especially the one with blue eyes. "Of course not love. I" pause "_I trust you_." He says barely getting the words out before Damon adds his two cents.

"Bullshit." Damon calls leaning on the table. "You're up to something, you know it, I know it, and _she_ knows it."

Despite the fact that I believed that Klaus was lying to my face I decided not to let it show on my face. Instead, I slanted my eyes over to Damon. He was trying to egg me on and I wouldn't allow it. This matter was none of his business so I would grill Klaus later because I didn't take to kindly to being followed. So I focused on Damon and tried to figure out his reason for interrupting us. "What does Bree have to do with me and Klaus?" I asked wondering why Bree would have a sudden problem with me. She had been all smiles the first time I met her and then again at the party, so it didn't make sense for her to be upset, unless well, unless Klaus had done something.

Black brows jut up. "Oh he didn't tell you?" he asked before chuckling. This just proved his point, Klaus was up to something he wouldnt let it hurt Bonnie or Bree for that matter.

"Bree used to be his witch." Damon says a full-blown grin on his lips. "She had been his personal witch from the time she was sixteen till he dropped her years later for a new witch." He says looking pointedly at Klaus. "But not before buying her this place." he says now looking at Bonnie.

"Did Damon tell you he went after his brothers girlfriend?" Klaus asked causing ice blue eyes to glare his way. "He was bit by a werewolf and in order to get the cure, I needed something in return, which so happen to be Stefan." Klaus says pausing. "So Stefan went down memory lane with me while his brother had helped himself to his girlfriend." he says looking over to his wife. "And Damon knew that fair Elena had been in love with Stefan and used her grief to get what he always wanted, which was something that had belonged to his brother."

Damon gritted his teeth. "And Klaus had used the cure to get back his best buddy." he says pausing. "Only he turned my brother into a blood junkie." he says gazing at Bonnie. "He uses people Bonnie and he's using you." he says softly. "Come home with me, where you belong?"

"The hell she is, she is my wife Damon and there is nothing you can do about it!" Klaus roars.

Before I so much as blink insults are hurled as Klaus and Damon both stand and start mouthing off. I was left sitting down wondering not for the first time what kind of town had I moved into. I'm seconds away from throwing the deuces and taking my ass back to the mansion alone, if the guys wanted to fight then they could fight but then I thought about what the wreckage could do to this bar, and what that would mean for innocent bystanders.

When I look up, I notice that the men are starting to draw a crowd who consists of both Bree who looks annoyed by the fact that Klaus and Damon are daring to fight in her bar and Sam who peers on as if he expected a fight to break out and other nameless people.

"Enough!" I say causing both men to stop surprisingly throwing insults and look my way.

Listening to the two of them trade barbs was like listening to two children argue over a toy and the more I thought about it the more I felt like some toy that had fascinated the two of them. I wasn't a toy I was a living breathing person and I resented the fact that the two of them treated me like property when I didn't belong to either of them.

Looking over to Klaus I spoke. "I need a moment with Damon." I say and Klaus nods his head in agreement.

"As you wish my love." He says placing a kiss to my temple. "I'm going to talk to Bree and then when can continue our date somewhere private." Klaus says looking from me to Damon and then disappearing.

Once Klaus is out of sight I push at Damon so that he can move along. We needed to have a little chat and not inside of the bar where everyone could hear and see the two of us. Just as I pushed him out of the confining space of the booth, he grabbed a hold of me bringing my flush against him. Ice blue eyes are dancing with amusement causing me to scoff and pull away from him.

"You know what that fire does to me boozy." He says with a lop sided grin.

"Damon let go of me." I demanded. It was almost like he wanted to provoke a fight with Klaus and with me. His hand dares to dance along my waist and I send daggers his way.

"Say please." He says as crystal eyes roam her. She was walking sin in that get up tonight. A sheer top revealing a black bra that had his body stirring and the leather jacket which was enough to make a grown man cry. Bonnie was beautiful simple as that but when she dressed up- it made you stop and stare at her. She was bad ass and now she looked the part.

**BD-BD-BD**

I watch from my position sitting on the hood of his precious car as Damon is still checking himself for fire. He was the one that had implicated what fire did to him, so I rationally decided to start just a little flame around him of course. He's in front of me within a blink of an eye in my personal face a smug smirk on his face while his eyes are wild and crazy. I pushed at his chest to try and gain breathing room because he's too close for comfort and like the petulant child he's determined to be tonight he doesn't budge but continues to look my way almost smug. "What the hell is your problem Damon?" I ask no longer able to keep my irritation at bay.

Anger flared up inside of him, she had some freaking nerve to ask such a thing from him. He was trying to save her. She was the one romancing the big bad wolf. "I could ask you the same question, what the hell are you doing with Klaus, he's the bad guy and your on a date with him?" he nearly snarls at her. Klaus was obviously infatuated with Bonnie it was why his beady eyes lit up when he saw her, but with Bonnie spending time with him it was only going to further his infatuation and make him think that could be man and wife. Which would never happen.

I lifted my chin almost defiantly. I felt like I was being scolded for doing something wrong and really I had done nothing wrong. "Not that it's any of your business but..."

He advanced on her so quick it surprised even him. He trapped her on the car and bared down on her with intense blue orbs. "You are my business!" he didn't know what had happen from the time of the birthday party till this day but Bonnie had let her guard down around Klaus. And that had spelled trouble for everyone...especially he and Stefan. The words you belong to me was on the tip of his tongue but he didn't want to be engulfed in yet another ring of fire.

I was silent for a moment as wild blue eyes darted all over my face. His words seemed sincere but it still didn't change the fact that he had been acting like a crazy person. I'm sure all the girls in Mystic Falls had basked in his attention and let his bad behavior slip but I wasn't one of them.

"Stop provoking Klaus because he won't hesitate to hurt you." I say trying not to sound too concerned but failing.

He places his hand on his heart. "Oh boozy you do care. You haven't even been seduced by me yet and already your catching feelings but it's to be expected." He says with a wide grin. When her eyes light up his lower anatomy stirs. He has a sudden feeling that they will be arguing for the rest of their immortal lives and in that moment, he doesn't have a problem with it. At least he'd have a sparring partner worthy of it, and he's sure when they make up it'll be epic!

For a second I debated wether or not to just walk away from him as he has finally given me the space I had asked for; or further indulge his nonsense. "In case you forget, unlike most I'm not well versed in damonisms." I say causing him to dare to smile my way. " what are you talking about?"

He licks his lips. "You're attracted to me." he says while his ice blue eyes are trained on her lips. "And it drives you insane to know how much you want me." he says in a whisper.

I gave him a look. Someone was full of themselves tonight. "Someone is into themselves tonight" I mutter under my breath.

Leering he spoke. "I'd rather be in you." he admits before biting the inside of his cheek.

"Are you on a blood high or drunk?" I ask before silencing him with a hand telling him not to answer that question because it really didn't matter what he said it appeared that Damon was on one and further indulging him would only make matters worst.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Oh come on boozy we both know its true, its like I'm crawling beneath your skin. We both know you want me. You even said I was your panty dropper." he says winking in her direction.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment . Of course he would remember that one bit of information. I open my mouth to refute his words but he hold his hand up silencing me much like I had done to him earlier. And really I can't say anything to refute his words because we all know it's true. I was attracted to him but so what? He was still my friend despite the fact that he was my panty dropper. I would never cross that line with Damon, I couldn't especially while married to Klaus.

He smiled, as he his hand came out to tuck an unruly curl behind her ear. "I get it...it's the kiss it keeps replaying in our head...it's all you can think about." He says softly. "And you thought spending time with someone else would stop the spiral feeling but all it has done is make you want it more." He says more to himself then to her.

"Damon." I call taking a step back and bumping into the car.

"You think about me all the time" he says touching her face in a moment where it was almost uncontrollable. Usually he was in control of everything but looking into her greener then green eyes, he wanted nothing more then to let her know that he understood her.

The way Damon had been looking at me with crystal eyes that were spellbinding. I swore that if he had the power to compel me he would be able to do so with just one look into those crystal eyes. The way his eyes lit up almost had me, almost but then remembered the way he had been acting. The guy that had taken care of me that night all those nights ago was replaced by someone who was trying to start fights and above all acting like a jealous boyfriend and that was not the case.

It was obvious to me that Damon had been on a mission to play games with Klaus and I wasn't interested in watching nor being a part of it. I smiled his way and touched shoulder tenderly.

I watch as his eyes light up as a spark run through me. "Whatever game you're trying to play leave me out of it." I say swallowing hard as he pushes up against me. Why was he so freaking close again? "Do us both a favor and go have fun with your girlfriend." I say my voice smaller then I intended. He was invading my space, my senses and I needed him to stop it.

"Bree's not my girlfriend." He says through gritted teeth. Bonnie didn't believe him, he was being freaking honest here or at least as honest as he could be right now, and he was being rational and she still thought this was a ploy to annoy Klaus. "I just-I just needed"

I cut him off. "You don't owe me an explanation to what you and Bree are. She could be your girlfriend, your fwb or your girl on the side and it would all mean the same to me." I say pausing. "We are friends Damon...friends." I say though my tone is losing its edge. He keeps looking at me like he knows better and I know I should go back inside yet I stay here further indulging him.

He sucks his teeth. "Is that why your heart is pounding in your chest is it because we're _friends_ or maybe just maybe because you feel as drawn to me as I feel to you?" he admitted. At first he was a bit skeptical of the prophecy. To be honest he thought that it was a pile of crap, he did however believe that he was supposed to help guard Bonnie in her immortal life. However since the day he had pressed his lips to hers, he had a strange connection to her one that hadn't existed before. And that made him want to protect her even more. They were closer he felt it, even if she wanted to ignore it. Story of his life.

It was ridiculous I was ready to storm away and now I was getting caught up in crystal eyes again. If I had drank more I'd blame it on alcohol. Getting lost in his eyes was tempting but I had other things to do. "Good night Damon." I say finally getting my nerve and starting to walk away when he appeared in front of me again his signature smolder in place.

"I can't let you go back to him." He says flicking his eyes all over her face. If he were trying to be truly honest he'd tell her about the dreams of what, he wasn't sure but he did know that Bonnie was next to him, not Klaus nor Stefan she was at his side, and those dreams were starting to affect him. Seduction had always been his forte, so instead of talking he inclined his head down as if to kiss her, when she pulled away.

"Have you lost your mind?" I say pulling away from him. "Not only am I here with Klaus but he will kill you. What has gotten into you?" I ask again although I swear its on deaf ears.

"You have gotten to me." he says startling her with his words. He can tell that he surprised her, hell his words surprised him this feeling surprised him but it was all true. Inside of him was like a raging storm and he owed it all to Bonnie, one kiss and he was already hooked but what he was hooked on more then her lips and her personality was the feeling of feeling again and what made this so much different from the Elena debacle was he didn't feel pain...no he felt happy.

He smirked down at her. "I'll take my chances, besides something tells me your hybrid hubby couldn't kill me even if he wanted to." He says with a wink. As his eyes looked at her lips yet again. "The witch elders are invested in me which means Klaus can try all he wants to but he can't get rid of me." He says swooping down so that he was inches from her. He felt a rush in his blood from being close to her and he knew when they gave into temptation it would be even better.

Suddenly I watched as Damon was thrown away from me the sound of him sliding on the floor nearly echoing outside seeming as we were the only people outside and the noise was inside. Looking up I caught sight of an angry looking Niklaus Mikaelson, who was ready to fight. The deep pools of his oceanic eyes were flickering with a hint of yellow, to a startling shade of black.

"Never touch my wife again!" Klaus growled as he stomped over to the elder Salvatore. He knew that leaving Bonnie and Damon alone would be a problem but he had done so because Bonnie had asked. However if Damon thought he was about to sit around and let him make a move on his wife he had another thing coming. He had always known that the elder Salvatore would be a problem, he also knew that Damon would never respect Bonnie and her wishes and that would be one of the reasons Bonnie would never choose Damon. "I told you once before to never touch my wife, I guess I'm going to have to remind you of what happens when you cross me."

Wheezing he looks up at Klaus. " Is the big bad wolf afraid his wife enjoys my touch better then his own?" Damon say while looking over at Bonnie who had crept up on the side of Klaus. He watches as Klaus balls his fist in anger and swiftly brings him to his feet. His new game plan, show Bonnie what a monster she married.

"Klaus." I called having seen and heard enough. "Let him go, he's drunk...and nothing happen. Just let him go." I call out placing a hand on his shoulder. I knew that Damon had started this but it didn't mean that Klaus needed to finish it.

Ignoring her, he squeezed harder on Damon while digging his nails into the skin of the vampire. He was prepared to rip the heart out of his advisory and watch as the life went out of his eyes. That had always been his favorite part of ripping hearts out, watching as the life had slowly drained from the eyes of his victims. "I should end your pathetic life right now." He grits.

Panting he speaks. "Go ahead." He says clenching his teeth as the pain is taking over. Of course Klaus would try to rip his heart out and ruin his new shirt in the process. "Something tells me you can't do though." He snarls at the original hybrid before eyeing Bonnie who was more distraught then she let on.

My eyes meet Damons and I know that I need to end this pissing contest. "Klaus stop." I say again this time my voice stronger then before.

Klaus grins. Damon would always be a challenge and the day that he did kill him he would savor it like nothing else in his life. "I could always torture you though." He says a while tugging at the vamps heart and second later. Removing his hand from the chest of his enemy he smiles baring his fangs and then swiftly snapped Damons neck, swiftly ending the conversation.

I glared at Klaus as Damon lye on the ground and found myself cradling him in my lap. "Was that really necessary?" I asked looking up at my husband who was suddenly so cold and so shut off it was a stark contrast to how he had been much earlier.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "I have shown much patience tonight while he had done nothing but try and provoke me, he wanted me to lash out and I gave him what he wanted so desperately." He says fiercely.

I wasn't stupid I knew that this was the way that vampires fought they had to be ruthless because well they couldn't really fight any other way. That of course didn't mean that I enjoyed watching a fight or seeing someone I cared about die if only for a few seconds. Which meant I needed to have a talk with both Klaus and Damon about their behavior. I wasn't some girl that they needed to fight over because as of right now I wanted neither one of them.

I looked down and found Damon was looking up at me, I don't know if this had been his ploy to show me how ruthless Klaus could be or if Klaus had really just run out patience like he claimed. I was just glad that he was okay. Placing my hands on his chest I closed my eyes and felt as my magic flowed from inside of me and seeped into Damon healing him. I watched slowly as the gaping wound sealed, and soon brought my eyes up to meet crystal eyes and something unmistakable fluttered between the two of us. Reaching down I stroked Damons face all the while trying to ignore the growl that emitted from my husband. "Go home Damon, get some rest." I say as our eyes meet. "And stop provoking people." I say when he reaches out to touch my face.

Something flickers between us and it's a feeling that is in the depths of my very soul. Startled I leapt to my feet. I didn't know what this sudden feeling was that washed over me, the only thing I knew was that I was ready to go home and end this rather eventful night.

**BB-KM**

Alone in the car silence fills the air. I can tell by the way that Klaus is gripping the steering wheel that he's still upset wether it be about the harsh words Damon had uttered about his family, which had been a low blow and in bad taste. Or if my husband was upset over the fact that I had healed his enemy right in front of him. Whatever the reason I knew that we couldn't go home this way. I had to admit I was just as ticked off at Damon for provoking Klaus into a fight, I also thought his unnecessary jabs were just that, but I was also upset at the fact that Klaus had dared to attack Damon in my face, at least do it behind my back.

"You didn't have to beat him up." I say breaking the silence. "He was just being Damon..." I muttered looking over at Klaus. Damon had been under the impression because I had let him kiss me once that we would do it multiple times but that wasn't the way I rolled. I made a vow to Klaus and I wouldn't break it, and if I had been tempted I'd tell my husband before leaping into something, or onto someone else.

He had been waiting for her to speak. He knew she had been upset with him. He had tried like no other to be the gentlemen she had deserved but Damon had rubbed him the wrong way. The elder Salvatore acted as if he had rights to Bonnie and that would never be the case. Bonnie was his wife, and she had chosen that path- and he would never let her or anyone else forget that.

Placing his hand on her knee he spoke. "He disrespected our marriage by trying to use that bond to his advantage.' he says pausing. "He wants you, you've known that the moment the two of you locked eyes and he wont stop till you're his." he says taking her hand and kissing it. "I wont apologize for protecting our marriage love."

And with that we continued the car ride in silence.

I chanced a look in his direction as his words sunk through me. Klaus had meant every word he had said that day we had gotten married, I was his wife and he were my husband and nothing could sever the obvious bond not for him.

**BB-BB-BB**

Klaus had walked me to my bedroom door like a gentleman seeing off a maiden. After our little talk had come to the conclusion that Klaus had been serious the day we had married, I was his wife and that meant a hell of a lot more to him then I had ever realized. After that had seeped through I felt things shift as I was a bit nervous and Klaus also seemed a bit awkward as well.

Our night had started out good, we had fun and I felt like I could let my guard down and we could just be and just not get sucked into the drama that was starting to surround us at all times. I felt like I was hanging out with the man that helped bring me back from the edge. And then Damon happen and it changed everything because the two of them thought it was necessary to fight over me as if I were some damsel that needed saving from the two of them..by the two of them. And that wasnt what I needed or wanted.

I wasn't stupid I knew that both Klaus and Damon were similar and different at the same time, they were both dark and dangerous and in your face with their pursuit of me. Stefan was different from the two of them, he was laid back I knew he liked me just as much as the other guys but with him it wasn't about lust, of course I was attracted to him as he was me, it was just easier and deeper then face value. When my head was foggy Stefan was always the person to bring me out of the haze that had fallen over me. And that had meant something to me, more then the lust that had surrounded me.

"Love" Klaus calls causing me to break away from my thoughts.

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to get rid of my shot nerves. "I had fun, despite you know the whole trying to rip apart my guardian in an attempt to prove your alpha maleness. " I say causing Klaus to actually laugh or at least chuckle at my words. In fact he was like smiling really smiling, usually he smirked so girls could see his dimples but this was a bonafide smile and I was pleased that it was in my presence.

He bowed his head and move closer his hands buried deep in his pockets. "See spending time with me isn't so bad after all." he says a smirk on his lips.

When she shrugs her shoulders he speaks again.

"Oh and love just so you are aware I am the original alpha male, and not a single soul can compare to me." He says, his voice dropping an octave lower. He closed his eyes briefly and as he listened to the sound of her heart beat and smiled to himself. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was looking at him lips parted in a delicious way that was so inviting. "I suppose this is when I bid you goodnight ?" he muses while stepping closer.

I run my tongue over my teeth momentarily before speaking. "Ye-yeah." I say my breath hitching as my husband leans closer to me. I could tell by the look in his eye what Klaus had wanted and I needed to stop it before it started. I had wanted to keep things platonic between the two of us (at least while I figure out myself) because well sex always got in the way especially when it came to me and Klaus. "Klaus." I remind as he gives me a wolfish look.

Part of the reason we stopped benefitting from our friends with benefits terms was because Klaus made me feel things that I wasn't suppose to be feeling...that I knew I shouldn't be feeling. When we were together, it was exhilarating and almost addicting at times...when we were together intimately it was like our power together collided and I feared that what I felt was similar to what Faye had felt while being highly addicted to vampire blood.

He regarded her with longing eyes. She was everything he wanted and he knew deep down inside that he was everything she needed as well. "It's just a kiss love."

His words reminded me of what I had said to Damon but everyone knew that kiss always meant something to someone. A simple kiss opened flood gates and I didn't want that to happen with us because we were finally trying to be friends again. I opened my mouth to refute his words when he swooped in and planted his warm lips on mine. His tongue invaded my mouth sending me on a high before he let his lips travel down to my spot just below my ear lobe and then down to my neck.

"Do you, have any idea how much I want you love?" he muses while leaving a hot trail of kissing along her neck. The inner demon inside of him wanted to mark her up so that the world would know who she belonged to. But he knew that-that would only add to the amount of friction to the two of them. "I missed you more then you'll ever know love." He whispered his breath fanning over her. His hands grip onto her hips holding onto her as he listens to her breath hitch in what he can only hope is pleasure of their bodies being so close.

I let out a whimper as he sealed his lips over mine yet again. My hands bury in his blond hair as we reacquaint our lips again. I can feel the power flowing off of him and sinking into to me. When he sucked on my lower lip, I quickly pushed him away from me. The problem with me and Klaus was that he wanted someone he could devote himself to. He wanted love desperately and despite everything he wanted to give love as well, as for me, I wasn't in love with him and I was afraid of ever letting myself fall for him would mean.

He lets his hands roam amongst her hips as he speaks. He knows that their moment is coming to an end because Bonnie could only allow herself to be seduced by him for so long before she pushed him away. She had once told him she'd never allow herself to get caught up in someone like him and he knew that was true back then maybe when they first met, but as long as he was immortal he would live to change her mind.

"You were the first thing I thought of each morning." He admits while trying to regain some sort of control. He didn't want to mess this night up but he wanted to get a few things off his chest. "And at night, at night your name was the one I called while I lye in bed alone." He says as he places his hands on either side of her face.

"Klaus" I say closing my eyes briefly to see that he was still looking at me that way, like I was his whole world. Im tempted to tell him the same thing I had told Damon, which was that we we're friends but Klaus had beat me to it.

"I know." He says meshing his forehead on my own. "We're friends, right Love?" he says with a quirk of the lips. "But one day we'll be more then that." He says pulling away and winking in her direction before bidding goodnight and heading to his own wing of the mansion. One day she'd truly be his wife and he would truly be her husband, she didn't know it yet but it would be soon.

I watch him walk down the hall for a second before calling out for him. I hadn't been fair. Klaus had done everything I had ever asked him to do for me and I knew this wasn't the easiest marriage to be in, especially since Klaus apparently still had feelings for me whereas I was in the process of finding my footing in this new world. "You know. I can never really sleep." I say surprised when he stops walking. "And since Damon interrupted our night out, why don't you meet me in the theater room and we can make a night out of watching _True Blood_?"

"Are you sure?" he questions now in her face.

I suck in a breath, and run my hand through my hair. "I know you want more from this marriage then I can give you right now...or maybe ever." I say watching as his oceanic eyes go dark. "But the one thing I can offer you is my companionship." I say touching his hand. "We're married and we are going to have to find a way to deal with this...and not just between you and me but between me and the Salvatore brothers, and you."

A tick went off under his jaw at the mention of the Salvatore brothers. He had already figured out way to take out the competition that of course didn't mean he liked knowing that they were going to be in her life, thus being in his life permanently. "As you wish my love, I'll meet you in the theater room." He says walking away. "Do try and keep your hands off of me love, we don't want you to find yourself in a situation."

**BB-BB-BB**

When I got to the theater room dressed comfortably in a pair of sweat pants and tank top, I found Klaus waiting for me. I regarded him with a look before we settled into the comfy couches. While upstairs I had thought long and hard about everything, especially the fight that had broken out between Damon and Klaus. I knew that they hated each other for personal reason beyond me. I also knew that they had been plotting to kill one another long before I had landed in their orbits. However I didn't like being in the middle of their drama, in fact I hated it and never wanted it to happen again. If they were going to fight so be it, but I didn't want them fighting over me.

"Listen. I know you hate Damon and vice versa." I say giving him the side eyes. "And I know you guys will try to kill each other again but please don't do it in my face."

"Fair enough." Was his reply.

I licked my lips before bringing my eyes back up to meet his. "What he said to you...was out line. He should've never brought up your mother."

His features tensed. "I'm fine love, no need to worry about me."

I clicked my tongue. "I just," I ran my hair through my damp curly hair. "I just want you to know people care about you. You may not have your whole family together, but you have Rebecca who adores you and Kol who doesn't want to kill you because he finds you too amusing."

He finds himself leaning closer to her. "What about you love, what do you feel? How do you feel about me?"

"You came to my aide when I didn't want anyone to save me but you somehow were able to do so. You're my husband but mostly you're my friend- enemy. I don't how it happened but you are one of the people that are in my inner circle of friends, so I care for you as much as I care about all my friends." I say and that is the best that I could do. My new current goal was sort out a lot of the feelings I was having for all of the men in my life.

He nodded his head that was enough for him...for now. "Does that mean we can share a bed soon because I have it on good authority that you share a bed with your friends?"

I ignored his words and pushed play on True Blood.

**BB**

We aren't halfway through the third episode when Rebecca strolls into the room in shorts a sweatshirt and Uggs.

"True Blood, why wasn't I invited?" she says hoping on the couch. "Jason Stackhouse is an idiot but I'd love to sink my teeth into him!" she muses happily.

I look her way mildly surprised that she's being nice but decide to roll with the punches. "Shhh, Eric is about to take his shirt off. Good lord he's hot and tall and..."

20 minutes later Melissa and Kol arrive together as if that isn't suspicious.

"Really, you're watching True Blood without me, you know Alcide is my favorite!" Melissa coos while sitting next to me. "You can't honestly get any hotter then him! I mean werewolves are hot

Rebecca and I both look her way and say shhh causing Melissa to give us both a stiff finger. In the background we hear Klaus chuckle at the comment about wolves, in fact I feel his eyes on me and don't dare to take my eyes off the screen.

Suddenly we're all engrossed in the fictional world of _True Blood_. It was a hell of lot easier watching everyone else go through hell then actually going through hell.

"Oh look." Kol says sitting up on his hunches. "_Sookie_ is naked again that broad gets around" he muses. "It must be that honey pot." He says with a smirk on his lips. "What do you think Klaus?"

The man in question inhales. "You see dear brother, some honey pots are just so...sweet it's part of the reason that men go back to women who may want nothing to do with him." pause. "I've tasted my fair share of honey and trust me when I say that some are better then the rest." He says looking over at his wife who was still engrossed in the television, although he could hear the raging sound of her heartbeat and could visible see her rigid back.

I rolled my eyes and finally looked his way. "Seriously?" Klaus was such a freak, in fact Kol was a freak as well because he started this train wreck of a conversation.

Rebecca looked in the direction of her brothers, both so smitten it was nearly disgusting. Kol had come down with Melissa as if that weren't a dead give away to the person they were trying to keep their sexapades from. And then their was Klaus, he was all syrup and honey with Bonnie before they had even started watching television together, it was enough to give her a toothache. And now he was just being plain disgusting. "You are disgusting, we are trying to engross ourselves in the world of _True Blood_, not listen to you give some perverse ode to your wives honey pot."

"And the three of you are treating men like we're objects really. You forget I have a very sensitive nose sister dear." Klaus said causing Rebecca to turn her head sharply back to the screen.

Melissa looks between all of us. "What kind of crazy family have I found myself living with?" Melissa asked. "I think I just threw up in my mouth like twice."

Kol yanks her back down onto the couch. "The Mikaelson family of course, we are the original family after all." He says with a lopsided grin.

And then as if nothing had just happen we all settled back down and continue to watch together as if we were a real family.

**A.N.2**: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I was originally thinking about ending the chapter at the end of the date but I just kept typing and thus we had a nice moment between everyone at the mansion. They all have history together so I wanted to show a light hearted side to that. For those of you waiting for Stefonnie to have that moment when your like Stefan is a real contender it's coming in the next chapter! Bonnie isnt as blind about Stefan and his feelings for her as it may seem she has just been a bit preoccupied. **Next chapter **Stefonnie moments and lots more! We're finally going to get into more of backstory of this story and the supernatural elements as well! Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

**A.N. Hey all! Im finally back with an update to Behind These Hazel eyes. Life got hectic and time flew by, but I come with an update/ updates! It's very interesting to see who you all ship Bonnie with. The tide is slowly turning to be on the look out for Bonnie to start giving hints as to her feelings about the men in her life. thanks for reading and replying :)**

**Special thanks to: Brizilianfan1, Klaus4Bonnie, jewelsstars and randomlittleme**

**xoxo**

**queena**

**Chapter 11 Part 1: Thats what you get**

_What a difference a year makes. I could clearly remember last year I was seventeen, still in High School and living the life of a somewhat normal teenager. I had my close friends, my family, the person I loved and my witchcraft. Everything had been so much easier back then. I knew who I was, I knew who I wanted to be and I knew that I still had time to figure out everything else. _

_Now, a year later I was the immortal witch, prophesied to unite the supernatural world and stop the brewing war that was taking the lives of so many. I was married to my best friends brother in a "loveless" marriage on my side. And I had found myself the center of the attention when it came to two brothers. So basically this year for valentines day I had found myself in a love square. That alone had the makings of a number of c.w. t.v. shows, where the heroine couldn't decided who to give her broken heart to. It was nice to watch on the t.v. screen, fiction was always great to read or watch because it wasn't your drama but when shit got real, it got real. And for me it was real._

_The men in my life, wanted something and were looking to me to give it to them. Klaus wanted a real chance to have a real marriage. Damon wanted to bed me and save me from the big bad. And Stefan, he just waned me .I guess that was why instead of basking in the fact that I had very handsome admirers or crying my eyes out on the love and life I had lost, I had found myself doing something entirely different on valentines day._

**BB**

My body was currently twisted in the most delicious way that gave me the pleasure and pain that every woman craved, at least once in a while. My breath hitched with every move that we made, the rhythm of our movements were in sync as labored breathes were heard across the room. Sweat trickled down my spine as I held the position, before a voice from above caused me to collapse onto the mat.

When the instructor called for an impromptu break a collection of sighs were heard all across the room. We may have enjoyed working out but everyone had a breaking point and by the look on just about everyone face we were all nearing that point.

"Thank God!" Caroline expels loudly. "If that hag shushed me one more time, I was going to take her out back and compel her to spend the rest of the day eating nothing but pizza and drinking beer." Caroline says while glaring at our yoga teacher

I side eye Caroline who is now chomping on a piece of gum, where she got it from, I have no idea. "Yeah well maybe if you weren't such a walkie talkie, you wouldn't get a glare every time you opened your mouth." I admitted while thinking back to all the times the instructor glared our way because of Caroline. We had taken three classes this morning, spinning, dance and yoga and every female instructor had glared our way while the one lone guy which was our dance instructor was too caught up in the music to realize that Caroline had been blabbering the whole time. Or the fact that Melissa had been swooning every single time she watched him dance in the mirror.

Rolling blue eyes she spoke. "It's early morning everyone should be up and running." Caroline says as she makes eyes at some of the guys from the class across from ours.

Melissa lets out a small sound while stretching garnering our attention. "All I know is that I'm glad that its over, whose bright idea was it to get early as hell this morning anyway?" she questioned. "Its bad enough that everyone we ran into this morning were raving about what their doing tonight, and I think that last bit of yoga nearly killed me."

I rolled my eyes and slung my arm around my bestie. "Melissa that bright idea came from you." I say cracking a smile when she pouts her face my way. Melissa didn't have anything to worry about, I had been looking for spells since I became the immortal witch. And if I couldn't find or create a spell, I was sure Kol would turn Melissa because, after all she was his doll.

Interrupting the touching moment between friends Caroline clapped her hands garnering attention of her two newest friends and gave them both her most dazzling smiles.

"We should totally do something to reward ourselves from making it through that class, with that god awful woman." she muses now looking at her nails. Since her birthday party the relationship she was beginning to develop with the newest transports to Mystic falls had been great. It felt good to have a group of girls to talk about girl things with. She had loved and adored the men in her life, Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and on occasion Damon but what she had been missing since Elena had died was girl friends, and slowly she was beginning to feel like she had found some.

Melissa rolls her hazel eyes while fixing her pony tail which had come undone. "Says the girl with superhuman strength, that workout was probably like blinking for you." she half joked. "Besides I didn't work out for almost three ours to throw it away by eating something as delicious and unhealthy as a triple fudge chocolate cake." she admitted while her stomach growled at the mere mention of something so delicious yet so evil.

Caroline smiled. Food was certainly one of her vices, in fact she ate more now that she was a vampire because it helped with the craving. She could totally go for chili burger with onion rings, and a strawberry shake, and mozzarella sticks because really who could ever pass up the chance to have fried cheese! "Im not talking about food! I'm talking about having a girls night out!" she says happily.

I watched as both girls lit up at the thought of a girls night out, which indeed sounded like a good idea to me. I was itching to get out of the house, and away from Klaus. Ever since our date night things had changed dramatically between me and Klaus. I felt like he had laid out most of his cards. He had wanted me, he wanted me to be his wife and he wanted to be able to be my husband for real and I didn't know how to react to those strong words. And then their were the Salvatore brothers, I felt them all the time, when I was with them I felt everything, everything.

It would be nice to get away from the longing looks Klaus had sent my way and get out of my own head which was a jumbled mess. "Caroline I-" I didn't get to finish my words because soon Caroline is standing in my face flapping her arms and talking again.

"Come on your guys!" Caroline practically begged as her voice suddenly went high pitched. It seemed that this girls night out was really important to the her. You'd think she was the one being perused by overtly aggressive vampires (Klaus and Damon) who were convinced that you (me) belonged at their side.

Looking at the two witches in front of her she decided to continue, there was no way in hell she was taking no for an answer but she figured she could wear them down so at least they would agree to come out with her willingly, wether then her have to take matters into her own hands. "I mean, " she says flicking her hair over her shoulder. " When you really think about it, we are every mans perfect fantasy." she says whilst following the girls as they began to walk out of the dance studio. "We're young," she says holding up one finger. "Sexy" she added another finger. "And single." she says beaming at both girls. "So why not act on it."

Melissa inclines her head agreeing with Caroline. It had been way too long since she had been out with the girls. She had loved Bonnie to pieces but lately her friend had been plagued with boy problems to the highest degree and she too needed a night off from the drama that was starting to surround the Mikaelson home. And that was without even mentioning her situation with Kol.

"It sounds like a good idea, im in." Melissa says with an easy shrug. She had been dying to get dressed up since her not so secret date with Kol days ago. They had finally gone out on a real date only for things to go back to normal the next day. She wasn't sure who was the problem, her or him. At times she wanted more from him, and other times she wanted things to just be about sex. As for Kol well he never said much about anything he acted like he wanted her and other time he acted like he didn't care. "Come on Bons, we're young, sexy and single!" she chimed in with a bright smile.

I rose my hand. "In case the two of you have forgotten I'm married." I say causing blue eyes to roll while Melissa let out a groan in displeasure. My best friend had made it perfectly clear who she wanted me to be with, and his last name was not Mikaelson. In fact she had favored the last name Salvatore, to be exact she favored Damon Salvatore.

"In name only." Melissa cooed and when I looked her way she had jutted her eyebrows up. It wasn't like I was in love with Klaus or anything because I wasn't. We were friends, we were working on our friendship and I just didn't want another episode like the whole Damon incident. Klaus had made it perfectly clear that while we were husband and wife he wouldn't stand for anyone trying to come between us wether that was Damon or anyone else. I chose to believe him especially since I had watched as his hand had ripped through the flesh of Damons chest, as he prepared to rip out his heart. Klaus was serious about our marriage.

Caroline nodded her head in agreement. "I'm totally willing to overlook that technality if you are. "She says smirking.

I looked between the two of them, could they be any more obvious. Truth be told I was more than happy to have a girls night out! I felt like the men in my life were suffocating me. It would be nice to get away from the longing looks Klaus had sent my way and get out of my own head which was a jumbled mess. "Caroline I-" I didn't get to finish my words because soon Caroline is standing in my face flapping her arms and talking again.

"Seriously Bonnie!" Caroline whines while stomping her foot. "We need this." she says while pointing between herself and Melissa. Last she had heard Melissa was still in limbo with Kol and she had zero love life. "I need this." she said nearly begging before throwing her hands up in the air. Their was no way in hell she was going to stay home again with Damon, who was freakishly happy! No way in hell! "I can totally make it worth your while!" she says with a grin.

I looked at her unimpressed, why did that totally remind me of Damon. "That was totally a Damon move you know that right." I say slightly amused which only causes Caroline to let out a shriek.

"Uh seriously! Focus Bonnie! For the last couple of days I've been stuck at home without my best friend!" she says looking over to Bonnie. "And when I do call him he's talking to you, or talking about you!" she says eyeing the caramel beauty that her best friend was so hung up on. "He's far away with Jeremy, and I'm not trying to ruin his mancation, its just I need girl time and I've been trapped in the house with Damon!"she says pausing to chew on her hang nail and then thinks better of it. "Do you know what its like to be stuck with him?" she asked looking at both girls who were giving her the you need to calm down look. "I'm sure every girl in town would love to be sharing a home with him, but for me as about as much appeal as getting a Brazilian wax." she dead panned.

Melissa and I share a look before snickering. I had to admit Damon was still on my shit list for the stunt he played with Klaus but really he couldn't have been that bad. I mean like everyone else he had two sides to him. The side that I met on my first day in Mystic Falls, where he tried to get me into bed. And then the other side, the side I saw the night he tucked me into bed, or the night we sat on top of his car and looked up into the dark sky and talked for hours. But then again, Caroline had known him way better then I and well she lived with the guy. I shuddered at the thought.

"Is he really that bad?" Melissa asked not understanding the intense hatred the blond vampire seemed to hold for her roommate.

Caroline gave her a look. "He's horrible." she says before looking over to Bonnie. "And what makes things even more worst is that he's so freaking happy, if he smile one more freaking time I swear im going to do something to pop his bubble."

Caroline was being way too dramatic for my taste but I guess I would be the verge of going bat shit crazy if I had been living with Damon for a couple of days without the salivation that was known as Stefan Salvatore. So I guess I couldn't blame the girl from freaking out, after the move Damon had pulled on Klaus I had freaked out, I could only imagine what he did at home for kicks.

After a long moment of silence and two sets of eyes looking at me I finally gave in. "Fine," I say crossing my arms underneath my chest. "What do you want to do tonight?" I asked right before Caroline rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"This is going to be so much fun! I know about all the cool places in town, we go dancing and drinking and have a good time!" She squealed.

" Caroline, I can't breathe." Melissa squeaked causing the blond to finally let us go.

Releasing the two witches she beamed at them. Melissa seemed excited about it, Bonnie looked like she might be sick. "What with that face, I thought you loved to dance?" Caroline asked looking between the two friends.

Melissa looked over to her friend and placed an arm around her. "She does love to dance, but after last time," she trailed off and looked to her friend.

"Melissa!" I say halting her words but she ignores me. Kol is certainly having an effect on her.

"What happen?" Caroline asked concern in her voice and etched on her features.

"You didn't hear? The Damon/Klaus, Bamon/ Klonnie moment happen." Melissa epically. She had thought Caroline would've known about the incident- she looked like the kind of girl who had known about everything and everyone in town..

Caroline recalled. The Damon and Klaus incident sounded like really bad porno with two egomaniacs one who bucked his eyes way too much and the other who thought his English accent was enough to sweet talk you through his pure evilness. Intrigued she took the bait."Please tell me one of them got their asses beat, please?" she says looking between the two girls.

For my part I scuffed at the two girls who were so engrossed in talking about my bad love life that they nearly forgot I was standing right in front of them. Hand on my hip I finally found my voice and stopped their gossiping. "Are you honestly going to gossip about me in front of my face." I question looking from blue to hazel eyes. When both girls nodded their head I knew it was over.

Caroline grinned. "Would you rather we do it behind your back because if so,"

I squinted her way. "Carry on."

Melissa licked her lips. She had thought the night with Klaus and Damon was amusing to say the least. The fact that Damon had dared to put his life in danger just to prove a point to Bonnie, was heroic in her opinion- stupid but definitely heroic. "Anyway she went out with Klaus and Damon just so happen to be at the bar. He went over two of them and started talking about all the chemistry he had with Bonnie and how bad Klaus was for her. He even claimed he wanted to save her." Melissa said with stars in her eyes.

"Please tell me Klaus beat his ass?" Caroline asked gleefully, someone needed to knock Damon down a few pegs and although she'd love to do it, she'd pay money to see it happen. "I'd seriously pay money to watch someone beat the shit out of Damon."

I squinted at both of them appalled by both of their reactions. Caroline clearly wanted someone to beat on Damon and his bones, why I don't know. And Melissa, well she had made it very clear that although she thought Stefan was cool people, she willingly shipped me with Damon. She claimed that with all that heat and bickering lay something that could be wonderful if I had given it a chance.

"Damon was being reckless," I say with an eye roll. I was still ticked off about his behavior at the bar. Klaus really didn't like him and he even hinted that the only reason the glacier eyed devil was still undead was because he was suppose to be my guardian. Klaus had made if very clear that his feelings for Damon, in fact I even detected that he might be jealous of him. I shook my head just thinking. "He could've gotten himself killed and for what?" I asked beginning to pace. "Because he was trying to prove some point that Klaus was the bad guy or because he was trying to prove to me that I was attracted to him." I say thinking back to our alone time.

Next thing I know Caroline breaks out into a happy dance that included the running man. I bit back a grin despite the fact that it was a bit off putting to see her so clearly excited about Damon getting his ass beat.

Stopping mid dance she turned to see green eyes with fury. "What? I can celebrate that Damon got his ass beat. But what totally bugs me is that Klaus totally kicked his ass and I missed it." she says with a pout.

I sent her a look. "Its not funny Caroline,." I say still shaken up by the mere thought of it. I was about to say more when suddenly Melissa and Caroline are talking about our epic girls night out.

Caroline shrugged.

"She's right" Melissa says taking my side. For a moment I thought the two of them were going to continue to gang up on me. "Its not funny. You've got three guys vying for your attention and I'm sure it's not a fun as it looks." Melissa says turning to me. "That is why tonight, we're gonna have fun and forget about our shitty love lives and just have fun." she says with a meaningful look on her face.

"Yeah!" Caroline joins in. "A night out without Klaus and Damon, is a dream come true." she says grinning from ear to ear. "Now I think we need to go shopping."

**BB-BB-BB**

_Mikaelson compound_

Living in the Mikaelson home their were many things that were to be expected. It wasn't out of the ordinary to come home to find shreds of glass shattered against the fireplace, broken wood splinted into tiny particles, vandalize works of art, or broken strings to precious guitars. On any given day the siblings were arguing with one another and threatening to end ones existence. Klaus had favored the method of threatening to dagger his siblings which had usually served to piss off Rebekah where Kol had usually dared him to do so. Kol had another method of torture for his siblings, when he was angry he would threaten Rebekah's new boytoy while with Klaus the same person who had him daggered for so long he had opted to reveal just how well he knew me which had always managed to shut up the original hybrid. As for Rebekah, she pretty much ignored her siblings and left the house all together, despite the fact that they were openly dysfunctional, her method of revenge had always consisted of ignoring her brothers or insulting them.

I guess that was why Melissa and I had hardly bat an eyelash at the commotion coming from the mansion. Though it was louder then expected and instead of hearing everyone arguing with their English accents the only person we could hear was Rebekah and loud music.

"I wonder which one of them ticked her off?" Melissa says while throwing her bag on her shoulder. Though attending exercise class was her idea it didn't mean that she wasn't tired because she was. The only thing she had wanted to do was go home, take a shower and perhaps take a nap. She was still slightly freaking out that everyone had known that she and Kol were getting it on, apparently they weren't as secretive as they had once thought, especially if Caroline had picked up on it. That meant everyone had known. She felt her cheeks redden at the thought. She could only hope that maybe they could sneak into the mansion and skip all the drama, after all today was Valentines day, wasn't that suppose to be the day where everyone was a lover and not a fighter?

I shrug my shoulders I couldn't imagine anything that Klaus nor Kol would do that would upset Rebekah that much. Despite the fact that her brothers could be a handful, they generally doted on her and vice versa, which was odd because when they fought the Mikaelson fought hard. "Who knows" I say shutting the car door. "My money is on Klaus ticking her off though." I say causing Melissa to look at me scandalously."Or maybe Kol he does like to get under her skin!"

"Are we betting on who pissed her off?" she asked before grinning. "Okay I guess I call dibs on Kol, if I win I get to wear those ridiculously hot new shoes Klaus bought you, and you know which ones I'm talking about." Melissa says fixing me with a look. I knew exactly what shoes she was talking about, they were so hot that I hadn't even worn them yet, I just kept looking at the shoes as if they were heaven sent.

Never being one to back down, especially since I had started something, I grinned back at Melissa. "And if I win," I pausing at the sound of a rather slurred Rebekah hits my ears. Was she singing Kelly Clarkson? Everyone knew that once a girl was truly ticked and started singing no less Kelly Clarkson was one of those singers you could scream with, and when you were really done Mary J Blige was a close second.

Without thinking I headed straight for the door.

"Wait a minute," Melissa calls gripping my arm. "Do you think its wise to get between the original siblings in one of their fights?" she questioned hands on her hips. "They go hard on strangers and are even worst on each other," she says pausing. "Do you remember what happen the other night over the remote control for the X Box?" she asked while looking at me like I've lost my mind which isn't unusual because she had been giving me that look since the day I had started hooking up with Klaus way back when and she had even kicked it up a notch when I had married him.

I bit my lip for a second, I had completely forgotten about the mess that had been game night, who knew vampires were such sore losers. "Ok," I say pausing to look her way. "Your right they do get a little out of hand, but seriously Mel, we have to go inside, who knows what's happening!" I say stopping mid stride. We needed to get into the mansion quick because for all we knew one little argument could amount to the mansion being a wreck and siblings being daggered. And that was something I didn't want to deal with. I loved Kol too much for him to be daggered.

Melissa nods her head people had always thought she had gotten Bonnie into trouble but it was a little none fact that Bonnie was just as much as the troublemaker as the next girl. " I knew you were gonna say that." She says with a rueful smile. "Ok what's our plan of attack?" she questioned knowing that with the original siblings you needed to be on your toes at all times.

I smirked her way, this was why I kept her around Melissa totally understood me. I always had a plan because you couldn't just go into any situation without one. "If they get out of hand you can gave them an aneurism and while they're focused on whomever you give a mind fuck to, I will immobilize them until things calm down." I say grinning.

It had a been few days since I had healed Damon and I couldn't get over the feeling that had washed over me after doing such a big spell, I missed it. Being a witch was who I was, it was imbedded in me and I didn't want to hide away from it any more. It was high time I get back to magic, it was in my blood in my foundation and it was me.

**BB-BB-BB**

The second we walked into the mansion we heard screaming and yelling as the three original siblings were all talking at once, while loud music was being played like everywhere. It seemed Rebekah was really ticked off. As we made our way to the commotion a chair was thrown in my direction causing me to duck only to see that Melissa had caused had used her levitation skills and maneuvered the object back to the grin. I gave her a look as to say thanks as she nodded in return.

Soon we had found where the siblings were. Rebekah was perched on the high chandelier as if she were a canary in a bird cage, whilst sipping on something expensive because, well the original siblings only drank the expensive stuff.

"Stay away from me!" Rebekah called out while swinging on the chandelier as if it were a swing set. "I want nothing to do with either one of you! You have penises and that is where everything goes wrong!" she ranted, or rather slurred. Everything was so messed up. She had been her best, she had laughed at his jokes, smiled all the time and even endured his obsession with comic books and super hero's hell she had even dressed up as a super hero for him and he had the nerve to break up with her! She was freaking Rebekah Mikaelson, original vampire and she let herself fall for simple minded human Matt Donovan.

Alarmed Klaus spoke. "Now, now Bekah, just calm down and let us help you!"

She swung once again on the chandelier and dropped the expensive wine bottle that Kol had caught easily. "I don't want your help!" she ranted.

Kol took a swig of the aged wine. "Come on Bex, you almost wasted the good stuff, come down and tell us what's gotten into you, or better yet scoot over so I can join you." Kol says with a grin. "We can throw things and Nik!" he says suggestively.

Once again Rebekah growled at her brothers. She was about to say something along the lines that she was ready to set them on fire but noticed the witches that had walked in. "He broke up with me you know," she says hoping onto the next chandelier, that is hanging high above on the ceilings. "He broke up with me!" she yelled. "I am the best thing that had ever happen to him and you know what he said," she asked looking down at her two brothers and then at Bonnie and Melissa.

From my spot I watched as Rebekah poured her heart out. You could tell she was in pain, it was in the way she had spoken. Guys had no idea how much control they had over your heart. "Let me guess, he said something like it wasn't you, it was him," I say hopping onto one of the turned over couches. I caught eyes with Klaus for a moment before he turned his attention back to his sister. "And then in a round about way he probably insulted you because they always do."

"He said he couldn't handle me being a vampire" Rebekah said now mobile.

For Melissa the words Rebekah was saying, it hit home. Nothing sucked more then feeling like you weren't enough for someone. That you weren't good enough, pretty enough or smart enough for the person you loved, or liked. "And then he probably said that you deserved better then him, and maybe he needed to work on himself in order to be ready for you." She said looking over to Kol who was still fixated on Rebekah. "He gave you false hope when in the end he always knew he was going to let you down." she finished.

For a moment Rebekah looked down at the two girls who had just spoke about everything she had gone through with Matt, it was almost as if they had been in the same spot she had been many times over the years. Love was certainly not her friend and to get dumped on Valentines day no less was the worst thing that could happen to her. She had previously thought Klaus compelling Stefan to forget about her was bad but this was worst because Matt was suppose to be the good guy.

Hopping down she stands in front of the two girls. "You've been here before?" Bex asked darting blue eyes from me to Melissa.

"Of course!" I say walking over to the bar that some how managed to stay in tact and began to fix myself a drink before thinking better of it and simply bringing the tumbler of whisky over with me. "Boys are so stupid!" I say before drinking out of the bottle. "And Ken doll was no exception to the rule." I say almost sadly. It seemed that everyone was doomed to have a shitty Valentines day.

Out of the corner of my eye I can tell Klaus is upset by the usage of his precious glassware, but I shrugged my shoulders we had managed to talk Rebekah down and that was all that mattered.

"That you are right, if they weren't so useful for certain things, I would give them up completely." Bekah says a grin starting to etch on her lips.

Melissa lets out a sigh. "That is what toys are for, all you need are batteries and you don't have to deal with...man drama." she says giggling.

And that is when the giggling hits us all in waves, it's only when we notice Klaus and Kol looking at the three of us peculiarly before settling their eyes on their sister that we stop laughing, and even then I still have the giggles.

"It still hurts though, Matt was suppose to be different, he was the good guy, the one that was suppose to be different from any one else." Bekah said pausing before boldly taking the bottle out of my hand.

"That ratchet human dare to hurt you sister dear," Kol says turning to look at his only sister. He feels the veins start to appear at around his face, I'll gut him like a fish and use his bones as drums" Kol says a slow menacing smile forming on his lips. Nobody hurt his sister and got a way with it. The only reason the bloody Salvatore brothers were still alive was partially due to Nik and his crush on Stefan and the fact that he could make them pay for as long as they all lived. The added bonus was that the brothers were supposed to help keep Bonnie safe in her immortal making it a little bit easier that he couldn't kill them. Besides Bekah had a soft spot for Stefan and seemed to enjoy arguing with and occasionally torturing Damon. And really who was he to ruin someone's fun.

Klaus placed his hand on her brothers shoulder causing Kol to look his way. "No need little brother because I will turn him into the one thing that he hates the most." he says grinning revealing his vampire teeth and deep dimples. "I'm gonna turn Matt into a vampire."

Alarmed my eyes shoot up to the brothers. "You can't kill him he's innocent!" I say standing up.

I knew that as vampires that the Mikaelson siblings had killed before, as well as the Salvatore brothers, it was after all in their dna, and I understood that craving blood was something that was part of them- however spilling innocent blood wasn't something that I could not accept. In fact once I took over as ruler of the supernatural world, that would be the first thing I would tackle.

Klaus growled at the mere thought of someone daring to tell him what to do. Their was no way this Matt fellow was going to get away with hurting his sister, innocent or not, you mess with one original sibling you got all of them! "He hurt my sister so he is no longer innocent."

"Niks right kitten, we don't take betrayal lightly." Kol adds drink in hand. "Consider this your Valentines gift Bekah." he says winking at his sister.

I look to Melissa who looks as in shock as I am though really we should've known better. The original siblings are hardcore for each other. "There are other ways to get back at someone" I say looking at Rebekah. "You could show him how hot you are, remind him what he'll be missing." I say casting a look in the direction of Melissa like she's my tag team partner.

"And more importantly if you want to ease your pain, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Melissa says with a dirty girl grin. She had been here numerous times, sometimes it ended well other times it didn't but for the moments when your mind wasn't infected by the person who hurt you- you felt really good.

Rebekah silently sips from the bottle before her eyes began to dance. "I heard you like to be on top." she said looking to Kol who nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Melissa is right, what you need is some good "D" and we can help you find it" I say excitedly. I may not have known much about Matt but he was still innocent and if I could talk Rebekah out of letting her brothers kill someone innocent then I had done a good thing today. "And lucky for you we were invited to a club tonight" I say excitedly. Really when Caroline had suggested we go I had agreed on the sole purpose of trying to avoid Klaus and what I was sure he was planning. I didn't want to get his hopes up that if we shared valentines day together that it would mean more then two friends hanging out and I feared that he would otherwise.

"Why am I just hearing about this?" Bekah asked almost skeptically. True she and Bonnie were starting to get along, they were in no way as close as she had grown to be with Melissa but they were better. She had learned to deal with the fact that Klaus was starting to build his world around this girl. As for Bonnie, she had learned that the girl wasn't as bad as she once thought, though she still wanted to keep a wall up in case Bonnie in the end had broken the heart of her dear brother.

Melissa jumped in. "Because Caroline just invited us this morning." she says with a smile. In the time she had lived at the mansion, she and Rebekah had grown rather close especially when Bonnie was off with either the Salvatore brothers or with Klaus. Bekah was actually really cool, and broken like most people.

"Yeah" I broke in with a smirk of my own, as I watched Melissa sit next to Rebekah and to my astonishment the blond vampire seemed to calm down. "And I was trying to give you time to have your _waiting to exhale _moment."

I watch as Rebekah furrows her eyebrows obviously because she had never seen waiting to exhale. "You sure this will make me feel better?" she asked her blue eyes hopeful.

Despite myself I smiled sadly her way. "It's a step in the right direction." I muster and I guess that is all that she needed because soon she disappearing up the stairs while complaining about having nothing to wear.

I watch as Melissa follows claiming she was in need of a shower, and Kol who was not sneaky at all managed to follow close behind her. That just left me and Klaus, alone together.

Licking my lips I headed to the kitchen deciding that the fact that my husband was so quiet might be a bad thing so I decided to leave him alone. I knew Klaus liked to rule everything but I couldnt just sit around and let someone die because they had hurt Rebekahs feelings. Everyone got hurt sometimes and it was best to keep it moving. After retrieving a glass of orange juice. I felt heat run up my skin and knew that Klaus was close by.

Turning around I caught sight of Klaus who was sitting on the counter just watching me. For a moment I watched him watch me. I hated when people stared or just looked for too long without saying anything, it was weird and made me feel uncomfortable and Klaus of all people had known that.

"What?" I ask looking at him as he looks at me. His ocean blue eyes are bluer then I realized and I guess it shows on my face because soon I see ruby red lips hitching up into a half smile that I had heard drove legions of previous witches wild.

"What?" he asked hopping off the counter. He had to admit that he had been in slight awe of the way that Bonnie had taken to Rebekah amongst hearing her latest romance woe. In fact despite the fact that he wanted to tear that punk Matt to pieces, he was after all a waste of space, pathetically boring and his dear sister was way too good for the immortal boy. However he did have to thank him, for not for Matt breaking up with Bekah he wouldn't have seen it with his own two eyes, he was beginning to have the family he had always wanted. He had his wife who was beginning to soften towards him, his brother who was getting along much better with thanks to the help of a certain witch who had seemed to keep Kol content...dare he say happy and then he had Rebekah who was going to be the clue that helped bind them.

I tiled my head to the side and gave him a pointed look. I couldn't read his face or his eyes but his lips said everything else. "What?" I say again causing him to break out into a smile. "You've been staring at me for like five minutes, so whatever you have to say just go ahead and say it." I say surprised when suddenly Klaus is standing _this_ close to me.

I open my mouth to say something, along the lines of personal space was needed when he spoke.

"Thank you for what you did for Bekah." He says bowing his head. " I don't take what you did lightly, what you and Melissa are doing lightly."

I smiled up at him. "Say no more." I say pausing. To be honest Rebekah and I had gotten a bit closer since our movie night. It seemed like whatever hostility that was between the two of us kind of faded, much like it did with Caroline. I guess everyone realized that we were all going to be together for quite a long time. We might as well bury that hatchet. "I'll tell you what I told Caroline, we're all going to be together for a long time, we're the only family each other has left," I say noting a flicker of light pass through his oceanic eyes. "We might as well act like it."

Without thinking he reaches out and links their fingers together, and marvels in the contrast of their skin colors. Bonnie was the best thing he ever had, and everything he had done, and would do, was all for them. "You really mean that don't you _love_?"

For a moment I was taken back by the softness of his voice, by the look that had flickered in his eyes. I knew Klaus was fond of me, he had told me so but their was something else that I couldn't quite name, maybe I was afraid to acknowledge it- but something was behind his blue eyes. "Y-yeah." I finally say as he places a kiss to my hand and then releases it. He keeps looking at me and then quirks a smirk.

"You should get going, you don't want to keep Bekah waiting." he says with a smile before leaving me stand alone in the kitchen to wonder, if we just shared a real moment?

**DS-DS-DS**

**Damon**

Damon Salvatore strolled into his favorite bar with a smile on his handsome face and a swag he had once thought was missing in his step. He still couldn't believe that had been three days since he had last been here, or three days since he had last seen Bonnie. A small smile came to his lips at the thought of Bonnie, she could run all she wanted but she couldn't hide from him not anymore. When she touched him, he saw everything...he knew everything.

Marching forward he made his way over to his favorite spot at the bar, which was front and center and waited patiently as his best friend continued to speak with other customers. Today would mark the first day in 72 hours since he had last been at the bar. After he had picked a fight with Klaus outside of the bar, Bree had been so upset with him for being so careless not only for his own life but potentially putting Bonnie in a bad situation with Klaus, she put him on a 72 hr suspension from the bar and she had meant it. He wasn't able to come within a ten-mile radius before an electric current went straight to his head and not the one on his shoulders.

He had to admit that Bree had been right, and he'd probably have to fess up sooner or later, call him childish but he was planning on letting the dirt settle before telling Bree she had been right and he Damon immortal stud was wrong. Clearing his throat, he waited to be noticed.

When Bree finally looked his way or rather glared her way he smiled and showed her the flowers he had gotten especially for her. "Flowers for the beautiful woman in my life," he says offering the bouquet to her.

Bree regarded him with a non to pleased look but accepted the flowers just as well. "Where'd you find these the hospital where some poor unfortunate soul just passed away or did you troll the cemetery again?" she threw a look over her shoulder before grabbing a pitcher filling it with water before placing the daisies in the mock vase. She turned again and faced her long time friend. Damon was going to drive her to start drinking hardcore with all of his childish antics, but she couldn't stay mad at him, he went after what he wanted even if at times it seemed a bit over dramatic for her taste.

He clutched his heart in mock shock. "I would never do such a thing..." he says barely keeping a straight face before breaking out into a grin, okay he would have done it, he had done it before but this time he didn't.

"Really Damon?" Bree said knowing better. She sent him a dark glare while Sam had passed through a look of annoyance on his features. Sam had loved the fact that Damon had been banned from the bar. In fact he had tried to use his power of persuasion in the bedroom to make the ban permanent but she had resisted simply because Damon was her best friend and without her he might not have a moral compass at all.

"Okay." He says holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I know I've done those things before but not today and just for you, I used my power of persuasion to get you some fancy flowers." He says winking. "And your welcome!"

She rolled her eyes. "So you compelled someone?" she asked dryly.

"No." He says flicking her nose with his finger. "I commented on the nice flowers and the girl just gave them to me, " he says grinning. "What can I say, ladies love me!"

She let out and soon turned her back to him while pouring him a drink. She did have to admit she had missed her friend the last 72 hours but he had deserved it, he was acting stupid and careless and so Damon like and she had specifically told him to turn that shit down. Whirling around she faced him. He looked, well he looked happy and that got her mind to thinking.

"So what happened with Bonnie?" she asked placing the glass in front of him.

He couldn't help but let out a sound, deep within his throat. "What makes you think something happen with Bonnie?" he asked trying to be nonchalant. A smile threatened to form on his lips and he bit the inside of his jaw to stop it, but failed. The truth was he hadn't spoken to Bonnie since the night she saved him, but what he felt when she healed him was enough to tide him over till the next time she graced him with her presence.

She leaned against the bar. "Because your smiling... and," pause. "Your... giggling." She whispered a bit freaked out and amused at the same time.

He shot her a dirty look. "I don't giggle." He said before thinking back to what happen. "I bet you've been thinking about what happen during my suspension haven't you?" he questioned a smirk on his lips. "It probably ate away at you like some sort of disease." He further spoke. "Your dying to know if she gave up the panties." He questioned while leaning on the counter. "And if I kept them."

She picked at her nails. "I don't beg so if you want to tell me something tell me." Bree said dryly.

He smiled again. "When Bonnie was healing me, I felt something..."

Frown. "Gross."

He shook his head, "Not _that_," he says quickly before grinning. "Okay maybe I felt _that_ but _that_ is beside the fact. I felt what she felt and she likes me!" he said almost as giddily as a teen boy who finally put his hand up the skirt of the girl he liked.

"That's good Damon!" she said smiling despite the situation.

She was really happy for him, but at the same time this was Damon and the one thing that scared her was that he'd go from zero to one hundred without even blinking. She could only hope that he could try and show some sort of patience and actually take her advice and go slow in his pursual of Bonnie. Of course Bonnie had liked Damon, he was a likeable guy when he wasn't being a total tool but what Damon needed was something...someone who was in for the long haul and not to get confused with lust. That had been his problem with Elena, their were no real feelings aside from wanting to rip each others clothes off, they lacked substance. Damon deserved to have more then just animal attraction and good sex.

He sat back in his barstool as confidence rolled off of him. "Yeah well, what's not to like about me. Like I've said before, I've got the bluest eyes you've ever seen, im a handsome son of a gun and I'm hung like a horse." he says winking yet again.

Bree leaned closer. "Would you like me to remind you all the reasons I don't like you all the time." she said causing him to shake his head. "So what's the plan?"

He took a swig of bourbon. "Who said I had a plan."

She gave him yet another knowing look. "You always have a plan so spill."

He grinned. "See this is why I keep you around." he admits with a chuckle. "Knowone understands me like you do Bree."

"Damon"

"Ok." he says smirking. "My plan is to show her how desirable I am."

Bree furrowed her brows. This was such a Damon plan, try and make the girl jealous. "So your basically going to continue to whore yourself out and walk around naked." she blew out. "Hoping that one day she wont be able to take it and will ravage you." she says knowingly.

He folded his arms underneath his chest impressed. "You know me so well. I plan to do that and much more. I put a lot of my cards out on the table the other night, and I was slipping." he paused thoughtfully. He may have come off as desperate but really he just wanted Bonnie to see who she married, Klaus was the bad guy and he was determined to prove that. Of course that had caused Bonnie to push away from him, but at the end she ended up revealing her true feelings for him without even knowing.

"If I'm going to win the girl I'm gonna have to dial it down a little bit, it wont be so obvious that I want her but I will get under her skin as her friend of course." he says leaning back. He had watched Bonnie and Kol together they flirted all the time, in fact he had heard Kol tell Bonnie to blow him one day, they flirted but you knew it was harmless. He planned on flirting because well, that was him and whenever he could he would remind Bonnie of what they both felt when they first met. That instant attraction that heat, and mostly he would remind her that his blood saved her, and that its flowing throughout her sealing their fate.

**BB-BB-BB**

Hours later I was dressed and ready to party. It hadnt escaped me that I was spending valentines day without my husband and I hoped that for the sake of our friendship Klaus wouldn't bring it up either. We were good, and I wanted us to stay good for a while before hell broke loose. I still hadnt spoken to Stefan or Damon and I had to admit that it was making me feel a lit bit jittery. I was beginning to get use to always talking to them and being around them which was probably a good a bad thing, good because I was beginning to bond with my guardians, bad because I may get dependent. Already I felt heavily dependent on Stefan, as for Damon- I wasn't sure what I felt.

Walking out of the massive closet I wasn't surprised to see Klaus lounging on the bed a box a chocolates resting next to him while he all but posed for me. I gave him a look before going over to my jewelry box and retrieving a few items. In the reflection of the mirror I caught Klaus looking my way.

"I thought we agreed you would start knocking, so at least I'll know when your coming." I say turning around to catch a leer. Klaus stood up and walked my way almost predatory, when he was centimeters away he smiled.

"Trust me love, you always know when I'm coming, just as I know when your about to come." he says holding onto her hand right before she snatches it.

I glare his way and turn around to apply a fresh coat of red lipstick. I've chosen to wear a form fitting light seashell pink dress that is way above my knee. On my feet are a pair of peep toe sling backs that are literally to die for! I had to admit I was just as excited as everyone else to go out. I felt like, since I had married Klaus and met my guardians my whole world revolved around boys who were trying to get into my panties and I just wanted have to fun and forget about all of them.

Moving towards my jewelry box I retrieved my necklace that helped link me to my guaridans. It was something that I wore all the time, as much as I wore my wedding ring and I always had to have it on- it made me feel safe. Looking up I caught eyes with Klaus and then within a blink of an eye he was close very close.

"Here let me help" Klaus says before walking behind me and securing the necklace that had helped tie me to the Salvatore brothers on my neck. I waited for him to move out of my personal space yet Klaus seemed content on just looking at me through the mirror image. Turning around I finally faced him, hoping he'd get the hint, in which he did but not before giving me a dimpled grin.

"Not that I'm surprised to see you lounging about my bedroom, but what brings you to my humble adobe?" I questioned. While turning back to the mirror as blush. "Don't tell me Rebekah and Melissa are waiting on me because-"

He chuckled. "Can't a husband come to see his wife without getting the third degree?" he questioned while walking about the expanse of her bedroom. He had hand picked this bedroom as hers, the moment she had agreed to marry him. Of course in the back of his mind, he had hoped that she may soften to sharing a bed with him, just like she had once shared her body-but baby steps. Since the date night she had let him hold her hand for longer then two seconds without snatching it away, she had also let him side beside her.

I turned around and sent him a withering look to which he just laughed, and for the life of me I started laughing too! I guess it was due to the testament that if you start hanging out with crazy you start acting crazy. It was only when he was now standing before me oceanic blue eyes questioning as he grasped onto my cheeks with his palms. For a moment I'm stunned silent as he thumb traces along my lips as if to keep the words that we both knew were bound to tumble out, locked away, if only for a few mere moments.

"You know Love," he says looking at her adoring face, as her forest green eyes turn every shade of green while looking at him. Her eyes were always so telling, he could tell what kind of mood she was in, simply by looking into them, and everytime he looked at her...really looked at her a piece of him truly became hers. She didn't know the effect she had on him, she made him feel like someone, like a man...a man in love. "I spent the better half of the night trying to figure out if you really meant what you said to me about family...if you're really doing this for Bekah or if perhaps your itching to put some space between the two of us?"

On their own accord my eyes drifted to his lips before looking up into those oceanic eyes. Klaus had made it perfectly clear what he wanted in our marriage, he wanted me. And where most girls would jump at the chance to be showered with gifts and words of love from the very handsome Niklaus Mikaelson I was running for the hills yet rooted in the same spot. I wasn't ready to fall in love, and I wasn't sure if I would ever truly be ready to love again, not the way he or Stefan, even Damon wanted me to.

I touched his chest as he leant closer to me. He smelt fresh and so much like Klaus. It made my mind race as I thought about all the times he had been the only person I could turn to, what we would do and how being with him somehow made the world stop when it was spinning out of control. "Maybe it's a little bit of both, maybe I'm trying save us from the possibility of doom. " I say looking into those blue eyes.

He clicked his tongue, at her words and ran his hand along his jaw. "Since when are you afraid of a little darkness." he asked rested his hand on the vanity behind her. He had seen her at her darkest had helped her navigate through it relished in every moment they had spent together.

"I'm not afraid," I say looking dead at him as a swarm of memories assault my mind. Memories of skin against skin contact, pleasure and pain and the feeling of power that had surrounded the two of us. "I'm not afraid of you," I say again this time leaning closer to him. The air around us is what is always is, thick, the push and pull is what keeps us grounded. "I know who you are, and you know who I am." I say pausing. No matter what happen in the future or who my heart belonged to, Klaus would always be a part of my life. He had, in his own way helped me when I was in a dark place...a place I didn't want anyone else to know about and I would always be grateful.

He studied her movements and inclined his head to the side for a mere seconds. Even when she was shutting him down, trying to down play what they meant to each other, what she thought she meant to him, and what their marriage could be- she still managed to make him want her, and a future with her. She was everything that he was but so much better so much lighter. She was the light to his darkness, he needed her like humans needed air.

"And that _love_," He says while his hand drifts to the pocket of his trousers to retrieve the bracelet he had bought for her earlier. He had wanted her to wear it tonight, seeing as it was Valentines Day, but figured placing the bracelet on her pillow might prove to be a bit more romantic. He leant closer to her. "Is the reason you're my wife and I'm your husband." he says sincerely.

He had wanted to kiss her but the sound of Rebekah's approaching figure had stopped him. Of course his dear sister was talking shit, calling him all sorts of names, mostly a love sick fool and that alone had stopped in tracks.

"Bonnie we're ready." Rebekah calls swinging open the door of my bedroom. She looks at me then looks at her brother and grins that Mikaelson grin, that you never know is used for good or evil.

I couldn't help but jump once my door swung open. I didn't even know why I bothered to keep the thing shut everyone walked into here like it was the sitting room, what ever happen to freaking boundaries. Oh yeah the ordinals had known, speaking of boundaries, Klaus was still pretty much painted on me like a second skin. I cleared my throat and he took a step back giving me air to breathe. He tended to fog up my senses.

He glared at his sister before taking yet another look at his wife. Without taking his eyes off of Bonnie he spoke to his sister. "Sister dear, I trust that you will keep an eye out for my wife." he says finally looking over at Rebekah who just winked his way.

"Of course Nik, now do us a big favor and get lost" she said motioning for him to go which he had done so but not before casting one last lingering look in the direction of his wife.

I watched as Klaus left Rebekah and I alone. She gave me a knowing look while I just rolled my eyes.

The original sister also known as the pouter of the family spoke with a touch of humor. "Come on _love_, you promised to show me a good night, and unlike my dear brother, I don't have the patience to wait until your ready. I plan on holding you to every single word that was uttered out of the pretty little mouth." Rebekah says before flouncing off.

I watched as Rebekah left the room all together and soon followed suit. Closing my bedroom door I headed for the stairs and was tugged into a nearby corner. Soon hands groped me and lips attacked my neck, despite knowing I should push him away I found myself getting lost in his touch. I tilted my head to the side as he sucked particularly hard on my flesh and when I closed my eyes I felt like I had been transported back in time, to a place...to a time when we were sneaking around.

My mouth opened as a tiny moan escaped soon soft lips collided with mine and it was then that I snapped out of my thoughts...my memories. Suddenly I pushed him away only to reveal and smirking Klaus.

"Just wanted to remind you of what your really missing love." he says affectionately. He had used his power as a vampire to get inside of her head and reenact a time when she couldn't get enough of him. It may have been a dirty trick but it at least lit a fire under her ass, and he got a chance to take a walk down memory lane as well. They were good together, she just needed to remember that and then nothing else would matter.

I shook my head at him. He had mind fucked me, how dare he! "Good night Klaus" I say not bothering to spare him another look before I fled to the stairs. Tonight I wasn't going to think about my boy problems, tonight was about showing Rebekah a good time. The boys in my life, excluding Kol could all kick rocks because time, was girls night!

A.N.2: I hope you all liked the chapter, part 2 should be out really soon. for those who are waiting for Jagged Edges, that chapter should be out by Saturday! Thanks for reading an replying!


	12. chapter 11 part 2

**A.N. Hey all! I hope you all are having a good weekend! Thanks for those who read and replied the last chapter! I know it was suppose to be stefonnie filled, klonnie took over the chapter and before I knew it, it had reached its end length. This chapter however is dedicated to the stefonnie fans because you deserve a chapter! Be on the look out for the next chapter which has quite a bit of Stefonnie as well. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to pepprie and sarahk**

**xoxo**

**queena**

**Chapter 11 Part 2**: **Let the Flames Begin**

The moment we entered the club we were ushered to a V.I.P. section courtesy of Caroline and the mysterious strings she had pulled for us. After getting mind fucked by Klaus and everything else that had occurred within the last couple of months the one thing I wanted to do was just throw caution into the wind. I wanted to be the reckless girl I use to be back home; The girl without a care in the world. And tonight that was who I would be, for once I would be an eighteen year old girl who was just beginning to have fun and nobody could tell me any different.

The club was decorated in black and white with a splash of red thrown in here and their. Black and white diamonds or studs were literally everywhere. The bar area was black with specks of silver and the seating area's consisted of color coordinated chairs and barstool all the colors of red, black or white. It had reminded me of a club that was based in upper east side of New York.

But what had really gotten my attention was the massive dance floor. I was a dancer, I had been dancing since I was a little girl. I had been classically trained in ballet and moved on from that to other types of dances so to see such a beautiful space was glorious to me. Now more then ever I knew that this underground oasis would be part of my life, it would be the one place I could be Bonnie Bennett, eighteen year old girl who loved to dance and I vowed that after tonight I would come back again.

When we finally arrive to the V.I.P. section we're greeted by an attractive man brings over a tray filled with the best drinks that club had to offer. If I weren't in such a rush to get my party on I would've asked Caroline about her connections but the music was speaking to me and who I was to deny myself the pleasure of having a night out with free booze and hot boys. After all, I was still young, sexy and not so single, but hey two out of three wasn't bad.

The four of us each pick up a shot give each other a mock salute and then toss back our first drink of the night as friends. The music is loud and blood pumping as Fall out Boy "Light em up."

And that is the pivotal moment when we know its on.

Within the span of the next few hours we had all finally let our hair down, no more arguments between Caroline and Rebekah, no more sighs from Melissa courtesy of whatever she and Kol had gotten into prior our arrival to the club. And lastly no more mind fucks courtesy of Klaus and his latest mind games he had decided to play with me. After all of our drama was out of the way we had spend our time dancing like it was our last night on earth, laughing like we had known each other for years (and not just thrown together by circumstances Klaus and the Salvatore brothers) and drinking like we were fish. Between the tequila shots, the patron and the best margarita of my life was seriously starting to lose the moral compass that I felt compelled to become since becoming the immortal witch.

When the music drops to a slow tempo I take this as my chance to all but crawl over to the V.I.P. section with Caroline who has lost her shoes. She was smart girl! My Jeffrey Campbell wedges were so cute but man were they hurting my feet right now.

"So," Caroline asks while tossing her blond hair to the side. " I know we're not suppose to talk about your husband," she says pausing as Bonnie gives her a nod in approval. "You never said we couldn't talk about the other guys in your life." She says with a bright smile. "You know your guardians the guys that are suppose to change your life, Stefan and Damon." She says as nonchalantly as possibly

I shrugged my shoulders and sipped my drink. I still hadn't figured out anything regarding the brothers. I had been avoiding Damon like the plague and as for Stefan, well he was currently on a male bonding trip with Jeremy, so I guess out of sight out of mine for both of them. "I thought we agreed that we would not talk about my love life and help you and Rebekah fix yours. "I say pointedly.

The blond sipped her drink before placing it down and then fixed the witch with an eager look. "I'm just curious," she says pausing to drum her fingernails on the table. "I mean I totally get why you could be conflicted." She says noting that for the first time Bonnie seems interested in the topic at hand. She watches as the witch tosses her hair over her shoulder and then proceeds to down her drink. "It's easy to get caught up," she continues. "I mean, you have Klaus and that accent, even though I think he's evil, I can admit that his accent is sexy." She says looking down at the wedding ring that adorns the witches ring finger.

I licked my lips and sat up. The buzz I was feeling from our first couple of drinks was starting to wear off at the mere mention of the hazard that was my love life. "I thought we agreed to never discuss my marriage." I say stiffly with a raised brow. "Would you like to discuss your time with my husband?" I ask causing Caroline to nod her head in understanding. I thought so. My relationship with Klaus was simply, my relationship with Klaus, and I didn't like to talk about it because it was very complicated.

Caroline smiles. "Calm your shit, I was just stating the obvious." Caroline says with a tilt of the head. "Besides he who shall not be named, you have Damon, who has this devil may care attitude and eyes that both freak you out and draw you in at the same time." She admits.

I felt my guard slipping, it appeared Caroline had known how I was feeling. However, I continued to play my cards close to me. "So you've noticed." I say with a quirk of the lips. "You talk like you, might still feel the pull" I say nonchalantly while looking across the room at the many patrons of this exclusive club.

Caroline immediately frowns. "Trust me I don't, but I remember the pull." She admits honestly. "And then last you have Stefan." She says with a whimsical sigh. Stefan was by far her favorite person in the world, in fact if it weren't for him, she wouldn't be the cool vampire she was today. He had helped her, and saved her from everything. "He's like what fairy tales are made of." She says with a sigh. "He's good looking, funny, smart," she says whilst mentally checking off all of the best qualities Stefan had to offer.

In her mind she was planning the Stefonnie wedding because she had never seen Stefan so happy in the presence of someone who wasn't Elena. "And he's got the biggest heart," she exclaimed arms flapping. "You can't help but love him!" she finished only to notice Bonnie's astonished look on her face.

Right now, Bonnie was suppose to be fan-girling over Stefan. She was supposed to be admitting that she was crushing on him because it was so freaking obvious! Sure she was heavily attracted to Damon, but what she saw and heard when Stefan and Bonnie were together was more then just lust. Damon was incapable of anything but lusting but Stefan was capable of giving a girl the world.

"Oh" I said suddenly as everything started to click. Without another word I finished off my flute of whatever Caroline had gotten for me and when that didn't seem like enough I went for shots because sometimes you needed something stronger then fruity drinks that looked pretty.

She watched as the petite cinnamon coated girl tossed back her drink before picking up yet another because hey they had glasses all around of the them and endless supply of the finest liquor. "Bonnie" Caroline calls cautiously. Damon had always told her, that her mouth got the best of her and maybe she had scared the girl off which was not her intention. She wanted Bonnie to admit to liking Stefan so she could work her magic and bam the two of them could be together, not scare the girl!

"I get it, you-you like him." I say carefully. I smiled brightly at her though inside I was confused because out of my two guardians I had bonded with Stefan the most. We were, uncomplicated and it seemed like he really got me. Though I guess I couldn't count Damon out, despite the fact that I was still ticked at him. Everyone had two sides to them and I guess he got the other side of me. I could be reckless hence the reason I had hooked up with Klaus in the first place and sometimes I didn't give a shit which had never been a problem till now.

Blue eyes rolled as she tipped over the rest of her glass and started munching on the ice. "Duh, he's my best friend," she says watching at the mint eyed girl continued to look at her like she was an alien.

I shook my head, apparently Caroline had too many drinks. "No, I mean you like- like him." I say as she continues to look my way. "You like him, like- like him." I burst, causing her to finally connect the dots. Its only when I heard the constant sound of giggles do I realize that Caroline isn't put off by my words at all- it appeared she was rather amused.

"You're serious!" more giggles. "You think I want a piece of Stefan?"

I watched mildly amused by her behavior. "Caroline, focus" I say snapping my fingers which only cause her to laugh louder. I would blame it on the vast of amounts of alcohol we had drank tonight but Caroline was a vampire and therefore it would take a lot to get her truly drunk. "Um, not to sound bitchy but you did just spend ten minutes naming all of Stefans good qualities and from what I've gathered you and Damon use to do the dirty." I say pausing. "And now he's your vampire daddy." I say causing Caroline to stop giggling. "And not in the kinky kind of way either." I say stifling a giggle of my own.

It was funny how the mere mention of Damon had always brought Caroline back to the sane world.

Caroline held her hand up stopping any and everything that had to do with Damon. She wouldn't even comment on the Damon aspect-shudders gross. "Stefan, he's like a brother to me, or an uncle." She says easily before scooting closer to Bonnie. This wasn't what she had in mind, maybe she should've chosen a time when Bonnie hadn't been drinking so much to get information out of her, but any other time the immortal witch had been so guarded she thought the drinks would loosen her up which it did but, now she was totally thinking things that weren't true.

With a tired sigh the blond spoke. " Bonnie! "I don't like Stefan!" Caroline says exasperated. "But he does like you, and I think you like him too." She finally admits causing mint green eyes to flash with something she's never seen before. Bonnie could deny all she wanted to, but everyone with eyes knew that something brewing under the surface between her and Stefan. Now it may be friendship but she could totally see down the line the two of them taking the next step after everything else was settled.

I opened my mouth ready to refute her words but stopped short of saying anything. I wasn't blind, I knew that Stefan liked me, and I liked him too-that was the problem. Out of a nervous habit I twisted the ends of my hair before running my hands through it probably ruining the long tousled waves that were cascading down the side of my shoulders. Once again I wondered how in the hell did this turn into confessional? Weren't we supposed to having the night of our lives? Yet somehow we ended up talking about boys?

Momentarily I looked down. I hated talking about my feelings. I was the kind of girl that kept things bottled up from most people well except from Kol and Melissa. I had been keeping my feelings close to me ever since my parents had been killed- it was easier for me that way. However I found myself opening up with more people namely the Salvatore brothers who just made me want to spill my guts.

With an eye roll and a heavy sigh I looked up at Caroline who was waiting for me to say something. She had been right, I had liked Stefan, I liked him more then I wanted to admit. I guess that was why I was trying so hard to keep him in the friend zone. Because anything else would just add to an already screwed up situation and I still had my marriage to Klaus to think about, especially since he was protecting the witches in my hometown. I was legally bound to Klaus and the halo on my finger was a reminder of the vows I had promised for as long as our deal permitted. I also felt this magnetic force that anchored me to Damon. Sometimes I felt like he was in my veins calling out to me, to come to home to him. As for Stefan I felt this connection almost like we were kindred souls. He was someone I could picture myself growing old with. I could see us living in a nice house with a white picket fence, a couple of kids and dog. We could've been living the American dream. And that was the problem. For starters we were both immortal, so no kids for us, we'd never grow old, so we'd never have children, or grandchildren. And lets not forget the fact that the man I did love, had died along with my family possibly because he was linked to me.

"Bon." Caroline calls her voice coming out softer and sincere.

A soft smile forms on my lips. "You're right though, I do like him."I admit quietly. "And I've been avoiding everything that needs to be done." I say just as one of the VIP waitress brings over yet another bottle of the good stuff. I pop the cork and fill my glass before enjoying the way the bubbly taste.

Caroline too took her glass and held it up in a mock toast before she took a tentative sip. She had noticed the way the green eyes had glittered and instantly felt bad. She had over stepped as usual, but she had been doing this for Stefan and for Bonnie. Reaching out, she touched the witch's hand. "I didn't mean to upset you." She says when Bonnie suddenly waves her hand dismissing the apology as if everything is okay. "Or push you," she admits

I shook my head. "You didn't," I say easily. "I wanted a night off from all the drama but really I can't escape it." I admitted. "I have three guys vying for my attention and someone is bound to get hurt." I say fiddling with my wedding ring. " And I don't want to hurt anyone." I say meeting blue. "But I've got to find that man that will be at my side in this fucked up war." I say beyond frustrated.

I felt like since the moment I had moved to Mystic Falls I hadn't been myself. Every once in a while I could see glimpses of the girl that I use to be. I had never been someone who was so easily ruled by my emotions or let other easily sway me yet I felt so vulnerable here. I needed to get back to being me, which meant I needed to take a stand and start making decisions about my future instead of letting everything else get in the way. "And that meant I need to open my heart to the possibility finding happiness." I say fingering my necklace.

Caroline bit her lip. She would never know the weight that had rested on the immortal witch shoulders, the same weight that the witch in front of her would bare until the time when the stars alined and she had found her true love. However she had known what it felt like to break a heart, and what it felt like to be broken. It wasn't fun in either situation. To be honest-it sucked ass.

Rising to her feet the blond held out her arm. "Come on," she says smiling when Bonnie hooks her arm into hers. "We can tease all the boys while looking for a contender to bang the night away with." She says with a bright smile, while Bonnie shakes her head a smile on her lips.

**BB-BB**

After our intense talk Caroline and I had decided to join in on the fun. Music pumped loud throughout the club, making it pulse with this rush of energy that was so welcoming that you couldn't wait to take part in any and everything the club and the people had to offer. People were dancing on the dance floor enthralled as "die young" by Ke$ha played causing everyone to dance and live like it was their last day on earth. My eyes wandered around noticing that this place was somewhere I could definitely get use to. It reminded me of the same feeling I got from being at the Bree's. The people here were my kind of people, they just wanted to have fun and forget everything and that was where I was at in my life. Sometimes you just needed to say fuck everything and throw your hands up in the air, move your body around so that your heart raced, your fangs itched or your body buzzed.

And tonight I was about that life.

My body buzzed as I began to sway to the music and before I knew it my hands were up in the air, with my hair slinging from side to side as my body. From afar I notice that Rebekah and Melissa are doing a bang up job of garnering much male attention. The two of them are dancing so in sync that I was positive that the bartender, Rebekah fancied was going to straight up pull an alpha male and yank her away from Melissa and off of the bar and out of the club to a back room, or ally to stake his claim.

I shook my head and smile to myself, as I let the music overtake me. I had been approached by many men who wanted me to dance with them, men who were overtly good looking, men who offered to show me the world and had declined to dance with all of them. I'd much rather dance by myself, but since Caroline was trying to make up for bringing me down earlier the two of us were tossing our hair back and forth, twisting our bodies around and giving the boys around us quite the show.

"How about him" I say nodding to the guy with the model looks. He was hot, to say the least he reminded me of Adam Levine dark hair, light eyes, scruff and tattoos which was such a turn on. Sipping out of my cup I mentally say damn because this dude was smoking hot, and by the fact that Caroline was no longer jabbering away told me so thought he was just as hot!

I watch as my bubbly dance partner pivots in the direction of the cutie with the tattoos before she gives me the famous look whenever a girl spots a really hot dude as if she saying oh my god! Do you see him and he's checking me out look?! Before the two of us are even able to speak, soon Adam Levine's clone had motioned for her to come hither and that was exactly what she had planned on doing.

Suddenly she turned in the direction of Bonnie smiled brightly before searching through the crowd for someone familiar and when she made eye contact grinned again, whispered thanks to Bonnie and went after her man for the night!

Immediately once Caroline had left my side I felt the air in the room shift. The air was thick with sudden tension, so much that it made me look around me. I could sense someone, someone different from the rest that was in the crowded club but I didn't know who. I felt eyes on me heating up my flesh but again when I turned to find the source of those scorching eyes they were no where insight. I shrugged my shoulders ignoring niggling feeling in my stomach, and the tiny butterflies that threaten to flutter. I let the music take me away as Ciara "body party" played throughout the club.

All too soon I felt someone brush against me. The mere touch of this person had my skin tingling, and instead of telling him to go, I let the music take me away as the two of us rocked back and forth. I mouthed the words as my body started to move against the stranger. Tonight I just wanted to have fun.

When the song was over, regretfully I placed my hands on top of his. I hadn't expected to let things get this far with mystery man. I was firm believer that dancing was just that . . . it didn't matter how scandalous it looked, sometimes music just moved you and that was what had been feeling.

The night was still young and I could honestly dance for hours with this guy, but I didn't want him to think this was more then mutual bonding over good music. Too many times men got the wrong idea when I danced with them. Kol had said that when I danced I exhumed sex, he said it was in my pores and radiating off of my skin. He had also said when I moved not a single soul could keep their eyes off of me. Hence the reason I thought this place was perfect, it was big enough so that I wouldn't draw too much attention. I couldn't help that the beat moved me, and that mystery man, felt good against me. It had been way too long since I had been touched. And that alone was reason enough for me to bid mystery man adieu.

As if mystery man heard my thoughts he tighten his grasp around me and I knew then that I needed to put a stop to this dancing affair. "Listen, its been real fun- but I gotta go." I say while trying to unwrap his arms around me. When he refuses to let go I feel my blood pressure rise.

One of the things I hated besides clingy guys, were those who didn't know when their time was up. The last thing I wanted to do was start trouble. Knowing my luck, I would go to use magic against the guy with the hands that were traveling and all hell would break loose. I hadn't used much magic aside from saving Damon and now it was like I was craving to do a spell and who knows what would happed.

I felt mystery man nuzzle my neck and that was when I did the first thing that came to my mind, I sent an aneurysm his way, only he wasn't acting like he was affected by it and that threw me for a loop. "Listen grabby I don't know what your problem is, maybe you're not use to girls telling you to kick bricks but you need to hit bricks now!" I say finally spinning around.

He licked his lips and bit back a smile once he was met with mint orbs.

Turning around I expected to see a guy who thought he was gods gift to women, smug, egotistical and stuck on himself, similar to Kol, Klaus and Damon. Most guys had the theory that if I girl dance rather scandalously with them- that an open invitation to untie the bows on my panties had been granted, but that wasn't what I got. What I got was someone who was handcrafted from the Greek gods. Standing before me he resembled a Greek statue, with a ghost of a smile on his lips. On a physical level he was stunning with perfectly sculpted hair and eyes that were changing before me between grey and green with a hint of mischief.

"Your sure you want to go?" he questioned peering down at her petite frame. She looked delicious and had smelt and felt even better. He had been watching her all night, waiting for his time and finally after so long he had her alone. Her caramel skin was radiating with this brilliant color that kept him drawn to her. He'd bet his day-walking ring that she tasted like some type of candy, perhaps those butterscotch candies that he loved so much as a child.

Without any words I lept into his arms and hugged him. It had been eons since I had seen him in real time and not over the phone and now he was here! "Stefan" I say as he easily catches me. I hadn't realized how much I actually missed him till he was right here in front of me.

He chuckled at her sudden response! It was a good thing that he went away with Jeremy, it gave him time to sort out his mind and get his shit together. Vaguely he heard Bonnie talking about one thing or another but just kept her close to him in his arms. She looked beautiful tonight, and smelt even better- he wondered how it was possible that every single time he had seen her she had managed to make him feel alive and normal. Normally he would want to stay under the radar but not today not with her in his arms.

With my arms wrapped around his neck I bring her closer to me so I whisper into his ear. "What are you doing here, why didn't you tell me you were back, or that you were the one with the grabby hands?" I say as he finally lets me go, but not before sliding me down his body. Our eyes are locked on each other and I can feel every beat of him as he finally sets me on the ground.

He grasped her fingers and smiles ruefully her way. "I wanted to surprise you." He says with a full-fledged grin because it had worked. Bonnie was something else when she was fired up and the look she had given him before even knowing it was him would have turned a sane man crazy but what had made everything so much better was the look she gave him upon realizing it was him was the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

I couldn't help but bite my lip. Stefan had cleaned up really nice, and it felt good to be with him again. "Mission accomplished!" I say as he places his arm around me. I have so many questions I want to ask him but the first one I ask is how he found me?

He shrugged his shoulders as if noncommittal. He couldn't rat out Caroline because then wouldn't be his ride or die, partner in crime. In reality he had been home since this morning. His initial reaction was to go and see Bonnie but when Caroline had come home talking about going out tonight, he figured a better way to get to the mint eyed beauty would be to surprise her.

"What would you say if I told you I accidently on purpose ran into you?" he says as a feeling of light heartedness flows through him. He felt carefree, happy and content while being in her presence.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I'd say you're much slicker then the average joe then." I say with a beaming grin.

He bit back another smile. "Just know. I have my ways." He says tugging her on the opposite direction.

I rolled my eyes and pulled at the collar of his button down. "How was your trip?" I asked truly interested. Their was something different about Stefan tonight, he looked so relaxed and laid back, and most of all he was so confidant it was written all over his face.

He kept his eyes trained on her mouth the whole time she spoke and once she stopped he brought his eyes up to meet hers. A curve of a smile formed on his lips. "My trip was good" he says carefully " Enlightening." He says casually.

He had spent a good amount of time with Jeremy out in Denver the two of them had spent the young boys birthday doing things that the average seventeen year old would do. Jeremy had even convinced him to put his high morality away for a night and smoke pot. Which was something he hadn't done since the 70's. And through the haze of much smoke the two had talked about lots of things that may have been buried, about Elena and how it was still difficult without her, about Jeremy turning eighteen without his sister and about Bonnie.

_Flashback_

_They had gone on a road trip like those two brothers on t.v. that traveled the world hunting down monsters and whatnot. They had traveled to every indie show that was available and had even stopped at tourist attracts before finally settling in Denver the place that was suppose to make everything better. And for a while it had worked, Jeremy had seemed up beat, being away from Mystic Falls could do that to a person. It was so easy to get caught up in everything that had came with living in that small town in Virginia. He could tell that a part of Jeremy had loved being away from the drama even if it had simmered down. But like he, the boy had also missed the one place that was really his home-even if it had broken him so many times._

_Now they were on their way back home and he felt the same things. He dreaded passing down the roads that reminded him of Elena, he could remember all the times they had traveled just the two of them in his car down the street and it still hurt, just not as much as it use to. He had Bonnie to thank for that. He had to admit she had been heavily on his mind and he was excited to see her sunny smile again._

_Tapping his fingers on the window Jeremy Gilbert finally garnered the attention of his brother figure. "Um-thanks for doing this for me Stefan." _

_Glancing in the direction of the dark-haired boy, he shrugged. "No problem." He says easily. "I told you I'd always be here for you and you needed a change of scenery so here we are with a change of scenery."_

"_And now it's time that we both face the real world." The boy sighs. In truth he was glad that he did have a home with people that cared for him. Matt was like an older brother as well as Stefan. And of course Caroline had taken over the role of an older sister, he had a family again but he still missed his sister. Sometimes he would see her, she'd talk to him and it would be like old times but then she'd have to go and he wouldn't hear from her for a long time. At times he wondered if her ghost was real, or if the grief of not having her around was playing with his mind. _

"_Jeremy" he says with a side eye to the boy._

"_I guess its time we both stop running from the real world." He jokes as Stefan continues to drive through the interstate._

_Thick brows furrowed as he caught onto the underlining tone of the young boy. "What are you talking about?"_

_Jeremy grins. "I know you think of me as a little brother and I believe you wanted to help me deal" pause. "We both know that Mystic Falls is a death trap, and getting away was good for me it was good for you too because as much as we hate it we love it." He says reclining in his seat._

_Pensive he turned back to the road. He was tempted to just ignore the rambling of the boy but something about his earlier tone was eating away at him and curiosity got the better of him. "So Jeremy, tell me why you think I'm running?"_

_Jeremy popped open his eyes and sat the seat back up. "You like her don't you?" he asked a boyish grin on his face. "Before you try to deny it- it's written all over your face." He says as they sit in silence. "Everytime she sends you a message or you send her a message you smile...or at least attempt to smile which is good for you. You like her." He says simply. "And you feel guilty." The boy admits knowingly._

_Without even a span of ten seconds he let out a slew of curse words in both English and Italian. It must have been written all over his forehead, as his brother would say that he indeed had liked Bonnie. Under normal circumstances he was a bit more stealth whenever he found someone to be as captivating as Bonnie. But with her, he found it difficult. Bonnie had got to him with her bright green eyes, her innocense and the fact she felt everything and dealt with everything head on. And the fact that she was beautiful had only added to the nicely wrapped present that she presented. The bottom line was she got to him, she got in his veins...in his bloodstream and he was sure that it was the same for Damon and for Klaus. Their was something about her that drew you in. It was addicting and exhilarating and he wanted her for himself._

_Scrubbing one hand over his face he spoke. "Am I that obvious?" he questioned the now 17 year old boy._

_Jeremy snickered for his part. He hadn't been as blind to everything as everyone may have thought. He had seen both the Salvatore brothers around the newest imports to Mystic Falls. It seemed that with the introduction of Bonnie, the two were better versions of themselves. They were much different around her then they had been with Elena, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It had ended badly for Elena, and it had been tragic so tragic but Bonnie was immortal and if everything Caroline had told him was true, she was very powerful and thus had what it took to handle anyone especially Stefan and Damon Salvatore._

_Chuckling once again the teen spoke. "Yeah- so is Damon for that matter." He admitted as the chuckles died down. If he had learned anything from the hell hole that was Mystic Falls is that life is too short, to not go after what you wanted. Although Mystic Falls had been turned into a supernatural playground and most of its occupants were immortal even they could "die" so if they wanted happiness or at least wanted a chance at happiness they too needed to go out and live life. "Listen Stefan, its ok to move on from...Elena. She's gone." The teen says abruptly. "She's gone and we all have to start to live our lives without-" pause. "I...I guess what I'm trying to say is you should make your move on Bonnie before Damon does." He says sourly. He still hated Damon. "Or before her dick of a husband manages to make her fall for him." _

_With those final words they had driven home in silence while the young played a game on his phone and the vampire had mused about his current situation._

_End flashback_

"Stefan" I say waving my hand in front of his face in which he quickly grabs as he tugs me closer to him. We're pressed against each other and the energy in the room in different, as is Stefan. Its in his eyes, on his face he's more confidant then I've ever seen him. "I thought you hated dancing?" I ask as his grey/green eyes dance. "You certainly proved otherwise?" I say with a smirk on my lips. I watch as Stefan tilts his head down low to my ear, his breath tickles the inside and I can't help but shiver.

_I don't wanna give you the wrong impression_

_I need love and affection_

"I wasn't dancing. I was trying to seduce you through music." He says pulling back with a grin. "Is it working?" he asked confidently as her cheek began to blush.

_Love_

_love_

_love_

I felt my face heat up at his words. I had never seen Stefan like this so free from all his demons. Sure I had seen him playful, and flirty but this was different all together. "Maybe" I say with a teasing grin of my own. I had missed him, talking wasn't enough!

Once again he smiles. "Come on, I wanna show you something" he says before the two walked off the dance floor.

Tonight had turned out to be a rather good night. The club was packed and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. He knew somewhere in heaven Lexi was watching this probably with a beer in hand enjoying the view. After all this had been her dream, she had wanted a place where other supernaturals could just have fun and dance. Of course back then it had been the seventies and they had toyed with the idea because it was all about free love and all that jazz. It wasn't till the eighties that they had made the dream become reality and still to this day this place was the underground playground for the supernatural.

With my hand tucked beneath his I let Stefan lead the way as we made our way through the masses. As we made our way to a secluded area I spotted Melissa and Bex still dancing on the bar drinks in hand, and money thrown on the table. I shook my head with a amused grin on my lips if only Kol could see his girl now. I was sure he'd take the next step to make the two of them exclusive, epically if he had seen all the guys that were just about kissing her toes.

What I wouldn't do to snap a quick picture and send it to the original flirt _Gossip Girl_ style! Kol would literally lose his shit, in a good way. I wanted to but I was trying to stop meddling because quite frankly I had my own love life to figure out.

Almost blindly I continued to follow Stefan, as he raced through the maze that was the club he must have been here a couple of times because he seemed to know the place like the back of his hand. We passed many people, most who seemed really aquatinted with Stefan. He would always half smile at them and say something short before tugging me along till we reached a red door. "Where are we going?" I asked noticing that nobody was back here.

"You trust me right?" he asked peering down at her. Her green eyes were dancing and so bright tonight, he wondered if she knew how beautiful she looked to him. Her lips were parted , her chest heaving since he basically dragged her from one corner of the club to another.

I winked his way. "Lead the way," I say before he takes me through the red door.

**BB-SS-BB-BS**

Before I know it, we've made it some secret elevator and it's just the two of us...alone together. Im leaning against the back of the elevator resting my arms on the metal railing while Stefan is inching closer to me with a shy look on his face. He's moved close enough that he's now standing before me, with this look that says so many things.

The air shifted in the tiny expanse of the elevator I felt something cackle as his brilliant grey/green eyes lit up. I swallowed hard as the sound of my heartbeat radiated to my own ears. My heart thumped wild and loud as Stefan and I continued to lock eyes. I felt my body flush at the way he was looking at me. I was sure he had never looked at me the way he was currently looking at me. He had this confidence, this swag that was compelling.

I could handle myself around people like Damon and even Klaus though at times I did get caught up in the game, but with Stefan it was different. It has always been different with Stefan, because when he looked at me he saw me, he didn't just see a pretty face- he saw Bonnie. That alone should've made me want to run in the opposite direction of the tiny elevator yet I kept eye contact just as he kept eye contact with me.

I opened my mouth to speak as I watched as his kaleidoscope eyed flicked to my lips. When he linked our fingers my breathe hitched, something so simple was o profound. For a moment I rendered speechless. The act was so simple yet it touched me so intimately.

"Stefan, where are we going?" I ask just as the elevator dings signaling we had reached our destination.

"Somewhere we can be alone" he says as her tiny hand is eclipsed into his. He tosses a look over his shoulder before the two of them began the small walk to their destination. Silently he leads her to a room where they can be alone. He has had a lot of time to think about his next move with the emerald eyed beauty. He didn't want to come off desperate or too pushy- he just wanted to be honest with her, she deserved that much.

Unlocking the door he stepped in and turned on the lights revealing a spacious office that had a view of the club dance floor. It was similar to that of a sky box but Lexi had taken great precaution so nobody could see inside her office, yet she could see everything that was going on outside. Turning to her he watched as her eyes lit up as she quickly made her way to the glass window watching as everyone danced and writhed against one another.

The look on her face was that of someone mesmerized. He knew that Bonnie had liked to dance, he also knew that she had loved music. She had once told him that besides dance, music had become her safe haven and that it had spoken to her and for her when she couldn't because she was so broken. She said dance had helped heal her because she had been so angry for so long and the but when she danced it made her feel bliss if only for fleating moments.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked meandering to the bar. Typically he didn't drink much-he was more of a sipper and when he did drink it was to curve the urges he had for human blood. And when he was around Bonnie he found that he had at least had to have a taste of the burning liquid on his palate. She smelt delicious, and he'd be lying if he said he never thought about what she'd taste like blood and everything in between.

Their was something about Bonnie, something that made him want to fight for his chance with her. With Elena it had been different, he had been passive and, maybe too passive that might have been one of the reasons she had gone between he and his brother. He just wanted her to be happy and though he wanted the same for Bonnie, he wanted to fight for his chance to love again, to be happy again. Never in is life had he wanted anything as much as he wanted Bonnie and not just her body or her beauty he just wanted her. And that admission was something he hadn't expected but she crept up on him, and then one day he realize that she was in his thoughts at the oddest times, he could be reading a book and think about what she'd say about a certain line. Or he'd hear a song and think about her singing it loudly and probably off key but it was still music to his ears. He thought about her often, more than often and that had to mean something.

In the back of my mind I had heard Stefan talking though I couldn't really hear him talking. I had been lost in my own head as I realized that we were alone together, like really alone. Gone was the loud music that had been pumping through speakers. Gone were the countless interruptions that usually came along when Stefan and I were hanging out, it was just the two of us.

Cautiously I look up to see him with a glass of dark liquid. "Thanks." I say as our fingers brush. I notice for the first time that Stefan looks almost nervous which was a vast contrast to what he had been earlier. Though I have to give him credit because one look can still make my insides quiver much like he had done in the elevator. I know that something bigger is going to happen tonight I can feel it and as time eclipsed I know Stefan knows it to.

Turning to her he placed the crystal glass on the nearby desk. "You know on my mancation, I did a lot of thinking." pause as he looked down only to look up seconds later. "About you." he says as startled candy apple green eyes meet his. Couldn't she tell, that with every day that he was near her, he was falling over the edge. He could recall every conversation they had wether it was late night phone calls while they watched television together but apart. Or when they were they sent each other text messages- the point was he hadn't felt like this, the butterflies, the rush of seeing the person that would've made his heart beat, had he been alive in a very long time.

I swallow hard at his admission. My gut instinct was to stop him before he said the _words_, because it was one thing hearing the words from Caroline but if Stefan said them it was totally different. I wanted to live in my ignorant bliss bubble because it was easier for just a few more hours but when I looked at him, I knew it was time to woman up. "And?" I asked swiping my tongue over my dry lips.

The air in the room suddenly is thick with tension as he looks my way and I do the first thing that pops into my mind, which is crack a joke to lighten the mood. After all, this is Stefan and I'm Bonnie and together we are the coolest kids on the block.

"You realized I was totally right, that Fall out boy is ten times better then Panic at the disco?" I say with a smirk as I remembered the last time we spoke which had included a debate on which band was better.

I knew where this was going and I just wanted to make things easier on him and me. I cracked a grin I knew that this wouldn't drastically change our dynamic. I let out a sigh of relief when Stefan smiled my way, it made me feel like everything was going to be okay.

"I like you." he says noticing how her skin flushes slightly. His confession had been easier then he thought. In reality the situation was anything but easy. His friendship with Bonnie had become something that he depended on, that he cherished and he liked having her in his life. She was like a breath of fresh air.

The sound of her heavy intake of breath told him that she had got what he was really saying, he liked her- really liked her more than a friend kind of liked her and now she knew his truth.

Suddenly he used his vampire speed to appear sitting next to her. If he was going to be honest to her and himself he needed to be looking at her. He had to own his admission. Loving Elena, dealing with her and everything that had surrounded their relationship had scarred him - she had broken his heart countless of times and part of him didn't want to go through that kind of pain again, but the other part of him the bigger part of him wanted Bonnie more then he wanted his heart in tact.

For the first time in a long time he was going after what he wanted and that was Bonnie Bennett he liked her, and he didn't care about the repercussions because for once in his life he was going to be selfish just like everyone else.

He let out a small chuckle. He was no fool he knew Klaus was in love with Bonnie, or as much love as Klaus could have for someone. And Damon, well right now he was just projecting his obvious lust for her, but he knew deep down that his brother had wanted Bonnie just as he-which meant he wanted her in and out of bed. And that was a lot to admit especially for Damon. He had never been a selfish person he also put everyone else needs ahead of his own, but with Bonnie he wanted to be selfish.

"I know you have a lot on your plate right now." he says as he begins to pace back and forth. Never in his life had he been so nervous. "Your trying to navigate through your growing power, your married to Klaus." he says pausing as he remembered the days when he lived with the original hybrid. "And we all know he's not the easiest person to deal with." he admits with a furrowed brow. "And then theirs Damon." he admits stealing a glance her way. He would lying if he said he wasn't worried about the Damon factor. His brother had been hand picked as the protector of the Bennett line. He had a connection with them and that included Bonnie.

"Stefan." I say only for him to once again this time pressing a finger to my lips, as he's now in my face.

"You don't have to say anything." he says with a smile as he makes his way back over to her. Once he sits down he takes her hand and smile again. "We wont even talk about it until the day you're free." he says genuinely. He knew that Bonnie was loyal and even if she did feel the same about him, she'd still never go against her marriage because she had made a deal with Klaus, and her word was golden.

I looked at him and said nothing but nodded my head as he had interrupted me every other time I had spoken. When he furrowed his brows I started to giggle. I placed my other hand on top of his. I knew Stefan didn't want me to say anything about his confession but I couldn't just leave things unsaid. "I know you don't want me to talk about it," I say biting my lip momentarily. No more avoiding things, I was going to start facing everything head on, and this was the first step.

"I can't promise you much, I know that I do have feelings for you-but they aren't the only feelings I have." I say feeling shameful for my admission. "I promise you, that I will take the time and figure out my feelings with everything and everyone if you promise that no matter what-we wont lose this."I say motioning between the two of us.

He mashes their foreheads together and runs this thumb over his knuckle. No matter what happened he'd always be here for her. "I promise."

I smiled. "Good." I say kissing his cheek. "Now since I know that you really can dance, I think its time that we take a lap on the beautiful dance floor." I say with a hopeful look as I peered up at him. "What do you say?" I asked grinning up at him.

He licked his parched lips as he peered down at her. She had him wrapped around her tiny little finger without even knowing it. "Anything for you," he say with a kiss to her forehead.

I smiled again. Everything was going to be okay I was going to figure everything out and in the end it would make me a hell of a lot stronger.

"Now keep your hands where I can see them Bennett, I don't do well with grabby hands." he joked as they walked back to the elevator.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I'll try to resist."

**BB-BB**

Hours later we had pulled up to the mansion. After many drinks, and many more shared dances- some rivaling the slow and steamy dance we first shared together that night and others as friendly and carefree as only me and Stefan could get. The night had finally ended and now I was back home.

When Stefan killed the engine I gave him a smile. We really made up for not hanging out during his vacation. I don't think I had night like this in a very long time. I peered around the driveway I noted that Klaus car was missing which meant I had the mansion to myself, well excluding the fact that I was sure Melissa and Bex had arrived home.

"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight Stefan." I say bringing my eyes back his way. He sits next to me with bright eyes and a ghost of a smile that I was beginning to think might be permanent. And here I thought after his confessions and my own confession that things might be weird between us, but I think we had more fun because we were both honest.

He looked down and once again took her hand. "Thanks for letting me steal you away from everyone." he says sincerity in his voice.

I winked at him. "No problem." I say unbuckling my seat belt as I prepared to go inside. With the house to myself I could chill out.

"Wait." he says causing her to stop. "Do you really want to go inside to that big empty house?" he asked surprisingly himself and her was well. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't ready for this night to end. He had fun, real fun and what made things even better was the fact that after his confession they didn't have one hiccup over anything.

The moment he saw her face flush and a luscious color of pink that reminded him of the inside of a watermelon, hmm melon- he knew that he had indeed said the words out loud. He had hoped he would've had some sort of filter but nope after two blood bags, and more alcohol then he normally drank words just tumbled out of his mouth.

He let out a soft chuckle. "I mean, we have more than enough room at the manor..." pause. "We have a room set up for and everything." he says finally.

To say I was shocked by his sudden invitation would've been an understatement. I had stayed at the Salvatore manor before but that felt like eons ago and honestly everything had changed since then. For one Stefan had admitted to liking me, and I had admitted that I had growing feelings for him that needed to be sorted out. And then their was the Damon factor. I had saved him and when I had healed him I felt something plucking at my heartstrings as if a magical force or drawing me to him. And that had scared me because the last thing I wanted to become was like Elena Gilbert. In my time in Mystic Falls I had heard various things about Elena, and her relationship with my guardians but what had really stuck in my head was the fact that in the end she had "died" bitter and not giving a damn about the two brothers who had loved her so much.

I shook my head signaling that-staying at the manor was definitely a no go. "Klaus would lose his mind if he came home and found that I wasn't here." I reminded Stefan who just nodded his head in understanding. "Nice try though." I say thoughtfully. "You're still trying to get me out of his clutches just on the sly now." I say giving Stefan a knowing look.

He chuckles. "Yep that's me," he says pausing.

"You don't have to keep worrying about me and Klaus." I say with a sigh as I remembered calling Stefan crying after having nightmare that Klaus had indeed succeeded in killing Damon. My dream had felt so real, in fact I swore it was real. And only Stefan could calm me down as Kol and Melissa were busy.

He shifted in his seat. It was difficult not to worry about the girl that he and his brother were trusted to protect especially with Bonnie being so far away. He knew that she could take care of herself, she had done it for so long without their guidance. Now however he wanted to make up for not doing his part as one of her guardians. "I don't think that'll ever happen." he blurted out once again.

I bite my lip. "I should go, I'm sure your itching to reunite with your brother and by now Caroline is probably finished getting her fill." I say suddenly snorting at the look of pure horror that crosses his face.

"Uh don't remind me." he says scrunching his face up causing her to dare to laugh at the living horror that was waiting for him back at he manor. He was sure Damon had probably brought back one of his many women as well.

"Sorry." I say causing Stefan to roll his eyes at me.

Licking his lips he spoke. "Sure you are." he says fixing her with a knowing look. "Listen bunny, the only way you can make up the mental images that you've engraved in my head is agree to my terms." he says playfully while leaning closer to her. The corners of his lips hitched up into a half smile as he heard the sound of her heart raging in her chest.

Intrigued I leaned in close as well. "I'll bite," I say with a grin. "What terms."

He cracks a grin. "Well, I was thinking since I'm one of your guardians maybe we should you know, work as a team, and see what happens. Maybe we can work on channeling, training or practicing." he trails off.

I bite my lip from smiling. The prophecy had said that their would be signs of when shit was about to hit the fan and that everything would truly come into place when the known chain of events had occurred. It was too early for the war to began but it wasn't early enough for me to start practicing again. It would good for me to start again especially since my powers were getting stronger, I could feel it with each day that had passed.

"I was watching Charmed last night and Cole had helped Phoebe..." he rattles on noticing as an amused smile creeps to her lips. "Anyway your husband is back in town and that means that people are going to want to hurt you to get to him and...I just want to help."

In all honesty I don't know what I find more cute the fact that Stefan had watched Charmed, or the fact that he actually wanted to teach or at least protect me instead of trying to seduce me on the sly. "I think it's a brilliant idea." I say causing his eyes to flicker with a hint of green.

"Good" he says as his eyes finally take the time to roam all over her. She had smelled simply delicious with her blood pumping and running through her veins calling out to him. He could feel his fangs starting to ache as all he wanted to do was get a sample of her, just one sample of anything she'd offer wether that be her blood, her lips...or her body. He knew he was attracted to her the fact that his fangs were starting to show the more he looked at the butterscotch coated beauty. He wanted her maybe even more then Damon or Klaus. However he was going to give her time, he was positive that she was overwhelmed with Klaus being back home probably lurking in the shadows and Damon no doubt stalking. He wanted to be her friend and if she might possibly end up wanting more then he'd be ready, he could wait he was a very patient man and Bonnie had an eternity to figure out what she wanted in life. He could only hope one day it would be him.

As if I noticed how close are faces are I pull back slowly and fling open the door. In seconds Stefan is at my side with my arm in his and he escorts me to the door as only a true gentleman would do.

"Listen I'll call you later." I say giving him what was supposed to be a quick hug only to have Stefan pull me closer before kissing my temple. "Good night Stefan." I say before finally opening the door as he bids me good night as well.

Before Stefan pulls off he turns up his I pod and soon I hear the sound of Gavin Degraw singing one of my favorite lines in his song follow through _"oh this is the start of something good, don't you agree?"_

I smile and shake my head as I close the door, and instantly head up to my room. Once I'm alone I sit at my vanity and proceed to take off my jewelry. My eyes drift down as I notice yet another gift from Klaus. I shake my head and soon look back up at my reflection only to see that of Elena Gilbert.

"Well you certainly have some explaining to do don't you?" Elena says from the mirror.

I grit my teeth. "Go away." I say annoyed by her sudden intrusion.

The girl with the dark hair and brown eyes chuckles. "I'm only going to warn you once more, stay away from Stefan and Damon for that matter-or the world you live will come crumbling down around you." she says warning. "And you'll only have yourself to blame."

I open my mouth to tell her to go back to hell when her image suddenly disappears. I knew in that moment had never disliked anyone more than I disliked Elena Gilbert. If anything her sudden appearance had made me really want to figure myself out because I refused to hurt the men in my life the way the way previous women had hurt them.

**A.N.** Thanks again for reading! The next chapter is almost finished and its full of Klonnie, Bamon and of course Stefonnie. For those who are waiting for Jagged Edges I'm working on it, so hopefully it'll be out by Monday the latest. Also, for those who were wondering why the heck Elena is a ghost, chapter six touched on a bit of that, and in the future we will see what excatly is here plan and the reason she has attached herself to Bonnie.


End file.
